Bonds of Matrimony
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Marriage Law Fic. My first attempt and Severus/Hermione. I'm really excited about it! Voldemort pushes through a marriage law to force Hermione to marry a Deatheater. Can Snape save her, and the cause, by being that Deatheater?
1. The New Law

**Disclaimer: I don't known Harry Potter or any recognizable places or characters. **

**Bonds of Matrimony**

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to write a Hermione/Snape story, and as I was having a hard time coming up with a way to start one, I cheated a little. :) This is a Marriage Law story, because I've always liked Marriage Law stories about these two, and because I want to see if I can even write these two characters together. If my experiment is successful, perhaps I can continue this pairing. Not sure how long it will be, but it won't be short. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**A/N 2: This takes place in Hermione's 6th year, but it doesn't follow the story. For instance, Draco's not given the task to kill Dumbledore, but he is a Death Eater (you will see later). Voldemort is still alive and kicking, in fact he's growing more powerful. Hermione is of age in the Wizarding World, as will be explained. I think that explains everything. If I need to clarify something else, I will do so in individual chapter notes.**

* * *

**The New Law**

Voldemort stood before his Deatheaters, a wicked grin on his face. It was obvious he'd just done something, or was about to do something that made him very happy, elated in fact. "My followers," he hissed.

"I have a surprise for you..." The room was silent, waiting for their master to reveal his secret to them. There had been few advancements for their side in the war, of late, and everyone was interested to know what had their leader so excited.

Snape stood to the side, keeping his eyes both toward Voldemort as well as on the gathered Deatheaters around him. He was observing and listening, a skill he'd picked up as second nature in all his years as a spy. Four words caught his attention. "..Marriage Law..." and "...Potter's Mudblood..." He controlled the urge to growl in frustration. When would this job become easier? When would he get a break? When would he be able to stop looking after those three morons?

The Dark Lord wanted to use Miss Granger, and he imagined there was no better way than to force her to marry a Deatheater. He was a fool if he thought that would ever work. The girl had a harder head than Potter, and was ten times the fighter. But he knew Voldemort could not be swayed, so the question was, which of his 'brothers of the Dark' would have the honor of trying to break her. He shuddered at the thought. He might not like the girl, but she was an innocent. She was barely more than a child, and he hated to think of the horrors she'd face as a Deatheater's mudblood wife.

"That is all, my friends." Voldemort said at the end of his speech. "You may stay behind if you wish to discuss this matter personally." With that, Snape bid his 'friends' goodbye and apparated directly out of the house and in front of the Hogwarts entrance. He had to speak to Dumbledore. Annoying as she was, the Order couldn't risk one of their biggest weapons falling in the hands of Voldemort, even if only in body nor spirit.

* * *

Hermione sat between Ron and Harry at breakfast, and laughed at how ravenous they seemed to be that morning. "You two act as if you are starved to death." she laughed.

"Growing boy, and all that..." Ron said, thankfully between bites instead of with his mouth full like usual. Hermione just giggled, noticing the post was swooping in. Plopped down in front of her was the _Daily Prophet_, and two thick envelopes. Puzzled, she furrowed her brow. Both envelopes were from the ministry. That was quite odd since they usually only ever wrote to inform a person of an infraction. She'd committed none.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing toward the official documents in her hand.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"I got one, too," Katie Bell said from down the table. _That is peculiar._ Hermione noticed, looking around, that most of the seventh years had one envelope, not two, but very few sixth years and lower had anything.

"One way to find out," she said, slipping her finger under the lip of the envelope and pulling the letter out of the first one.

'_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic has just passed a law that pertains to you, personally. A Marriage Law (the fifth in Wizarding history), uniting muggle-borns with Purebloods/Half-Bloods requires that you find and marry a wizard or either Pureblood or Half-blood status._

_Our records show that, you are nearly 18, by use of a ministry approved time-turner. This means you are of age, and will be required to adhere to the law, or your wand will be taken and you will be forced out of our society. _

_You have four months to marry, and then an additional two years to produce a child. All details of the law shall be made clear in the law itself which will be made available to you by the Headmaster of Hogwarts later today. _

_As with all good societies, there is a protocol with which these matters are dealt with. You shall receive contracts for marriage in the post. Once you've chosen a proper suitor, you and your chosen will contact the ministry to marry. If you have any questions, the Ministry will gladly hear them. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Hagita Hopkins'_

Hermione's breath was coming out in pants by the end of the letter, and she willed herself not to have a panic attack. This couldn't be happening. It was 1996, not 1696. How could they force someone to marry? How...

She didn't even notice the murmuring going on around her, as students began reading their newspapers. The Marriage Law had made the front page, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore. She also didn't notice the steel-grey eyes boring a hole in the back of her skull. All she could think about was the fact that she was about to be sold off into a loveless marriage, essentially becoming a baby maker, all to keep her magic.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, almost afraid to. He'd seen the _Prophet_ and the pale color that Hermione had turned. He hoped they had nothing to do with each other.

Hermione couldn't force the words out of her mouth. She just passed the letter to Harry and let him read it before passing it to Ron. "'Mione, this isn't going to happen." Ron promised when he finished.

"I don't see how we can stop it," She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We'll think of something," Harry said, wrapping his arm around her. "Dumbledore will think of something."

"What's in the second envelope?" Ron asked, picking it up and handing it to her.

"I shudder to think," She said, proud that she'd kept herself from crying. The first letter has been so horrifying, the news could only get better, right?

"Only one way to find out," Ginny said, as she entered the conversation from reading the newspaper article. "Like ripping off a band-aid."

Hermione nodded, more to herself than anyone else, and tore open the envelope, pulling out the parchment inside.

'_Miss Granger,_

_The Malfoy family would like to formally extend this proposal on behalf of Draco Malfoy for your hand in marriage. Attached is a marriage contract that, if you agree to and sign, we will begin proceedings for the marriage itself._

_Lucius Malfoy'_

Her tears were fighting for escape, but she knew, now, that Draco was watching. She couldn't let him see them. _Draco Malfoy_. He hated her. Why would he want to marry her? Why would Lucius or Narcissa ever agree to sully their pureblood line with the likes of her.

"Hermione, what..." Harry started, but pulled the fallen paper from her. "Bloody hell," he groaned, eyes wide as realization hit him. Anger tore at him, but he knew well enough to know, he had to keep it together if he expected Hermione to.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy. He's put in a marriage contract," Harry said, quietly. The Gryffindors within hearing distance all gasped.

"I've got to get out of here," Hermione said, leaving her books, papers, letters, and food behind. She couldn't take it anymore. Her chest felt like it was caving in and her heart was racing at the same time.

Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, all knowing what Hermione had just received, watched helplessly as she ran from the Great Hall. "We have to do something, Albus," Minerva said, her heart breaking for the girl.

"Do you know who the contract is from?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"I've got a few guesses," he said, turning toward the blonde at the Slytherin table. "And if I'm right, Miss Granger is in a hell of a lot more trouble than just being the wife of a Deatheater.

* * *

Hermione didn't go to her classes that day. She couldn't even imagine being in the same room with Malfoy, and she didn't think she could make it longer than twenty minutes without breaking down into sobs.

She thought about the situation from every angle. She could leave the wizarding world, but she knew she'd never feel whole without it. She was a witch. She'd always be a witch. She could beg someone else to proposition her. She had enough friends that it would probably work, but what then? Force someone who didn't want to marry her to bind with her for life? It seemed, not only unfair, but unsavory.

It was too much. The law, Malfoy, everything. She'd read the law through ten times since Dumbledore sent her a copy. It was quite extensive. copulation was required weekly. Charms would be placed on her to ensure this happened. No contraceptives (even the muggle kind) would be allowed. They really wanted baby factories more than anything. Considering Purebloods have a high Squib production rate, they came up with this brilliant idea. They only threw half-bloods in the mix to make one feel like they had a choice. There was not choice. Right now, the only person with their hat in the ring was Draco Malfoy, and as conventionally attractive as he was, the thought of sex with him every week make her stomach turn. There was not telling what vile things he'd do to her anyway.

Ginny had tried to comfort her. The boys begged her to come down and talk to them, but she couldn't move from her bed. She felt safe there, even if it was just an illusion. Her stomach grumbling was the only thing that forced her to finally leave her warm cocoon. She had to eat. Dinner was over hours ago. Sighing, she decided to make her way to the kitchens. Hopefully she could dodge Harry and Ron long enough to get there and back. She loved them, but she couldn't take the pity right now.

She snuck out of the common room with a 'notice-me-not' charm which she removed once she was alone in the halls of the castle. Decidedly, that was a mistake, because only seconds later, she was noticed...by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood, soon to be my bride," he said, his evil smirk marring his beautiful face.

"Out of my way, Malfoy," she said between gritted teeth as she pushed past him, but he gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her roughly against the wall.

"That's no way to talk to your fiance," he said, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked her up and down. "I think I'm going to enjoy breaking you in, Mudblood," he said leering at her.

"You disgust me. You are not my fiance. Now, unhand me." Hermione demanded. He didn't, and she sighed in frustration. "Why did you contract me, anyway? You hate me. You hate my blood. You couldn't possibly be happy about this."

Draco laughed in her face. "Silly little mudblood. You will be my fiance, it's only a matter of time. And in case you didn't read the Marriage Law, I'm bound by this as much as you. Purebloods are required to marry as well. I just figured I'd use it to my advantage. I always did wonder what was under these robes," he grinned at her, pulling at the top of her cloak.

Enraged, Hermione pushed him roughly off her her. "Do not touch me again, Malfoy," she said.

Draco raised his hands in surrender, chuckling at her mockingly. "We'll see how much of you I get to touch when you're mine, Granger. And we'll see how long it takes before you beg me to touch you." he said giving her a heated look, before turning on his heel and leaving her alone in the hall.

She was in such a state of shock she didn't even know how she'd gotten to the kitchens, but was grateful when Dobby fixed her up a plate of food. She didn't even taste it because she was still wrapped up in her thoughts about Malfoy. An eternity with him would be a nightmare. He made her skin crawl. She had to do something. But what?

* * *

"You know what has to be done, Severus," Albus said, his voice and demeanor tired.

"You have no idea what you are asking!" Snape snarled back. "Not just of me, but of her."

"I know very well what I ask, and you know there is no other way." Dumbledore said. "If you want that girl to die, then do nothing."

"Of course I don't want that. But, Albus, be reasonable." Snape tried to reason. "She will not want this."

"I have a feeling she will find this arrangement more satisfactory that her current situation." Dumbledore argued.

"I'll go to him, but I can't promise he'll listen to me. If he doesn't, you know what will happen." Snape said, cryptically.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I know. But I also know you can reason with him. He trusts you."

Snape sighed in frustration. This stupid law was ruining his life. The last thing he wanted to have to do was worry about Hermione Granger on top of everything else, but Albus had a point. There really was no other option. Anything else would just result in more death, or Miss Granger's sanity. As much as he loathed to admit it, they'd need her to beat the Dark Lord.

"Fine, I'd better be going. Time is wasting." He said, turning on his heel without another word to the Headmaster. When he was gone, Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair. He hoped this would work. He hated to think of what lie ahead for Hermione if it didn't.

* * *

"It is most unusual for one of my Deatheaters to call a meeting with me. This had better be good, Severus." Voldemort warned.

"Yes, sir." Snape said, groveling at the ground. "I wanted to discuss Granger and the Marriage Law."

"Yes," Voldemort said, his tone lightening. "Lucius is quite right. The best person for the job is Draco. He's her age, and unarguably handsome."

"True," Snape said, shifting to his left side. "But, I warn you. She hates him, and always will. If you want to bring her over and use her talents for our side, there is only one way to do it."

"Severus, I'm intrigued. What have you got up your sleeve?" The Dark Lord asked.

"She is a stubborn girl. She will not come over quietly. The only way to do it...is to get someone she trusts." Snape answered, hating himself for the words he was speaking. It felt so wrong, and dirty. Bartering himself and her, for the greater good.

"Severus, did you have someone in mind?" Voldemort asked, already knowing the answer the to question.

"You want her to marry a Deatheater? Well, there happens to be one she trust," Snape said, smiling up at the snake-like man evilly. "Me."


	2. Another Option

**A/N: Thank you guys for the great reviews. I'm glad you are all as excited to read this as I am to write it. Not every chapter will come daily, but as many of you know, I'm a quick and reliable updater. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last. Let me know what you are thinking! :)**

* * *

**Another option **

"'Mione, I swear, it's not a sacrifice. I'll do anything!" Ron said, his voice pleading and serious at the same time.

"This is a serious thing, Ron. You can't say you'll send me a contract for marriage just because you want to protect me." Hermione countered. She really didn't want her friend to waste his life just for her benefit. He had a future ahead of him, and he was even younger than she.

"I'm turning seventeen in three months anyway, Hermione. I'll be contacted about this soon too." Ron reasoned. "It wouldn't have to feel like a forced marriage. I promise I'd protect you, and love you." he said, looking down sheepishly at his feet. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him.

"Okay," she said, "but let me talk to Dumbledore first. Maybe he can find us all a way out of this." She really hoped they could. She couldn't imagine being married in 4 years, let along 4 months.

"Maybe," Ron said. "But I promise, if you are forced to do this, I will be here." He smiled warmly at her, and for the first time in two days she began to relax. She didn't have romantic feelings for Ron, but he was always there for her, and he was one of her best friends. He was a far better alternative than Draco Malfoy.

It was curious that she'd received no other offers. Most of her seventh year friends had at least five contracts, and she only had the one. She tried not to take it personally, reminding herself that Malfoy was a powerful man and people might have been intimidated if they'd known his son was seeking her hand. She wouldn't put it past him to threaten people, though she still had no idea why he'd want his precious son marrying her in the first place. It made absolutely no sense.

Harry had offered her a similar proposal to Ron's, but she knew Ginny was hopeless for her best friend, and really didn't want to think about what that would mean for their friendships. Plus, if Ron liked her, like he seemed to, it would cause a rift between the two. Sighing, she pulled her book bag off the floor and bid her friends goodbye. She needed to talk to Dumbledore before she could do anything.

* * *

"I'm aware of that," Snape drawled, lounging comfortably on the chair in front of the headmaster. "And if you think she will go for this, you are insane, old man."

"We shall make her see reason," Dumbledore started, but quickly stopped himself when he sensed Hermione about to knock on his office door. "Speaking of, Miss Granger, do come in," He said, smiling brightly at the girl as she entered the room.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted, sir," Hermione said, looking toward Professor Snape who seemed to have tensed when she entered the room. Although, he always looked like that, so maybe it was just her imagination.

"Not at all," Dumbledore said, leading her to the empty chair next to her Potions Professor. "What may I help you with?"

"It's about the law. Sir, is there nothing we can do?" She asked, hoping to keep the tremble out of her voice. The last thing she needed was another reason for the man next to her to look down on her like he already did.

Dumbledore's face when grim as he chanced a look at Snape who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm afraid the Ministry has made up their minds," he said. "I've tried everything I can."

"But..." Hermione said, her last shreds of hope vanishing with Dumbledore's defeated expression. "There has to be..." she started, feeling the panic set in.

"Miss Granger control yourself," Snape snapped, earning a reprimanding look from Dumbledore. He just sighed to himself.

"Control myself?" She nearly shrieked, raising her voice to her professor for the first time in her life. "In case is has escaped your attention, I'm to be sold off to Draco bloody Malfoy!"

"Miss Granger, calm down," Dumbledore said in a soothing tone. "I have found away to avoid that fate, but I cannot do anything about the law."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

Snape was the one who took over the explanation. "The Dark Lord had his people inside the ministry push this law..."

"But that doesn't make sense. He hates muggle borns." Hermione interrupted. Snape's eyes grew dark and foreboding.

"As I was saying before the rude interruption," he said, his voice sharp. "His goal was to attain...you." Hermione's breath caught, but she remained silent. "He believes if he can take you from Potter, he will have the ultimate advantage. Haven't you wondered why you've received no other contracts?" Hermione nodded mutely. "He's stopped them all. One of his spies at the Ministry has stopped them from reaching the proper people. He plans to marry you off to Draco Malfoy and bring you into the fold."

Hermione's breath was coming out in short pants. "This can't be happening," she muttered to herself. "What...what about Ron? He said he'd propose. Can't he..."

"That would be most unwise," Dumbledore said, his voice soft and kind. "If Tom wishes to marry you off to a Deatheater, anyone who gets in his way will be a target. If Mr. Weasley were to make a contract for you, and actually get it past the proper authorities, his days would be numbered."

Hermione felt the room closing in on her. "I...I have to marry Draco Malfoy?" she asked, her voice small, and childlike. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she might have a heart attack.

"Not exactly," Dumbledore said, his tone turning cautious. "Are you alright, Miss Granger?"

"Tell me you have a better option. Tell me there is something I can do. I can't be the play thing for that...ferret. I just can't," she cried, losing the battle with her tears that begin to fall down her face.

Snape rolled his eyes at her. There were bigger things going on in the world, and she was crying like a child. He reminded himself she was a child, for all intents and purposes. It wasn't her fault that any of this was happening, but her tears irritated him. He wasn't exactly sure why.

"We do," Dumbledore said. "I know this is hard. I can't imagine how you are feeling, but as a member of the Order with an important role in the war, we obviously could not put you at the kind of risk Mr. Malfoy's proposal would subject you to."

"So, what do I do?" Hermione asked, feeling the hope swelling in her chest again.

"Voldemort wants you to marry a Deatheater, so you will." Dumbledore said.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, her face showing total confusion.

"Me, you daft girl," Snape finally snapped. If she was supposed to be the smartest witch of her age, that was not saying much for her generation. He was sick of the drawn out explanations and just wanted to have it over with already.

Realization dawned on her. "Because he's a Deatheater and a member of the Order," Hermione said, more to herself. Her brain still wouldn't wrap around the concept.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, pleased she understood.

"Merlin," she breathed, looking over at Snape. He looked like he swallowed a lemon. The thought of a loveless marriage hit her like a ton of bricks, but the fact was, if anyone could protect her, it was Severus Snape. The question was, why would he? He hated her.

"And you're okay with this, Professor?" She said, cocking her head to the side. She saw surprise cross his face for just a moment before he schooled his features again.

Snape was shocked that she was honestly giving this any thought at all. He was sure she'd run screaming from the room when the bomb was dropped, but she just sat there, silently contemplating the proposal in front of her. "It is not my ideal, but as I see have no other obligations, and it is the only way to keep you out of the Dark Lord's hands, I agree to it." he said formally.

Hermione frowned. Was it always going to be like this? Would she have to live with a man so formal and cold. The thought made her shiver. She wouldn't even let herself think about what it would mean for their weekly copulation schedule. She nearly shivered at the thought. "If that's as romantic a proposal as I'm going to get, I suppose I ought to just sign the bloody papers," she said testily. Any thoughts of a happy life were just thrown out the window, but at least she'd have her freedom. At least she'd be safe.

Dumbledore smiled weakly at her. He looked at Severus, who seemed to have shut them both out completely. He frowned. He hoped, one day, the younger man could turn all the anger and resentment on someone other than himself, but for now, he knew Hermione would have to bare the brunt. He wished things were different. "I have the paper's drawn up," he said. "We ought to plan the binding as soon as possible. When the Malfoys find out what has happened, they will try to stop it."

Hermione just nodded. "Professor," she said, looking at Snape. He just looked at her wordlessly. "When would be good for you?"

"I could care less. Plan something and I'll show up," he said, getting up from his chair. Hermione was stunned by his blunt disregard for her. He signed the paper on Dumbledore's desk and left the room without another word.

Dumbledore looked down at her kindly. "He's prickly at first, but he'll come around."

"I doubt that, Headmaster." Hermione said, walking up to his desk. "But what choice to I have." Dumbledore said nothing but place his hand on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. She smiled up at him, though it didn't really reach her eyes, as she took the quill in hand and signed the contract that would bind her to Severus Snape. All she felt was utter loneliness at the idea.

* * *

Telling Ron and Harry had gone exactly like she thought it would. They freaked out. "Come on, _Snape_?" Ron screeched. "What about what we talked about?"

"I told you, they would kill you. I'm not going to risk your life, Ron. You will never get me to agree to that. It's not so bad. At least with Snape, I'll be safe." She said, holding on to the only real bright spot on this arranged marriage.

"But...but it's Snape! He's like a hundred." Harry said.

"Actually, he's 37," she muttered. "But that's not the point. What would you have me do? Marry Malfoy? You know what he wants," she said, chills running up her spin as she thought about it. "I don't have any other choice, and I really need my best friends on my side, because this is going to be hard enough as it is," she said, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, 'Mione," Ron said, pulling her into a hug. "There has to be another way." he was pleading now.

"There isn't." Hermione said. "Don't you think I wish there was. He hates me. He wouldn't even look at me in Dumbledore's office. He wants nothing to do with me, but he will protect me." She said.

"Come here," Harry said, pulling her down on the couch next to him. "Everything will be okay. Maybe after the war's over we can get you out of this." Hermione perked up at that thought. Smiling softly she nodded, and her friends cut her a break, finally. She knew they weren't happy, but they were willing to stand by her. She wondered if this would be the last discussion they had about the topic though. She doubted it.

* * *

"Severus, so help me, you will be kind to that girl," Minerva said, her voice laced with venom as she lectured him in Dumbledore's office that night. She'd just been informed of the plan, and after an hour of protest, she finally gave into the rationality behind it.

"Spare me you're protective lioness routine," he scoffed at her.

"She's barely more than a child, thrown into a marriage with a man who treats her like she is little more than an annoyance to the human race," she said. "If you break her, I will break you."

Snape just rolled his eyes. Dumbledore, feeling McGonagall's rage coming off of her in waves, intervened. "Severus, she has a point. If any of this plan is to work, you can't be so cold to her. This is not any easier for her than it is you. Perhaps it's harder because she's so young. Can't you at least see her side of things?"

"I will play your game, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," Snape countered. "She will remain unharmed under my watch. There, are you happy?" he said, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

He heard Minerva mutter "Not quite," but ignored it as he made his way back to his private chambers for the evening. They wouldn't be _his _chambers for long. He scowled at the thought.

He was a lone wolf, and had been all his life. As much as everyone wanted him to see Granger's side, he couldn't understand how they couldn't see _his_ side. She was a student. _His_ student. She was barely more than a child. Her adult face and body did not change that fact. He'd been asked to give up his solitude and lifestyle to marry a girl who, not only annoyed him to no end, but was best friends with the bane of his existence.

He reset the wards on his chambers and plopped down on the couch with a tumbler of firewhiskey. How was he to be anything to her? They knew nothing of each other. He didn't _want_ to know anything about her. He never expected to get married. He'd given his heart out long ago, and didn't have one to give to someone else. Although it was not as if Granger would want it. She was a slave to this moronic arrangement too. She didn't want him. She didn't feel anything but contempt for him, and he was about to be tied to her, possibly forever.

The prospect of teaching her to play both sides was not nearly as daunting. She was an apt student who, if she paid attention, he was sure he could teach to block her mind to the Dark Lord and, eventually, be an asset to them all. But the marriage. The...sex. A child. It sent chills down his spine. He was not an attractive man, nor was he a kind one. He never would be. And yet, he was forced to nurture and protect the heart of the Order? It was a task he wasn't sure he was capable of. Being a father was a task he _knew _he wasn't capable of.

He knew he was rough with her. He knew he was too harsh. She hadn't asked for this any more than he had, but he couldn't help but take his resentment out on her. And it was nice, for once, to have an outlet other than himself, as unfair as it was. If she was going to be his wife, she'd just have to grow a tougher skin and learn how to deal with it.

He scowled as he downed the rest of his drink. Looking around he tried to envision her in his quarters. He hoped she wasn't the type of girl to leave things lying around. Or have a million muggle beauty products cluttering up his bathroom. He hoped, against all odds, that having her in his life might prove to change little about his daily routine. He didn't want change. He didn't want her here. He didn't want to have to do anything but his job as a spy. Perhaps his reward for it all would be a swift death when the war came down on them. That's all he wanted.


	3. Rumors

**A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews. I'm glad you guys like it so far. There is more Snape/Hermione interaction in this chapter, so i hope you like that. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rumors**

Hermione felt his eyes on her. She couldn't explain it, but Malfoy's stare was penetrating. "Hermione, Malfoy's staring," Harry said, looking over her shoulder at the Slytherin table.

"I know," she sighed. "I imagine he received word that I've signed a contract with Snape. I don't understand why he cares." she muttered.

"Well, watch out. He looks lethal." Harry warned. "I can't believe any of this is happening. It's so...archaic."

"Tell me about it," Hermione said with a heavy sigh. She looked up at the head table, her eyes immediately going to Professor Snape. It was hard not to think about him constantly. In a few weeks, he'd be her husband. She could make the words come together in her head, but she still couldn't wrap her mind around it.

She saw him staring in the direction of the Slytherin table, and wondered if he noticed Draco's leering at her. Would he care? She was being silly, she knew. He'd protect her, she was sure, but she doubted he cared about her in the least.

"I've got yo get out of here," Hermione said, pulling her book bag onto her shoulder. "I'll see you guys in Potions." Harry and Ron nodded at her, unable to say anything to comfort their friend.

* * *

Severus watched as Draco glared at him and then Hermione. He wasn't happy, so he assumed the news of the contract made its way to the Malfoys already. He fully expected a howler from Lucius before the day was out. He really didn't know what Draco's motive was with Granger. He seemed to hate the girl, but for some reason, he really wanted her. He'd never picked up the attraction before, but there was no other explanation for it. Perhaps it was all about possession, but he wouldn't know for sure without some further investigation.

Hermione flinched under Draco's scrutiny, and Snape sighed. It was something he'd have to deal with eventually. If the boy kept it to just glaring, everything would be fine, but he agreed with Dumbledore. Draco and his father weren't going to lose this battle without a fight.

He watched as Hermione quickly got up from the Gryffindor table, and hurried out of the Great Hall. He groaned when he saw Draco get up and follow her out. "I must take my leave," he said to Dumbledore, looking pointedly at Draco's retreating form.

"Of course, Severus." Dumbledore smiled at him.

Without another word, Snape moved from the Head table and down the main aisle out of the room. He silently trailed Draco all the way down to the dungeons until he saw the boy stop behind Granger where she was standing along in the Potions hallway. It was her first class, but it wasn't to start for an hour.

Hiding behind a pillar, he watched, ready to step in if she were to become in danger. "Granger," Draco called out. He saw her body tense before she turned around, eyes blazing and preparing for a fight. At least she was smart enough to know a risk when she saw one.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." she said through gritted teeth. He only advanced on her in response.

"I'm serious. Back off." Hermione warned.

"Or what?" Draco purred, leaning in close to her, his breath skimming over her skin. "What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll hex your balls off. Now, leave me alone." Hermione repeated. Snape couldn't help but notice how vulnerable she looked. As good as she was with a wand, she was tiny in comparison to Draco. She was a small girl to begin with.

"I want to know something, Mudblood." Draco said, just loud enough for Snape to hear. "Why would you want Snape, when you could have me?" his tone was taunting, but Snape knew he was honestly astonished. The thought made him a little smug. Of course, she was only marrying him because she had no other choice, but she still would rather spend her life with _him_ than Draco. For a man who was considered generally unlikable, it was a little flattering. Not that he'd mention that to _anyone_.

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life with a Blast-Ended Skrewt than you, Malfoy," she spat, and Snape was tempted to smirk, but didn't. It wasn't a flattering statement, but the girl was a spitfire.

Draco growled and gripped her by the upper arms. "You don't know who you are messing with, Granger. A Malfoy always gets what he wants."

Hermione's eyes went wide for a moment as she tried to move from his grasp. "Get off me, ferret." she hissed. "You have no right to touch me."

"I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't stop me," Draco said, leaning in closer. Snape knew what he was planning, and moved into action.

"Malfoy, Granger, what the hell are you two doing?" He boomed.

"Sir, he cornered me," Hermione stuttered, moving out of Draco's grasp when he loosened his grip. Snape's eyes shifted to Draco, where he put on his facade and angry lover. He honestly wasn't jealous. What had he to be jealous of? He and Hermione were not in love. They could barely coexist together, but for this to work, Draco had to feel threatened.

"Mister Malfoy, I suggest you leave Miss Granger alone. She does happen to be betrothed." He sneered.

"So I've heard," Draco snapped back, looking at his professor with honest hatred.

"You may go. Miss Granger, I'd like a word with you." Snape said, motioning for her to enter his office next to the Potions classroom. She nodded and followed him into the room.

"I swear, he followed me," she said, looking up at Snape, hoping he didn't get the wrong idea about what he saw. It could have looked like they were going to kiss if someone didn't see the whole thing.

"I know exactly what he was doing," Snape drawled. "This isn't going to stop. I'm not sure what Draco's obsession with you is, but he's not going to give up without some sort of fight."

Hermione sighed. "This is all so ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

Snape said nothing for several minutes, trying to figure out what he _should _say. He was supposed to be kind to her. How could he? He didn't know how to be kind. He didn't _want_ to be kind. Truth be told, he resented being forced to be the girl's keeper. But these things would not help either of them.

"Have you made plans for the binding?" He asked, awkwardly changing the subject.

Hermione was thrown a bit by his u-turn in conversation, but caught up. "N-No, sir. I wasn't sure who to tell. I-I don't know what's happening. I assumed we'd do it soon. Within the next few weeks."

"I don't think you need to worry about telling people. I've got a feeling that Mister Malfoy will make sure it's around the school before the first class of the day even starts." he said, his tone bored.

Hermione's breath caught. She hadn't considered that. Part of her was naive enough to believe this could all stay a secret.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You are marrying your professor. You'll be moving into my quarters. The whole school will know of our night time arrangements," he said, pausing to sneer at her. "Did you really think no one would have an opinion about that?"

"No, sir. It's just, all of this is happening so fast. I haven't had time to process it." She said, ashamed that she _had_ hoped that nothing would change much.

"As far as the binding goes," Snape said. "I'd prefer as few people there as possible. I shall have no guests on my side."

Hermione sighed. Would it always be like this? Could he not even show the slightest humanity to the woman he was going to marry, forced or not? "I'm only inviting Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Professor McGonagall." she said. "I'll make plans, the sooner the better. If we are married, Draco can't do anything."

Snape wanted to laugh at her naiveté, but he also wanted to get the charade over as soon as possible too, so he let it go.

"That is suitable. I shall send you an owl later this week to introduce you to my quarters," he said formally. Hermione gulped and nodded. She couldn't make her words work. The thought that she'd be living with him in a few weeks time was too much.

* * *

"Is it true?" Pansy Parkinson giggled at Hermione. The Slytherin girl never spoke to her, so she was taken a little by surprise for a moment.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione said stifly.

Pansy giggled louder. "You know what I mean. You, marrying your Potions Professor? No wonder you get 'O's all the time." Hermione cringed at the volume of the girls voice. The whole room stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"Miss Parkinson, 10 points from Slytherin. Back to your potion." Snape barked. But the damage was done. Everyone knew.

Hermione took a few calming breaths, refusing to cry in front of her class and turned back to the potion she was working on. Snape didn't even offer her the slightest bit of comfort. Sodding git. Her anger at the situation quickly turned to her fiance. Did he not know how hard this was for her? She didn't ask for this.

She scowled into her caldron as she added ingredients. A life with that man was going to be impossible. He couldn't even talk about the simplest things without acting like a total arse. He probably expected her to call him 'sir' or 'professor' in the privacy of their chambers. Well, bugger that. He might be her professor, but if she was going to be his wife, he was going to treat her like an equal.

Yeah, right. She couldn't even imagine that. But she couldn't stand the thought of being his submissive wife. The man was impossible. Ten bleeding points, for spreading rumors about the two of them in his own class. If Harry had pulled Parkinson's stunt, he'd have gotten 100 points taken off, and probably a semester's worth or detentions. Stupid, moronic, assholey Slytherin.

By the time she was done with her potion, she'd completely ruined it. Bottling what she had, she moved to the front of the class, handed it to him and stomped out of the room. If he was going to act like a prick about being her husband, then she could be just as much of a bitch.

* * *

"That girl is impossible, Albus!" Snape snarled. "She just walked out of class. I swear, I'm going to take off 500 points!"

"Severus, will you sit down, you are giving me a headache." Dumbledore said warily.

"Are you going to do nothing about her behavior?" Snape snapped.

"What would you have me do? Hermione is going through something very life changing. You have to cut the girl some slack. I know you don't want to do this, but she doesn't either. Blame me, not her." The older man said.

"She's annoying, and she thinks she knows everything. A life with her is going to be miserable. She's the more infuriating person I've ever had the displeasure of knowing," Snape ranted.

Dumbledore just grinned at him. "There's a thin line between love and hate, Severus," he said.

Snape stared at the Headmaster, shocked into silence. "You cannot be suggesting that I love that annoying girl." he said.

"I didn't say that." Albus said. "Listen, just give her a chance. If you were a little kinder to her, she would probably have an easier transition."

"I gave Parkinson punishment. I asked her about the stupid binding plans. What do you want from me?" Snape asked, frustrated.

"More," Dumbledore said. "You are not the emotionless wretch you want everyone to believe you are."

Snape just rolled his eyes. "Don't be so sure."

* * *

The next week was bad, but Hermione had a feeling things would only get worse after the 'wedding'. When she explained to her Gryffindor friends that her options for marriage were Snape or Draco, they all seemed to concede the point. Well, expect for Lavender and Parvati. They just could not understand why she wouldn't jump at the chance to be the wife of the 'Slytherin Sex God'.

So, the Gryffindors were on her side. The Hufflepuffs seemed split. The ones she knew well, accepted her predicament. The ones that didn't shied away from her, likely out of fear of the future Mrs. Snape. The Ravenclaws were absolutely furious with her, with the exception of Luna. They all assumed she was some kind of slut, sleeping with professors to get good grades. She couldn't believe it. She out witted most of them on her worst day. But she'd always known many of the Ravenclaws had been jealous of her, and upset that she was sorted in Gryffindor instead of their house.

Of course, the Slytherins hated her, but they always did and always would. Draco had cornered her once more in the hall, but Ginny had been close and hexed him good. She had to deal with the whispers, rumors, and notes calling her all kinds of names from the Slytherins, but with Ron and Harry's encouragement, she began to be able to ignore it. She was a virgin for Merlin's sake. She'd only ever kissed Viktor Krum in her whole life. Some 'whore' she was.

It wasn't long before she found herself in front of Snape's office where he requested her to meet him for a 'tour' of his chambers. She took several calming breaths before knocking on the door. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident in potions, but he'd been cold to her as usual, even taking 20 points from her one day for finishing her potion before the rest of the class.

He opened the door and swiftly motioned for her to come inside. "The entrance to my chambers can be reached through my office," he explained.

"Hello to you too," Hermione muttered.

"I'm sorry, do you want to talk about your feelings while we are at it?" he sneered.

"No," she countered. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her. "I just thought an exchange of greetings wouldn't go amiss." she said, staring at him.

"Hello, Miss Granger," he sneered.

"Hello, Professor Snape," she said, not feeling comfortable calling him anything else, yet.

"Now, can we get on with this?" Snape snapped.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Lead the way." He turned to the door in the far corner of the office and, waving his wand to drop the wards, he turned to her.

"I shall teach you how to drop the wards and reset them after the biding," he explained, she just nodded.

He turned back to the door and said, "Lily," which was obviously the password. She watched his cheeks darken as she realized that he had used Harry's mother's name as his password. She didn't know how to feel about that.

Pushing the door open, he motioned for her to enter the room ahead of him. Her eyes doubled as she saw the place. It was a mess. Cobwebs were hanging from every light fixture, and dust had collected in nearly every corner. How could it get like this? Cleaning was easy for a wizard, not to mention the House Elves loved to clean.

"This is the main sitting room." Snape indicated. It held a wingback chair and a couch, with a coffee table and two book cases, not to mention a beautiful fireplace if it had been clean. She itched to approach them, but dared not do anything without his permission. She just nodded. The place looked worse than Grimmauld Place the summer before last year.

He walked toward an open door and bid her to follow. Inside was a desk and more book cases. "This is my office. I assume you'll need a place to study, so I shall make arrangements to add a desk." Hermione nodded again. It seemed cleaner than the other rooms, but not by much.

She followed him out of the room and down a short hall toward a closed door that he opened. Inside was the bedroom. "Obviously this is the bedroom. I shall add a dresser for your uses." Hermione nodded again, and followed him silently to the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

It was not much. She saw only a bar of soap in the shower, but was pleased to note the tub was large. At least there was that. She nodded again. "Are you going to speak, or will you be nodding to communicate from now on?" Snape drawled.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. It's acceptable."

"I'm glad you approve," Snape replied, rolling his eyes.

She sighed heavily. "Can you just not do this? I didn't ask for this any more than you did, so maybe you can stop punishing me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, formally. "The binding is still set for next Thursday, correct."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I shall have the house elves move your things here Wednesday evening." Snape said.

"Is it always going to be like this with you?" Hermione asked, summoning all her courage.

"This is who I am, Miss Granger," Snape said. "I'd get used to it if I were you."

Hermione just shook her head and bid him goodbye, showing herself out. Snape plopped on the edge of his bed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. That was him _trying_ to be friendly. He didn't know how to do it. She'd just have to get used to it or beat her head against the wall trying to change him. Something he was positive she wouldn't have the power to do.


	4. Ties That Bind

**A/N: Thank you guys again for the amazing reviews! They really help the muse. This chapter is a bit longer. My goal is to keep chapters about this length or a little longer from now on, but we shall see! I hope you like it. Remember, things have got to get angsty before they can get better :P Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Ties that Bind**

Severus Snape steeled himself for battle before apparating to Malfoy Manor a few days later. Lucius hadn't sent him a Howler. He'd sent him a dinner invitation, which was about twenty times worse. It wasn't as if he could refuse, though. As inner circle members of the Deatheaters, they were expected to work out their differences outside of the circle. He just hoped the fact that Voldemort was on _his_ side kept Lucius from soundly kicking his ass.

Once at the door, he was lead inside by a pathetic looking house elf wearing a dirty pillowcase. He just wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He already had his strategy worked out, and Voldemort _did_ sanction his claim to Granger. So, what could Lucius do, really?

"Severus!" Lucius greeted warmly from the front parlor. Narcissa sat next to him, looking thoroughly bored as per her usual facial expression. "So glad you could make it. Let's go into the dining room."

"As you wish, Lucius," Snape replied, following the attractive blonde man and his wife. "Thank you for inviting me," he said, extending the required courtesies.

"Not a problem at all. We have a matter to discuss anyway." Lucius replied, his voice still light, but Snape knew it was only a matter of time before the man got to his point. Then the pleasantries would be dispensed with.

It was just after the salad that it began. "So, I see you have won the heart of Potter's mudblood," Lucius said between bites.

"I wouldn't go that far," Snape replied. "But I plan to...with time."

"And what is your interest in her? Surely, you'd agree that Draco is a far more suitable match for her." Lucius said, as if stating obvious fact. "He's young, attractive, and has a history with the girl. He can bend her to his will."

"With all due respect, Lucius," Snape drawled, leaning back in his chair. His nonchalance always had a way of intimidating people, even Lucius Malfoy. "Draco does not have the finesse for the job. Besides, she hates him."

"And the mudblood is in love with _you_?" Lucius asked skeptically.

"Not yet," Snape smirked, playing his role to perfection. "But she trusts me. And _that_ is how she will be won over to the Dark Lord." Lucius scowled at his logic. He couldn't find fault with it in theory, but he wasn't willing to give up.

"Certainly, you don't think a young woman would find _you_ an adequate love interest." Lucius sneered, his voice having lost all its pleasantness.

"I don't know, Lucius," Snape said smugly. "She didn't seem too upset when I contracted her. It took her barely five minutes to sign the papers. Besides, I know the art of seduction. I can get her to fall in love with me if given the proper time and chance." Snape was lying through his teeth. He knew little of seduction or women, but Lucius was not aware of all his exploits.

Lucius growled under his breath. "This is not proper, Severus. Gentlemen discuss these things. You went behind my back."

"Yes." Snape said, sneering back. "I wanted her, so I decided to take her. The Dark Lord agrees with me, so the girl shall be left alone, right Lucius?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes for a moment before pulling his features back to their composed form. "Of course, Severus. She is yours."

"Thank you," Snape said shortly. Turning to Narcissa, who'd yet to say a word, he smiled, "Thank you for the lovely dinner, but I must be going." She just nodded and neither she nor Lucius bothered to show him out. It was fine with him. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. His instincts told him this was not over by a long shot.

* * *

Hermione hadn't talked to Snape since he showed her his chambers, and she was feeling a little weird about that. They were to be married tomorrow and she didn't even know anything about him but that he was a spy, he hated children, and he hated her.

Speaking of children. A large part of her hoped that the two of them would have trouble conceiving because she couldn't imagine have a child at all, let alone with _him_. He'd probably be a brute of a father, yelling at the children for the slightest infraction. She shuddered at the thought. She never wanted to raise kids like that.

"Hermione, come on, the world isn't ending. You still have us," Ginny reasoned as she say next to Hermione on her bed. "I know he's awful, and I'd hate to have to think about having sex with _Snape_, but just remember, your friends are still here." Her friends had been wonderful sports about trying to cheer her up all week.

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. "I know," she said. "It's just hard getting used to the idea of a marriage with a man who doesn't even like me, let alone have any chance of loving me. Not that I could love him back. He's awful."

Ginny placed a comforting arm around her friend. "I know, Hermione. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think. Living with each other will force the two of you to understand each other at least a little bit."

Hermione scoffed at that, but conceded that she didn't want to spend her last evening of freedom thinking about Snape and his surly attitude. She'd have plenty of time to dwell on that after tomorrow. She shivered at the thought. "So, can I assume you and the boys have something planned then?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Come on, 'Mione. You think Ron, Harry, and I would let you spend your last night of freedom sulking in your room?" Ginny asked, cocking her eyebrow at Hermione. "Now get up!"

Hermione giggled in spite of herself, happy to have such thoughtful friends. The last thing she needed to be doing was dwelling on the uncertainty of what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

Snape scowled at the trunk sitting at the edge of his bed. It was starting. Her stuff was there. Eyeing it like it was a bomb that could go off any second, he skulked from the room and poured himself a tall glass of firewhiskey.

Taking down a big gulp, he sighed to himself. It was his last night of freedom, so to speak. After tomorrow, that bushy headed know-it-all would be nearly impossible to get away from. He'd need a lot more alcohol if he hoped to make it out still sane. As if the Dark Lord wasn't enough to deal with. Now he had to prepare Granger for an audience with him, all while trying to impregnate her with a kid neither of them could possibly want.

He took another gulp, letting the liquid burn down his throat. He liked the feeling. He didn't know why, but it always made him feel better...at least it made him feel something else. Even before he started the double agent business for the Order, he'd felt the need to escape from his own thoughts and emotions. Lily Evans saw to that, but that was another issue entirely. One he didn't want to think about right now.

He'd gotten past the marriage business. Hermione might be tolerable if she stayed out of his way and did as she was told, but the sex...the thought made him shiver. She was barely more than a child. Besides, the only women he'd ever been with had been, for pay. He didn't know how to handle a virginal girl. He didn't know what to do to make it good for her. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Not that that would even be possible. Look at him, for Merlin's sake.

He needed another drink.

* * *

"Ginny, it's fine," Hermione huffed. "This is not a big deal. You are lucky you got me to wear a dress."

"Come on, Hermione. Regardless of the circumstances, this is your wedding. Just let me fix your hair. I swear, that's it." Ginny said, her eyes pleading.

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "I just want to get this over with. I've been freaking out all day. I've just talked myself into this again, so we better get this over with before I back out."

"Hermione," Harry said, coming down the stairs to join the girls in the common room. It was the middle of a school day, so the place was empty with the exception of Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron who was dressing in the boy's dormitory. "You look nice," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, trying to muster up a little enthusiasm, but the truth was, she was beginning to panic. In an hour, she would marry Severus Snape, king of the Slytherin gits, and she had no idea what would happen after that. Moreover, she'd have the added burden of having to play a pseudo-spy in a few months.

"Chin up, Hermione," Harry said with a awkward smile. "If that git does anything to step out of line, you just tell me and I'll deal with it."

Hermione giggled at that. She couldn't help but imagine Harry fighting Snape for her honor. It was quite adorable and totally laughable. "Thanks, Harry. I think I just need to know that you guys will always be here."

"Always," Harry promised.

"Always what?" Ron asked, coming down the stairs, overhearing the end of the conversation.

"That we will always be here for Hermione Snape," Ginny said, grinning wickedly at Her friend.

"Oi! She's not a Snape yet!" Ron protested.

Hermione laughed. "Soon enough. Are you guys almost ready?"

* * *

Snape washed his hair for the event, that was about it. He assumed it was the least he could do since he wore his teaching robes to the 'ceremony' as it was. Dinner was in session, and since all the students were otherwise engaged, Dumbledore had prepared the binding circle out of view of the castle on the far end of the Black Lake. He was grateful for that. The last thing he needed was for the brats to witness this farce.

The ministry official had just arrived, and he hoped Granger would move her ass because he didn't want to drag this thing out any longer than necessary. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione and her three moronic friends making their way to the gathering place. It wasn't going to be some sort of 'walking down the aisle' nonsense like he'd feared. Just meet up, do the binding, and go their separate ways.

Hermione, for her part felt her steps grow heavier as she approached the foreboding man. She found herself irritated that he couldn't even be bothered to wear something special for the event. His scowl was enough to show her that, no matter what happened in the next few minutes, he wasn't planning to treat her any differently. She felt her heart drop slightly.

"We are right here," Harry said, squeezing her hand before joining Professor McGonagall toward the edge of the circle. Hermione stepped confidently up to Snape and looked up at him with a small smile. He just nodded at her, scowl still on his face, and turned toward the ministry official.

"I shall make this as quick as I can," the squat man said. "I have three more of these to do today." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man's rudeness. It wasn't as if she wanted this dragged out either.

"Place your hand in Severus'" The man ordered, and Hermione felt a little strange hearing him called by his first name, but did was she was told. Snape's gripe was tight, but not comforting and she swallowed hard, turning back to the official.

"With these magical bindings, you will be husband and wife. Fidelity shall be ensured through a fidelity charm. Consummation and continued copulation shall be monitored by the Ministry. You shall, from this day forward be Hermione Snape. You will be under your husband's protection." Hermione grimaced at the archaic nature of the 'vows' but nodded her head.

"I understand," she said, as strong as her voice would allow.

He, then, turned to Snape, "Your fidelity shall also be insured through a fidelity charm. You are given the task of protecting your wife and providing for her." Snape nodded swiftly.

"I understand," he grunted out, his voice impatient and almost pained. It hurt Hermione's feelings to tell the truth. She wasn't excited about this either, but she was willing to make the best of it. Why was he so unwilling to make anything work?

The man from the Ministry raised his wand and waved it several times, beams of different colored lights swirling around their bodies as he did, and Hermione and Snape could feel the magic coursing through them. The circle around them lit and glowed for several seconds until he was done. "You are now husband and wife. It is customary to seal the bond with a kiss."

Hermione looked nervously at Snape. She'd be sleeping with him soon enough, what was a kiss? He looked utterly disturbed by the concept, but quickly leaned down pecking her on the lips. It was so quick, she barely felt his presence, and as soon as the Ministry official took his leave, which was seconds later, Snape unhanded her.

"I shall be in my chambers for the rest of the evening. I expect you to be home at a reasonable hour." With that, he turned on his heel and marched in the other direction, leaving a bewildered Hermione behind him.

Professor McGonagall sputtered at him, but Dumbledore quickly steered her back to the castle in the other directions, whispering something in her ear.

"What was that?" Ron asked from somewhere beside her.

"I have no idea..." Hermione said, trying to breathe, but the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She was married to _that_? She was Hermione Snape.

"Come, let's get some food in the kitchens," Ginny said, smiling sympathetically at her friend.

She just nodded, still bewildered and followed the red-headed girl.

"What a bloody git," she heard Harry mutter to Ron from behind her.

"You can say that again. Tosser doesn't deserve 'Mione at all." Hermione couldn't help it, she smiled slightly at that.

* * *

It was 9:00 when Hermione finally talked herself into going...home. She guessed that was what it was now. The thought was too surreal to process. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she considered what lay behind the door for her. Not only a new husband who hated her, but sex with him.

She wasn't a romantic girl. She had no notions of giving her virginity to the love of her life, but passion would have been nice. Hell, a guy who found her remotely attractive would have been a plus. How would it be? How would _he_ be? He'd only shown her coldness and indifference as of yet. His kiss was barely a whisper of one. But, surely, he would consider her situation when taking on the challenge of consummation. Wouldn't he?

She entered into the chambers, finding him nursing a firewhiskey and reading a book in the sitting room when she walked in. He looked up at her for a moment before looking back down at the book in his hands.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. He offered her no assistance. "What are you staring at, Miss Granger?"

"It's Snape, actually," she said, daring to look him in the eyes. She thought she saw a twitch of the lips, but it was so quick she couldn't be sure.

"Fine, what are you staring at?" He replied.

"Nothing, I just didn't know what your normal night time routine was," she said, feeling stupid as the words exited her mouth. The truth was, as much as she was dreading the sex, she kind of wanted to get it over with.

"I read. Then I sleep." He said in clipped tones.

"I see," she sighed, moving past him toward the bedroom.

"Although, I assume you were referring to _tonight_ in particular." He said, looking back at his book.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. How could he make every situation more difficult than it absolutely had to be? Couldn't he just say something comforting, or at least informative?

"I shall be in the bedroom as soon as I finish this section." He answered. Hermione just nodded and felt her heart begin racing again as she moved into the bedroom. Her trunk was there and she smiled to herself at the 'friendly face'. Pulling her night clothes out (a pair of shorts and a tank top), she quickly changed. It wasn't anything fancy, but she couldn't imagine wearing fancy lingerie for Snape anymore than she could picture him passionately kissing her.

Pulling out her Potions book, she settled on the bed and began reading ahead. She was already on seventh year material, but the field interested her.

When Snape finally pulled himself from his book, he took a deep breath to steel himself for what was to come. He felt dirty, sleeping with a student, and didn't even know how he'd get an erection or finish. As if he needed that embarrassment on top of everything else.

He flicked his wand to put out the lights in the rest of the apartment before moving, slowly, to the bedroom. Severus Snape was not a man often surprised, but when his eyes rested on the Gryffindor in his bed his breath caught. Her long tan legs seemed to go on for miles as the ended where her book was propped on her lap. Her hair was big, but not bushy as it was often described. It was wild. She was biting her lip as she focused on the text in front of her, and to Snape's horror, his cock stirred in his pants.

She was inarguably sexy when she was barely clad and wrapped in her own thoughts, a thing he'd never had the opportunity to notice before. It was a terrifying, horrifying, and disturbing thought. There was no way he could find his wife attractive. The erection pressing against the front of his pants certainly said otherwise.

"Turn off the lights and take your clothes off," he said, his voice raspier than he'd hoped, but he didn't think she'd noticed.

Hermione was nearly scared out of her wits when she heard him at the door of the room. His abrupt command enraged her, but she was so nervous about the act itself she did as she was told, flicking her wrist to turn off the lights. She could not see her hand in front of her face as she began removing her clothes.

With each article of clothing she removed, she felt her heart beat faster. She worked hard to keep her breathing under control, knowing that the calmer she was, the easier this would go. At least the lights were out. She hoped that helped.

She lay in the middle of the bed, completely naked, when she felt the bed shift next to her and let out a calming breath. She wanted to say something to cut the tension, but nothing that came to her would sound anything but ridiculous at this point.

Without a word, Snape moved over to her, pushing her legs apart as he made way to settle between them. She gasped as she felt his naked skin against hers. She'd barely even kissed a guy before and now a _man_ was pressed against her thighs, naked. He still didn't speak as he got comfortable, and moved her hips to tilt toward him. She felt his hardness pressed against her core, and worried, for a moment, that he'd dive right in without preparing her.

He muttered an incantation she didn't know and she immediately felt herself grow wet...dripping even. She gasped again. It must have been a lubrication spell. Well, at least there was that, but she had hoped he would have prepared her manually. "Professor..." she started, but couldn't get her through out as he slammed into her in one quick thrust.

"Ow," she cried, unable to hold it back. Tears gathered in her eyes as she felt unbelievably filled. She thought was going to split in two. She struggled to catch her breath as her hands, instinctively went to Snape's shoulders to push him off. He just grunted and thrust in and out of her again. The pain dulled slightly, but it was still very uncomfortable. Her hands remained on his shoulders as he continued to move inside her.

Snape was holding on to every ounce of control he had not to fuck her into the mattress. He'd never been surrounded by someone so unbelievably tight before. She squeezed him and provoked him to move harder and faster inside her. All thoughts of her being his student flew out of the window as he gripped her hips and thrust in and out of her.

She was whimpering, and he knew it wasn't from pleasure, but he didn't know what else to do. This was awkward enough as it was. Sex was not supposed to be a pleasure between them anyway. That was not the deal. He had no choice but to enjoy himself, but he couldn't worry about making sure she did. Besides, it was her first time. She wasn't going to enjoy it anyway.

"Please..." she whimpered, for what she wasn't sure, she just hoped he was done soon. The pain was mostly gone, but she wasn't feeling much of anything but awkward as he fucked her with no acknowledgement.

She need not worry. Moments later, Snape grunted above her and came deep inside her, pulsing in her hot depths, and she felt relieved. He pulled out instantly and moved off the bed toward the bathroom. Hermione used her wand to clean the mess from her body and pulled her clothes on as quick as she could before he returned.

Slipping under the covers, she rolled away from his side of the bed and tried to control her breathing. Tears gathered in her eyes again as the weight of the situation hit her. What kind of man had she married? Sure, he was fighting for the Order, but what kind of man steals a woman's virginity without a word to her? He didn't kiss or touch her gently. He fucked and took, and she felt used and dirty. She waited until he was back in bed before she cast a silencing spell on herself and cried into the pillows.

Snape stared at himself in the mirror of several minutes, self-loathing bubbling at the surface. He knew he was crass and harsh to steal her innocence without a word, but he just couldn't bring himself to treat her like a lover. She was a child. She was not like the women he debauched with the likes of the Deatheaters in the brothels. Truth be told, he didn't deserve her virginity, or any affection from her.

Looking down, he saw her virgin's blood on his soft shaft and grimaced to himself, making quick work of cleaning it off. He pulled on a pair of sleeping pants before sliding under the covers next to her, but far enough not to touch her. He felt he didn't deserve that right after how he'd treated her. But what was he to do? He didn't like the girl. How was he to kiss and caress her when he didn't know how to? How could he give himself a gift like that when he didn't deserve it?

Sleep was hard to come by that night, but as he drifted off, he thought of her innocent face, reading her potions book, and wondered if he'd ever get to see that again.


	5. Stupid Snape

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! This chapter is a little shorter than I'd hoped, but because of what I want to do with the next chapter I had to end it where I did. Hope you like it. More action between Hermione/Snape to come, I promise. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Stupid Snape **

Hermione winced when she noticed Snape had woken before her. She'd hoped she'd make it out of their rooms without any embarrassing encounters. The last thing she wanted was to have to face him. She was humiliated, embarrassed, and disturbed by their encounter last night.

She heard she shower running and sighed with relief. Quickly, she pulled on her clothes for the day, a pair of jeans and a long sleeve teeshirt. It was mid-October, and the castle was starting to grow cooler.

She'd been given the day off, in hopes of celebrating some sort of 'honeymoon' she guessed, but that was not going to happen. The honeymoon was over. Snape saw to that. She scowled to herself and grabbed her school cloak before practically sprinting from the apartment so as to not run into her 'husband'.

It was still early. Breakfast wouldn't even start for an hour, but Hermione knew there was one place she could go. Steering toward Gryffindor Tower, she walked with purpose, trying, desperately, to forget the night before. The feeling of him on top of her kept creeping in, causing her to shiver. She was not a shallow person. The thought of having sex with Snape had never been frightening because of his appearance or even his age. In fact, she believed him to be somewhat sexy, though she was positive that had more to do with his voice and intellect than his actually physical appearance. However, the way he touched her without asking, and never spoke a word to her as he thrust in and out of her like she was little more than a blow-up doll, had her feeling violated. She knew she'd allowed it, but still...She shook the thoughts from her head. It wasn't helping calm her at all.

When she reached the Fat Lady, she said the password and was let in after the Fat Lady congratulated her on her nuptials. She had to fight not to roll her eyes. As she expected, the common room was empty. With a heavy sigh she considered her options. She could go up to the boys dormitory and find Ron and Harry, but considering what was on her mind, _that_ seemed like a terrible idea. There was no way she could talk to them about what happened, and even if she did, they'd make a huge deal out of it. She didn't need that.

She could go up and talk to Ginny. It was probably her best bet. Ginny was very understand, and rarely judgmental. She made her way up to her old dormitories and toward the fifth year rooms where her she knew hew friend was probably sleeping.

"Hermione, is that you?" She heard Ginny ask as she crept over to her friend's bed.

"What are you doing awake?" Hermione asked, moving over to the bed and pulling the bed curtains around them and casting a silencing charm just in case any of the other girls happened to be awake as well.

"I'm always up early," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Why?"

"Nightmares," Ginny answered. She didn't explain further, so Hermione didn't press, but she was concerned by the fact that she never knew Ginny had nightmares, nor that she was losing sleep. "Anyway, what are you doing here? It's six am. Shouldn't you be in bed with your husband?" she giggled.

Hermione shivered unconsciously at the statement. "Was it really that bad?" Ginny asked, sitting up more to focus on her friend.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears as the night cam flooding back to her. "It really was," she said, sniffling. "It was awful, Ginny."

"Oh, Hermione," the red-head cried, pulling her into her slight arms. "What happened?" Hermione knew Ginny'd only lost her virginity earlier that year to Dean Thomas, though she came to regret it after the fact, but at least she had some experience.

"I can't even explain it," Hermione said, letting her tears fall freely. "He didn't even look at me, or touch me. He just...did it."

"Did he even get you wet first? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, her voice rising several octaves.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione bit out. "But he couldn't be bothered to do it himself. He used a lubricating spell."

"Bastard," Ginny gasped. "So, it didn't feel good at all?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "And it really hurt. But after the pain stopped, I just felt...disgusted."

"Well, it is Snape," Ginny reasoned.

"No, it's not that." Hermione said. "If he'd been gentle, and kissed me, or showed an ounce of interest in my feelings, it could have been nice. But after the pain was gone, it was just like I was being used as a sex toy. I could have been anyone. He didn't care. He turned all the lights off so he didn't even have to see me." She sniffled.

"Hermione, come here," Ginny said, her voice sounding eerily like her mother's. Hermione moved into her friend's arms and let Ginny hug her. She was rarely a touchy-feely girl, but Hermione really needed comfort at the moment. "He's an ass. If he can't even bring himself to _pretend_ to care about your feelings of comfort on the night he takes your virginity, then he is not worth your time. Just...when it's time to have sex again, treat him with just as much indifference. I know it's hard, but try and think of something else."

"I don't think that's possible," Hermione chuckled, knowing her friend was just trying to help, "but thank you. I'll just have to get used to it. This is life now."

Ginny frowned at her friend and just hugged her close.

* * *

Something inside Snape told him he should be concerned that Hermione has snuck out of the rooms while he was in the shower. After last night, he had a feeling that she'd avoid him. Fortunately for both of them, they were given off classes and duties until monday. But come monday, she'd have to get over herself and focus on the task at hand. If he needed to remind her of that, he would.

He dressed in full teaching attire, and swiftly left for breakfast. He couldn't worry about these things. Sure, he'd been slightly cruel last night, but if she wanted to be an adult, she'd just have to deal with it like one. He wasn't a kind man, and he never would be one. The quicker she got wise to that fact, the easier things would be for both of them.

As he sat down to breakfast, he couldn't help but notice she wasn't there. His protector instincts told him he should look for her, but given how he was feeling about the events of last evening, he really didn't want to. Wherever she was, she was probably with those boneheaded friends of hers.

He quickly retracted that thought when he saw Potter and the two Weasleys walk into the Great Hall without her. Looking around he saw that Draco was in attendance, so at least _that _he didn't have to worry about.

"Where is Mrs. Snape?" Dumbledore asked, his voice falsely cheerful. It grated on his nerves.

"I really wish you would not call her that," he muttered. "I have no idea where she is. I'm not her keeper."

Albus said nothing, but looked at him long and hard, as if trying to decipher some sort of code.

"If I find out she's skipping breakfast because of something you did, Severus, I will hex you into your next life," McGonagall spat to the side of him.

"I am sure you will," Severus drawled, keeping his eyes on the door. Even after everything he told himself, he was slightly worried. What if he'd actually physically hurt her? Surely she would have said something if that were the case. Then again, she was a stubborn witch, she probably wouldn't. He didn't know anything about the mechanics of virginity in women. He'd never been with one before last night. Maybe she was feeling ill because of it. How should he know?

"I assume you've noticed that Mister Malfoy is no longer in the hall," Dumbledore said, indicating toward the Slytherin table. Snape's eyes shifted over toward his House table. Sure enough, Draco was gone.

"Shit," he groaned, standing up from his chair. "I'll find him." he said, not even bothering to look back at his fellow professors. Being Granger's keeper was going to be a bigger job than he'd first anticipated.

* * *

Hermione decided against breakfast, not wanting to see Snape before she absolutely had to. So, she went to the library instead, deciding to catch up the her homework. Or rather, do homework that wouldn't even be assigned for a few weeks.

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Snape," a voice drawled from behind her, and she resisted the urge to growl out loud.

"Malfoy, will you leave me the hell alone," she said, her voice lacking the fight it usually held. She was too tired for this. She barely got any sleep last night, and her will to take on a sparing match with Draco Malfoy was tiny.

"You don't look like a woman who just had the wedding night of her life, my little mudblood." Draco continued, moving into a seat next to her. She found him calling her 'his' was more than a little disturbing. He was practically on top of her now, and she flinched under his touch. "In fact, I'd say by the look on your face that Snape's sexual prowess has been much exaggerated."

"Please..." Hermione whispered, "just leave me alone." She didn't look him in the eyes because she knew he'd see her internal struggle, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she couldn't do this right now. Everything was too painful and too fresh.

"Please what, mudblood?" Draco asked, his voice raspier than before as he pulled her close to him by the tops of her arms. "Want me to show you what Snape obviously couldn't?" He asked breathing against her ear seductively, and for the first time, his voice wasn't spiteful or angry. It almost sounded hopeful. Hermione didn't even want to try to unravel the implications of _that. _

"Malfoy!" Snape's voice boomed from his place at the entrance of the library. "Unhand my wife this instant!"

Draco jerked away form her, and she breathed a sigh of relief, only to have her breathing catch again when she realized Snape was in the room. Her emotions were so conflicted on the issue of him. She hated him for what he'd done to her. She was annoyed with him because of his attitude toward her. But at the same time, she longed for respect from him, at the very least. He was her husband after all. They were _supposed_ to trust each other and be equals.

"By the looks of things, she'll come right to me," Draco sneered back at his professor. He seemed annoyed that he was interrupted right when he believed things were turning in his direction.

"Twenty points from Slytherin. Get out of here, and mind you don't touch things that don't belong to you anymore." Snape growled. Part of him was playing his part, but another part of him was actually irritated at the slick git for trying to take Hermione right out from under him. By the looks of things, it might _not_ take much effort. She looked so resigned to whatever Draco was going to do to her, that Snape was concerned that perhaps he'd broken her completely. Was she not as strong as he'd thought?

Draco sauntered out of the room, sneering at Snape one last time as the professor made his way over to Hermione. He sat down in the chair Draco had previously occupied. "Miss Granger..." started.

"It's Snape!" Hermione snapped back. "As much as you hate me, it's Snape!"

Snape's instinct was to yell at her for talking to him like that, but kept it in check. "What was going on here? Why weren't you fighting him off?" He asked.

Hermione laughed humorlessly to herself. "What difference does it make, anyway?" she asked. "My body isn't my own. I don't get to choose when to get pregnant or who to give myself to. I'm not even a person anymore. I'm already your sex toy, what difference would it make. You might as well pass me around to all the Deatheaters. That's all I am anymore."

She couldn't believe she'd actually said any of that out loud, but it was exactly how she felt and she just couldn't stop it from coming out. At least she'd kept the bite in her voice rather than the sounding self-pitying. She didn't want that.

Snape shifted uncomfortably. "You are far from my sex toy," he finally said, a sneer at the edge of his voice.

"Oh yes," Hermione snapped back. "I'm quite aware that I'm the last woman on earth you want to have sex with. Be that as it may, it's how I feel." She got up from her chair and glared back at him one last time. "I know you don't like me. I don't like you much either. But did you have to..." She felt tears coming on so she just shook her head. "Nevermind."

She whipped around and stomped out the door leaving a very confused and frustrated Snape behind. He had no clue how to fix this mess. Clearly she wanted affection. How could he give her any? If he let himself go down that road...he didn't want to think about what could happen. If he let her in, at all, it would either lead to disaster, or overwhelming disappointment. But if he didn't let her in, could things get worse? For the first time in his life, he wished he had someone to talk to. However, he knew that was not a possibility. He already know what Albus would say. He just didn't want to listen.

* * *

Hermione managed to avoid Snape the rest of the day, using the mild weather to spend some time outside studying. Finally, when she could put it off no longer, she walked slowly back to the dungeons. Once inside, she tried to ignore him as she walked back to the bedroom, but he stopped her.

"I'd like to avoid another scene like the library, if at all possible." He said, his voice bored.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, I'd like to avoid a scene like _last night_ if at all possible." she said, stomping back to the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Let him marinate on _that. _She gathered her nightclothes and took them to the bathroom for a shower.

Snape was already in bed when she got out and she looked him over as she made her way back to her side of the bed. How could a man who looked so peaceful when he was asleep, be such horrific pain in the ass? Snuggling into bed, she took a few calming breaths to relax before slipping off into sleep.


	6. Let's Try This Again

**A/N: Again, thanks for the great reviews. I was pleasantly surprised by the wonderful feedback on the last chapter, and it helped me finished this one so quickly! I hope you guys like this chapter too! Let me know :)**

* * *

**Let's Try This Again**

The rest of the week, Hermione and Severus avoided each other when at all possible. He knew he should be starting Occlumency with her, but he couldn't bring himself to approach her, and she certainly wasn't talking to him. He'd have to bite the bullet in a few days, he knew. Perhaps after their 'coupling' tonight, he could win back her respect, at least a little bit.

He didn't need to go to Albus. He knew what he'd done wrong. She was young and scared when she came into his bed the first night, and he didn't even attempt to make it comfortable for her. He'd just 'gotten it over with' assuming she'd prefer it that way, and he concluded, sometime a few days later, that she had not wanted him to just 'get it over with'.

To be honest, he thought he was being merciful by foregoing the false romanticism of the 'wedding night', but he should have considered her age and inexperience. Even if it was a fantasy, she would want those things, at least to some extent.

Of course, that was only half the story. The cold, hard truth was, Severus Snape had been turned on by her when he watched her studying in _their_ bed, and it scared the crap out of him. He still didn't know if he could handle being physically attracted to a girl he barely tolerated, let alone one that was only chained to him out of necessity.

But he had to do something. As much as he hated it, he owed her that. And really, did he want to have these fights every time they had sex. It was tiresome and would only hurt their cause in the long run. Eventually, they would have to be close. Close enough to work together in front of the Dark Lord. The thought hit him hard. Things would have to change, but he didn't think he could manage being fake. Perhaps if he just let her in a little bit...

* * *

"Is it tonight?" Ginny asked, under her breath at dinner.

"Yes," Hermione sulked. "I just don't think I can handle another night like the last one."

"Night like what last one?" Ron asked between bites of food.

"Yeah, what's happening tonight?" Harry asked. Ginny shot them both death glares to shut them up.

"Oh," Harry said, figuring it out. He turned beet red when he realized she was talking about sex.

It took Ron a moment longer to catch on and he seemed to be done with his dinner after that. "I feel for you, 'Mione," he said, visibly shuddering.

"Can we please not talk about this," Hermione groaned.

"Of course," Ginny said, jumping in to change the subject. "So, I know it's a long way off, but what are you and Snape doing for Christmas? Staying here?"

"I hadn't even thought about it." Hermione said. "I imagine we will stay here. I don't remember Snape ever going anywhere for Christmas. That will be a cheery time." she scoffed.

"We can always stay," Harry said.

"No, don't worry about me," Hermione said with a smile. "I hope to have Snape broken in by then at least."

"Poor guy," Ron said, "I never thought I'd feel sorry for the git." Hermione slapped him on the arm an laughed. She needed that.

"Draco's staring again," Harry noticed. Her laughter stopped immediately.

"He's got some sick fascination with me," Hermione sighed. "It will be fine. I just wish I knew what he wanted."

"I think its fairly obvious," Harry pointed out.

"Besides that," Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Hermione was reading her Transfiguration book when Snape came back to the bedroom that evening. "Perhaps I was a bit inconsiderate the last time we..." he trailed off, looking down at his feet. She was just as breathtaking as she was every night in the tiniest shorts imaginable and a practically see-through top.

"Perhaps?" She questioned.

"What I'm trying to say," Snape continued, "is that I'd like to rectify the situation. Now, are you going to continue to pout like a child, or can we move on?" He asked, in his professor voice.

"Okay," Hermione said, slightly confused. That sounded like an apology. Or as close to one as Severus Snape was likely to ever give.

"Very well," he said, seemingly relieved. "Please removed your clothes and turn out the lights."

Hermione's heart clinched in her chest. Not again. He wasn't honestly going to treat her the same way he did last week, was he? She couldn't have been any clearer. Was he really that heartless? She did as she was told, ready to hex him if he violated her like he had before, and tensed when she felt the bed dip next to her.

But he didn't just moved between her legs and start going at it. She felt his hands first, moving up her arms to the top of her shoulders. His touch was gentle but firm, and she felt herself relax slightly. His hands moved down her sides and he shifted between her legs. She felt his face move down to her, his large nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck and she sighed.

Her hands moved around to hold him in place, gripping the smooth skin of his back. She wished she could see him, but at least she felt him there. His hands moved back up her sides, caressing her breasts gently, and she gasped as his fingers trailed across them, plucking at her hardening nipples.

Severus, for his part was quite enjoying the gentle attentions he was giving Hermione. Perhaps he was enjoying it too much, but she seemed to like it as well. He wasn't used to being gentle. With the whores in the brothels, they didn't generally go for gentle, but Hermione was not a whore, and he knew that, to make this right, he had to reign in his instincts.

His tongue darted out to taste the soft skin of her neck and his cock pulsed as he heard her moan against him, her legs spread wider on instinct and he had to bit his lip to keep from plowing into her. He nipped at her neck and felt her grasp on his back tighten as she arched into him, her core making contact with his painfully hard cock. He didn't know why he didn't do this before. The feeling of her responding to him was far better than the feeling of her lying on the bed like a dead fish. Part of his brain wondered if he deserved to feel this good, but he pushed it aside to be thought about later.

Hermione was panting by the time he wrapped his lips around her right nipple and she couldn't believe how hot her body felt. He had an amazing tongue. Why hadn't he used it before? What changed? She didn't care as long as he didn't stop. Her hands went into his hair as she held him in place while he licked and sucked at the skin of her torso.

Soon, she felt his fingers reach between them to run up and down her dripping slit. "Oh!" she moaned, feeling him brush against her clit. She'd never felt it before, but the electric shocks the movement sent through her were addictive and she wanted more.

Feeling that she was wet and ready, he took his cock in hand and placed it at her opening, gently easing his way in. They moaned together as every inch filled her and she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him there. It was so hot and tight inside her, he thought he'd surely go mad, but allowed her to set the pace this time.

Hermione could not believe this was the same man who took her virginity a week ago. What had felt uncomfortable and forced a week ago, felt amazing tonight. What had felt like splitting her in two before, now felt like it was filling her and hitting her in all the right spots. She tilted her hips, testing the feeling of him moving in and out of her, and moaned in response.

Snape quickly pulled back and pushed into her letting her feel each inch of him rubbing against her slick walls. "Yes..." she moaned, unable to control the sounds coming out of her mouth any longer. He took his time, but he was firm with her. It wasn't making love. It was sex. But it was erotic and sensual, and it made her heart race in a new kind of way.

When she got used to the pace, she met him thrust for thrust until they were both panting against each other. She felt something building inside her and she knew, whenever it exploded, she'd lose her mind, but she couldn't wait for it. Throwing her head back, she tried to concentrate on the man above her, fucking her completely. She was so close.

Snape could feel her walls fluttering around him, and it spurred him on. Reaching between them, he flicked her sensitive nub as he thrust harder and fasted into her. She let out a strangled cry, one of the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard, and dug her nails in his back as she approached her climax. He knew she wouldn't last much longer and he wouldn't either. Shifting her hips just slightly, he hit her deeper and harder.

Hermione felt the world go white as the coils inside her popped. "Oh Merlin!" she moaned, as he legs shook and her body was taken over by the most immense pleasure she'd ever felt. She was vaguely aware of him moaning above her and she could feel him coming inside her. It was the most amazing and intense thing she'd ever experienced.

After he came, Snape rolled off of her to the side and caught his breath for a moment. That was so much better than the first time. He couldn't believe he'd gotten such a reaction out of her. Didn't she know who she was sleeping with?

She was still coming down from her orgasmic high when he moved into the bathroom to clean up. Looking in the mirror, he felt the guilt creeping back in again. She might have enjoyed it this time, but he still had no right to her body. How could he do this every week? How could he live with himself, taking what wasn't his to have? Sighing, he grabbed a washcloth for Hermione and made his way back into the bedroom.

"Thank you," She said weakly as he handed her the towel. She cleaned herself up before pulling her clothes back on. Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could make out his form in the bed next to her and she turned in his direction. "I mean for everything." she clarified.

"That is unnecessary, Miss Granger." Snape said before turning to face away from her.

Hermione sighed and snuggled into the bed. "It's Snape," she replied quietly, but her bed partner didn't respond.

All in all, the sex was much improved, but there were certain things nagging at her. Why did he insist on keeping the lights off? Why was he so cold upon returning to bed? She supposed she should count her blessings, but after experiencing something like her first orgasm, she really wanted to talk about it. She knew her husband was not going to be an option. She couldn't even imagine having that kind of conversation with him. At least he'd decided against ignoring her in bed completely. For that she was grateful. Maybe it was a step in the right direction. She'd have to see.

* * *

For the first time in a week, Hermione didn't bolt from their chambers the second she woke up. She prepared tea for herself while Snape showered. She was just getting her books together in her bag when Snape exited the bedroom, dressed for the day. "I'm glad you stayed. I think we should start work this weekend."

"Work?" Hermione asked for clarification.

"Yes," Snape said, gathering all the patience he possessed. "Surely you didn't think this rouse would work in front of the Dark Lord without skill and practice."

"Of course not," she blushed, embarrassed for having completely forgotten about the ultimate goal of their partnership in the moment. "Certainly, I agree we should start work as soon as possible, but I'd like to discuss something with you first."

"I'm listening," he said.

Hermione dampened the urge to stamp her foot at his cold behavior this morning. "If you want this to work, you have to treat me like your wife." She said, mustering all her courage. "Inside your classroom, you are my professor, but in _our_ home you are my husband. I'll do what you say when it comes to the spy work, but I wish to be treated like an equal."

Snape just smirked at her. "I'll treat you as an equal when you act like one," he countered.

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "Also, I'd like you to remember that my name is Hermione Snape. I'm not Granger anymore, and calling me that sounds very unusual to those around us. Either call me Hermione, or call me Mrs. Snape." She challenged.

"Fine...Hermione," he said, his mouth making love to every syllable as if left his mouth. She felt her cheeks flush as her thoughts immediately went back to the night before. "Thank you," she said. "I will not call you Professor in these chambers. So, what will it be, Snape or Severus?"

Snape, for his part, looked like he was considering laughing. He had to admit, he was impressed with her moxie. Instead of turning into a lovesick puppy after her first orgasm, or pouting like a child who didn't get her way, she moved on. He respected that. "I supposed you may call me Severus, but only when we are alone." Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement before picking up her bag to leave.

"Goodbye, Severus," she said, feeling a little weird about saying it, but she guessed it would just take some getting used to.

* * *

"You seem in a better mood," Ginny noticed, as they detached from the boys after breakfast.

"Let's just say, last night was a far better experience than the first time," Hermione said, avoiding eye contact and blushing.

Ginny giggled next to her. "Well, well, well, it looks like Professor Snape might be good at _something." _she laughed.

"Shhh!" Hermione cried. "You can't say anything. It's already weird between us. I don't need him thinking I'm telling the whole school what he's like in bed. I think we've come to an understanding of sorts. Merlin knows, I'm not counting my chickens, but I just don't want to mess it up," she explained.

"Counting your chickens?" Ginny asked, confused.

Hermione laughed. "It's a muggle expression. It just means, I'm prepared for him to turn back into an utter git, but for now, we are coexisting."

"Amazing what a round of good sex can do." Ginny muttered so only Hermione could hear. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Neither of them noticed Draco Malfoy listening in on their conversation, a deep scowl marring his lips.

* * *

"I've noticed Mrs. Snape seems to be in better spirits today," Dumbledore said from his desk as Snape sat down in front of it.

"I didn't know you were so interested in my marriage," Snape drawled, irritated at the old man for butting into ever aspect of his life.

"As you know, this marriage is of significant importance to the Order," Dumbledore pointed out. "Besides, you know I care a great deal for both of you. I do not want either of you locked in a situation you both hate."

Snape rolled his eyes at that. "I highly doubt you gave it much thought before you thrust us together, but suffice it to say, we are coming to terms with our arrangement."

Albus looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "You know that you must trust her completely to pull this off. You have never worked with a partner before. Besides needing her to rise through the ranks, she will need your protection. I hope you can put aside whatever your feelings are about the girl to do that, at least."

"I'm well aware of the severity of the situation, Albus," Snape spat. "By the time I finish her training, trust will not be an issue."

"Very good," Dumbledore smiled. "But you know, she can help you in other ways. If you'd just let her in..."

"If I wanted marriage counseling, I'd go to a professional," Snape said. "Now, shall we move on to business, or will you be boring me with more sage advice?"

Dumbledore frowned at Severus for a second before sighing. The boy was stubborn - even more stubborn than Hermione, and that was saying something. The truth was, if they could both swallow their pride, a little bit, the might find that they work very well together. He just hoped they wouldn't beat against each other for all eternity. It would do neither of them any good.

"Fine," he began. "The next time you are called, I wish you to inform me upon departure and arrival via Mrs. Snape."

"But..."

"No, it only makes sense. She'll know when it happens. He always calls at night. And it will save time for you. You had to come to me first before because there was no other choice. Now, you don't. Perhaps, this will ease some of the...physical attacks on you for being late to meetings." Dumbledore explained.

Snape wanted to protest. He knew this was an exercise in trust between him and Hermione, but the man's logic was sound. It _would_ be nice not to have to worry about informing Albus of his comings and goings with the Dark Lord. Honestly, though, he doubted very much that it would affect the random attacks on his person. He got the feeling Voldemort liked it. However, any easement in torture was a good thing, right?

"Very well," he answered. "Hermione and I will begin lessons this weekend. I hope, for both of our sakes, that she's a faster learner than Potter."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Have you ever known her to fail at anything?" Snape had to concede that point as well.


	7. Lessons

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews. You are all the best! I hope you like this next chapter. It was much easier to get out because of all the wonderful feedback! Thanks again! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lessons**

Hermione nearly screamed when she felt an arm reach out and grab her, pulling her into an alcove in the deserted hallway near the library. She had a few things to look over before returning to her rooms, and though it was Friday, she didn't want to wait.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?" she snapped, pulling her arm out of his grip. "This bizarre stalking has got to stop!"

Draco sneered at her. "Listen to me, Mudblood. You are mine. Don't go getting used to that pathetic husband of yours." He pushed her back against the wall and fled the scene before she could even figure out what the hell had happened.

Forgetting about the books she'd wanted to retrieve from the library, Hermione instead headed back for the dungeons. Something about the look in Draco's eyes unsettled her. She knew he'd wanted her for some strange reason, but the way he looked at her made her think there was much more to the story than she could even imagine.

Furthermore, she was concerned about his warning. Snape might not be her favorite person, but he was putting a lot on the line to protect her, and she didn't like to think that, just being with her was putting him in danger. He had enough of that to face when he went in front of the Dark Lord every time.

She quickly entered the dusty living quarters she shared with Snape and smirked when she saw him sitting on the couch, reading a book. He was such a creature of habit. "Severus," she said quietly, still not used to using his given name.

"Yes," he said, not looking up from his book.

"I want to talk to you about something," Hermione said, hoping he wouldn't rip her head of for interrupting him. They'd just reached a sort of compromise that morning. She knew he was a man of solitude, and having her in his quarters was already a big deal to him, but she felt this was important.

Snape sighed and put his book down. "What is it?" he asked. He tried to keep his voice calm, but her presence was actually grating on his nerves. If she was going to insist on 'talking' every night, he might strangle her.

"It's about Malfoy...er...Draco, that is," Hermione started. She noticed she had Snape's attention with that. "I'm not sure what his deal is, but he keeps cornering me. First, that time after the marriage contract was signed, then there was the time in the library the day after we got married. He's always staring at me, and he just cornered me again on the way to the library. Severus, I think he's obsessed with me or something." She said, biting her lip.

She chuckled to herself. "I mean, of course that's absurd, but just now, he said, 'don't go getting used to that pathetic husband of yours.' It sounded like a threat."

Snape was quiet for several seconds before he shifted his body toward hers. "I don't know the extent of Malfoy's feelings where you are concerned. I do know that he and his father are both very upset with our...arrangement." Hermione nodded. "It would be best if you didn't wander around the castle unaccompanied, if at all possible."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "But what about you? If they have it out for you, you should be careful as well."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Draco Malfoy, Gr-Hermione," he scoffed.

"Of course, I forgot. Severus Snape is invincible." She said, rolling her eyes. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to let you know. He's sort of starting to freak me out."

Snape just nodded and Hermione assumed she was dismissed. Getting up from the couch, she headed toward the bedroom. "Lessons start tomorrow." Snape said.

"How could I forget?" she shot back sarcastically and continued on to bed. She never saw the smirk grace Severus' lips when she did.

He was more concerned with Malfoy than he let on, but he felt no reason to alarm his wife. As much as he hated to admit it, she'd wormed a little way in - not to his heart or anything ridiculous like that. But she'd shown herself, at least to this point, mature enough to deal with adult situations. And that was a pleasant surprise. If she could just stop her incessant need to talk about everything, marriage to her might not be so catastrophic.

But Malfoy, the younger, did seem to have a sick sort of obsession with Hermione. He imagined his feelings ran fairly deep for the girl. Likely, when he heard about the marriage law, he made the case to his father that marrying her would be a good way to get in with the Dark Lord. Snape had a feeling Draco didn't care about that, though.

Sighing, he realized he'd not be getting anymore reading done and made his way back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Concentrate!" Snape boomed.

"Damn it, Severus. Yelling 'concentrate' doesn't help. You've given me no bloody direction. 'Discipline your mind' means nothing if I don't know how to do it!" Hermione snapped back.

"You are impossible. I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age," He sighed as he fell back on the couch next to her.

"And I thought you were supposed to be a good teacher. Don't you understand how important this is? Merlin knows when I might have to stand in front of Voldemort, and I have to make sure he thinks I'm hopelessly devoted to you, all while keeping the Order secrets safe! You are not helping by being an ass!" Hermione huffed, panting by the end of her rant.

"You think I don't know these things," He countered, his eyes glaring daggers into her. "I've been doing this since before you were even born. Don't you dare lecture me on the importance of this. My life is on the line for this. Everything I've worked for!" Snape shouted at her.

Hermione had to concede his point, but she couldn't help but be irritated at his lack of direction. "Fine. Then will you teach me the art of Occlumency instead of just yelling out random, not useful, words?"

Snape took a calming breath, trying to keep himself from loosing his temper with her. "Look, the fact is you _do_ have to concentrate and discipline your mind. When I enter your mind, all I need you to do at first is to shut out your thoughts and emotions. It will take time to build blocks, walls, and false thoughts and memories. You just have to find a...center." he said, unable to come up with a better term for what he meant. It wasn't an easy discipline to teach, he was finding.

"Center?" Hermione said to herself. "Like meditation. Wait! I might have something. Just don't say anything for several minutes. When I say 'go', try again." Hermione said excitedly, getting comfortable on the couch.

Snape watched, confused, as she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. He was uncomfortable taking orders, but if this would help her, he'd have to swallow his pride a bit. He watched as her body relaxed. Her face went slack and she seemed to totally seep into the couch.

He was fascinated, watching her. He never knew anyone could be that calm and relaxed. Despite the drooping of her shoulders and slackening of her general body language, she looked breathtaking. Having such free reign to study her person without being caught, was exciting. He had to admit, he felt a little overwhelmed as he considered that she was, for all intents and purposes, _his_. He wasn't in love with her or anything. He couldn't be. He didn't even know how to feel that emotion. That part of him was relegated to a woman who died fifteen years ago. But he was mesmerized by her. And she was beautiful. There was no denying that.

"Okay, I'm ready," Hermione said, pulling him out of his thoughts. He had no idea how long he sat there watching her, but when she opened her eyes he focused on them.

"Legilimens."

* * *

Three hours later, she'd become proficient in clearing her mind to him. He couldn't believe it. In one day, she'd mastered a skill it had taken him nearly a year to perfect. "I'm so tired," she said, sinking into the couch. "I can't do anymore."

"That's fine," he said, "You've mastered enough for today."

Hermione was asleep before he finished his sentence. He sighed, and sat down next to her. How had she done it? At the start of the lesson she couldn't keep him out of any of her thoughts. He was particularly aroused by her memories of their night together when he'd made her come underneath him. He had quickly navigated away from that part of her brain, hoping to quell the desire to take her again. He'd seen so much inside her brain in that first hour. She had been an open book to him.

Then, after talking about finding a center, something inside her seemed to snap. Little by little, she'd shut off emotions and thoughts to him until she'd finally totally blanked her mind. What was she doing when she was relaxing and breathing? Could it really have been that easy? Was he making it harder than it needed to be? The academic in him needed to know.

Hermione was lightly snoring in her uncomfortable position on the couch, and he told himself he only cared because it was an annoying sound. Standing from the couch, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to their bed where he tucked her in.

* * *

"I must ask you something," Snape said seriously over breakfast the next morning. Hermione had slept all through the evening and far into the next morning. He knew that Occlumency could be draining at first, so he let her sleep. They'd missed breakfast and he'd had a house elf bring them some.

"Ask away," she said, diving into her eggs.

"How did you clear your mind so quickly yesterday? It took me nearly a year to do it when I taught myself." He explained.

"It took you a year, and you were lecturing _me_ yesterday!" Hermione shouted before she could help herself.

"Yes, now are you going to answer my question?" Snape asked.

Hermione sighed, but did as he asked. "It was when you said 'center yourself'. That's term used in meditation. It's a muggle relaxation technique. The goal is to 'center yourself'. To free your mind of thought and outside influence so you can be one with yourself and your surroundings. I'm not an expert in it, but my mother and I used to do it sometimes, and I've read several books on the topic."

Severus' lips quirked. "Of course you have," he said. Hermione blushed but grinned back.

"Anyway, that's what I did. It will take more practice, but I can probably do it in less time the more I try." Hermione explained.

"I see." He said, thinking about it. Hermione felt a little giddy at the idea that she knew something he didn't, even if it was a muggle thing. He'd grown up muggle, after all. It was the know-it-all in her that couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of teaching _him_ something. She was just basking in that when he threw her a curve ball.

"I wish you to teach me how to meditate." He said, taking a sip of coffee, as if he'd asked her to pass the jam. Involuntarily, her jaw dropped.

"It's not just as simple as all that. It takes a lot of concentration. I'm no expert." She said.

"I think I'm competent enough to pick it up," he said smugly.

"Okay," Hermione said. "But when I'm teach you, you can't be snide, rude, or condescending."

"When have _I _ever been any of those things?" Snape asked, a smirk quirking his lips.

"I'm sorry, did Severus Snape just tell a joke?" Hermione asked, smirking back.

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

Two weeks passed in relatively the same fashion. Hermione's relationship with Snape had become mostly old news, though the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were still not speaking to her for the most part. Harry was working with Dumbledore on something, but Hermione wasn't sure what it was. Truth be told, she didn't want to know. The fewer secrets she had to keep from her mind, the better.

Ron has started dating Lavender Brown, and as much as she didn't like the girl, she was happy for him. Ginny was her confidante, and seemed to be perfectly happy playing the field while Harry 'came around'. She was currently casually dating Seamus, and much happier than when she was with Dean.

Lessons were easier for her than for Snape. She was quickening her skills at clearing her mind, while he was struggling with turning his brain off for meditation. Fights between them broke out, more often than not, when she was trying to teach him how to relax. It seemed to be one of the only skills he _didn't_ posses. As a proud man, his failure made him a terror for hours after their lessons.

It was the first week of November before Draco cornered her again. This time, Severus was nearby. In a totally out of character act, he swooped in and wrapped Hermione in his arms, out of the reach of the blonde boy. "Malfoy, do I have to deduct a thousand points from my own house, or are you going to get it through your thick skull that married women are off limits?" he drawled, seemingly bored, but Hermione couldn't help but noticed how close her held her to him. It was the only physical contact they'd shared outside of the Thursday Night sex, which had only gotten hotter, though he still wouldn't leave the lights on.

"That's won't be necessary, _sir_," Draco said. "I just hope your _wife_ knows where her husbands allegiances lie." He said, eyeing the older man contemptuously.

"Let's just get out of here," Hermione said, playing her part to perfection. Though, truth be told, she was a little concerned that Snape might actually kill the boy. While she would not shed a tear over such a thing, she was sure that both the Board of Governors and the Dark Lord would frown upon such an act.

She tugged on her husbands arm and he continued to hold her tight around the waist as they made their way back to their quarters where they had been headed in the first place. Once inside, Hermione turned around in his arms. "Thanks..." she started, but his lips were on hers so fast she couldn't get her sentence out.

His hands tightened around her before he could control himself and his pushed her against the door of their chambers, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. It delved inside when he felt her open for him. He'd never kissed anyone like this before. He'd never kissed her, with the exception of the peck on her lips after their nuptials, and that did not count. This was intense, raw, and passionate, and he knew it was a huge mistake, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt protective and possessive of her. She'd been getting under his skin for weeks, and he wanted her. Merlin help him, he did.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned, pulling him closer. She didn't know what set him off, but she wasn't complaining. Ever since he'd turned his attitude around, she'd seen him in a different light, and those nights when they fucked, she was dying for more, but he never seemed willing to take it any further. She felt his hand move up her thigh, lifting it around his waist and she thought she'd explode when she rubbed against him.

"Shit!" he hissed against her as the pain in his left arm spiked. He extracted himself from her, the reality of what he'd been about to do hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." he said, his voice raspy and distant. Hermione just nodded, watching him leave for the bedroom and return with his Deatheater robes and mask. She moved out of the way of the door before he barreled past her.

"Tell Dumbledore where I've gone." He said, his voice stoic as it always was before a meeting with the Dark Lord. Hermione just nodded again and watched him leave, her fingers ghosting over her lips where he'd just kissed her. Her heart raced as realization hit her. She could marinate on that kiss later. Now, Severus needed her to contact Dumbledore. Going over to their floo, she activated it.


	8. Confusing Feelings

**A/N: Wow! I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter so much. Hope you like this one too. Please keep up the great reviews. You are awesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Confusing Feelings**

"Headmaster!" Hermione called out.

"Mrs. Snape, please come through," Dumbledore said, opening his floo for her to enter. She did, tumbling out on his office floor.

"Sir, Severus has been called." Hermione said, trembling slightly, not only from the kiss, but the terror of wondering if Severus would come back alive.

Dumbledore took in her rumpled clothes, her swollen mouth, and the terror in her eyes, and put two and two together. "Thank you for letting me know," he said, smiling warmly at her. "Please, stay and have some tea."

"I don't know if I should," Hermione said. "What if he comes back?"

"These meetings can take hours," Dumbledore assured her. "Please." he said, indicating the tea service that the elves had just brought in. She sighed and nodded, sitting in the seat to the right of Dumbledore.

"Severus is a very private man," Dumbledore said, stating the obvious. "He comes back from these meetings in a different state every time. He often refuses help, but you must see to it that he takes care of himself."

"Of course," Hermione said. "But what do you mean by 'different state'?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, "sometimes he comes back as good as new. But other times, Voldemort likes to push him. I think he gets a sick enjoyment out of seeing his 'loyal followers' taking curses and hexes for him."

Hermione nodded, trying to keep her face neutral at the news. "Well, I'll be sure he gets to Madam Pomfrey," she promised.

"I don't think that's wise." Dumbledore said, a twinkling in his eye again. "He often refuses her care, and she does have a tendency to mollycoddle." Hermione smirked. She had to give him that.

"You have been trained in healing for the Order, and it's much harder to refuse a wife than a matriarchal nurse." Dumbledore grinned.

Hermione smiled uncomfortably. He clearly had no understanding of their relationship. Snape ignored her and refused her often. But she could see his point. "Okay," she said. "I'll help him, obviously. Though, you know as well as I that he will be just as resistant to my help."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, cryptically. "As it is, you should get back to your chambers. Don't worry too much, dear. He is strong, and Voldemort knows he needs him. He never puts him through what he puts the rest thought."

Hermione gulped, wondering what the other Deatheaters might have to go through. Voldemort was quite a sicko. "Okay," she said. "Would you like me to inform you when he returns?"

"Yes, but only after you've tended to him first," he smiled. When Hermione stood to make her way back to the floo, he stopped her. "Excuse me for being curious, but how are things with you and Severus? Better?"

Hermione blushed, her first thought going back to that kiss that seemed to come out of nowhere and set her body on fire. "So far, so good." She said.

"Be patient with him." Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded and made her way back through the floo.

* * *

"My faithful servants..." Voldemort hissed from his thrown at the front of the room. Severus kept his eyes at the floor, as he listened to the man opine on some reason or another that 'mudbloods' were to be the downfall of society. It took all the strength he had to focus on his blocks as he thought of that incredibly hot, incredibly foolish kiss.

He didn't have time for such thoughts. If his brain were to weaken, he'd be dead, and so would she. Pulling himself together, he focused his mind.

"Severus..." he heard his name and looked up at his 'leader'. "What news have you for us?"

Snape rose and recited his well rehearsed answer. "My Lord, Dumbledore grows more worried as the days pass. He feels something coming, but he doesn't know what it is. He and the Potter boy are working on something. I've yet to uncover what that is."

"And your wife has been no help?" Voldemort asked.

"My Lord, the marriage is still new. Trust is being built, but she is young." Snape answered.

"Not good enough!" Voldemort boomed.

"My Lord," Snape interjected. "Please understand, she trusts me, but she will not trust so long as outside forces try to work against us."

"What outside forces?" Voldemort asked.

Snape's eyes dramatically shot toward Lucius'. Draco was not present, as it was an inner circle meeting, but the Dark Lord understood. "Lucius," he called. "How has your son taken the marriage of Potter's mudblood to our Severus?"

"He will do what the Dark Lord asks, I assure you," Lucius answered, bowing his head at his master's feet. "But, My Lord, it might worry you to know that the mudblood does not seem pleased with the match."

Voldemort's eyes darted over to Snape's. "Is this true?" He asked, his voice menacing.

"Not at all. In fact, we have warmed quite nicely to each other," Snape said, his voice thick with innuendo. He felt the Dark Lord pressing into his mind and he brought forth the thoughts of his Thursday nights with Hermione, and the kiss they'd shared before he was called. His cock stirred as he replayed her moans and obvious desire for him in the heat of the moment. He felt dirty relaying such personal things to a man who would only exploit them for evil, but what choice did he have?

Why did he care anyway? He never did before. He'd used his sexual exploits in memory to trick the Dark Lord before and it never mattered. But with Hermione, it was different. She wasn't just a quick fuck. As confusing as his feelings for her were, she was his wife, and _that_ he understood the importance of. After seeing how his father treated his mother, he had grown to understand the importance of a husband/wife relationship, even if he didn't show it all the time.

"Well, well well," Voldemort almost cackled with glee. "It seems you are wrong, Lucius. The mudblood seems quite taken with our Severus." Snape felt the other man pull out of his mind and breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, My Lord..." Lucius started.

"No, Lucius. It's true. They may have had a rocky start, but Severus is worming his way into the mudblood's pants...and heart." Snape wanted to growl at the implication, but just focused on how nice it was to see Lucius brought down a peg or two. "You and Draco will respect this union, or face the consequences. This mudblood may be filthy, but she has more knowledge than all of us combined about the workings of the Order. Bringing her over would be our biggest success to date."

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius said, looking down at his feet.

"Now, as a treat, why don't Severus and Lucius come up here to the front of the room and have a duel? Won't that be fun?" He was cackling again and Snape sighed. It was too much to hope he'd come out of this meeting unscathed. At least he was a better dueler than Lucius. And Voldemort always stopped it before they killed each other.

Taking dueling stance, he raised his wand and aimed it at Lucius who did the same. The cold look in his blue eyes told Snape, this wasn't over.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself, so she did what she always did at home when she was nervous or antsy. She cleaned. She'd wanted to do it since the moment she stepped foot in Severus' chambers, but hadn't felt the confidence to do so. She hated to think of how he'd scream at her for touching his stuff, but the fact was, she needed something to keep her busy, and this was _her_ place too, after all.

With the help of magic, it didn't take as long as she thought it would. After about two hours, the place was spotless and she was exhausted, but she couldn't even think about sleeping. She knew she wouldn't get a wink until Snape came home unharmed.

Her thoughts always went back to that kiss. It had come out of nowhere, but it excited and thrilled her. She wanted more. Who knew Severus Snape could be that passionate and wild? Well, she caught glimpses of it on Thursday nights, but he always kept it reigned in. He _never_ took the physicality of their relationship outside that one night, no matter how much she wanted him to, sometimes. It was confusing, and exciting, and she just hoped that it would happen again before Snape got his senses back.

Next she made tea, drinking a cup down in one gulp before pouring another one. It was midway through the second cup that the door banged open. Snape's haggard form hobbled into the room and flopped on the couch next to her, wincing in pain.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked, standing up immediately to check him over.

"I'm quite well, I just need to rest." he wheezed. "Lucius was a little over-zealous with his wand tonight." he sneered.

"Stand up." Hermione commanded. "If you are so well, then stand up." He tried, but failed and sighed in defeat.

"Here, let me get your cloak off," Hermione said, pulling at his clothes, trying to remove the outer layers without hurting him. He hissed at every movement, but allowed her to remove his clothing, unwilling to fight her. Besides, she was a far better alternative than Poppy, who would smother him to death with her constant mothering.

When Hermione had him down to his undershirt and trousers, she was shocked to find not a speck of blood on him. "What was the curse?" she asked, her voice soothing without being patronizing.

"It's one of Lucius' favorites. It bruises the muscles." Snape winced.

"Merlin!" she breathed. "Okay, let me help you to bed. I can fix this, but you are going to want to be in bed when I do it."

"Really, I'm fine. It heals on it's own after a while." Snape countered.

"Severus, shut up and let me help you." Hermione said with no bite in her voice. Snape had to smirk at that, allowing her to take him around the shoulders and lift him up. With her help he made it to the bed room and she sat him on the bed.

She pulled out her wand and used it to cut his shirt off his body, not wanting to jostle him any more than necessary. When her hands moved to the front of his pants, he jumped. "What are you doing."

"Relax," she said. "You aren't sleeping in these. I'm just taking them off."

"I can do that," he snapped.

"No you can't," she huffed. "Besides, It's not like I've never seen you in your boxers before." In actuality, she hadn't technically, because every time he was this unclothed, the lights were off. But the point was, after having sex, he should be comfortable enough with this. He sighed in resignation and moved his hips to help her pull his pants down his legs.

"Now, where are the bulk of the pain?" Hermione asked, trying her hardest not to focus on her nearly naked form. The truth was, she was curious. He never let her see this much of him, and she was surprised to find, he wasn't old looking under his robes. He wasn't a model or anything, but he was attractive. His muscles were stretched over his bones just right and his skin, while marred with scares was smooth and almost glowing.

But she didn't have time for that right now. He was in serious pain, and she'd make sure it was eased before they went to bed.

"It's my back," he said. "My back took the curse."

"Lay on your stomach," she instructed. He did as he was told and she quickly climbed on top of him, settling on his ass as she ran a diagnostic test over his back.

Snape had to bite his lip to stop a moan from escaping his lips as he felt her sex come into contact with his backside. She would surely kill him like that. He was so focused on her body moving on top of his that he was surprised when he felt the pain in his back easing almost immediately. This was _definitely _preferable to Poppy's treatment. A moan escaped his lips before he could stop it when he felt the last of the pain leave him and he sunk into the mattress.

"How is that?" Hermione asked, from above him.

"G-Good," he said, unable to make his brain function.

"Good," she smiled moving off of him. "Get under the covers. I'll just change and and inform Dumbledore you are back, then I'll join you." He just nodded absently, rolling off the bed long enough to pull the covers down and get underneath. He knew it was wrong, but Merlin help him, he was happy to have Hermione there to lie next to after a night like he'd just had. He could deal with everything in the morning when his brain was functioning. Tonight, he just wanted to...be.

Hermione returned moments later, wearing nothing but a tank top and knickers, and he was sure she was trying to kill him. Perhaps she was, but what a way to go? She pulled the covers down and slipped underneath, scooting closer than she usually did. She wondered how far he would take that kiss they shared, and though she knew he was too weak for anything she had in mind, she couldn't help but feel something had shifted between them.

She nearly squealed in shock when she felt his arm reach out and pull her into him. Her leg wrapped around his waist as she cuddled into him, and she smiled to herself as he sniffed her hair. "You smell divine," he muttered.

"So do you," she breathed, allowing him to hold her tight. Moments passed and she felt alive and giddy in a way she'd never felt before. She smiled to herself when she felt his breath even out, and hoped they could share more nights like this, only without the torture and healing.

* * *

Severus woke up early the next morning with the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body in his arms. He breathed deeply, smelling the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. It was a scent he'd grown to recognize as Hermione's.

Sighing, he held onto her warmth for a moment longer before extracting himself from her grip and making his way into the shower. He felt slightly stiff from his injuries the night before, but all in all, pretty good - until the overwhelming guilt set in. He'd used Hermione for comfort last night, and he knew it wasn't a good idea.

First, there was the issue of that kiss. He'd let his emotions take control and done something very foolish. He wanted her. When Draco moved in on her, her felt possessive and his male instincts took over. He mauled her like she was a common whore, and he was surprised she hadn't lit into him for it, yet.

But she let him hold her. She tended to his wounds and was soft and gentle. She snuggled close to him, and he had to wonder...why? It was probably pity, and if there was one thing he hated more than anything it was pity. How could he have been so stupid? He was not a man to let his instincts take over, but that girl...woman did things to his brain. Things he wasn't sure were healthy. Things he knew would only hurt him later.

He dressed in the bathroom, trying to avoid her a little longer, and was surprised to find that she was already up and out of bed by the time he was finished. Looking around, he noticed a difference. He hadn't seen it last night, with all of the searing pain and all, but the place was spotless. Growling in frustration, he marched into the living room, hoping she was still there to give a piece of his mind.

"What the hell did you do you my rooms?" He barked at the girl who was sitting on the couch in an indecent tank top and shorts. It was still early and she had time before she had to be ready for school.

"Oh," she said, "I was waiting for you to come home and I cleaned."

"You don't clean _my_ chambers. You don't touch _my _things. Is it too much to ask you to respect my privacy and just do as your told?" He cried, letting his frustration at himself bleed over onto her.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Listen to me, Severus. This isn't _your_ stuff, it is _our_ stuff, and if I don't want to live in an apartment that is a health code violation, it's my right to clean it! Now, if you are done being ridiculous, I've got to get ready for class." She said, standing up and pushing past him.

"And stop walking around here half naked." He barked at her just as she slammed the door in his face.

She warded him out of the bedroom, knowing she was about to cry, and cast a silencing charm on the room as the tears welled up in her eyes. What the hell happened? Last night was pleasant. She even felt, for a moment, that this marriage might work out. And now he was a holy terror. Sniffling, she quickly got dressed and checked herself in the mirror, willing herself to stop crying. That's the last thing she wanted, for him to know he'd hurt her.

Taking several deep breaths, she got her emotions under control and unwarded the room, bustling quickly out of it. "If you insist on living in filth because you think you have something to prove, fine. But I'll come behind you can clean every time. These are my rooms too, and the sooner you just accept that, the easier things will be." she said, pushing, forcefully, past him and out the door. Stupid git. What the hell was his problem?

Snape just sighed and fell back on the couch after she left. What the hell was his problem?


	9. Trying to Understand

**A/N: Hey guys, I would have gotten this chapter up yesterday, but I had too much going on. I hope the content of the chapter is enough for you to forgive me! I might not have the next chapter up until Monday, either. Sorry :( Hope you enjoy. Please leave me more of your great reviews!**

* * *

**Trying to Understand**

"He's impossible, Ginny. I'm telling you, the man has a split personality!" Hermione ranted from inside an empty warded classroom on their mutual free period.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at her friend's uncharacteristic explosion of emotional ranting. "I don't think he has a split personality, Hermione." Ginny said, when the other girl stopped panting from her frustrated diatribe.

"Then how do you explain it? One minute he's kissing me like I'm the only woman in the world, and the next minute he's acting like a bloody git! And what does he mean 'stop walking around half naked'? It's my bloody home!"

"Whoa!" Ginny said, holding up her hands to stop the next wave of Snape bashing. "Sit down and take about ten calming breaths. I'll tell you what I really think is going on, but you have to chill out," the red-head chuckled.

Hermione sighed and did as she was told, waiting for whatever sage advice her friend would offer up. "I think, that Snape is emotionally stunted. Think about it, he never really had any friends in school until he met up with the future Deatheaters. He fell in love with Harry's mom, and she wasn't all that nice to him in the end. I don't know anything about his family, but from the clues we can put together, he probably didn't have a close relationship with his parents either."

"I know all that," Hermione interrupted. "I never thought this would be easy, but you don't know what that kiss was like."

"I bet I do," Ginny said. "In a moment of weakness, Snape probably dropped all of his walls, and let himself do what he _wanted_ to do, rather that what he's been _trained_ to do."

Hermione nodded. It made sense. "And then he probably freaked out the next morning when he realized he'd let me in too close." she summed up.

"Exactly," Ginny said. "Look, he's your husband. You know him better than I do. But a man doesn't kiss you like you described if there is nothing there. The fact that he was irritated by your lack of clothes just proves you get under his skin. The question is, how do you feel about that?"

Ginny was right. She _did_ need to figure out what it all meant to her. "The kiss..." she started, her cheeks burning as she remembered how hot it was, "I loved it."

"And what about the snuggling?" Ginny asked, still unable to picture Professor Snape snuggling with anyone.

"I loved that too. I've felt a pull to him for a couple of weeks, but there is always something between us. And it's so soon. I don't know if this is just a reaction to sexual desire or desire for him." Hermione explained.

"Only way to find out is to see where it goes. But if he keeps running away, you'll never know. You have to get him to at least open up to you, if no one else." Ginny suggested.

Hermione scoffed. "Easier said than done."

* * *

Snape scowled at the papers in front of him. He was trying to focus on grading them, but for some reason, his traitorous brain would only think about the fact that it was only one day until Thursday. He'd have an excuse to touch her then.

He didn't know what was going on inside his head. She was just a girl. Beautiful? Sure, but there were beautiful women everywhere. She was his wife, which undoubtedly led to feelings of possession, but he'd never lost control before like he did last night...twice. Loss of control would be the death of them both. But here he was, thinking about her smell, her taste, her pliant body when he was supposed to be working. Wasn't _that_ a bigger risk?

But it wasn't just about the risk as a spy. He was sure that he could use any relationship with Hermione to their own advantage for the Dark Lord. Voldemort did not understand sexual attraction, love, lust, or any such emotions. They were difficult for him to decipher. No, the bigger issue was Severus Snape, the man.

He'd held onto Lily Evans so long, he didn't even know how to live without clinging to her. But for one night, he didn't care about the woman who'd shafted him. For one Deatheater meeting, he didn't fight for Lily Evans. It terrified him, to tell the truth. He'd forgotten her completely, and the guilt ate at him. _He_ was the one that killed Lily in a manner of speaking. He didn't deserve the feeling of Hermione's warm body next to his, or her sweet kisses, or the amazing sex she gifted him with every Thursday. He deserved to pay penance for his stupidity of youth until this war killed him.

But there she was, every day, living with him, sleeping with him. Could he avoid her all together? Of course not. Perhaps, if he stopped fighting it, he could get her out of his system and finally get some peace. It was his right, as her husband, after all, and she didn't seem opposed to his forceful attack on her person the night before. If she was willing, and he needed it, was it really something to feel guilty about? It wasn't as if they were in love. Perhaps, he should make the best of a bad situation.

Shaking his head to bring back his concentration to the task at hand, he sighed and looked down at the third year essays again. One more day. He'd have her in one more day, regardless.

* * *

"Buggering hell," Hermione groaned from the bathroom that night.

Snape paused, unsure if he should assist her in whatever issue she was having, but desperately hoping he didn't have to. "Are you injured?" he asked, through the door.

"I'm fine!" she called back, bitting her lip as she looked down at the red blood in her knickers. The fact was, in the stress of the wedding, marriage, and school, Hermione had thought she skipped her period, hoping she wasn't pregnant. A week passed without it, and she was living in denial of the whole situation until it snuck up on her just now.

Well, at least she wasn't pregnant. She knew it was only a matter of time, but given the issues she and Severus already had, she really didn't want to add a baby to the mix just now. He'd probably be even worse to deal with.

Snape just shrugged and continued onto the living room where he settled into his chair with a cup of tea and a book.

It was thirty full minutes before Hermione exited their room, her wet hair clinging to her body indecently while she wore a white tee-shirt and red shorts. The water was dripping on her shirt and he could see the outline of her nipples through the thin material. He groaned to himself, wondering how long he could control himself. His internal thoughts were interrupted when Hermione spoke.

"Umm," she said awkwardly. "We won't be able to have sex tomorrow night."

"What do you mean? It's to happen every week." Snape responded, almost too quickly. Hermione's heart raced. He wanted it. He could act indifferent to her all he wanted, but his reaction spoke volumes.

"I know," she blushed. "But I've just gotten my period, so..."

"I see," Snape relaxed slightly, happy to note it wasn't her own disgust of him that would be interrupting their Thursday Nights. What he wanted to say was that he didn't care if she was bleeding from the head, he'd fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. But as she couldn't get pregnant on the second day of her menstrual cycle and was likely uncomfortably with the prospect, he just nodded. "That is fine. I'll be in bed soon."

Hermione smiled and nodded, happy that they'd reached some sort of detente, at least for the moment. She wondered how long it would last.

* * *

By Sunday, Snape was at his wits end. He'd gone _years_ without sex before. Why was it he couldn't go fourteen days? But in the absence of sex, he noticed things about his wife. She always smelled like cinnamon, and she preferred hand washing her knickers to sending them off to the elves to clean. He'd find them hanging in the shower in the morning and was endeared by it, though he'd never tell _her_ that.

She had a graceful way of walking around the apartment that he'd liken to a cat, and when she stay with him to read, she never bothered him. She just stuck her head in the book in front of her and didn't come up for air until she was done or the hour had grown so late she could barely keep her eyes open.

She _did_ continue to walk around the place half naked. It seemed his request was not only ignored, but being flaunted in his face. If she wasn't on her way to class or the Great Hall, she wore very little. It was enough to make him crazy with desire for her. When she began their meditation lesson with him, earlier that day, he knew he'd never relax his mind with the sight of her bare, smooth legs in front of him, and the tempting desire to take her over and over on the couch until she screamed his name. For some reason, though, he couldn't bring himself to tell her to put some more clothes on.

He'd already taken several cold showers which did nothing but make him too cold to think about the throbbing erection between his legs. He was a grown man, for Merlin's sake. He could handle this.

Hermione, for her part hoped her period ended soon because she couldn't take it anymore. His burning gaze on her her exposed flesh, the raspy sound of his voice as it made love to every word that left his mouth, and the intimacy of their lessons were doing nothing for her self control.

He wanted her. _That_ she knew. He wanted her sexually, and he couldn't even hide that anymore. She wanted him too. Every part of him oozed sex to her now. She couldn't believe how much she'd changed in her regard for him over the last month. If, a month ago, someone told her that she'd be lusting after Severus Snape, she'd have asked them to seek help at St. Mungo's. Now, it was obvious to her. She didn't know how far that desire went, but it went far enough that she hoped he'd at least leave the lights on the next time they had sex. She wanted to see that lust in his eyes when he entered her.

She shivered at the thought. It wouldn't be much longer.

* * *

By Tuesday, they were both at the end of their ropes. Hermione skipped the library all together, preferring to go back to their rooms and share her good news with him. She just hoped that he did something about it.

"Severus," she said, noting that he'd gotten home before her and was already grading papers at his desk in their office. "I just wanted you to know...my period's over so..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence. 'So fuck me, please'? That wouldn't work. Besides, it was awkward enough talking about things like this with him. At least he was adult about it. Harry and Ron ran away when she or Ginny even mentioned female problems.

"I see," Snape swallowed visibly, and Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw dark lust flash before his eyes.

"I just wanted you to know..." She breathed, feeling the need to fill the tense silence. "Because, you know..."

She was cut off this time by his arm swinging out to grab her and pull him into her lap. His lips were on hers in a second, and she moaned against him, instantly getting comfortable straddling his lap. "You're delicious, witch." Snape grunted, pulling her tie from around her neck before working the buttons of her shirt.

It was the first time he'd ever spoken durning an intimate moment, and she felt herself grow wetter at the sound of his voice. She tried to work his teaching cloak off, but there were too many buttons, and she began to grow frustrated. With a flick of his wand, the garment was off and on the floor.

"Please..." Hermione moaned as he tore her shirt from the waistband of her skirt and threw it behind his head.

"Please what?" He asked, pulling back, and looking at her with eyes that showed nothing but intense desire. She shivered under his gaze and shifted on his lap so that his erection was pushing against the thin material of her knickers.

"Please, fuck me...Severus," she moaned, unsure where her boldness came from, but with him looking at her like that, she felt like she was the sexiest woman alive.

He audibly growled as he stood up form his desk and pulled her with him, letting her wrap both legs around his trim waist as he began to move to the bedroom. he stopped at the door and pushed her roughly against it, plundering her mouth with his artful tongue. She'd already pushed the shirt off him, and couldn't wait to uncover the rest.

Finally, he managed to pull his wits together enough to get them both into the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed, nearly groaning at the look of wanton lust on her face, and her flushed cheeks that only make her look more radiant. His control had broken, and he was going to take advantage of it.

Her hands reached out to pull him down to her, but he thwarted her attempts, pulling at the fly of his trousers and letting them fall to the ground. Her eyes widened at the tent he pitched in his pants and bit her lip in anticipation. The act nearly sent Severus over the edge.

Leaning over her, he captured her lips in his again and smoothed his hands down her sides until they came around her back and deftly unhooked her bra. His kisses grew more and more fierce as his hands moved down to the clasp of her skirt. She felt like he was trying to devour her whole, and she would have let him.

She needed him, and he needed her. In that moment they were not teacher and student, nor were they man and wife, forced together by circumstances outside of their control. They were passionate lovers who needed each other to breath, needed to feel the skin of the other to know they were alive. And consequences be damned, they were going for it.

When the skirt was on the floor, Hermione pulled him down to her with her legs, needing to feel his body against hers. It was a familiar sensation that reminded her of all the delightful things he could do to her body. His hands were not done with their roaming, though. He felt every square inch of her, and she shuddered as his touches were both gentle and firm. It make her want to come, but there were still too many clothes in the way.

She reached between them, daring to touch him like she wanted to, pushing his boxers down his hips until his cock sprang free. He hissed when her small hand wrapped around him, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breath coming out in uneven pants.

"No," he said, removed her hand, to her disappointment. His body moved off of hers, and of a moment she was scared she'd ruined something. But when she saw him slip out of his undergarment and join her back on the bed, she breathed as sigh of relief. His hands quickly went to her hips where he pulled down the lace material of her knickers with one quick tug.

She thought she would feel shy under his scrutiny, but as he gazed at her exposed form, she only felt more turned on, watching how her nakedness caused his cock to jump with arousal. Nothing he said in the morning could deny how attracted he was to her.

"I want to taste you," he grunted out, his teeth grazing against her neck so hard she was sure he'd draw blood. She loved it.

"Please," she moaned, and he nearly came on the spot. He didn't care that this was a bad idea, or that he didn't deserve this, or even if Lily Evans was watching him right now, a disappointed look on her face. Hermione was fucking beautiful, and she was begging him.

He kissed a path down her body, stopping at her rosy nipples and taking them in his mouth in turn. Her gasp of surprise turned him on and he bit at them playfully, seeing what other reactions he could get out her. To his surprise, she liked it rough. He growled at the realization and moved further down her body, holding her hips so tight, he knew she'd bruise. She didn't seem to mind.

Pushing her legs further apart, he breathed in her delicate pink pussy and let the smell of her arousal wash over him. She was so young, so innocent, and yet, she was his. He held her every sexual experience in his hand, and he felt immense, masculine pride at the thought. His tongue darted out to taste her and he felt her tense under him. Holding her tighter, he wrapped his lips around her pulsing clit and elicited a loud and breathy moan from her. Her reactions far exceeded those of the whores in brothels. She was sex, and she didn't even know it. It was intoxicating.

Hermione's fingers carded through his hair as he worked her clit like a pro, though he really had very little practice with the art of oral sex. She nearly wailed when he slipped a finger in her tight passage and let her wetness coat his fingers as he crooked it up to hit her g-spot.

"Severus..." she moaned, and his cock pulsed against the bed. He had to be inside her. "I'm coming!" she warned before her pussy clamped down on his finger so hard he thought he'd never get it back. Her low growl of a moan was so sexy he thought he'd record it an listen to it over and over again.

"Oh Merlin, that was..." Hermione started, her breath coming out in pants as she tried to gather herself for what she knew was coming...what she'd been waiting for for weeks. Snape looked down at her and she almost gasped at the raw emotion on his face. Never did Severus Snape show himself to anyone, but in the moment she thought she could see into his soul, and when she felt his hard cock brush against her still sensitive sex, she saw him working hard to reign in his control.

"You don't have to hold back," She told him, her voice still quivering from the intensity of her release.

"You don't know what you ask," Snape said, his voice gravely, like he was holding onto every shred of control he had.

"Try me," Hermione said, her eyes hardening as she pressed herself into him, feeling the tip of his cock press into her.

The feeling of her hot, wet cunt surrounding the head of him was enough to break the little control he had. Thrusting into her, hard and fast, he sighed with relief when she surrounded him completely. "Is this what you want?" He grunted.

"Yes," she moaned, pulling him down to her, attacking his mouth with hers. He pulled out before slamming back into her. "Yes..." she hissed again, angling her hips so he hit her deeper with every thrust.

He felt his body taking over, and she was with him every step of the way. He fucked her hard and fast and she never complained. She begged him for more. So he gave it to her. "Turn over," he demanded, pulling out of her so quick she whimpered at the lost, but did as she was told, getting on her hands and knees, angling her ass toward him. Without warning, he slammed into her from behind, gripping both hips in his hands and pulling her roughly back against his aching shaft.

"Oh, Oh!" Hermione moaned, having never felt anything like it. He felt even bigger inside her, and hit her in places she didn't even know someone could touch. She felt herself about to come again.

"I'm gonna..." she slurred, barely able to make her brain and mouth function together.

"Not yet. Don't come until I tell you!" he barked, and she bit her lip and moaned, trying to hold back her natural instinct to let go. It was hot to hear him demand things of her. If he tried to talk to her like that in everyday life, she'd knock him into next week. Now, while he moved roughly in and out of her, it only made her want him more.

One of his hands moved up her back to the back of her hair, pulling her head back as he angled his hips down to hit her spot over and over again. She felt dirty, and sexy, and amazing as he fucked her and took what he wanted, because he was giving back as much as he took. She never thought sex could be like this.

His groans became louder and she knew he was getting close. "Please..." she moaned, not knowing if she could hold back any longer.

"Come..." he commanded, his voice harsh with pent up desire and almost instantly she tensed around him, her body shaking with the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. She could feel his cock pulsing inside her as she moaned his name as he held her up while he growled against her ear, emptying himself inside her in the most profound release he'd ever felt.

They both slumped against the bed, exhausted from the release of emotions as well as sexual frustration. Snape moved the covers around their naked bodies and both of them were asleep within moments.


	10. The Talk

**A/N: Hey guys. Glad you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one. Things are evolving with our couple, and we shall see where they go. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think and if you have any thought/concerns/praises for the direction the story is headed in. I always love hearing your ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Talk**

Hermione woke up feeling a warm, naked body pressed against hers, holding her tight. It was a wednesday, and she knew she had to get up to get to class, but she was so comfortable, she could have stayed where she was, easily, all day.

She wiggled against Severus and felt his morning erection jump against her backside as he moaned in his sleep, pulling her tighter to him. She couldn't help but giggle. Never in one million years would she have imagined being in a position like this with Severus Snape, but it was delightful.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about _him_ or their marriage, but the sex, she could get used to. He was hot, and passionate, and sexy last night, and she couldn't wait to uncover more of that side of him. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Snape must have woken up because he immediately pulled away from her as if he'd been burned.

_Not this again_, she sighed to herself. She was going to have to do something about his inability to be himself with her. He wanted her. Last night he'd taken her in a primal show of masculinity that proved he wanted her body at least. There was no point lying about it now. Especially when they were on the same page.

She turned around to face him and reached out, pulling him back to her as he tried to escape the bed. "No." she said, looking him in the eyes.

"I really must get ready for work." He said, trying to avoid her chocolate pools, but it was difficult with her seeking him out.

"Not until we talk about this," Hermione insisted. "Before you say something hurtful and mean to try to deny what happened last night, let me save you the trouble."

Snape finally looked up at her face, trying to read where she was going with this. He'd been reckless last night. He's unleashed some of his pent up fantasies on her, and she was barely more than a virgin. He shuddered to think of what kind of lashing he'd get, and was far too proud to accept it once it came.

"Last night was amazing," Hermione said, bravely keeping eye contact with him. His eyes doubled in shock. "This doesn't have to be a complicated as you are making it, Severus."

"I really don't think this is appropriate," he countered, though a large part of him was dying to hear her tell him she wanted this as much as he did.

Hermione laughed out loud. "Are you being serious with me, right now?" She asked, looking up at him like he was crazy. "We are married, Severus. Sure, we didn't choose it. But we are husband and wife. There is nothing more appropriate than a husband and wife fucking."

He was caught off guard by her vulgar words and more than slightly aroused by it. "I wouldn't want there to be any confusion," he said, his tone stinted and awkward.

"Look, I'm not some Pollyanna," Hermione said. "I'm smart enough to know the difference between sex and love. But would it kill you to just admit that you wanted it as much as I did."

"I think you know that I was not opposed to our activities last night," he said looking down.

"God damn it, Snape," Hermione growled. "I'm telling you that I want you. I want you to take me, repeatedly and roughly, and you can't even return the gesture by openly admitting you want the same?" she sighed in frustration, moving out of the bed and nakedly searching her trunk for a clean school uniform.

Snape didn't say a word, but he did act. Watching her skin blush with rage as she bent over, her ass in the air in front of him, coupled with the morning wood he was sporting was enough to set him into motion. Moving from the bed, he grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. "This is just sex. It doesn't mean anything more." he said, his voice strained with lust.

"That's all I'm asking for," Hermione breathed before he pulled her roughly to him and captured her lips in his.

* * *

"I'm not going to tell you details," Hermione blushed when her friend asked her to expatiate on the night of sex she'd vaguely conveyed to her over a private lunch. "Suffice it to say, sex is not going to be a problem in our marriage, though." Hermione blushed deeper.

Ginny giggled at that. "Fine, don't tell me." she pretended to pout. "But did he get up and run away in the morning?"

Hermione smiled at her friend's wise assessment of the situation. "He tried. But I forced him to talk instead of running away. One thing led to another...and that's why we weren't at breakfast this morning." Hermione blushed again.

"So now, if you miss breakfast, I'll know why," Ginny said, grinning evilly.

"Shut it."

* * *

It was two weeks later, the beginning of December, when Snape was summoned again. He and Hermione were reading quietly in the living room, her feet propped in his lap as he absently rubbed them. It was a silent tradition of theirs now. Physicality was more comfortably for them than it had been in the beginning.

Initially, after they reached an agreement to give into sexual desire, things were still a little stiff. But as the sex got better, hotter, and more frequent, so did their ability to be comfortable with each other in other aspects of life. Lessons had even become easier. Severus still had trouble relaxing enough for meditation, but he had noticed that even the serene silence was easing the tension in his back, if nothing else.

Hermione couldn't believe how well their lives fit together when they both stopped being stubborn. He was brilliant, she always knew that, and talking with him stimulated her brain in a ways nothing else did, not even reading.

He, in turn, was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't just a know-it-all. She asked intriguing questions and enjoyed discussing academics for no other reason than to stretch her brain. It was a thing he'd never shared with anyone but Albus, and even then in small doses. He began seeing her in a different light. He supposed repeated sexual intimacy could do that to anyone, but this was different. She was an equal to him in many ways, though he'd never admit that to _her. _He considered the possibility that, this marriage might have been the best thing that ever happened to him. Even if he wasn't capable of love, he was certainly capable of sharing his life with a woman like Hermione. The problem was, he was completely undeserving. The Slytherin in him was too selfish to care anymore.

"Shit," he hissed as his left arm burned. "I've got to go." he said, quickly moving her legs off his lap and going to the bedroom to retrieve his robe and mask.

Hermione bit her lip, wondering what to say. She wanted to be comforting and supportive but the truth was, she didn't want him to go. He had no choice, but she remembered how hurt he was when he came back, and, Merlin help her, she cared about him. "Be careful," she said uselessly as he moved to the door.

"Always," he said, stiffly, his body showing that he was unable to be the kind Severus she'd gotten used to in the last few weeks.

She pulled him back to her and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'll be here when you get back." He nodded curtly and moved out of the room, leaving a concerned Hermione behind. This was his job. He'd been doing it longer than she'd been alive. There was no need to worry. The fact that she _was_ told her that her feelings were getting more involved than she thought they would.

* * *

"Granger..." Draco's cool voice hissed in her ear. Why in Merlin's name was he not at the Deatheater meeting with Severus? She'd waited in their rooms for fifteen minutes after informing Dumbledore of Snape's departure and couldn't take it anymore. At least if he was out doing his work, she could be helpful as well. They were always looking for new ways to improve her Occlumency, and books, while only so useful on the skill, could help some, so she headed to the library. Apparently Draco had expected this. How? She didn't know.

Clutching her wand, she glared at the blonde boy, "Don't you have some Slytherin girl to bother?" she said through gritted teeth. She couldn't attack him unless attacked. She and Snape were walking a fine line for the Dark Lord and she couldn't jeopardize that.

"I'd much rather bother _you_, Granger," he said, his eyes flashing with lust as he looked down her shirt from his place above her. For the first time, his intent was raw and obvious. She knew he was obsessed with her. Why? She still didn't know. But to see him looking at her like that...like Snape did when he was about to ravage her, but creepy, was enough to knock the wind out of her.

"I'm married, Malfoy," she spat. "And even if I wasn't, I wouldn't be interested." His eyes flashed with dark rage as he gripped her by the back of the head, and pulled her face up, close to his.

"Do you even know what your precious husband does for the Dark Lord?" He snarled. In fact, she _did _know what Severus was doing. It was honorable and noble, but Draco had no idea about that. When she didn't say a word he continued. "He rapes muggles, Granger. He kills and tortures them. No matter what he tells you, he's a Deatheater, and he always will be."

Hermione's breath caught and she used every ounce of her will to keep any reaction off her face. "Yes, and you are a Deatheater too," she countered. "So, why should I care what you have to say?"

Draco's face grew serious and his eyes narrowed on her. "Because," he breathed, his breath ghosting across her face, he took her hand in his and led it to his crotch which was sporting a fierce erection. "And because I _know_ you want this as much as I do." he replied confidently.

"Get off me, Malfoy," Hermione demanded, trying to pry her hand out of his grasp. He was running it up and down the length of his cock and she felt disgusted. How could such a pretty face hide a true sicko like Draco Malfoy?

"Mmmm," he moaned, and she fought the urge to retch.

"Get off me," she demanded, louder this time, "Or I'll hex that thing off so you never see it again." It surprised him enough to loosing his grip and she pulled her hand out of his, grabbing the book she'd been browsing and stomping out of the library not even bothering to check it out properly. One more second in the library with _him_ and she'd burst into tears. _That_ she would not let Malfoy see.

Rushing back to her chambers, she muttered the password and was shocked to find Snape had already returned. It hadn't even been an hour. He looked unharmed, but his face was angry. "Where the hell were you?" he boomed.

"I..." Hermione started, still trying to process what happened in the library.

"You said you'd be here. How can I trust you with anything if you can't even stay put for an hour." Snape snapped.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. "I went to the library. I didn't think you'd be back right away. I'd have been back sooner but..." She debated telling him about Draco. He needed to know, but she felt so disgusted by how he'd touched her and made her touch him.

"But what?" Snape asked, his voice softening as he saw her struggling with something.

"Draco was there." She said. HIs eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice deadly calm. She knew that was worse than yelling.

"It's nothing..." Hermione said, but tears were already leaking from her eyes. "I'm being stupid."

"Tell me what happened, Hermione." Snape demanded.

"He..." Hermione couldn't get the words past her teeth.

"I swear to you, if you do not tell me what happened, I will find out another way." Snape warned her. When she still didn't seem to be able to answer, he caught her off guard. "Legilimens."

She wanted him to know, but she couldn't tell him, so she let the memory of the Library come to the front of her mind, hoping he wouldn't be as disgusted with her as she was with herself when he saw it.

Snape's heart beat faster as he watched Draco approach his wife. He listened to the boys words and snarled. He didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about, but Snape knew what Draco's game was. He wanted to get Hermione to question Snape's loyalty. He was relying on his good looks to get her to fall into his bed once she no longer trusted him. It wasn't until he watched Draco pull her hand to his crotch that Snape lost control, though. The fear and disgust in her eyes was heart wrenching, and he never wanted to see he looking like that again. Draco would be dead on the spot for touching his wife that way if he had his say. Finishing the memory, he pulled roughly out of her mind, noting she was silently crying on the couch.

He had no idea what to do with a crying woman. What was more, he was barely controlling the urge to find the slimy Slytherin and cut both the hand he touched her with and his cock off and shove them both down his throat. He should have known something was off about the meeting tonight. For one, only he and Lucius were called. Secondly, it had been at Lucius' request to talk about a meaningly issue. This had been planned.

"I didn't mean to, Severus. You have to believe me. I hate him. I really hate him." she sniffled.

"I know," he said, reigning in his anger just enough to try to comfort her. He sat by her and awkwardly pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"I feel dirty. Touching him..." she shivered and he pulled her tighter.

"I'll take care of it." Snape promised, and he knew he would. No matter what, at the end of this war, Draco Malfoy would pay for touching his wife.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, not looking up at him.

"You can ask. I can't promise I'll answer." He said. Hermione sighed, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Ask your question."

"What Malfoy right? I know you've killed before. But the rape and torture? Have you really..." She didn't want to ask, but she had to know.

He stiffed and she felt it. That was all the answer she needed. "When I was new to the Deatheaters, there was an initiation." Snape swallowed. He couldn't believe he was telling her this, but for some reason he wanted to. He wanted her to know the dirty, ugly truth. Hopefully, she'd accept it. If not, he'd have to deal with it.

"What was it?" Hermione asked, still not looking at him, but playing with a stray bit of thread on his robs.

"The Dark Lord rounded up several muggle women. All of us who were to join were forced to...rape them." he swallowed. "It was my first time with a woman," he said, his voice strained.

She looked up at him then, watching as he worked to control both his emotions and facial features. She reached her hand up to cup his face. "Was that the only time?" He just nodded, swallowing again. "I've mostly avoided torturing, often because I kill them right away. I tell myself its merciful." he scoffed.

"I'm sorry," she said, gently kissing his lips.

"What in Merlin's name could you be sorry for?" he asked.

"You are too good a person for this." He rolled his eyes, loosening his grip on her and she understood that he was not able to take a compliment or receive praise for his sacrifices. She let it go.

"Shall we go to bed?" he said quirking his head toward the door.

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I'll take care of him." Snape said, his anger back at the thought of the pervert. "It has to be done in due time. Until then, stay far away from him. Don't go places alone. Use Potter's cloak if you have to." Hermione usually would protest being treated like a child, but she just nodded. Draco had scared her enough to listen to Snape about this one.


	11. Best Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for your continues support. This next chapter has more of the 'friends' in it. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Best Friends **

"Listen, we need to talk," Ginny said to Harry and Ron a few days later. She'd spent over an hour with Hermione, shocked when she heard what Draco had done. It was disgusting, vile, not to mention, illegal. She hoped Snape cut his bits off like the bastard deserved.

She comforted her friend and promised she'd break the news to the boys, knowing Hermione didn't need to deal with their initial overreaction. The boys were very protective of her. She even believed her brother might still harbor some feeling for Hermione, though, by the looks of things, she was a hopeless cause for Snape. Harry saw her as his own flesh and blood, and Draco wouldn't just have Snape to worry about when all was said and done, she was sure.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Not here," the girl looked around at all the people sitting in the common room. "Is anyone in your dorms?"

"No," Harry said, his voice serious. "What's wrong."

"Let's just get upstairs." Ginny said. The last thing Hermione needed was for all of Gryffindor to know what happened in the library Wednesday night.

The boys followed her hurriedly. Ginny rarely engaged in the usual gossip, so it couldn't be that. What had her so wound up that she needed such secrecy?

"Okay," Ginny said, plopping down on her brother's bed and casting a silencing charm on the room, just in case. Harry and Ron sat at the edge of Harry's bed and waited for her to explain her strange behavior. "As you know, Malfoy's been kind of a creep lately."

"We needed privacy for _that._" Ron joked.

"This is serious, Ron." Ginny scolded.

"Just tell us," Harry said, trying not to panic when he saw the serious look on Ginny's face.

"First, when I tell you this, instead of freaking out, I want you to let me finish."

"Okay," they agreed together.

"Well, Draco's been stalking Hermione. More than she let on, really. Snape's been able to step in, until Wednesday." Ginny said, looking at them seriously in the eyes.

"What happened Wednesday?" Harry asked. Ron wasn't even able to put words together for fear of what his sister would tell them.

"She is fine," Ginny said quickly. "But he cornered her in the library and...well, he sexually assaulted her in a manner of speaking," she said, unsure of how to explain it.

"What!" Ron screeched. Harry didn't say anything. He was already busy planning the slimy git's demise.

"She's okay." Ginny said again. "It wasn't really assault. He forced her to...touch him," she felt more than uncomfortable discussing this with them, but knew it would be even harder for Hermione. "She is freaked out about it, as you can understand."

"What about Snape. Shouldn't he have been there?" Ron asked, his voice obviously showing that he placed blame on the potions master.

"He was summoned by Voldemort. Look, according to Hermione, he plans to take care of it. I'm telling you this because she's your best friend and she couldn't. She's embarrassed and disgusted, but you guys have a right to know, and she knows that." Ginny explained. Harry and Ron both looked at her with a new found respect. When had Ginny Weasley grown up?

"Also," she continued, "Snape thinks, and I agree, that Hermione shouldn't be left alone. We should go with her everywhere. Of course not in a creepy way," she laughed, "but make sure she gets where she needs to go and doesn't have to go alone."

"Of course," Harry was, looking long and hard at Ginny. She seemed so different all of a sudden. He never knew that she could be this...adult. He didn't see her as Ron's kid sister for a moment, and it opened a door of possibilities.

But there wasn't time to think about that. His best friend needed him. "One more thing," Ginny continued, the boys too wrapped up in their thoughts to even speak. "Don't bring any of this up to Hermione. She knows I'm telling you, but put yourself in her position. Would you want to talk about it with her if the rolls were reversed?"

"No, you're right," Harry said.

"Blimey, what a sick bastard." Ron finally said.

"Yes." Ginny agreed. "Now, let's get to dinner."

* * *

"So, when do you think I'll have to stand before him?" Hermione asked. "The Dark Lord, I mean?"

"I've bought us time. But I really don't know. Whenever he demands it, I'll have to concede." Snape answered, flipping a page in his book, though he really wasn't paying attention to what he was reading.

Hermione nodded. "I've been trying to come up with false memories. Would you check one?"

Snape's eyes caught hers for a moment. He was truly surprised by her professionalism in this endeavor. Sure, he knew she was brilliant and dedicated. But, given everything that had happened to her over the last few months, she was so calm and collected when it came to her eventual presence before Voldemort. He respected it, and knew it would be necessary. He couldn't have her turn into a shaking mess in front of the Dark Lord. Some fear was to be expected and even encouraged, but if she was to be a believable spy, she had to seem confident in her choice of husband, and her trust in him.

"Please," Hermione sing-songed. "I know it's late, but if you just take a peek, I promise to make it worth your while," she said, shifting on the couch before swinging one leg over his lap and straddling his waist.

"Witch, you are going to be the death of me," he breathed, loving the smell of her straight from the shower. "One look. Then, I'm collecting."

"I'm counting on it," Hermione smirked. Locking eyes with him, she let him enter her mind and forced her false 'memory' to the front of her mind.

It was hazy, typical of first time tries, but it was there. She had created an entire conversation between the two of them that never happened. One where she told him she was getting concerned about Harry because Dumbledore was working him too hard. Of course this wasn't true, but it would make Voldemort orgasmic with pleasure.

When he pulled out, he stared back at her. "Not perfect, but good." He said. "How did you do it?"

Hermione smiled. "Books are good for something. I read the general theory then tried it myself."

Snape smirked back at her. "Insufferable know-it-all," he muttered good-naturedly.

"Severus," Hermione said, staring him directly in the eyes. "Shut up, and kiss me."

* * *

"Shhhh," Harry directed Ron when he overheard Draco's voice saying Hermione's last name.

"What is it?" Ron whispered back.

"Malfoy," Harry mouthed back. Ron's eyes doubled and he perked his ears to listen from an alcove behind the dungeon staircase. How they'ed ended up there, neither could explain. They were on their way to the kitchens when Harry decided they had a right to go see Hermione. Getting a little lost on the way, they came across Malfoy and Nott talking in a deserted hallway.

"Granger's mine, Nott," Malfoy spat.

"It doesn't seem that way to me, Draco. She seems quite happy with our head of house. What is your deal with her anyway?" Nott asked, his tone casual. "I mean, when the Dark Lord wanted her in the fold, you jumped at the chance to marry her. You do know she's a mudblood, right?"

"Of course I know she's a filthy mudblood," Draco nearly shouted. "She is _my_ filthy little mudblood, though. I've wanted to fuck Granger for _years_. When I finally get my chance, that greasy ogre steals it out from under me." He pouted. "Filthy as she is, she's fucking gorgeous, and I want her. Malfoys always get what they want." He said with conviction.

"Oh yeah," Nott replied, "Then why is she fucking Severus Snape, and not you?"

"Watch it, Nott!" Draco warned in a deadly tone. "All in due time. I've got a plan. I'm not going to tell _you_ what it is. But, suffice it to say, Granger will be tied to my bedpost...willingly, by the end of the year."

"And if she gets pregnant first? You know, that was the whole point of the law." Nott pointed out. "To knock her up and use the baby against her, and the 'Order'."

Malfoy hesitated for a second. He hadn't thought of that, it was obvious. "I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." He said. "If I can get her pregnant myself, Snape will lose all rights to her anyway."

"Well, just don't do anything stupid, Draco. You're father already told you to be careful. Snape is untouchable, right now." Nott reminded his friend. Draco had a tendency to leap before looking, and in this case, it could very well get him killed.

"We've got to find 'Mione," Ron said, when the two boys moved out of earshot. Harry nodded and pulled out the Marauder's Map again. They didn't know exactly where her new place of residence was, and they'd been looking for thirty minutes.

"Here," Harry said, pointing to a spot on the map that showed both Snape and Hermione. "This way." As if the castle had wanted them to get lost in the first place, and wanted them to find Hermione now, they were standing in front of Snape's office in minutes.

Moving through the dark and empty room, they stopped at a heavily warded door. "This must be it. Git's paranoid." Ron said.

"That's a good thing, Ron. Hermione lives there too." Harry pointed out. Ron nodded in concession. "Here goes nothing," He said, raising his hand and knocking on the door. It was after hours, and Snape was likely to turn them both into rats, but he _had_ to tell Hermione what they'd heard.

Nothing happened for several minutes. Ron knocked this time, louder. 'Bloody fucking hell,' they heard Snape's irritated voice on the other side of the door and swallowed together. The door was wrenched open forcefully, and there stood their potions professor, looking apoplectic, not to mention a little underdressed.

"You both had better have a _very _good reason to come to my rooms after curfew," He growled.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, trying to be respectful, though he didn't want to know why his best friends 'husband' looked thoroughly snogged at the moment. It gave him the creeps. The dressing robe he wore was disconcerting as well. "It's about Malfoy and Hermione. Can we talk to her?"

Snape stood there, menacingly for a moment, looking them both up and down with his cold calculating stare, and they wondered if maybe he _was_ going to turn them into rats. "Enter, but if you make a habit of this, I swear it will be the last thing you do." He finally said, his cold tone piercing through both of them.

They awkwardly shuffled into the room avoiding eye contact with the man. "Severus, who is it?" they heard Hermione's soft voice coming from somewhere in the back. When she stepped foot into the main room where they were, wearing only a bathrobe looking like she'd been shagged into next week, Ron and Harry realized what they'd interrupted and why Snape looked ready to kill.

"Oh!" she cried with surprise, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "It's past curfew. What are you doing here?"

"That was what I was about to ascertain." Snape sneered.

"Severus, please. Whatever it is, they have to have a good reason." Hermione said, looking back at her friends. "Here, sit. What's the matter?" Hermione offered them a seat on the couch, but Snape interrupted her before she sat next to them.

"Perhaps, you could put some clothes on, dear," he said, his voice strained and Hermione guessed the boys were staring. Blushing she nodded and moved to the bedroom to slip on some clothes. It was actually kind of cute that he was getting possessive.

"Now, the two of you better talk, and fast. I will not hesitate to deduct a thousand points a piece for coming to my chambers after hours." Snape said, his stare cold.

"Well, it's Hermione's place too," Ron pointed out, but Harry elbowed him in the ribs, telling him to shut the hell up.

"Okay," Hermione said, now wearing her sleeping attire. Snape wasn't much happier with _that_ choice of clothing_,_ but he wanted to get the two twits out of there as soon as possible so he could continue the ravaging he was giving his wife before they were interrupted.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Harry said, swallowing uncomfortably. He still couldn't imagine Snape as anything but horrid. "But we were on our way to the kitchens," he ignored a hard look from Snape. "When we overheard Malfoy talking to his friend Nott. I assume Nott is a Deatheater too," Harry's eyes shifted to Snape who betrayed nothing.

"Anyway, he didn't reveal what his plans were, but..." Harry was cut off by Ron who felt he could rip the bandaid off better.

"Malfoy wants to knock Hermione up instead of you, so he can keep her. Plus, apparently you-know-who, plans to use your baby as some sort of leverage over you." he said the last part to his best friend.

"Wh...what?" Hermione said, still processing what her best friends had told her.

"And he didn't give away any details of the plan?" Snape asked, his tone cautious.

"No. He seemed to not trust Nott with it." Harry answered. "He said Hermione was his, and he'd have her. Then when Nott reminded him about Voldemort's desire for her to have a baby, he said he'd have to stop that from happening. I'm not sure how he could. And then, that he'd be the one to get her pregnant." Harry summed up in greater detail.

Hermione just stared in the direction of the floor, still trying to process what she'd heard. Snape looked at her worriedly. "You may go," He said to the boys without further ado.

"But..." Harry started, confused.

"Harry," Hermione smiled, though it didn't really reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Go back to the Tower. We can talk about this tomorrow. Thank you both for telling us."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking at Snape before turning back to her.

"Yes," She said with a quick nod.

"Okay," Harry said, getting up along with Ron. "But come find us, first thing, at breakfast."

"Sure," Hermione smiled, her real emotions still guarded. She was clearly picking up some habits from her husband. Harry and Ron made their way out the door and Snape rewarded it, stronger than ever this time.

"Severus, what could he do to stop me from getting pregnant?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Any number of things," Snape admitted. "Certainly don't drink anything you don't prepare yourself. I'll inform the rest of the teachers to avoid placing the two of you as partners during practical spells." Snape said, moving back to the couch. He was sure his night of hot sex with this fucking gorgeous wife was over now. Draco was becoming more than a nuisance.

"Well," she said, with a little more bite, "the only way I'd have a baby with him is if he raped me. And I wouldn't go down without a fight," she promised.

Snape smirked at her Gryffindor spirit. "I'm sure Draco would have his hands full," he said. "Now, we ought to get back to bed. Perhaps you'd like a Dreamless Sleeping Potion?"

"No," Hermione said, standing from the couch seductively pulling on the rope tying his robe together. "I can think of something a lot better to help me get to sleep," she said, biting her lip in the most sexy, exotic way.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Please..." She hissed, and he knew his night wasn't over.

* * *

"Severus," Hermione breathed, still trying to come down from her orgasmic high. "What about when I do get pregnant?"

"What about it?" Snape asked, his own breath coming out in pants.

"What I mean is, I know you don't want kids. But I don't want to be a single mother. I'm worried that when I'm pregnant you will be distant and I don't know if I can do that." Hermione said, snuggling into his side.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "I can't tell you how I'll feel, Hermione. I've honestly never considered children. With Lily, we never had a relationship. With the other women...they were one-offs with no name. I never thought I'd have children. Given how horrible my own parents were, you might be better off as a single mother," he said.

"No," Hermione protested. "You are not your father. You know that as well as I, so don't even say stupid things like that. I just want to know, when I come home and tell you I'm pregnant, are you going to be happy? mad? excited? mean?"

"I don't know," Snape answered honestly. He couldn't get a feel for his emotions on the topic. Part of him did look at the future and see little children with Hermione's beauty and both of their intelligence. But then he remembered he wasn't likely to make it out of this war alive. Did he want to leave her with that to deal with on her own? "What if I just tell you, I won't be mean?"

"It's a start," Hermione sighed. "You know it's just a matter of time. I'm young, and very fertile."

"I know," Snape said.

"One more thing," She said looking up at him. "Did you know about Voldemort's plans for the baby? I mean, that he wants to use it against me?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat. She didn't know how she'd feel is Snape knew already. Why hadn't he told her? Did he really care so little about his future offspring?

"No," Snape answered. "That must have been something he shared with Lucius and Draco when they decided to pursue you for marriage." Snape explained.

Hermione swallowed and nodded. As much as motherhood scared her, she couldn't imagine her child anywhere near that creepy snake. Since it was bound to happen anyway, she had to think of the possibilities.

"Okay," Hermione said, realizing she'd just made pillow talk a little too heavy. "Don't worry about it. The way things are going, Draco might render me infertile, anyway." It was supposed to be a joke, but she had to choke on the last words. The truth was, as young as she was, and as much as she wanted to wait. Children with Snape were looking more and more attractive every day. There was something happening between them. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was mutual.

Snape growled at the thought of Draco endangering his wife and her ability to bear his children, and it was then that he knew something had shifted. He _did_ want her to have his babies. He _did_ feel a connection with her that he'd never felt before. And, at least to some extent, she seemed to share that connection. And he wanted to protect those babies from Draco, from the Dark Lord, from anyone who deemed to harm them. Something was happening with him and Hermione that he could explain, but it was powerful, and a bit scary.

"Let's just go to sleep," He said. "We can worry about this in the morning." Hermione nodded and snuggled into him deeper, loving the feel of his warm skin on hers and his smell, sandalwood, in her nose.


	12. Getting in Deeper

**A/N: Wow, you guys rock on the reviewing front! Thank you guys so much! Here's the next chapter. Somehow, there ended up being a bit more sex in this chapter than others. Lol...wonder what was on my brain. Hey, I'm pregnant, I blame the hormones :P Things are getting more intense with these two...wonder what will happen next! :) Let me know your thoughts and feelings. I love reading them! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Getting in Deeper**

It was a week before all the students went home for Christmas Break, and Hermione and Severus had gotten lax on making it to breakfast. Besides, the last week of school before Christmas holidays was always less stressed. Mostly, both Professors and students were counting down the days until the term was over.

"Severus, look at this," Hermione said, pushing the _Daily Prophet_ in front of his face, nearly knocking over his coffee in the process. "Sorry," she said, when he scowled at her, "but look."

Snape smoothed the paper out and read the front page where she indicated.

_**Controversial Marriage Law Repealed**_

_Due to an overwhelming outcry by both Muggle-born and purebloods, and their parents, the controversial marriage law passed almost three months ago has been repealed. Those bound by the law are, once again, free to marry whomever they choose, whenever they choose. _

_This couldn't come at a better time. The threat by muggle parents of revealing our world tipped the scales on the decision to repeal the law. The Ministry is already facing low approval ratings at the moment, some even fearing they are in cahoots with You-Know-Who. _

_Unfortunately for those who've already wed due to the law, the Ministry reports that they cannot grant divorces without just cause. However, they will concede to removing the Ministry charms on all married couples ensuring their regular copulation and fidelity and child bearing. All married couples should report to their designated MInistry official at their earliest convenience if they wish to do so. _

"It makes sense," Snape said, putting the paper down. "The Dark Lord only wanted you anyway. Now that he thinks I've got you in my clutches, he feels no need to run the Ministry in the ground to sully the purity of blood for the rest of the community."

"I guess," Hermione said, feeling a little strange about the whole thing. She was happy to know that her friends would be free from the law, but the thought of being parted from Severus made her chest seize. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked meekly.

"We can't get a divorce, Hermione. You know that." Snape said, feeling his heart race. He'd been praying for this moment for so long, he was a little confused now that it came. He didn't want a divorce. Merlin help him, but Hermione made him happy.

"I don't mean that." Hermione said quickly. "Even if we could, I don't want one," She said, and his eyes snapped back to her's reading them as if looking for the truth. She was telling it. She wanted to be his wife. The thought sent shivers down his spine. "I mean, do you want to get rid of the charms."

"Oh," Snape replied, thinking about it. "It's really up to you. I have no problem with them. We already...copulate," he smirked at the clinical term, "more than regularly. I have no intention of being unfaithful to you. As far as the birth control goes, I supposed that's really up to you as well."

"I don't want to get rid of them," Hermione said, seriously. "For obvious reasons, the sex one isn't necessary. But the fidelity charm is important. I read up on it when I read the law initially. While it assures faithfulness of the married partners, it also protects."

"You are speaking of the locator spell attached to it," Snape said, nodding in understanding.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I hate to think that Draco or any of the Deatheaters would get close enough to..." she shivered, unable to finish the sentence. "But if they did, you'd be able to find me."

"I agree. That is sound logic." The more he thought about it, the more he agreed. If anyone laid a hand on Hermione, he wanted to know...and kill them. He was past pretending he didn't care about the girl more than he should.

"As far as the birth control," Hermione said. "I really don't know. I'm young. I can't honestly say I want to have a baby right now. But if we removed the charm, how long until Voldemort gets suspicious?" Hermione asked. "He wants me to have a baby. I'll die before he lays a hand on my child, but having a baby would protect the both of us, at least long enough to figure out how to bring him down." Hermione reasoned.

He couldn't argue with that logic either, but something inside him couldn't let her give her body for the cause like this without making a case against it. Even if he did have the mental picture of her swollen with his child in his head at the moment. "But we could use it for a time," he reasoned. "The Dark Lord will understand it might take several months to conceive." He wasn't so sure that was true, deep down.

"I've got muggle birth control," Hermione said. "We could use that, but we'd have to remove the spell. Wouldn't Voldemort find out?"

Surprisingly, _that _bit had slipped his mind. "Of course you are right," he conceded. "I just..."

"I know you don't want to have children with me, Severus," Hermione said, looking down quietly.

"It's not that," he protested. "You are so young. You have so much ahead of you."

"Would you stop me from pursuing my education or getting a job if I got pregnant?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side in an endearing habit she had when she was truly curious about something.

"Of course not. A brilliant mind like yours should not go to waste," he said stiffly, as he often did when he was complimenting her. It was adorable.

She smiled brilliantly at at him. "Then I don't see how a child would stop me from reaching my goals. Besides, I..."

"What?" he asked, looking at her with penetrating eyes.

She blushed and shook her head. "Nothing. Let's just see what happens. If I get pregnant and, at the end of the war, you don't want anything to do with us, I promise I won't make you be a father." she said, swallowing back her disappointment at the thought.

"Hermione..." Snape started, but she was already headed toward the bedroom to get ready for the day.

He sighed. It was a female thing, whatever was going through her head about children. It was something he didn't understand, but clearly he wasn't making himself very clear on the issue. Perhaps that was because he wasn't even clear with himself on the issue. One part of him thought of the prospect of children with Hermione, and thought it the perfect opportunity to rectify all the bad things in his life. It gave him hope. It make him feel things he'd never felt before. But another part of him was worried that, given their forced marriage, it wasn't a good place to bring a child into. Not to mention, there was a good chance, he could leave Hermione a single mother when he died in this war.

Sighing again he cleaned up the breakfast tray. "Hermione," he called through the door. "I'm going to work."

"Okay," she called back. She didn't sound like she was crying, so that was good news.

* * *

"You don't have to stay, Harry. I promise, Sev...Professor Snape and I are fine now." Hermione assured him.

"I know that," Harry said. "I'm staying back for Dumbledore. He wants to work through break. Besides, I think the Weaselys should spend time as a family, you know?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Is it getting that close?" She asked, unsure if she wanted the answer or not. It was one more thing she'd have to hide from Voldemort when she faced him.

"I don't know. But I hope so," Harry said. "I'm tired of this, Hermione."

"I know, Harry." Hermione said, hugging her friend. "It will be soon. I promise to do my part too."

Harry grinned at her. "You do enough already just by keeping me and Ron alive."

Hermione chuckled. "That's true. Well, since you are staying, we will have to spend time together. It's going to be lonely around here. I think people know somethings coming. The Deatheaters are getting more public. The Ministry is loosing its autonomy. Most parents want their kids home." she pointed out.

"Yes, well, I think your husband might have a problem with my hanging around," Harry pointed out.

"Let me deal with him," Hermione said. "He's really not as bad as he seems."

"Yes," Harry said, "that may be true with you, but he hates me."

"No he doesn't." Hermione insisted. Harry just dropped the subject. He knew that when Snape looked at him, he saw the child he could have had with Lily, and never got to. He saw his father, and it was enough to make Snape hate him.

* * *

"Severus..." she moaned as she rode him hard and fast.

"Come for me, witch," he demanded between harsh breaths.

"I'm close!" she called, gripping his shoulders for support as she moved on him faster and faster, seeking the release they both needed. She knew he was close. She could feel him pulsing inside her. "YES..." She cried, her body shuddering above him as her whole body was overcome with immense pleasure.

He gripped her hips tight and pounded into her from underneath a few more times before spilling inside her, groaning her name as he came. She collapsed on top of him, and he wrapped both arms around her as they caught their breaths.

He couldn't believe that, three months ago, she was a virgin. She was, by far, no contest, the best sex of his life. The whores didn't hold a candle to his Hermione. That's how he thought of her now. She was his, as long as she's let herself be. Guilt be damned. It wasn't fair to her, but he couldn't resist anymore.

"Severus," Hermione said, sleepily against his warm chest.

"Yes?"

"You know Harry's stayed back to work with Dumbledore, right?" She knew now was as good a time as any to bring up her plans for break. He was always more agreeable after good sex.

"Yes," Snape answered, his voice strained this time.

"Well, everyone else is gone, you know." She said, lifting her head and propping her chin in his chest to look at him. "He will be busy with work, of course, but I want to spend time with him. I think we should have him over occasionally. Just over break. I wouldn't make a habit of it," she quickly added.

Snape sighed dramatically. "You want me to have _Potter_ here. In my home." He stated.

"It's my home too," Hermione reminded him. "Besides, he's not the ignorant kid you think he is. He's smart, and loyal, and he is going to be the savior of our world, Severus Snape, so you ought to treat him better." Her voice turning stern as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And I assume you picked now, after sex, to tell me this, hoping it would soften me up?" Snape said, his voice holding no edge to it.

"Well," she grinned up at him, "is it working?"

"No," he said, stoically. "I know you don't understand but I will never be close to Potter. There's too much...history there."

Hermione frowned and rolled off of him, pulling his discarded shirt on over her head. He had to admit, seeing her in his clothes made him ready for round two. The look on her face told him it wasn't going to happen tonight. "Yes, Lily and James." She said, swallowing hard. "You might do well to remember that Harry is at least half Lily, too." She spat. "Not that it matters."

"I didn't say he couldn't come over," Snape back peddled. "Fine. But just over break. I don't want to have students in and out of my personal space all year."

"I just told you it would only be for break, didn't I?" Hermione huffed.

"Yes," Snape sighed. "Come back to bed. The last thing I want to think about is Potter, when you look so shaggable."

Hermione tried, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "You aren't getting into my knickers that easily Severus," she said.

"Oh," Snape pretended to contemplate his next move. "What shall I do, Mrs. Snape, to get into those pretty little knickers?"

Hermione giggled at that. Snape sounding so...submissive was just funny. "Hmmm..." she tapped her chin with her finger as if thinking. He made his cock rock hard. "Well..." she didn't get to finish her thought before Snape reached out and pulling her back down on top of him.

* * *

It was driving him nuts. Their jokes, their touching, their...friendship made him crazy. He watched, from over the top of his book as Potter pretended to be ignorant of how to cast a spell and Hermione instructed him on the proper wand movement. He was slick. Potter knew very well what he was doing, he just wanted Hermione's hands on him. He knew it.

"So, what about Ginny?" Hermione asked, lying on the floor next to her friend, oblivious to her husband's intense stare. "She said she broke up with Seamus. Any chance it was because of you?"

Harry's cheeks flamed bright red. "Well, maybe..." he said. Snape rolled his eyes. Potter was pathetic.

Hermione giggled and threw her arms around her friend, much tot he distress of Snape who wanted to rip them apart and send Potter packing. "Look," she said, pulling back and looking Harry in the eyes. "You know that I just want you to be happy. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too." Harry beamed, kissing her on the cheek. Snape nearly snapped the book in half at that. He cleared his throat instead and gave Potter a pointed look. Harry's eyes doubled and he moved further away from Hermione.

"I think you and Ginny would be great together. She's grown up a lot over the last few years." Hermione commented, unaware of the nervous tension going on around her.

"Yeah, you are right," Harry said. "Oh, look. It's getting late. I should probably be getting back to the dorm. Christmas is only a couple of days away. I'll see you then, right?" He chanced a look at the scowling potions master who was eyeing him closely.

"Yes, of course." Hermione smiled. She hugged him again as he left their chambers and turned back to find a seething Snape sitting on the couch. "See, that wasn't so bad," she said, wondering why his glare was so intense.

Snape didn't say a word, he just put his book down and quirked his finger at her to join him on the couch. She swallowed, confused and a little scared, but did as she was told until he pulled her down on his lap. "Mine..." he breathed into her hair before pulling her mouth to his.

She moaned against him, letting his tongue caress the inside of her mouth as only he could do. She made quick work of removing his clothes as he did the same to her. She loved when he was like this. His desire for her so intense that he couldn't hold it in. It was nice to see him lose control with her, and she knew it meant he trusted her emotionally.

"Mine," he moaned again, when his cock came into contact with her already wet folds. But he didn't take her like that. He pulled her off his lap and bent her over the couch, "Say it, Hermione," he commanded, his voice causing her pussy to clinch in anticipation.

"Say what?" she groaned, needing him inside her.

"Say you're mine, witch!" He barked. A shiver ran down her spine and she moaned at his words.

"I'm yours, Severus," She said, choking on her own desire. He let out a contented groan and plunged into her from behind, causing them both to sigh in relief.

"You are mine," he said again. "Don't forget it!"

"Uh huh," was all Hermione could say as her body was assaulted with shocks of pleasure as he fucked her hard against the threadbare material of the couch. He gripped her hips and pulled her back on his cock with harsh movements that sent her over the edge within minutes. She never knew she liked it rough, but with him, he could make her come in seconds with just the loss of control.

"Severus! Yes!" She cried, gripping the back of the couch for support as her body shuddered.

"MINE!" He shouted as he came, not far behind her, spilling his white hot seed in her hot, wet, depths. Her body ached when he pulled out of her, but she loved the feeling, and she sighed with relief when his arms came around her and pulled her up as he carried her back to their bed.

"I'm yours," she said, looking him in the eyes as got into bed next to her. He looked a little sheepish, probably embarrassed of his loss of control, but smiled slightly at her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Sleep," he said. It was then, watching her drift off, that he knew he was in too deep to ever get out. He didn't know if it was love. How could he? The only time he'd felt the emotion was with Lily, and that had been twenty years ago. Besides, what he felt for Hermione felt nothing like that. She was quickly becoming everything to him. As scary as he found that prospect months ago, he welcomed it now. For the first time in almost twenty years, he wanted to live. He wanted to bring down Voldemort _and_ have this to come back to.

It was scary to think of how much control she had over him. One innocent hug from her friend, and he turned into a possessive nightmare. But she liked it. He felt how wet she got when he possessed her, and wondered, foolishly, if there might be something too the notion of soul mates. Of course, he knew it was rubbish. But she was a good match for him. Perfect, by his account, and he just hoped she wanted the same things he did from life and this...marriage.


	13. GreenEyed Monster

**A/N: Hey guys. This was a tough chapter to write, though and important one to me. I think we get a closer look at both of their feelings for each other. I hope you like it. Let me know what y'all think! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Green-Eyed Monster**

Harry made himself scarce until Christmas Eve and Snape was pretty sure he was the reason. Not that he cared. He preferred it that way. In a selfish way, he didn't like sharing his wife. Not to mention, the fact that it was a Potter she was spending time with didn't sit well with him. No matter what Hermione said, Harry was half James Potter, and that was enough. But, he knew Hermione and Harry were looking forward to having Christmas Dinner together with the remaining students and staff.

"I'm going to be called tonight," Snape informed Hermione as she got dressed for Christmas Dinner in the Great Hall.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"It's Christmas Eve. The Dark Lord always throws a large revel on Christmas Eve. I think he does it, not only as a treat for his Deatheaters," Snape snarled at the thought, "but as some sort of 'fuck you' to the Christian holiday."

"Oh," Hermione swallowed, pulling her stocking up her leg the rest of the way. "Will you be okay? What happens at..."

"You don't want to know, Hermione." Severus answered, looking her in the eyes. She nodded silently, feeling all together less cheerful all of a sudden.

"Be careful, please," She said, her eyes pleading with him.

"I shall do no more than required to keep my cover," he said, looking at her seriously. She nodded and smiled.

"Let's not think about this, right now." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and straightened his tie. It was enough proof that he cared for her that she'd gotten him to wear such muggle attire in public. He just nodded and followed her toward the door.

* * *

"Severus, what is wrong with you?" Minerva asked as she watched her colleague stare daggers into Harry Potter.

"None of your concern, Minerva," He sneered.

"Leave him alone, Minnie," Dumbledore smirked. He knew exactly what was going on, and it only further proved what he had known for weeks. Severus Snape was in love. Of course, he didn't know that, but Dumbledore did, and if he wasn't mistaken, Hermione was just as smitten with the surly Potions Master.

Snape moved his eyes from his wife and friend and tried to focus on his food. The feelings of deja vu were itching at the corners of his mind, but he repressed them. She was not Lily. This was not the same thing. She was his, and wanted to be his. He reminded himself.

Hermione, for her part, was confused by Harry's behavior. "Harry, what's wrong. I don't have cooties." She said, when he dodged her hug for the third time of the night.

Harry laughed nervously, noticing Snape staring at them again. "No, it's just...I think Snape is uncomfortable with our friendship."

"What?" Hermione asked, as if he'd said the craziest thing she'd ever heard. "He knows we are just friends. You're just being paranoid."

Harry rubbed the back of his head the way he always did when he was nervous and Hermione shot a look at her husband. He was watching them, intensely, but that wasn't unusual. He'd done it nearly every time Harry came over...Oh crap.

"Did he say something?" Hermione asked her friend. Snape had no right to make Harry uncomfortable like that. He knew that Harry was just a friend.

"No, but, let's just say, he made it clear that I was not welcome to touch you. Not that I want to in that way," he said quickly. "You're beautiful, 'Mione, but you're like my sister."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know that, I feel the same way. Don't worry about him. I'll talk to him after the..."

"After the what?" Harry asked.

"He's got to go away tonight," Hermione said, hoping he understood what she meant. Harry wasn't as daft as he looked because he _did_ know exactly where Snape was going tonight. He shivered at the thought.

"I can stay with you, if you want." He offered.

"Okay," Hermione smiled. She hated the thought of spending hours alone, just waiting to see what state Severus would come back in. When he left, it was hard on her, but tonight could run very long, according to Snape. Having Harry there would help at least with the passing of time. "Perhaps, though, you should wait to come until he's left. I'd hate to send him off after a fight." she grinned.

"Okay," Harry said. He didn't really want to contend with Snape's strange jealousy either.

* * *

Hermione had given Severus a kiss on his way out when he was summoned, and immediately contacted Dumbledore. The old wizard said he already knew Snape would be gone tonight and she need not contact him when Snape returned unless there was an urgent matter to be discussed.

She hoped he was okay. She hated to think of what he'd have to witness and partake in a the revel. Remus had told her, once, in vague detail, what occurred at such 'celebrations'. Would he have to kill people? Torture them? Rape? She shuddered at the thought. He'd avoided that for twenty years. She was sure he'd be able to avoid it again.

She cleaned up the already spotless apartment as she worried about the fate of her husband. He'd become the focal point of her life so quickly, she was almost caught off guard by it. It started as sex. He'd opened her to a world she'd never experienced before, and she couldn't get enough of it.

It slowly became more than that, over time. She didn't know if he'd changed, or she did. Well, he _had_ change. When they were alone, he was lighter, freer, really. While he wasn't sappy or kind, per say, he was...sweet in his own snarky way. He remembered how she took her tea, and prepared it for her when she was running late. He held her in bed like she was his life line.

He looked at her differently too. It was faltering really. She knew he was possessive of her. But a man could be possessive without being in love. Not that she expected that from him. He'd probably keel over and die if she even suggested it. But sometimes she wondered if she didn't love him. She loved him as a person for the sacrifices he made for the cause, that was sure. She loved the way he touched her, and showed her a side of him she was sure no one else had ever seen. But was that love?

Even if it was, she wasn't sure he was able to express or feel those sorts of feelings. He was a damaged man. He'd been damaged from such a young age, that she often wondered if he'd ever be whole again. The sappy, girly, part of herself wanted to be the one to make him whole, but she knew that he'd have to do that on his own.

She was pulled out of her heavy thoughts by a knock on the door. She smiled and let Harry in. "He just left about a half hour ago," she said, leading him to the couch where she began to prepare tea. "I don't know how long it will be."

Harry noticed her hands shaking and stopped her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice serious.

"I just...I worry about him." Hermione said, looking up at her friend. "I know you guys don't get it, but he's...I..." She couldn't get the words out to explain how she felt about Severus.

"I understand, Hermione," Harry said, pouring the tea for her. "I might not understand why, but you have feelings for the guy. He clearly cares about you. As long as he treats you well, I can't object."

Hermione smiled. "At least he doesn't have to answer to Voldemort tonight. It's a revel, though. So, Merlin knows how many muggles will be killed," she sighed in disgust. She felt helpless. She knew it was coming, but they could do nothing about it without blowing Snape's cover and putting the Order at risk.

"We've seen worse," Harry reminded her. "With Snape there, at least there's some hope for them."

Hermione smiled at that. Harry had really grown up over the year. He was taking her unorthodox relationship with a man he clearly didn't like in stride, and also, now, understood the concept of his sacrifice. "Anyway, let's do something to get my mind off of it."

"Wizard chess?" Harry suggested. Hermione sighed. He always beat her, but it would be a good distraction.

* * *

Snape hurried down the deserted halls of Hogwarts. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and he was exhausted, not to mention his shoulder was on fire. The slicing hex Bellatrix hit him with in a fit of whimsy, had torn through his shoulder blade he was sure.

Finally he reached the entrance of his chambers and removed the wards, muttering "Lily," as he entered. The lights were on, but he heard nothing. Looking around, his eyes doubled when he saw Hermione, lying in Potter's arms on the couch.

She'd fallen asleep, her head in the other man's lap, while Potter snored at the edge of the couch. The rage inside him bubbled over inside him. Deja vu was stronger this time, and all he could think was that he was losing another woman to _Potter._

"Potter," he barked, waking them both up. "I think it's time you went back to your Tower," he snarled at the boy, who looked down at Hermione, and back up at Snape.

"Are you sure?" he asked Hermione, who was still rubbing her tired eyes. Snape looked lethal, and he wondered if it was wise to leave his friend alone with him.

"Yes, it's fine," She smiled. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't count on it," Snape muttered under his breath, but she heard it. When Harry was gone, after looking back at Hermione one last time, as if wondering if her should really go, she rounded on her husband.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, coming toward him. He was favoring his right shoulder, and he didn't push her away when she pulling his cloak from him. "It doesn't look very bad," she said, leading him to the couch where she pulled the clothing from the wound and quickly healed the deep cut there. Snape still hadn't said a word.

He stared at her as she moved to sit next to him. "What the hell was going on in here?" he finally asked, his voice laced with venom.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

"I mean, why did I walk into my own home to find my wife in the arms of _Potter?_" he spat. "I will not do this again. I'll be damned if another Potter steals what's mine." He growled.

Hermione's eyes blazed at him. "Excuse me? You know very well there is nothing going on between Harry and I." Hermione stood from her place on the couch. "That's not what this is about though, is it?" She advanced on him, her body already crackling with rage.

"What are you on about. Don't turn this around on me," Snape snapped at her. "I leave to fight for _us. _I'm making sacrifices and risking my life so that you will be safe, and you are back here with _him._" He was revealing so much of himself to her at the moment, but he didn't care. He was angry and vulnerable.

"Oh, shove it, Severus," Hermione shouted back at him causing him to gasp in shock. Never did she talk to him like that. Not even when they argued. "You _know_ there is nothing between Harry and I. He's like my brother. It's disgusting for you to even imply anything different. But you don't really care about me or Harry. This is all about your precious Lily Evans!"

His eyes grew wide as she shouted back at him. "You don't know what you are talking about," he countered, but his voice was not so strong. It wasn't true what she was saying. This _was_ about her. But he couldn't deny how Lily played a part in his reaction.

"Yes, I do." She said. "Do you know what it's like to live in her shadow?" She asked. "Do you know how hard it is to say her name every time I enter my own apartment because my _husband_ is still in love with a woman who died fifteen years ago?" She felt the tears coming and didn't even try to hide them.

"When you walked in tonight, what you saw was your exhausted wife, asleep on the lap of her best friend because she was terrified. I was so scared of what you might have to do tonight, or what might happen if you hesitated. I _needed_ someone here with me so I wouldn't go insane." Hermione cried, wiping furiously at her tears.

Snape just stood there stunned. He'd never received such a reaction from her about anything. They'd fought before, sure. She was a spitfire and would not tolerate being treated as anything less than his equal. But never had it been like this. She was hurt, and crying, and by the looks of it, he was the cause.

"And while I was sitting here, worried about you, you couldn't care less about me because I'm not Lily fucking Potter!" She yelled back. "I'm sorry I can't be her. I'm sorry I can't live up to the memory of a woman who never appreciated you. I'm right here, asking you to care for me, and you won't let go of her!" Hermione was sobbing now, and felt a little foolish, but the emotions kept spilling over, having been kept deep inside for too long. This was not the first time she'd felt the burden of being second best to Lily. It was just the first time she'd said anything about it.

"Hermione...I..." Snape started.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Hermione said, shaking her head and marching past him to the bedroom. She grabbed to top cover and her pillow. "I'll be on the couch. Tomorrow, I'm going to the Burrow. I can't be here right now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Snape started, but she had tuned him out. He sighed in frustration, slamming the bedroom door behind him. That had gotten completely fucked up. When he'd saw Harry's hands on his wife, all he could think about was James and Lily. His instincts kicked and he and overreacted. Even if Hermione did have feelings for Harry, she was not the kind of woman to cheat. And, deep down, even when he overreacted, he knew better. His jealousy got the best of him.

His stupid pride caused him to lash out at her, and she'd gotten it all wrong. He wasn't upset because it reminded him of Lily. He was upset because the thought of losing Hermione scared him far more than losing Lily ever had. Lily had been a blip on the radar to how far Hermione had wormed her way into his life and heart.

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to explain, but he didn't know how. He was not a man of apologies. He was not a man of sappy words of devotion. He didn't know how to show his emotions and tell her who he felt without coming off like a fool. Besides, she was furious right now. She wouldn't listen to him, even if he tried.

He tossed and turned for over an hour before he gave up on the prospect of sleeping at all. Creeping out to the living room to check on his wife, he saw her body shaking with sobs, and he felt his heart seize in his chest. He'd caused those tears. He'd made her feel inferior to a woman who couldn't even hold a candle to her. He had to fix this, but how could he?

Taking a Dreamless Sleeping Draught, he decided that, whatever he was going to do, now was not the time. He needed to let her calm down before he explained himself.


	14. Christmas

**A/N: Wow, great response on the last chapter! Glad you guys liked it. Hope this chapter makes you even happier! It's a bit longer, so YAY! Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christmas**

Hermione felt like she got no sleep at all by the time she rolled off the couch at 7:00am. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and part of her still couldn't believe, after everything, that Severus couldn't even muster up a defense for himself. Hermione was not known to hate many people, certainly not her best friends parent, but she hated Lily Potter today.

Sighing, and stretching, she crept to the bedroom and cracked the door open, hoping to grab her clothes without waking her husband. She couldn't even look at him right now. She'd given him everything. She let him take her virginity in the most barbaric way imaginable, and still she gave her body to him. She forgave his reckless disregard of her, and let him into her heart, and still, she was little more than a place holder to him.

He was snoring lightly and she quietly gathered her clothes for the day, curious as to how he could sleep so peacefully, when she felt like she'd never get to sleep again. She changed in the sitting room, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible. Transfiguring a mirror out of an old plate, she used magic to make herself presentable, tame her hair, and clean herself. She much preferred showers, but she couldn't risk waking _him._

When she was done, she flooed Dumbledore, hoping not to wake him. She should have known the old man only slept about two hours a night. Soon, he was inviting her to come into his office, and she gratefully accepted.

"Mrs. Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure this morning?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"As you know, Harry is going to the Burrow today for Christmas." Hermione said. Dumbledore just nodded in response. "I'd like to go as well. I'll be back early, but I've really got to be with family today," she said, looking at the ground. She did not think she could bare him seeing what was really going on in her mind.

"And what of Severus?" he asked, his tone purely curious.

"I believe he's got his own plans for the day," Hermione answered, still dodging eye contact with the old man.

"Very well," Dumbledore said with a disappointed sigh. "You may floo to the Burrow from here, and return here should to need to." Hermione smiled and thanked him wasting no time flooing to the warm and friendly house. It was what she needed after a night like last night. Normalcy. Her childhood. She wanted to revert, and even if it wouldn't do any good, she would.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley called almost immediately after she tumbled out of the floo. "Merlin, what are you doing here?" The woman beamed.

"Sorry to come over unannounced," Hermione blushed. "I just...missed everyone," she said.

"Nonsense." Molly assured her. "Most everyone's in bed still. We weren't expecting Harry for a few hours."

"That's okay," Hermione said. "I'll just go up and see if Ginny's awake yet." She knew she was because her friend confessed to her that she never slept past 6:00am anymore since the nightmares started, her first year. The year Tom Riddle took over her body.

"Very good," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly. Hermione knew she was already busy preparing the days meals.

Taking the steps two at a time, she gently entered her friends bedroom when she reached it. "Hermione, what the hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked, both surprised and happy.

"It's a very long story," Hermione sighed, plopping down on the bed. "Think you are awake enough to fix my marriage again?"

"Always," Ginny said. "Now, what's the problem?"

* * *

Severus felt groggy when he woke up. He never liked taking the Dreamless Sleeping Potion for that very reason. But, if he wanted to have his thoughts and words together to talk to Hermione, he wanted to at least be well rested.

It felt strange waking up alone. It was a feeling he wasn't at all fond of. He'd gone his whole life alone, but three months of sharing his bed with her, made him used to something he wasn't sure he could live without now. Stretching, he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. It was only eight o'clock. Late, by their usual schedule, but due to the late hour he'd gotten home, and the fact that he knew Hermione didn't get to sleep till much later than that, he was sure he had time to freshen up before talking to her. Truth be told, he still wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say.

He went over and over the facts of the case, as well as his possible arguments and thoughts on the situation as he showered, hoping he could make her see reason. She was a rational woman, after all. She'd rarely even given in to flights of emotional outburst like she had last night, which only further proved how much he must have hurt her over time.

He dressed for the day, his clothes casual, as he didn't expect to leave his chambers much, and made his way into the living room, wondering if he should let her wake up naturally, or wake her up himself. It really was a moot point because, when he reached the couch, she wasn't there.

Cursing to himself he stamped his foot ineffectually. Bloody bint already left. He looked around for some sort of note, telling him when and where she'd gone, but there was nothing. Anger creeped into the edges of his brain. He remembered her saying she'd be going to the Burrow today, but he mostly hoped she was just trying to piss him off. Besides, with all the danger around, she could have at least told him when she left. What if she was in trouble?

He barked for a house elf to bring him breakfast as he stewed. It was reckless to just leave. Being mad wasn't an excuse to lose all sense. However, he wondered if he had any right to say anything to her about it. It was his lack of communication, after all, that sent her running. If only he could have explained to her what he felt last night. Why were the words so hard to come by?

Well, she couldn't be gone that long, could she? She had to come home tonight. Dumbledore would never let her spend the night out of castle without his permission. Diving into his eggs and toast, he thought about what he'd say to her when she got home.

* * *

"You said all that, and he didn't hex you?" Ginny asked after Hermione had relayed the whole story to her.

"No. He didn't say much of anything," Hermione sighed.

"Hmmm," Ginny said, thinking. "Well, what did he say, exactly?"

"He said he was sorry, but not much else. I didn't want to hear it, though, Ginny." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I mean, why didn't you want to hear an explanation? Why do you think you reacted the way you did?" Ginny asked.

"Because...because I...I think I'm in love with him," Hermione said, admitting what she already knew, out loud, for the first time. "Among other things," she muttered under her breath.

Ginny just nodded and held her friends hand for a long moment. She let the muttering go, figuring Hermione would tell her whatever she was talking about when the time was right. "I can't say I understand what the two of you have. Marriage is a concept I am still a little too young to grasp," she admitted. "But whatever it is, it's real."

"No it isn't, Ginny." Hermione countered. "He's still in love with Harry's mom. It's not just the bloody password on the door. It's how he looks at Harry. It's the fact that he flinches every time someone says her name. I mean, he's fighting this war for _her." _Hermione ranted. "And here I am, in love with the stupid git, Merlin only knows why or how that happened, and I feel like..."

"You feel like you are just a consolation prize." Ginny finished for her.

Hermione nodded and began to sob, letting her friend pull her into her arms. "How could I have fallen for him. Am I stupid? Did I confuse sex for love?"

"I doubt it," Ginny said. "I don't get to see the Snape that you see, but if any of what you've told me is true, he isn't just 'whatever' about you."

"No, he's not." Hermione sniffled. "I'm not some stupid girl who doesn't notice when her own husband is showing her true affection. And he does sometimes. Sometimes, I feel like the whole world goes away, and it's just us. But then something happens, and I'm reminded that he was forced to marry me, and he's likely making the best of a bad situation."

"You know, I can't tell you if that's true or not," Ginny said. "You have to talk to him."

"We don't talk about emotions, Ginny." Hermione reminded her.

"Well, you need to start. Or you are going to have this fight for the rest of your lives." She was interrupted then by Ron knocking on her door and barging his way in without waiting for an answer.

"Hermione!" He cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Just missed you," she smiled, wiping away her tears. "Let's go help your mother in the kitchen."

* * *

It was near noon, and Snape was pacing the floor. The longer she was gone, the more time he thought. The more time he thought, the more panicked he got that perhaps whatever he had to say would not be good enough. Couple that with the panic of not knowing, exactly, if Hermione was safe, and he was nearly insane.

He flooed Albus, hoping he could get an estimated time of Hermione's return, but the old man just stared back at him with those damn twinkling eyes. "I assure you, she will be back this evening," he said.

"When?" Snape asked, trying to reign in his anger.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Dumbledore answered. "What happened between you two, anyway?"

"That is none of your concern," Snape snapped.

"You should go to her. The longer you let this fester, the worse it gets." The headmaster told him.

"Oh yes," Snape drawled sarcastically. "I'll just show up at the Burrow and have a nice family dinner with the Weasleys."

"I don't see why you shouldn't," Dumbledore said, ignoring his tone. "That is her family, for all intents and purposes. Her own parents are in hiding. Don't you think it's proper to get to know your wife's family."

"Give me a break, Albus. They are the Weasleys," he said like it was some sort of disease.

"Do you love her?" Albus asked, out of the blue. Snape's breath caught at the question before he schooled his features.

"I don't see where it's relevant." He answered.

"You don't have to tell me," Dumbledore said. "I can see it inside you. But let me offer you some advice, as a man who's been on this earth just a little longer than you have." Snape sighed dramatically but didn't leave the room. "We are at war. Every day is a struggle, but you know what brought down the world's most powerful Dark Wizard? Love."

"I know all of this," Snape sighed.

"But I don't think you ever truly understood the lesson," Albus countered. "Love is the greatest gift we have within us. Not to the person we give it to. No. It is a give to ourselves. You've spent your whole life denying yourself the gift because you believe you don't deserve it."

Snape was uncomfortable with the old man's assessment. It was true, sure, but they didn't have conversations like these. He and Dumbledore talked strategy, war games, spying. They didn't talk about feelings or his 'secret pain'.

"Just think about it." Dumbledore finally said when he realized he wasn't going to get a response from Severus. "As for the Burrow. I know Molly would be more than happy to have you." Snape just rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

It was 1:30 when he made his decision.

* * *

"Merlin, with all the food your mother's given us, I don't know how we will be able to eat at dinner," Harry laughed as they all lounged on the couches of the living room. He'd already cornered Hermione to ask if she was okay after last night. She assured him she was, though she didn't know if that was true or not.

"No way, I've always got room for more," Ron said.

"We know," Ginny and Hermione answered in unison, giggling at each other.

"Merlin, I can't believe he's here," Molly gasped as she looked out the window on her way from the kitchen.

"Who's here, mum?" George asked.

"Severus," Molly said, looking to Hermione. "Did you know he was coming?"

Hermione shook her head and swallowed. He hated the Weasleys. She'd always, secretly, thought it was a little jealousy at their happy family, but he made it clear that he would not be attending any functions at the Burrow without serious coercion. "No..." she said weakly looking at Ginny. Her friend just shrugged.

He couldn't be there. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to deal with him in a house that was supposed to be her safe haven. She didn't have time to think about it because, seconds later, he was at the door. "Mrs. Weasley," he greeted, his voice tense, but she could tell he was trying to be polite.

"Oh, Severus, come on in." Molly beamed. "I've been trying to get you to come over for dinner for years. I guess all it took was to be married to one of our own," she smiled happily. Snape just moved around her, awkwardly trying to get out of the way of her beaming light.

The twins, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all stared at him awkwardly while Hermione tried to avoid eye contact. It was impossible. His foreboding presence forced her to look up at him, and she saw him staring back at her intensely. He didn't demand an audience with her, though, much to her confusion and relief. He simply moved into the room, took a seat on the armchair and pulled out a book.

The Weasley boys all looked at each other in confusion, mouthing words to each other about their professor's muggle attire until Hermione sighed and left the room. Ginny followed.

"He came here," Ginny pointed out as she walked by. "That says something."

"Yes, but what?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

To keep her mind off of her husband, awkwardly reading in the living room, she sat next to Charlie at the table, helping him snap beans and throw them into a bowl.

"So, I see your husband's here," he grinned at her, trying to be funny, but she really wasn't having it.

"Can we not talk about it? Please, Charlie," she said looking up at him. He frowned, but nodded, changing the subject. She mindlessly worked for nearly an hour in the kitchen, wondering why he'd come to the Burrow. Why come and not even speak to her? Why come at all? He hated it there. Was it for her? She was being ridiculous again, and chastised herself for it as he made her way out to the back patio to think.

It was cold outside, but at least she could be alone with her thoughts. Everything was confusing. When it had just been sex, it was easy. He made her come, she enjoyed it. The end. Now...now, she didn't know anything. Did he even like her? She couldn't be sure. How much was part of the plan and how much was real? Was it all a lie?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a warm cloak being draped around her shoulders. "You'll catch cold," Snape's sexy voice murmured behind her. She both froze and melted, hating that he had just a hold over her, emotionally.

"I'll live," she said, trying to be strong.

"Hermione," he started, caressing her name with is voice. "I want to talk. Can we please just talk?"

She never heard him ask for things so nicely. In fact, he rarely _asked_ things at all. He usually assumed, or demanded. But she didn't want a scene at the Burrow. Her friends deserved more than that. And she was not prone to melodramatic displays. "Fine," she said, turning around, but not looking at him. "Let's go to Ginny's room."

He said nothing as he followed her through the house and to the stairs. He noticed the looks and did he best to hold in the sneer at the edge of his lips. These people were far too nosey. They should really mind their own business. A husband had a right to be with his wife on Christmas after all.

She led him into a small room on the third floor, and locked and warded the door for silence. Apparently, she was expecting another fight. He hoped it didn't turn into that. She sat on Ginny's bed, and he awkwardly moved her desk chair to sit in front of Hermione. "So talk," she said, doing her best to keep all her emotions inside.

"First," he said, clearing his throat. "I want to tell you how wrong you have this whole thing."

"Really?" she snapped, her eyes blazing. If he was just going to deny everything, she wasn't going to stick around to hear it.

"Would you shut up for five seconds, you insufferable woman!" He snapped. "Now, you have had your say, it's time I have mine."

Hermione's eyes blazed but her mouth shut. "As I was saying," he sighed dramatically, "You have it all wrong. When I was a child, I fell in love with Lily Evans. I think, mostly because she was the only good thing I can remember from my childhood." Hermione was surprised when he didn't break eye contact with her. When he talked about his past, he was rarely able to look at her. Her eyes softened just slightly.

"As you know, my father killed my mother in a drunken rage," he said, as dispassionately as he could manage. "What you might not know, because I haven't told anyone but Albus, is that I was often on the receiving end of his rages." Hermione's breath caught as she considered what he was saying.

"Lily was there for me. She defended me to her sister. She defended me at school when other students were cruel." He looked down then, ashamed, clearly. She wanted to tell him that there was nothing to be ashamed of, but kept her mouth shut.

"It all changed when James Potter started to pursue her. I admit I handled it poorly. I called her a...mudblood, even when she tried to help me. I pushed her away." Hermione just nodded. "I hated that word even then," he muttered to himself.

He continued, his voice stronger. "I loved that she was strong and stood up for me, even when no one else did. But then, she fell into Potter's clutches." Hermione sighed. She wondered if he'd ever be able to forgive Harry's father for his misdeeds as a teenager.

As if reading her mind, Snape continued, "I know you don't see my side in this. You weren't there, Hermione. He manipulated her away from me. Perhaps Lily and I were never meant to be. I think that's true more and more every day. But she was my friend, and he took her away. He was hateful to me, even before I gave him cause, and yet always beloved by all. Can you understand how frustrating that is?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "May I say something?" Snape just nodded.

"Whatever James did, and I don't doubt it was mean and hateful, Lily had every opportunity to tell him he was being a git. It seems like she gave up the cause though." Hermione reasoned.

"True," Snape conceded. "I don't think I ever really let myself see that part of the situation until recently." He looked up at her meaningfully.

"But all this I knew before, Severus. I know you love her." She said, doing her best not to cry. "I can't change that. I wish I didn't care."

"I haven't finished yet," Snape said, his tone professorial. "As I was saying, I was frustrated, and in the Slytherin House, there were never a shortage of future Deatheaters looking for new recruits. They got me when I was weak. I was fascinated by the dark arts, true, but I was hurt." Snape explained. Hermione nodded again, understanding.

"That night I was initiated, when I had to...rape that muggle woman," he shuddered. "I never have forgotten that. Every day, I remind myself what I did to her." Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek and just let it fall.

"Then, when I revealed the prophesy to Voldemort, the one that got Lily killed, I knew I had to get out." He said, seemingly finishing his story.

"I understand," Hermione said. "And I knew that."

"But I don't think you _do_ understand." Snape countered, his voice stronger now. "Every day, until...until you, I've fought for Lily Evans. Every day has been penance for what I did. And then, with you, I began to forget. That feeling I had for her...it's gone. It's been replaced by something so much bigger and more powerful than I've ever felt before. I'm not a man of emotions and open feelings. I don't know how to express myself that way. I thought I made it clear to you how I feel." He tried to explain, feeling his words get all messed up again.

"No, Severus," Hermione said, "I still don't know how you feel." She wiped at her eyes. "Do you still love Lily Evans?" She asked.

"No," Snape said, looking up at her. "I don't know if I ever really did."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because..." he swallowed hard, not knowing how to say what he wanted to say. It made sense in his head, but the minute he tried to talk about it, things got confused and awkward. "Because when I was fighting for Lily, all I wanted was to die. I wanted to pay my penance and be left with a peaceful death." he said. "Now that I fight for _you, _and _us_, I want to live. I want to live to see our children grow up. I want to watch you become the most powerful witch in England. I want to live." He said.

Hermione look at him, tears stinging her eyes. "And the password?" She asked.

Snape chuckled. "Sometimes, Hermione, you just have to accept that men can be creatures of habit. It was my password for years and changing it seems a waste of time. I didn't know it bothered you, because, truth be told, I still don't know how you feel about all of this. I gathered from your tirade last night that you have feelings for me, more than sexual."

Hermione took a deep breath, wiping her face of all excess tears. "I'm in love with you," she said simply. "I don't expect you to say it back. I don't even want you to right now. But that's how I feel."

Severus felt his heart swell. He was glad she didn't expect a response because he'd always hated the term 'I love you, too'. It seemed forced. Like 'hello' when someone greets you. But he knew, if he was able to love, he loved Hermione Snape. He pulled her off the bed and into his lap in one quick movement and she let him, snuggling into his warmth. "I got you something," he said, as close to a coo as Severus Snape could get.

"Your present is at home,' she frowned, wishing that she could give it to him at this moment, since everything seemed to be out in the open, at least for the most part.

"That's okay. I just want to give this to you now," he said, pulling out a velvet box. Her eyes doubled. "Don't worry, I am not about to get soft on you," he smiled. "We are already married, so I'm not going to get down on one knee or any ridiculous rubbish," he said, flipping open the box. Inside were two gold wedding bands, one for her and one for him.

"They are beautiful," Hermione said.

"Well, I just wanted to say, that even though we are already married, that was forced on us. Now, I know I _want_ to be married to you. After the war is all over, I still want you to be mine, and I promise that I'll make a better effort to express myself. Though, you know it's not easy for me." Snape said awkwardly.

She smiled back at him. "I want to be your wife after the war too," she said. "I don't know how it happened, but this stupid marriage law actually worked out." she laughed.

He smirked at her. "As your husband, I thought it only appropriate we have wedding bands. I should have considered it before, but I was..."

"An ass? Self-absorbed, perhaps?" Hermione offered.

"Yes," he answered wryly. "Now, put the damn thing on before I take it back."

"No way!" Hermione shouted, plucking her ring from the box and placing it on her finger. He did the same before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. I've got to stay for dinner."

Snape groaned. "How long is that?"

"DINNER!" Molly's voice rang out from downstairs. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Not long."

* * *

His hands moved over her naked body and she shivered under his touch. "Please..." she moaned, always begging him for more.

He obliged, dropping his mouth down to her nipple and licking it with his deft tongue. "Severus...I need you," she begged, and he couldn't resist his witch anything she truly needed.

"I'm here," he groaned, rubbing himself against her wet folds.

"Not close enough," she protested, pulling him down to her in a fierce kiss. His cock pulsed at her desire, and he still couldn't believe this was his life. A man, once thought to be unworthy of anyone's love or attention, was _wanted,_ no,_needed_ by the most amazing women in the Wizarding world.

He tilted his hips, angling so that he lined up with her entrance and slipped, slowly, inside. Their bodies stilled for a moment, taking the time to savor the feeling of moving against each other. "This close enough?" Snape panted.

"Faster," Was Hermione's only reply as she tried to pull him deeper. She didn't need him to tell her he loved her. His coming to the Burrow and trying to express his feelings was enough. He wouldn't do that for someone he _didn't_ love. Knowing that she wasn't alone in her feelings made her feel safe, comfortable, and happier than she'd been in months.

He picked up the pace, placing his hands on her hips to hold her down as he moved in and out of her with more vigor. "Hermione..." He moaned, and she felt herself grow wetter. He rarely said her name in bed, but every time he did, her libido was kicked into high gear. No word sounded as sexy on his lips as her name.

"Severus..." She hummed, wrapping her arms tightly around him to pull him down to her again. He never missed a thrust as he hugged her tight, their sweaty bodies pressed together. Her legs locked him into her and she already felt herself plummeting over the edge. "I'm gonna..."

"Come for me," Severus cried, feeling his own release approaching.

As if on cue, Hermione's body tensed and she cried out, squeezing his erection with the intense power of her orgasm. Seconds later he joined her, spilling inside of her, and collapsing on the side of the bed, but not letting go of her. He held her tightly do him, and she couldn't complain.

"I never gave you your present." She said when she collected herself. They'd mauled each other the second they made it back to Hogwarts, barely even waiting to get to their room. Hermione smiled to herself when she noticed he'd changed the password to 'Lioness'.

"I don't really need one," He said, running his fingers up and down her back.

"Well, don't worry, it's not nearly as expensive as what you got," Hermione grinned up at him. "You're a very difficult man to shop for."

"Well, go get it, then," Snape sighed, not wanting to lose the warmth of her body, but knowing her well enough to know she wouldn't leave it alone. She smiled and hurried out of the bed, giving him a look at her naked body before going to the tree in the sitting room and picking up his gift.

She climbed back up in the bed, still naked and plopped it in his lap. "Open it!" She cried.

"It's moments like this that I'm reminded you are only eighteen," he said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, but encouraged him to continue. He couldn't deny her excitement. It could be a blast-ended skrewt and he'd have told her her loved it.

A leather-bound book fell out of the package and he opened it to find it empty. Hermione's excitement couldn't be contained. "It's a potioneer's journal. I know you have one, but its full, and I've seen you trying to add to it. So, I thought, why not get you another one." She smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said. "It's perfect." He was glad she got him something useful. He was not a man for trinkets or useless things, and he assumed she knew that.

"You should know something about your gift," Snape said. Hermione looked down at her ring. "It's charmed. If you are ever in trouble, I'll be able to find you." Snape said simply, as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"Wow," She said. "Usually, I'd be upset that you think I can't take care of myself," she smirked. "But given the circumstance..."

"What circumstances?" Snape asked. He wondered if Draco had tried something again. Why hadn't she told him?

"There's one more thing," Hermione said, biting her lip and pointing at the book. "It's in the back of the book."

He looked at her, confused for a moment as she rambled on. "It's not for sure. These things are not always right. I know, right now, is the worst time for this, but things happen..."

He tuned her out when he saw what she had wedged in the back of the book. "I think its one of the reasons I let me emotions run away with me lately. But like I said, I don't know for sure. I haven't been..." She was immediately cut off when he pulled her roughly to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. "To Madam Pomfrey." she finished.

He looked back down at the muggle pregnancy test and felt happiness bubbling inside him. As scary as everything was, as difficult a position they were in, he actually felt excited. It was an emotion he was unfamiliar with, but it told him that he wanted a baby, and that was enough for now.

"We'll see her tomorrow," He said.

"Are you okay with this?" Hermione asked nervously. "I wanted to tell you when I found out, but then I got nervous. Then, last night, I was scared that I'd made a huge mistake..."

"I'm more than okay." Snape said with a rare smile. "Let's go to bed." Hermione sighed with relief and smiled back. Moving under the covers, she let Snape wrap her in his arms. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts as they drifted off to sleep. There was a battle ahead of them, but in the moment, they were happy.


	15. Back to Reality

**A/N: Sorry this took a few days to get up. One, it was hard to write because I didn't know how to make the transition from part 1 of the story to part 2. Secondly, I had a busy weekend, and that's the hardest time for me to write. My husband demands a lot of attention! :) Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Keep in mind, this is a transitory chapter so its a little less romance and a little more stuff that needs to get out of the way hahaha Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Back to Reality **

"Severus, you don't have to stay," Hermione smiled, seeing how nervous he was, waiting on Madam Pomfrey to come back to give her an exam.

"Really?" He asked, almost relieved. "You don't mind?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Go get something to eat. I'll be here when you get back." Snape looked her over once more before nodding and leaving. He hated to admit it, but he really didn't want to be there when the overbearing woman examined his wife. He really didn't know why. Perhaps it was his uncomfortable nature with healers in general. Maybe he was terrified of the notion of becoming a father, no matter how exciting the prospect was last night. Either way, he was grateful that Hermione understood.

Hermione smiled to herself. She was just glad that he wasn't freaking out. She had grown up around boys and understood that certain things were not as easy for them. She assumed this was twice as true for Severus given his upbringing. Either way, he promised to be by her side, no matter what, so she could cut him a break on the exam.

"Mrs. Snape!" Madam Pomfrey beamed at the girl as she walked into the room and set up some things on the side table. "First, let's see if were's a little Severus in here," she grinned.

Hermione had to chuckle at that. She wondered what her husband looked like when he was little. It was a thing she couldn't possibly imagine. Perhaps she'd ask Harry to show her sometime from the memories he'd uncovered. She got comfortable on the bed and watched as the nurse ran her wand over her abdomen.

"So?" she asked, watching the woman's face for any idea of what she was seeing.

"You're pregnant, Hermione." The healer said, and Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as her heart began to race. Thinking you were pregnant was a lot different than finding it out for certain. Happiness filled her, and she knew, as long as Snape was by her side, this would be okay. She was young, but she loved him. In his way, he loved her too.

"Is this bad news?" Madam Pomfrey asked, concern stretched on her face when she saw Hermione's tears.

"No," Hermione smiled through her tears. "They are happy tears."

"Good," the older woman beamed. "Now, there are several potions I want you to take. I'm sure your husband knows how to brew them all, but I'll give them to you anyway." Hermione nodded, listening to all the instructions, feeling a little dazed. She placed her hand on her flat stomach and smiled to herself. Never, did she think she'd be happy about being 18 and pregnant. It wasn't ideal, but she just _knew_ it was going to be okay. She didn't know how.

Snape entered the room some time later, and looked expectantly at his wife. She didn't say a word, just smiled and nodded at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. A small smile graced his lips before he could stop it and Hermione beamed. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Thank you for the potions, Madam Pomfrey. I'll be be back to see you next month."

"Congratulations to you both." the nurse said, patting Snape on the back. He shied away from her touch, but took Hermione's arm in his, leading her out of the medical wing.

"What potions did she give you?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Pre-natal stuff." Hermione said. "I forget what it's called."

"I know the potion." Snape said. "You can return what she gave you. I'll brew it myself."

"You're being paranoid," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Snape stopped in his tracks and turned on her. "No, I'm not." He said, his tone serious. "Malfoy could compromise her potions at any time. They aren't warded or checked. You have to take these things seriously, Hermione."

"I know, but really, why..." Hermione started but he cut her off, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not just _your_life we have to protect now," he said, his eyes roaming down to her stomach and then back up to her eyes. "You have to think of everything. Malfoy is a Deatheater. He will not play fair."

"Okay," Hermione said, taking up his arm again, leading the way back to their chambers. "You are right. I'm just not used to thinking that way."

"You'd better start. Perhaps it's time we start focusing on that in our lessons too. Voldemort is going to demand an audience with you soon. I know. Especially when I tell him you're pregnant." Snape sighed, not even wanting to think about the added pressure of protecting his child along with his wife. He was happy, but it would add stress to his job.

"When will you have to tell him?" Hermione swallowed, leading him to the couch as the entered their sitting room.

"How far along are you?" Snape asked.

"Only five weeks," she said.

"Then we can wait another month. After that, it's not safe to wait. If he thinks we are hiding it from him, he will get suspicious." Hermione nodded.

"I guess we don't really have to worry about Draco now, though." she said, thinking of all the bright spots in the face of the scary.

Snape's eyes blazed as he rounded on her again, catching her off guard. "Don't ever take anything for granted, Hermione." he said, his voice tense. "Malfoys do not give up. He will only see this baby as an obstacle, not a deterrent."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking," Hermione conceded. He seemed so scared of the Malfoys. Why? He was ten times the wizard either of them were.

"You _have_ to think about these things, Hermione. This is important." Snape said, softening a little, but his tone was still serious. "No better time to start than this evening. We will spend the rest of Christmas Break perfecting your Occlumency and discussing how to think like a spy." he sighed.

"All break?" Hermione asked. "Cause I was thinking..."

"You are insatiable, witch," Snape chuckled.

"Guilty."

* * *

School was back in session before Severus was called before the Dark Lord again. This time, he was alone.

"Severus," the serpentine man hissed. "What is the progress with the mudblood? When will she be ready?"

"It's delicate. She trusts me completely." He said, hoping it would keep Voldemort from punishing him. "But bringing her into the fold has to be done just right. She already mistrusts Dumbledore," he lied. "She wants to help the world. She always will. If she believes our side is the side of 'good', she will be more willing."

"That is good news," the Dark Lord said, his eyes bright. "I shall want an audience with her alone. Soon. Then, I would like for her to attend a special party in her honor."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Snape hedged. "The rest of the Deatheaters will not respect her. They do not see her value."

"Let me deal with them, Severus," Voldemort snapped, and Snape knew not to speak out of turn again, nor question his 'masters' plans. He'd expected this to happen soon enough. He'd just hoped he'd have more time. Her Occlumency was good, but Voldemort was more than intimidating. Would his presence be too much for her? If it was, what would Snape do to protect her...and their child? Probably blow his cover, for sure. He'd just have to make sure she was ready.

"Certainly, my Lord." He said, bowing and the man before him, hoping to escape the meeting with little damage to his person.

"I shall like an audience with your mudblood bride in a week's time." Snape did his best to school his features.

"As you wish," he said, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"I shall help her make her decision to join us." Voldemort continued. "She will not be a Deatheater. I've got no room for her filth. Besides, the mark would hinder her ability to keep Potter's trust. Make her see reason, Severus. I know you can be...persuasive."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape answered again, his eyes to the floor. At least she wouldn't be asked to join officially. That would keep her safer, both now and after the war. He hated to think what might happen if she was discovered to have taken the Dark Mark. Especially if Dumbledore was not around to vouch for her.

"Very well, you may go," Voldemort said, concluding the meeting quickly. Snape almost smiled, happy to be getting out without a scratch on him. He had to discuss this with Hermione, and really didn't want her tending to his wounds while he did so.

* * *

"A week," Hermione breathed, letting the information sink in. "Okay," she said, more to herself than Severus. "I can do that." Her voice was shaking slightly, and Snape sighed.

"It's okay to be scared," he said. "We just need to work through it before you go before him. And we will have to inform Albus."

"Of course," Hermione said, still staring absently at the floor, her eyes sort of glazed over. "Can I tell Harry or Ron or Ginny?"

"No," Snape said. "It's not that I don't trust them," he said quickly to avoid a fight. "But if anything happened..." He sighed. "We can't risk anyone knowing. If a time comes where they need to know, you may inform them."

"I understand," Hermione said, assuring him she wasn't mad. She didn't think she'd be able to tell her friends anyway, but she had to ask. She wanted someone other than Severus and Dumbledore to talk to about this. She'd just have to suck it up.

"He'll know about the baby," Snape said. "When you go before him, he will sense it."

"Oh," Hermione said, her breath catching. "So, are we to tell him before?"

"No," Snape said, shaking his head. "We'll tell him we just discovered it." Hermione nodded. So many things to keep in her brain. So much work she'd have to do on her Occlumency to make sure everything was in order.

"It feels weird having to share this with someone like _him_ before my own friends," she said.

Snape sighed, and placed his arm around her shoulder, encouraging her to lean into him. He was trying his hand at been a bit more hands on, outside of the bedroom, and as awkward as it was, he felt good doing it. "I understand," he said. "I can't imagine what you must be going through. But, this is of the most importance. Not only for the war, but for you and the baby as well. Whatever he wants with our child," he sighed heavily thinking it was likely not good, "will keep you safe, at least for several months."

"It will keep you safe too," Hermione said, hoping she wasn't wrong.

"You will keep me safe in the end," Snape said, smirking. "Though, don't let it get to your head. You are no good to Voldemort if he kills the one thing tying you to the Deatheaters."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You forget, you are also his only spy."

"Not when he recruits you," he pointed out. They were silent for a long while before he spoke again. "Hermione, I don't want you to play hero here. Just do what Dumbledore and I instruct and keep Voldemort from seeing the truth."

"What would I do to play hero?" She scoffed.

Snape looked pointedly at her. "Hermione, you and Potter both suffer from a hero complex and a need to jump head first into things. As noble as that is, it will get you killed inside the realm of spy work."

Hermione sighed, "I know that, Severus."

"No need to snap at me for pointing out the obvious," he said, quirking his lips up into a smirk. "Now, don't you have mountains of homework to finish?"

"You're right," she said. "I'd better get to the library."

"As long as you take one of your dunderheaded friends with you." Snape reminded her.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Malfoy, you're too late," Nott said. "Millicent was here over break and she heard the whole thing. Snape's already knocked up Granger."

"It's never too late," Draco countered, a sneer on his lips. "I don't care what you say. I can still fix this."

"What are you going to do? Piss of the Dark Lord just to get into the mudblood's pants?" Theo scoffed. "You're in dangerous territory. Just let it go. When the war's over, Snape might be sick of her and you can take her off his hands."

As appealing an idea as that was, Draco didn't want to wait. Nor did he want to be at the mercy of his Head of House's whims. Hermione was fucking gorgeous and Snape was a greasy foul git. The likelihood of him giving up nightly fucks with the Gryffindor mudblood, especially when she seemed to trust him so blindly, was slim.

"Don't you worry about it, Nott. I'll think of something. I always do." Malfoy grinned evilly.

"Whatever it is, I don't want a part of it. If the Dark Lord finds out you're tampering with his plans, he will more than 'crucio' your ass." Nott reminded him. Draco just nodded absently. That was true, but if he could just get Hermione to fall for him, it really wouldn't matter. If she wanted _him_, Snape would no longer have a claim on her and the Dark Lord wouldn't care who she was with. She was just filth to him, after all.


	16. Before the Dark Lord

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, yet again. You guys rock! Just a head's up...I'm going back home to see my family on Thursday morning and my updates might be a little more every other day, rather than every day. I hope you forgive me! hahahaha I'll probably get one more chapter up before I leave (fingers crossed). Let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Before the Dark Lord**

"Hermione, why don't you go find your friends," Snape said, looking at his wife critically. He had more to talk about with Dumbledore. They'd informed him of the upcoming meeting with Voldemort and Dumbledore personally tested Hermione's Occlumency skills, pleasantly surprised with her proficiency.

"Actually, Severus," Hermione bit out, her eyes blazing at being talked to like a child. "I think I'll stay."

"Mrs. Snape," Dumbledore smiled, "I assure you, Severus means well. In any event, Harry was asking after you today. Perhaps you should go talk to him." Hermione wanted to snap at the headmaster too, but propriety stopped her. glaring at Snape one last time, she turned on her heel and left for Gryffindor Tower. She'd avoided her friends long enough in the hopes that she could avoid the gnawing feeling about lying to them.

"Now," Dumbledore said, once Hermione was gone. "What was so important that you risked the wrath of your wife to say it?"

"I'm telling you, Albus," Snape said seriously. "If her life, or our child's life is in danger, I'm protecting _them_ over my cover."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "I knew you would. Love does not make us weak. However, Severus, keep in mind that if your cover is blown, protecting them will be more difficult."

"I know that," Snape said. "I'm not telling you I'm blowing my cover. I'm telling you that, if I have to chose her and my child or the Order, I'll choose her."

"Understandable," Dumbledore smiled again. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Snape said, expecting more of a fight on the part of his mentor. "That is all."

* * *

Hermione slammed to door as she entered the room, making her point quite clear. "The dramatics are unnecessary," Snape sighed, not even looking up from his book as he read on the couch. "I'm well aware you are unhappy with me."

"I'm not a child, Severus," Hermione huffed.

"Then, perhaps you should stop pouting like one," Snape countered.

"I'm not pouting," she snapped. "Why did you dismiss me like I'm one of your students."

"Well, technically, you are." Snape said, smirking to himself. That sent her over the edge.

"Damn it, Snape!" She yelled. "I'm serious. Am I your wife, or am I a chid? I can't be both."

"You are my wife, and right now, you are acting like a child." Snape responded, putting his book down. "What I had to discuss with Albus had nothing to do with you. I don't keep secrets from you. I'd think I've done enough to gain your trust."

"It's not that." Hermione said. "I know that I am not privy to all the knowledge between you two. Frankly, I'm grateful for it. The less I have to hide, the better. But you told me to 'run along' like I'm just your...obedient little wife." she said, her face growing hot as she got more flustered.

Snape sighed. "I apologize for the tone," he said. "But really, is this what you want to fight about? We go before the Dark Lord in two days, and things like this are trivial. You know how I feel about you."

"Fine," Hermione said, realizing she was being a little overly sensitive. "Can you just not talk to me like that?"

"I'll do my best."

* * *

_Hermione's bare chest was illuminated in the moonlight of the astronomy tower. "Yes..." she hissed as she lifted herself up and down on him, moaning as he stretched her. _

"_Mine..." he groaned, feeling her around him was heaven and he couldn't help but grip her tighter as he pumped harder and faster into her willing body. The feel of her against him was so perfect, he lost himself in the sensation of it, throwing his head back and letting her ride him with abandon, just as he liked it. _

"_I'm close," she warned, her voice husky and sexy as she gripped his shoulders, angling against him so that his cock his just the right spot inside her. The new angle caused her to tighten around him and he knew he was close. _

"_Granger," he cried, pulling her down to ravage her mouth, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she came undone round him. "You're mine..." he breathed._

Draco shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, a raging hard-on between his legs, and sighed. It was nights like this that he was grateful to have his own room at Hogwarts - a gift from his father his second year.

Pulling the stick material of his comforter away from his body, he moved out of bed to the private bathroom attached to his bedroom. He cringed as he looked in the mirror. These dreams were doing nothing for his looks. Sure, he was attractive as ever, but his skin was growing more pale, and his eyes were more tired every day.

He had to do something about this. The thought of Hermione fucking his Godfather made him want to puke. The man was ugly, and old. Granger was beautiful, smart, dedicated. She was everything a woman should be, and she should be _his._ He'd done his part. He followed the rules. He became a Deatheater, like he was supposed to. Now, he just wanted this one thing.

Sighing, he washed his face with cool water, thinking of how good it would be when she finally understood that his intentions were honorable. He wanted her. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted her to be his. If he had to hurt her to get that, he'd be willing, but it wasn't his goal. He smiled to himself, thinking about the day she'd ask him to make love to her, and how passionately he'd do so. He knew it was only a matter of time, and the right plan. His father was on board. He hated seeing Snape get all the glory. Not that his father knew of his true intentions. But it was none of his business, really. Draco knew it was wrong to fall for a mudblood. But Hermione wasn't an average mudblood.

Her brown eyes filled his vision as he wrapped his hand around his aching cock and began to pump. It was a nightly ritual now. One that he hoped to replace with her warm and willing body soon.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Snape asked, looking at his wife critically?

"Yeah," She said, pasting on a smile. 'I'm just weak. I think I need to eat something."

Seconds later, Snape had a tray of food delivered and she dove in like it was her last meal. They only had a few minutes before they were set to meet with Voldemort, but he knew a sick Hermione would not be the best one to put before the Dark Lord.

"Much better," she sighed, her coloring improving and her voice stronger. "I think the morning sickness will be starting soon."

Snape hated to think what that would entail. Of course he didn't want Hermione feeling bad, especially because of something he'd done to her, but he also didn't know how to deal with a sick woman. Would she whine? Could he handle it?

He really didn't have time to think about it, because at that moment his left arm flared. "It's time," he said, taking a deep breath to pull himself together. "Prepare your mind."

Hermione's heart went into panic mode for a moment before she used her relaxation techniques to calm down. Putting her blocks in place and preparing her false memories and thoughts so that they'd be readily available, she opened her eyes and nodded at Snape. He was in his Deatheater persona, and just grabbed her arm, leading her outside.

"When we get there, do as I say. Don't speak out of turn, and don't let your pride get the best of you. He wants you to be devoted to me." His voice was gruff, but Hermione knew he needed to be that way to stay in character and protect his mind.

"Of course," She said, her own tone sounding more submissive than it usually did, but it was part of _her_ role.

As soon as they reached the edge of the grounds, Snape pulled her into his embrace and pressed the Dark Mark, apparating them both to whatever location the Dark Lord had staked out this month.

Hermione hadn't another moment to prepare herself because Snape was dragging her by the arm up a short staircase and into a large, run down room with a large thrown-like chair at the center. On the thrown was a thin, pale, snake-like man. If one didn't know better, one would wonder what all the fuss was about. He didn't look all that dangerous.

He took a deep breath and moved with Severus, clutching his hand and letting him lead that way. His grip was firm and comforting, even as his face remained stoic. "Is this your lovely bride, Severus?" Voldemort almost wheezed, and Hermione couldn't help but shake a little in his presence. This was the man who killed her best friend's parents. He murdered people like her for no other reason than who their parents were. As small as he seemed, he was a terrifying creature.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape said, bowing. Hermione wasn't sure if she should, so she just dropped her head.

"No need for ceremony, Severus," Voldemort said, with a creepy smile. "I only wish to meet your wife. Please, sit." he indicated to both of them as two chairs appeared out of nowhere. Snape sat first and then nodded to Hermione to join him. She did, placing her hands in her lap, missing the warmth of her husband already.

"I'm sure you must feel very nervous," he said, looking at Hermione. She nodded, not sure if her voice would hold out right at the moment. Nervous didn't even begin to cover it. What if she wasn't strong enough? What if he caught on? He'd kill her, and with her, her child would die. Would Severus make it out alive?

She couldn't think about things like that. "We have news to share," Snape said, interrupting the staring match between Hermione and Voldemort.

"I see," Voldemort smiled brightly, having seen the pregnancy in her thoughts. "You are expecting. That is wonderful!" he said. "Are you excited, Hermione." He asked, turning to the girl in front of him. It was so surreal. This man was about a calming as a pit bull, but he was _trying_ to calm her. She could feel his desire coming off of him in waves, and he wanted, more than anything, to assure her that he was on her side.

"Yes," she said, smiling softly. That wasn't a lie. "I've always wanted to be a mother." It wasn't true of course, but it fit with the game they were playing. The more Voldemort thought she wanted the baby and Severus, the more he'd trust their relationship was stable.

"This is wonderful news," the Dark Lord beamed. It was odd seeing such a look of happiness on his face. His eyes met hers and he could see the apprehension she was putting up now. It was all part of the plan. If he thought she was coming over too quickly, he'd think something was amiss. It was only natural for her to be leery of the man who's followers had tortured her and her friends.

"I must confess, Hermione," the use of her first name still not sitting well with her. "I understand your concerns with our side." Snape shifted in his seat, and Hermione knew that he was preparing to protect her if this should go wrong.

"You see, I have no problem with your blood. Your mind and magic makes you far superior to many purebloods. I, myself, am only half-blood, as is your husband, as you know." Hermione nodded, confused as to where this was going. Snape seemed to know though, because he relaxed.

"The 'propaganda', for want of a better word, the Deatheaters pass around about blood purity is mostly political, you see. I am but a part of the whole. The old pureblood families feel slighted by those of less pure blood. Who am I to judge or tell them otherwise?" the Dark Lord hissed. "But do not think this means I will not protect you, my dear. If you were to join with us, we could work together to make the world a better place for all."

Hermione swallowed. "It's hard," she started, her voice stronger than she'd anticipated. "My whole life, it has been you I've been fighting. Some of what you say makes sense. But my mind and my emotions seem disconnected."

She thought she saw Snape breath a sigh of relief, but it could have been her imagination.

"It is most understandable," Voldemort said, his smile less bright. "I shall like to throw a ball in your honor. A baby is happy news, and Severus' family never did get the opportunity to properly celebrate your wedding."

"That is very kind of you," Hermione said, wanting to choke on the words as they left her mouth. "As long as it is okay with Severus."

Snape just nodded, and turned back to watching Hermione and Voldemort stare each other down. He knew the Dark Lord was entering her mind again and prayed to whatever God would listen, that her Occlumency held. She'd done such a good job so far, and he was most proud of her.

They stood in a battle of minds for several minutes, Hermione putting up random thoughts and memories that proved her love for Severus, and her distrust for certain member of the Order. It was when she used a fake example of Dumbledore acting suspicious with Harry that she felt it.

It was overwhelming, and it was all she could do to keep her concentration. _Satisfaction. _Then, it became more detailed. She saw his plan, and gripped the edge of her chair in order to keep her mind going while her body wanted to shut down. _No. It couldn't be._ Her breathing was a little labored when he left her mind and she could still feel it. Overwhelming satisfaction at knowing his plan would succeed.

"Well," Voldemort said, though to Hermione he sounded like he was in a tunnel. All she could think about was the overwhelming fear of what she'd just seen. "I shall not keep you any longer. Severus, I will have an invitation to you as soon as possible for our little party. Hermione, it was lovely meeting you. Take care of our little Deatheater in there," he said, pointing to her stomach in the most absurdly jovial way.

She nodded politely but needed Severus' help to get out of the chair and walk toward the door. Once outside the room, Snape wrapped her in his arms again and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts. When she didn't let go, he knew something was wrong.

She was shaking. Her heart was racing and the tears in her eyes were streaming down her face before she even knew was was happening. "Hermione!" he said, shaking her. "What happened?"

"I saw what he wants to do to bring me over," she said between panting sobs.

'What?" Snape said, a million questions buzzing in his head. How could she see into the Dark Lord's mind? Snape could rarely even do that, and he was a master at Legilimens. What could be so frightening to send Hermione into such a state? "What is it?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

"He's going to find my parents, kill them, and make it look like the Order did it." Hermione said, clinging tight to him and burying her head in her chest. She missed her parents, but she knew they'd be reunited after the war. The thought of them dead was too much to bare.

Snape gasped, such a detailed plan. How did she see it? Voldemort would never show her such a thing. "We have to go to Dumbledore," he said, trying to pull her into action. "Hermione, we have to go."

"I can't." she cried, feeling immobile with grief.

"Hermione, they aren't dead yet," Snape said, frustrated. "Do you want to help them, or not?" That seemed to snap Hermione out of it because she finally calmed down enough to follow him, though she never let go of him arm, needing it for comfort.


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

* * *

1. I do not make a habit of teasing people into thinking there is a new chapter, just to discover it's an Author's Note. I PROMISE.

2. I didn't get a chance to update the story before I left for my trip home. I'm very sorry, but packing and cleaning took longer than expected. Pregnancy slows things down! hahaha

3. Since I've been home, it's been CRAZY. I should have guessed I'd be more busy, but I was so excited to update, I thought I'd be able to sooner. As it happens, I haven't even been able to start yet.

All of that said, I plan to work on the new chapter tomorrow after my doctor's appt. I find out if I'm having a boy or girl! :) YAY! (I think the excitement of all that has affected my ability to concentrate as well). I already know what I want to do with the chapter, so once I start, it won't take long to update.

I hope to have a new chapter up by Wednesday 7/20. After that I likely won't be able to update until Monday 7/25. After that the goal is Thursday 7/28. Then, I can assure you I won't have a chance to update until at least Wednesday 8/3, after I've had a chance to get home and back in the swing of things. After that, the updates should be regular again.

I just wanted to let you all know because I pride myself on being a regular and fast updater. I know how annoying it is when you get into a story and then the author doesn't update for a while. I just want you to know, this is not going to be the norm. It's just hectic right now.

Thanks for your patience

** Krystle**


	18. A New Skill

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience. Part of the delay was because of a little bit of writer's block, and part of it was because of travel and lack of internet access. But here's the next chapter, and I hope you all like it. Things will be growing and progressing as far as action from here on out, but don't worry, the relationship will not stop...it will get more intense. Thank you so much for your feedback, and I hope you send me some great reviews for this one as well. It will be at least a few days until I get another chapter up because I have a baby shower this weekend. But I promise it won't be too long. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A New Skill**

Hermione's tears were silent as Snape practically dragged her to the Headmaster's office. He didn't want to tell her, but her reaction had frightened him. Hermione wasn't a frivolous woman. She wasn't prone to silliness like divination, woman's intuition, or any other such nonsense. If she'd seen something there could only be three possible explanations, none of which comforted him.

First, it could have been a trap. Perhaps Voldemort had pushed the idea into her head to see what she...or he, would do. It seemed unlikely, only because the Dark Lord had to know Hermione's trust in him was negligible at best. These were games the evil man might play, but not likely on the first meeting.

Secondly, Hermione could posses some, very powerful, ability to see inside Voldemort's mind. Such a thing would be dangerous, and he couldn't even imagine how it could be possible. She was not skilled with Ligilimancy, which was a completely different thing than Occlumency. How could she be skilled and neither of them ever knew it? If this was the case, it meant his wife's parents were in danger, and the part of him that cared deeply for her didn't want to think about that possibility.

The last option was that Hermione was crazy. This seemed completely unlikely, but if it were true, he hated to think of it. She was brilliant and losing her mind would not be just, to say the least. He shook that thought from his head. She was not crazy. He knew that much.

"Severus," Hermione whimpered next to him, and he noticed he was gripping her arm tightly as he waited for Dumbledore's stairs to lead them to his office.

"Sorry," he muttered, loosening his grip. She didn't say anything, knowing he was tense and wondering what was going on in his brilliant mind. If he was worried, it meant something. She wasn't just seeing things. She wasn't crazy. Severus knew it, and he took her seriously. It was more than she expected, but at the moment she was just scared for her parents.

"Severus, Mrs. Snape, what has happened?" Dumbledore asked apprehensively. Hermione realized she must have looked a mess at that point, and Snape looked ready to kill.

"Hermione's seen something." Snape said, wanting to get to the point. He wanted to take Hermione back to their rooms and calm her down. The stress couldn't have been good for the baby, let alone her. He knew he was becoming more protective of her every day, and for once he didn't dwell on the meaning of it. Right now, he had one concern. Her.

"Please sit," Dumbledore said, his voice grave and serious. He could feel the emotions swirling in the room as well as the mixed up thoughts passing through the Snapes' heads.

"Sir," Hermione said, after a calming breath. "When I stood before Voldemort," she said, "He went into my mind."

"You blocked him?" Dumbledore asked, his voice tense.

"Yes, she did well," Severus answered for her.

"But," Hermione said, continuing where she left off. "When he was inside my mind, I could feel him. Not just his presence, but his emotions, and...plans."

"What plans?" Dumbledore said, shooting a meaningful look at Snape.

"He plans to kill my parents. He doesn't know where they are...yet. But he wants to find them, kill them, and make it look like an Order job. He thinks it will bring me over to his side." Hermione said as calmly as she could manage. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room that Snape reached for her hand and twined their fingers together. It was an act of comfort that was both surprising and welcome.

Dumbledore said nothing of it though, his own brain turning the new information over and over, trying to work it out. "Have the two of you worked on Ligilimancy?"

"No," Snape said simply.

"May I ask, Mrs. Snape, how did you see it, exactly? Pictures? Words? Was it inside your head? I need you to be specific." Dumbledore leaned against his desk, waiting for her response.

"It wasn't like that at all." Hermione said, allowing her rational mind to take over. Trying to forget her fear for her parents. They are safe, for now, at least. "It wasn't pictures or words. It was a...feeling." She sighed in frustration. "I know I sound like Trelawney and I hate it, but I swear I could feel the emotions rolling off of him. I felt it in my body. It was like my soul connected with his for a moment. It wasn't anything like Harry described the dreams and connection with Voldemort. It was more emotive. But I was real. To me, it was tangible."

"Interesting..." Dumbledore said to himself. Snape didn't seem to appreciate the response, though.

"Please, get to the point," He snapped. Hermione gripped her husbands hand in hers, trying to calm him down. She knew Dumbledore was thinking. She often said useless words while she worked out a problem in her head as well. She also knew Snape was more tense than he wanted to let on. It was sweet, but his surly attitude would not get them anywhere.

"I have a theory, but before I reveal it. I need you to do something for me." Dumbledore said looking between the two of them.

"Can you please not speak in riddles? Just come out with it," Snape said, his patience wavering. He didn't have time for Albus' usual quirky manner. If Hermione's parents were in trouble, they needed to get to them. If there was something wrong with Hermione, he wanted to know right now.

"Severus, please." Hermione chided. "What is it we have to do?" She asked, turning back to the Headmaster.

"I would like for Severus to perform Ligilimancy on you. While doing that," he turned to Snape, "I need _you_ to hold onto an emotion. Any emotion. Feel it strongly. That's it. When you are done, we will see if I'm right."

Both of them were confused, but as they had no idea what else to do, they agreed. "Give me a moment," Snape murmured, closing his eyes and trying to come up with an emotion. Emotions were difficult for him. The only strong ones he felt were generally hate or pain, neither of which he wanted to risk unleashing on Hermione, should that be the goal of this exercise. There was one...it was uncomfortable for him, but she'd already admitted the depth of her feelings to him, at least for the most part. This could be an opportunity to show her a bit of himself, since he couldn't say it. Assuming, of course, this experiment yielded the results Dumbledore thought it would.

"Okay." He finally said, looking up at Hermione. "Are you ready?"

She just nodded, still wondering what to expect. She placed no blocks up, knowing that with Severus, she didn't need to, and let him enter her mind. She felt him moving around inside her mind, gently avoiding volatile parts of her brain in a kind expression of discretion.

He was only inside her for a few moments before she felt it. Just like with Voldemort, but stronger, likely because she wasn't concentrating on her blocks. Shame. He was ashamed that he couldn't tell her how much she meant to him. He was ashamed that he got to hold her, knowing that he didn't deserve such a thing. The power of the emotion was almost enough to knock her over.

It was sad. There was no better word for it. She fell for him more and more each day. The baby inside her was only a part of the gifts he'd given her without knowing it, and as much as she hated to admit it, it hurt that he hadn't verbally returned her sentiments. His actions showed his care for her, but not his words. Now, feeling what he was feeling, she didn't need to hear it. He loved her. He just didn't know what love was when he felt it. More than that, he didn't feel he deserved it.

She broke contact with him, unable to feel it any longer, and wanting to talk to him about what she'd felt. Tears stung her eyes as she looked back up at Snape, his own eyes looking back at her apprehensively, as if waiting for her to reject him. She smiled sadly at him and took his hand in hers as she turned back to Dumbledore.

"I see it worked," he said grimly, not even asking what either of them saw or felt. "Was it the same kind of feeling?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "but stronger."

"I'd assumed that would happen," Dumbledore sighed. "I think I know what has happened, but I'm not positive how it happened."

"What is it," Snape snapped again, sick of the old man at this point.

"Hermione, I believe, is and Empath." Dumbledore said, looking seriously at the girl in front of him.

"A what?" Hermione asked, irritated that she didn't know what the hell that was. She didn't like not knowing things, especially when the tensing of Snape's hand in hers showed that he _did _know what an Empath was.

"They are very rare," Albus started to explain. "They can be witch or wizard, but are more often witches. Empaths are able to feel the emotions of those connected to them. Usually this is through mental connection, though, in some cases, emotional connections can be formed without actual physical or mental connection."

Her mind reeled with a million questions, but one stuck out in her mind. "But Severus and I have been working on mind connections for months. Why, only now, am I able to feel his emotions and thoughts?"

"That, I do not precisely know," Dumbledore said. "Empaths often only acquire their skills in their late adolescence or early adulthood. Some, however, have the skill from birth. I'll have to research to find out. Also, I'll need to meet with you to work on this. If properly cultivated, your skill could be of great use."

"She's not a weapon," Snape snarled. "In case you forgot, she's pregnant."

"I'm right here," Hermione snapped, but her heart wasn't in it. She had too many questions.

"I am well aware," Dumbledore said to Snape. "Perhaps, for now, it is best the two of you go back to your chambers. It's been a long night and I have a great deal of research to do on this."

Hermione would have insisted she be a part of the research, but she was exhausted. Her head hurt from all the Occlumency and her body hurt from the tension that had been rolling through it for the past few hours. "What about my parents?" she asked.

"I will send Remus to check on them. We will tighten their security, but I assure you, they are safe." Dumbledore said, smiling down at her.

She couldn't argue with that. He wouldn't lie, and she trusted Remus with her life. "May I come to see you tomorrow, to talk about this?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape and then back at her. "Perhaps give me a few days. If I discover something, I promise to contact you." Hermione nodded and finally let Snape pull her out of her chair. He didn't say a word as he lead her out of the office and she wondered why he was so quiet.

* * *

They'd barely entered their rooms before Severus was on top of her, pulling her into him an devouring her lips in his as he pulled her flush against him. "Mmm," she moaned, pulling away slightly. "As nice as this is, I think we should talk, don't you?"

Snape sighed, held her close, but backed off just slightly. "I shall make tea," he said, finally willing to let her go. His behavior was unusual, which was usual for him, but she wondered what caused him to need to hold her so close. Her head was still swimming with what Dumbledore had told them, as well as what it meant. Furthermore, that feeling of Snape's emotions, so real inside her, was overwhelming and she still wondered how he could feel all that and not show it outwardly.

When he brought the tea, they both say on the couch and took a sip before Hermione started. "Severus, what is wrong?"

"You cannot be serious," he said, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I understand that this is a shock, but it's happening to _me_," Hermione pointed out. "Any extra power I might have can only help us. What is the problem?" She herself was a little uncomfortable with the idea that she had latent powers, but really, in the long run it was a good, right?

"You are as ignorant as Dumbledore," Snape sneered. "Don't you realize what is going to happen now?" He asked, his eyes blazing with anger and intensity. When she didn't respond he continued. "He's going to use you like he does everyone else. You will become a pawn in this stupid war game - more than you are now. And when you do, you will be at risk." Snape said.

"But if I can be of use..." Hermione tried, but Snape just growled.

"And what is the Dark Lord discovers your powers? What if he catches you spying on his emotions? I can't..." He seemed to choke on his words, unable to say what he wanted to say, but Hermione knew it was important and wouldn't let him hide this time.

"You can't what?" She asked, controlling her urge to yell at him that she was a grown woman.

Snape struggled for several seconds, unwilling to say what he was about to say, but unable to hold it back. "I can't lose you," he whispered. "Either of you." he said, looking pointedly at her stomach.

Her features softened. "I felt it, Severus," she said quietly. "I felt how you feel." He blushed and looked away, but Hermione would have none of it. She pulled his face toward her again. "Stop running," she demanded.

"You don't understand," he said, his voice harsh but more with pain than anger.

"I _do_ understand," Hermione said. She took his hand in hers and placed it over the flat skin of her abdomen. "We are not going anywhere. I'm not going to jump into the fire, but if I can help, you have to let me. Do you really want to think about what will happen to the three of us if Voldemort isn't brought down?" she asked, looking at him in the eyes.

"They will kill me, and the baby. They will make you watch. They might make you help." She pointed out.

"Never," Snape said seriously. "I'll never..."

"I know," Hermione said, smiling sadly. "And if you don't, they will kill you too."

"I know that, Hermione." he said, his tone frustrated. "But if he catches you..."

"Then I'd better not get caught," Hermione said. "If it gets too dangerous we'll figure it out."

Snape sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly too him. "I love you too," Hermione said. "I know you can't say it. I think I know why. But I know you feel it." Hermione said. Snape just held her tighter and said nothing. Concentrating on the brilliant witch in his arms and how he'd lose everything, even his will to fight, if something happened to her. How things had changed over the last few months he didn't know. It was scary to realize how far he'd let her in, but at this point, there was no turning back.

* * *

"Guys," Hermione started, looking at Ron, Harry, and Ginny nervously. "I've got something to tell you."

"Oh Merlin, who's dead?" Ron asked.

"No one," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "I'm just trying to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"YAY!" Ginny cried, jumping up and down. "I mean, you are happy right?"

Hermione smirked at her friend. "Yes,"

"Then, YAY!" Ginny cried again, hugging Hermione tightly this time. "How did Snape take it?"

"Wait," Harry said. "Pregnant as in having a baby?" He asked, his face paler than usual.

"No, the other kind of pregnant." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"With _Snape_?" Ron asked.

"Who else?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Poor kid," Ron muttered.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said, throwing a couch pillow at him. "We are very happy, and you knew this was coming anyway. With the sex mandate..."

"STOP!" Harry ordered. "I might know you have to sleep with the dungeon bat, but I don't need to hear about it." He really looked like he was going to puke.

"Shut up, both of you," Ginny ordered, waving them off. "This is great. I mean, arguably not in the middle of the war would have been a better time, but we can't have everything," she grinned.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. She turned back to the boys. "I know its strange. I never thought about being a mother, let alone this soon, and with my potions professor." She added. "But I'm really happy. I know you don't understand, but with everything going on, can you at least pretend?"

"We aren't unhappy, 'Mione," Ron finally said. "It's just a shock. But, you're right. We knew this was going to happen. Has Snape been alright about it?"

"He's been great," Hermione said, not going into detail. In fact, she knew now, Snape had fallen as deeply in love with the baby as she had in a short time. For a man who never thought of having kids, and didn't seem to like them much, he was excited. He'd bite his tongue off before he admitted it though.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I didn't mean to sound like I don't support you. It's just, you're like my sister."

Hermione smiled brightly at both of them, hugging them close. "I know, Harry." she said. "You guys are the best."

* * *

"Granger, you look like crap," Draco drawled as she studied in the library a few nights later. She tensed, but didn't let her fear show.

"Then move along and stop looking at me," she snapped. She didn't have time for this. On top of no word from Dumbledore, she was falling behind in some of her classes.

"You need a pick me up," Draco said, ignoring her and setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of her as he slid into the seat opposite her. "Doesn't your husband take care of you?"

"Malfoy, what the hell are you playing at?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. At least the library was half full. He couldn't risk doing anything to her while they were so public. It made her feel safe even if it did nothing for her irritation.

"Just drink it, Granger. Its a peace offering." He said with a shrug. But his desire for her to drink the beverage was a little too obvious. That was a warning sign.

"I'm going to need a to-go cup, Malfoy," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm already late." It wasn't true, but she knew Snape would want to know what exactly she was being made to drink by the ferretty bastard. Besides, if she didn't leave, he'd likely sit there until she drank the whole thing.

Draco waved his wand over the cup and it was instantly covered for travel. "It's not going to bite," He said, eyeing her as she lifted the cup. She took a pretend sip and lowered the cup. She hated the politics of the Deatheaters. What she wanted to say was 'fuck off, Malfoy', but because of the pecking order, Draco was an important Deatheater, and therefore she had to maintain a level of civility with him. It was nearly impossible at times.

"Oi Malfoy!" Ron called, pulling him up by the back of the shirt. "Shove off." But Ron didn't have to be nice to him, she smiled to herself.

"Why should I, Weasel? I wasn't bothering anyone. Granger didn't ask me to leave." Draco sneered, starting down the taller boy.

"Leave," Hermione said matter-of-factly. He really was making it too easy tonight. Draco eyed the cup once again before making a show of moving out of the library. Whatever was in that cup, he really wanted her to drink it.

"Thanks," she said to her red-headed friend. "I really need to get this to Sev...Snape." She said, correcting herself.

"Malfoy gave you that?" He asked, nodding to the cup in her hands.

"Yes, and he really wanted me to drink it." Hermione said.

"It's not poison is it?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't think so," Hermione guessed. "He wants to possess me, not to kill me."

"Okay, let's go." Ron said, in a show of great restraint. She knew he had a million questions, but at the moment all she wanted to do was have Snape test the drink and see what Draco wanted with her. It was probably a love potion or some such rot.

They walked quickly to the dungeons, talking little as she had a one track mind. When they got to the door, Hermione turned back to Ron. "Thanks for walking me here. I'll see you in Transfiguration in the morning."

"Okay," he said. "Be sure to keep us posted though. We do worry about you."

Hermione smiled and hugged him quickly. "I know." When he was gone, she removed the wards on the rooms and said the password, quickly making her way into the living room.

"Severus!" she called, figuring he was probably in the home office. Sure enough, he popped his head out of their office room, a questioning look on his face. "Draco gave me this to drink. He was less forward, but he really wanted me to drink this."

"Give it to me," Snape said, coming to her in three long strides.

"I didn't drink it," she said, stating the obvious, but his intense look made her need to fill the silence. She watched as he opened the lid and too a whiff. Frowning, he left the rooms without a word and moved into his regular office, warding the door so that no errant Slytherins could enter.

"Severus, what is it."

"I'm trying to find out," he said, distracted. He poured the coffee into a cauldron and lit the flame. Hermione knew he was running a spell to see what ingredients were in the liquid. She very much doubted it was just coffee.

"Bloody fucking hell," Snape growled, slamming his fist down on the table his caldron was placed on.

"Severus, please. What is it?" Hermione asked, knowing now that her instincts must have been correct.

"Termination potion. Malfoy must know you are pregnant. If you'd drunk this, you would have aborted the baby within a few days." Snape said.

His voice was dead and cold, but she knew he was only holding his emotions together by a thread. Tears sprang to her eyes as she struggled to comprehend what he said. "I...I smelled it. Will that..." She didn't even want to think of the possibility. In the last few weeks she'd fallen in love with her baby.

"No," Snape said. "Though, it's not good practice to smell a potion when you don't know what it is. I know I taught you better."

"You are right," Hermione said, her tears coming faster. The thought that she'd come so close to losing the baby was hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Wow..." she breathed, leaning against his desk. She couldn't believe it, really. Sure, Draco was a Deatheater. Sure, he was an annoying git. Sure, he was a bit pervy. But to murder her unborn child...it was more than she thought him capable of.

As if Snape read her mind her looked at her curiously for a moment before pulling her into him. "You shouldn't be surprised, Hermione." he said, softly. She could tell it was taking every ounce of self control not to stalk out of the room and find Draco and kill him. "He's a Malfoy and is not used to not getting what he wants. Our child means little to him. He wants you." He ground the last part out, his possessiveness taking over.

"I know," Hermione choked. "But...who could do something like that."

Snape was always surprised at how innocent Hermione remained, even surrounded by the war and Deatheaters. Even married to him, she had retained her ability to think the best of people. It was aggravating at times, but he honestly found it endearing. At least she was skeptical enough to bring him the drink instead of drinking it, or throwing it out.

His arms tightened around her and she leaned into him. "I hate this," she said. "I'm tired of watching my back all the time. How have you done this for twenty years?"

"You've been doing it for six years," Severus pointed out, letting his fingers run over her spine, calming her as he'd noticed always worked when she was upset.

"I'd take a basilisk, logic puzzles, and even the curse by Doholov a hundred times, over a creepy stalker trying to murder my child." Hermione pointed out.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Snape said, pulling her tighter still. She felt him tremble underneath her and she sighed.

"I know," Hermione said. "I trust you."

"Come on," Snape replied, "lets go to bed. I'll hex Draco in the morning."

Hermione giggled at that. "Stop making promises that you know you can't keep." she said with a smile. Finally letting the tension leave her body. She had dodged a bullet, and now she knew just how serious Draco Malfoy was. There was no use crying over slipped milk. She and the baby were okay.

Snape let out one deep chuckle at that. "Well, at least I'll envision the hexes I'd throw at him if I could. Besides, there are always house points to take away."

Hermione reached up and kissed him on the lips. "Bedtime." she said, wagging her eyebrows at her husband. Draco Malfoy seemed to be forgotten and he followed his wife back through to their room and tackled her to the bed.


	19. Sacrifices

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm a liar! Sorry! My estimated timeline of update was totally wrong. Going home made it IMPOSSIBLE for me to update. I got a little written while I was away, and worked on some story line things though, so it wasn't a totally lost cause. Either way, I'm back and will be updating more regularly now. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks so much for your continued support!**

* * *

**Sacrifices**

Severus tip-toed outside the bathroom door, wondering if he should go in and check on his wife. She'd been vomiting into the toilet for at least fifteen solid minutes and it sounded miserable. As much as he didn't relish cleaning up any mess she might be making, he also felt somewhat responsible for her condition. He had gotten her pregnant after all.

Usually, he'd fix her up with a potion and be done with the whole thing. However, the potions Hermione was allowed to take while pregnant were few and an anti-nauseant wasn't one of them. He was running late as it was, but he hated to think of her being stuck in their room, sick. He wasn't as heartless as he seemed.

Making up his mind, he pushed the bathroom door open and he couldn't help but feel worse when he saw her small body crumpled over the toilet. Her hair was frizzed out and her body was shaking with sobs. "I'm fine," he choked, as she heard him enter the room.

"Clearly you are not," Snape said, his voice reproachful. "Don't lie to me."

"It's normal, Severus. I just need to eat more." Hermione said. He failed to see how eating would help her stop throwing up, but far be it for him to question her. "I've been working so hard, I've skipped a few dinners, and it's catching up to me."

"Hermione," he sighed in exasperation. "When are you going to realize that the biggest job you have right now is taking care of yourself."

"I know," Hermione sighed, and she sounded so pitiful he couldn't even bring himself to scold her further. She sat up, finally sure she'd vomited all she was going to vomit, and turned away from him as she wiped her face of tears. "I'll be out in a minute. Can you summon a house elf to bring me some toast. I've got to eat something."

"Certainly," Snape said, just happy that she was functioning again. He did as she bade, adding more than just toast to the menu, before going to the floo to contact Dumbledore.

He informed the Headmaster that he and Hermione were running late this morning and to have his first class begin copying notes while they waited for him. Dumbledore agreed and then informed him that he had more information on Hermione's empathic powers and would like them to meet him after dinner in his office. Snape begrudgingly agreed. He hated this new development in their lives. Although, it certainly helped him express himself to Hermione better. In intense moments between them, they discovered she could feel his emotions, even if he wasn't inside her mind. It was a privacy he'd willingly given up to feel closer to her. On the other hand, it also put her, and by extension their child, in great danger.

The elf had left Hermione's tray of food before she exited the bathroom and he sat at their breakfast table waiting for her. When she finally emerged, she was ready for the day. Her hair was still a mess and he smiled when he noted that he had become so used to her that he knew her habits. When her hair was not behaving, she always put it in a bun. "Breakfast..." he said, indicating the plethora of food in front of him.

"Oh Thank Merlin," Hermione sighed. "The minute I asked you to fetch toast, I knew I wanted much more than that," she said before diving into her eggs. Snape chuckled at her.

"Hermione, seriously, I want you to eat more. You are far too thin. I know you are only a few months pregnant, but you still should be gaining weight, not losing it." Hermione nodded at him. If he'd just been telling her what to do, she would have blown up at him. But she knew he was right, and she knew he only said it because he cared for both of them.

"Severus, what changed your mind about having a baby?" Hermione asked, as she finally slowed down on inhaling her food.

"It wasn't as if I had much choice in the matter," Snape pointed out.

"I know, but you know what I mean," Hermione said seriously. He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with an evasive answer.

"I never wanted to have children because I never considered I could. I've not had a string of serious relationships, Hermione." Hermione nodded. "Further, as I've told you before, I never thought I wanted to live past this war. Now that I have something...real, to hold on to, I can't help but consider what our child could be." Hermione smiled. It was about the best answer she'd likely ever get out of him, and it was enough.

"I love him," Hermione admitted. "I already do."

"Him?" Snape asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She blushed. "Well, I know I have to wait a few weeks to find out if its a boy or a girl, but I just feel like it's a boy."

Snape smiled gently at her. "Whatever the baby is, he or she will be brilliant."

"Do you have any idea what Voldemort wants with our baby?" Hermione finally asked, needing to reassured that Severus was not worried about the Dark Lord's intentions.

"No," He said, a frown marring his lips. "My guess is that he plans to use the baby as some sort of blackmail against you. I hope I'm wrong."

Hermione just nodded. "With Voldemort, Draco, and these new powers, I don't know what to worry about most."

"I do," Snape said sharply. "Draco is here. He's determined, and he will stop at nothing to have you. _He_ should be your primary focus. I'll deal with Voldemort. The powers we will deal with together. Speaking of, Dumbledore requests an audience with us this evening after dinner."

Hermione couldn't help it. Her eyes lit up. Finally, some answers. Snape just shook his head. _Bloody Gryffindors. _

* * *

"So, you think the baby is the Empath?" Hermione asked, confused at the Headmaster's explanation.

"No," Dumbledore said. "I think it is clear that you are the one who possesses the power. But when you became pregnant, your internal chemistry changed, as it does with all women. This change, triggered your powers. After my research I discovered that latent powers often come out in the wake of pregnancy. I don't know why I didn't notice the correlation before."

"So, when the baby is born, she'll still have these powers?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Barring some sort of unusual incident, she'll have them forever."

"So, what do we do with them?" Hermione said, avoiding Severus' glare. "I mean, if I can help bring this war to an end, I want to do my part." She could feel the irritation rolling off Severus in waves, but he said nothing. He rightly assumed he'd be ignored anyway.

"There is nothing much to do at this point," Dumbledore said, his voice cautious as if he were waiting for his Potions professor to blow. "I understand there is a party planned in your honor with the Deatheaters."

"Yes," Snape answered, his voice tight. "Next Friday evening."

"All we can do, at the moment is observe. Voldemort will enter your mind at every meeting, more than once, possibly. All I need you to do is observe and report." Dumbledore said. Hermione felt Snape's anger rise, but he kept his cool, and she was proud of him for that.

"I can do that." Hermione said. "Is there any news on my parents?"

"Remus has been in contact. They are safe. Tom can try, but he will not find them." Dumbledore assured her.

"Good," she sighed with relief. "Shall I work on my skill, or do you believe it will always come naturally?"

Snape shifted uncomfortable, but remained silent. "It will come naturally, Hermione. But recognizing emotions and sorting them might be difficult. It wouldn't be unwise to work together on this."

"Very well," Snape sighed. He didn't like it, but if she was determined to do this, he'd have to give a little more of himself over to her to protect her. "Are we done?"

"Severus," Hermione scolded his rudeness.

Dumbledore just smirked at both of them. "I'm afraid changing Severus is a losing battle." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I assure you, I take no offense."

Hermione nodded and smiled before taking her husband's hand and leading him from the room. "Severus," she said, as they walked back to the dungeons. "I know you don't like this, but how do you expect this to work if you fight me on everything."

"I said nothing." Snape answered stoically.

"You forget, I can feel you." she pointed out. "If it gets too dangerous, I promise I'll stop. But right now, I'm doing nothing but observing. How bad can it be?"

"It's not the observing I worry about," he muttered, opening the door to their room. "I know Albus. He will not stop at observing and reporting. When you are ready, he will throw you, head first, into this. Anything for the war effort." he sneered. "He doesn't care about us, or your baby. Not really. Sure, he feels responsible for all of us, but he's never been afraid to sacrifice a few for the 'greater good'?"

Hermione frowned at her husband before pulling him down on the couch next to her. "How can you say that? Without him, we'd all be lost."

"Which is why we allow him to use us." Snape pointed out. "I'm not saying he's a bad man, Hermione. He has a lot of pressure on him. We all look to him to fix this world and ourselves. But he, knowing that, will use us as he sees fit to win this war. He does it with Potter. He does it with me. He will now do it with you."

Hermione considered what Snape said, and wondered how much of it was true and how much of it was resentment. The more she thought, the more she realized Snape wasn't so far off the mark. "Some sacrifices have to be made, Severus. You should know that."

"I do know that," Snape said. "And before there was you, and the baby, I never took issue. I was likely to be a sacrifice, and that was fine. But he won't sacrifice you. Not on my watch."

Hermione gave him a soft, sad smile, and wrapped her around around his shoulders. "I trust you, Severus. You will keep us safe. Dumbledore has to do what he has to do. We have to do what we have to do. Right now, my primary concern is our child. If we don't take down Voldemort, our lives as well as his are forfeit anyway."

"You are right about that," Snape said, finally relaxing slightly. "It's always one thing after another," he sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm thoroughly terrified of this party next week. Should keep my Gryffindor instincts in check." Hermione said, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth.

Snape relaxed totally into a rueful smile. "It does make me feel better, actually."

"Bastard." Hermione chuckled.

* * *

"I'm not exaggerating, Severus. I'm scared." Hermione said, looking at her husband as she stared into her closet, looking for something to wear to the party Voldemort was throwing. Being in front of him alone was one thing. Being in a room of Deatheaters who hated her was something else.

"I know," he said, moving over to her and wrapping his long arms around her bare waist. She was standing in the bedroom in nothing but her bra and knickers and she shivered as his bare arms and chest came into contact with her skin.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, her eyes dark with lust, he recognized. "Touch me, Severus. Please. I need to think about something else."

"It won't change anything," Snape reasoned, though his resolve was little. When she looked up at him like that and asked him to make love to her, he wasn't likely to turn her down.

"I know, but I need this. Please..." She was practically begging, pushing herself into him. She'd have to stand before that evil snake in a few hours, but right now, she could cling to him enough to equalize her emotions.

Snape didn't need to be asked three times. Bending down, he pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips mouth in his. She moaned against him, taking charge by pushing him backward toward the bed until they both fell on it, a pile of arms and legs.

Snape was surprised by her forward assault, but quickly recovered, reaching around and freeing her breasts from the bra she had on. Hermione was working on the fly of his pants as they were the only clothing he was wearing at the moment. When she finally got them open, her hand slipped inside and gripped him, surprised to find him as hard as she was wet, already.

"Hermione..." he groaned, stilling against her as she worked her hand up and down his shaft. She knew that sound of desperation in his voice, and took pity on him. She needed this as much as he did anyway. She removed herself from him long enough for him to pull off his pants and underwear while she quickly removed her knickers. She loved how his eyes always grew a shade darker when she was naked. It made her feel sexy, desired, and so feminine.

"I need you, Severus," she said, crawling back to him, eyeing his impressive manhood as it twitched with desire. He just moaned as she moved closer, kissing his neck and collarbone exactly where she knew he liked it. Swinging one leg over him, she straddled his hips and rubbed her wet cunt against him.

"Fuck..." he groaned, gripping her hips to still her movements. "No messing around," he growled, and she knew he wouldn't be able to take her teasing tonight. He was as nervous, scared, and anxious as she was about the party for the Dark Lord tonight. He was just better able to hide it.

Lifting herself slightly, she allowed him to direct his dripping cock to her slick opening and slowly slid down on him. She loved this position because she could watch ever emotion cross his face when he was inside her. He was far more expressive than one might have thought. "Severus..." she hissed as he filled her completely.

His fingers tightened around her thighs as she moved up and down on him, establishing a rhythm that had them both moaning. His hips arched up to fill her more completely and she nearly went blind from ecstasy. "Yes, right there!" she moaned, her fingers digging into the skin of his chest as she used his body for leverage. Her pace was frantic as she felt the first stages of her orgasm. She wanted it to last longer, but she needed to come.

"Fuck me," Snape growled, his eyes intense. She knew he was just as close as she was. Not usually very vocal, he only got demanding when the pleasure was so great he couldn't reign himself in. To tell the truth, she loved him like this, and wished he felt comfortable showing his dominant side to her more often.

She picked up the pace and soon her back was arching into the first waves of her pleasure. "Oh!" she cried, throwing her head back as she let him do the rest of the work, pumping into her over and over again, his own pace becoming frantic as well. "I'm going to come," she warned between panting breaths. She knew it was going to be a big one. She already felt her legs shaking.

"Come for me, witch!" Snape demanded, his voice ragged and tense. It was all she needed to hear. Seconds later she was moaning loudly as her pussy clamped down on him and milked his cock dry. He shouted her name, pulling her down to his chest, holding her tight as she came hard and deep inside her quivering body still pumping in and out of her.

They laid like that for several minutes before Hermione finally looked up at him. "I feel a little better."

"A little," he replied, amused.

"Well, a lot better. But I do still have to stand in a room full of Deatheaters...Malfoy included." She pointed out.

Snape sighed. "True," he said, his tone growing tense again. "We'd better get a move on. There are several things I have to go over with you beforehand." Hermione nodded and reluctantly rolled off her husband, stepping into the bathroom to clean up.


	20. The Party

**A/N: Thanks for your patients. I wanted to make sure this was right, so i rewrote it a few times. Here it is though. Hope you like it! Let me know!**

* * *

**The Party**

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in the dress robes she'd transfigured for herself. Severus informed her that her muggle dress clothes, while more attractive than the wizarding ones, would not be appreciated at the party. She wasn't used to the thick material, and was finding it constricting.

"Now, this is very important," Snape continued telling her the relevant facts she needed to know as they walked down the path toward Hogsmead. "You must remain cordial with everyone. I have no doubts that some will be hateful to you, most likely the women," he said with a sigh.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She'd expected hatred from the likes of Lucius Malfoy, but what did the women care?

"Because you are a muggle-born." Snape answered. "They are bred to believe you are an inferior race, out to take their men. The fact that you've married into the inner circle of Deatheaters only proves their point for them. I suspect The Dark Lord has already informed the masses that you are to be treated well. It will annoy the upper echelon of pure-blood society."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "So, what do I do? You've told me a million things _not_ to do, but I have no idea what I _am_ supposed to do."

"Follow my lead. If asked to dance, you must agree." He said, his eyes shifting to her, waiting for her to yell at him.

"What if Draco asks?" She said, her voice betraying her worry.

"You must dance with him, but be on your guard. I doubt he'd do anything in such a public setting and in the presence of Voldemort, but I've overestimated his intelligence before. You _must_ seem amenable to all. When you stand before the Dark Lord, keep up your blocks. Don't worry about the empathic powers. They will either come to you naturally, or they are not strong enough yet." His voice was serious and she knew he was right. She nodded in response.

"Please try not to leave me alone," She said, her voice quivering.

"I'll do my best, but I know I'll be asked to leave your side for part of the night. They want to see how you will react without me." Snape explained.

"Okay," Hermione said as they approached the edge of Hogwarts. "I can do this."

"Yes, you can." Severus said seriously. "Hold tight, I have to apparate us to the house."

Hermione stumbles as they stop in front of a large, dark mansion several years ahead. "Malfoy Manor?" She asked, noting the name across the front gate. Snape just nods, his Deatheater personal in full gear. Gripping her arm tightly, he pulls her along with him, a show of his command over her.

Her independent spirit hates when he must act like this, but her logical mind knows it is necessary. She takes the length of the walk up to the front door to prepare her own mind for the coming assault. Her meditation had helped her immensely to this point, and was even working tonight.

Snape did not ring a doorbell, nor did he slam an archaic door knocker down on the door. He simply waved his hand over the front door and let himself inside, pulling Hermione along behind him.

He felt her hand tighten in his and rubbed comforting circles on her soft skin as an act of comfort. It worked, and soon she was taking calming breaths and following him easily into what she assumed was the Ballroom of Malfoy Manor.

When they entered, it was like a movie. All talk, laughter, music stopped and all eyes went directly to Hermione. Snape squeezed her hand before confidently entering the room. "Our guest of honor has arrived," Lucius beamed after a moment more of silence. Apparently that was the introduction needed to restart the party because most of the people turned back to their previous conversation, ignoring both Hermione and Severus.

"It's good to see both of you," Lucius said, his voice dripping with false kindness. It creeped Hermione out, to tell the truth. This man had been the definition of opportunistic prick to her since she was twelve years old. Luckily, she hadn't spotted Draco, yet. The two of them together she hated almost as much as Voldemort himself. Speaking of...

Snape seemed to know what she wanted to ask and she wondered if he was inside her mind. She could feel his emotions clearly, but that wasn't unusual these days. "The Dark Lord only joins us for the meal," he explained and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Join us, friend," Lucius said, taking Snape's arm as he lead the couple further into the room. "You must introduce your beautiful wife to the brotherhood." Hermione thought it sounded an awful lot like a cult, but she obediently kept her mouth shut and began counting down the minutes until she could get the hell out of there.

* * *

Draco did not appear until nearly thirty minutes into the party. Hermione had clung to Snape's hand the entire time, going from group to group, being introduced to the highest ranked of the Deatheaters. She shivered under the intense gazes of the men, while she grew cold from the icy glares of their wives. Snape was certainly right about _them._

She felt her husband's possessive nature rolling off of him in waves, and she was surprised he was able to keep such strong feelings in check. At one point, Doholov, the man who had scarred her at the Ministry nearly a year ago, ran his disgusting fingers up and down her arm and she had to control the urge to punch him. Severus seemed to be controlling the same urge.

Rage was the emotion he unleashed when Draco appeared in the ballroom, his dress robes impeccable and his gaze intensely fixed on Hermione. She trembled under the intensity of her husband's emotions and gently rubbed his hand, willing him to remain calm. She didn't know how long the 'party' part of the evening would last, but when Voldemort came for the meal, Severus needed to me calm and relaxed.

"Severus, you've been monopolizing you're wife's time all night," Lucius said to the side of them. "You must allow the host a dance with your beautiful bride." He sounded so fake, and Hermione had to control the urge to roll her eyes. He didn't think she was beautiful, nor did he want to dance with her. He wanted to get under Snape's skin. She could feel it was working.

But ever the good spy, Snape smiled at his friend and nodded. "Can you blame me?" he asked. "I have business to discuss with Nott anyway." Without a backward glance at her, he left her alone with the blond man, and she took several deep breaths before turning to face him.

"Shall we?" He asked, indicating the dance floor.

She smiled weakly and took his offered hand, hoping Severus would come back for her soon. The older man's arm went around her waist, pulling her snuggly against him and all she could think was how much she wanted to get out of his reach. But she couldn't. Severus had been clear on the protocol. As much as she hated the Malfoys, she had to appear to at least tolerate them. She shuddered at the thought.

"Cold?" Lucius asked, his tone amused.

"No," She said, "Just had a chill."

"You know, I'm surprised you would have chosen Severus over Draco. We would have given your a life of ease, I'm sure you know," Lucius said, twirling her around the room like a professional.

"I've never enjoyed the easy route," Hermione countered, looking into his eyes. She saw amusement in his eyes as well as irritation. "Severus and I have much more in common, I assure you."

Lucius snorted a laugh at that. "What could a young girl like you have in common with an old wash-up like Severus Snape."

She couldn't help the scowl that marred her features at that. Luckily, her indignation at the insulting of her husband fit the story they were weaving. "He's not washed up." She bit out.

Lucius chuckled. "Well, well, well," he purred, leaning closer to her. "It seems he _is_ adept at the art of seduction. Who would have guessed?"

"Mister Malfoy, why are you so interested in my marriage? You don't like me." She pointed out. "In fact, I'm certain you would rather eat dirt than call me your daughter-in-law. Severus' proposal should have been a blessing to you." She surprised herself at her forwardness, but she also know Lucius wouldn't dare share this conversation with Voldemort. It was just as incriminating to himself as it was her her.

Lucius didn't skip a beat as he answered her. "I don't dislike you, Miss Granger..."

"Mrs. Snape," she corrected.

"Mrs. Snape," he amended. "I don't think of you at all. My son wants you, though. A Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants," he said simply.

"Not this time," She answered back.

"Don't be too sure,' Lucius muttered, but it was clear enough for her to hear, and she knew he had every intention of her hearing.

He spun her around once more until he stopped her abruptly. "May I cut in, father," she heard Draco's silky voice behind her and froze.

"Certainly," Lucius said, his evil smirk growing wider. "I shall make the rounds."

Hermione was passed off to the younger Malfoy, and she immediately looked around for her husband. "He's in a private meeting," Draco whispered huskily into her ear. "All the inner circle members will be gone soon."

Hermione stiffly moved in his arms, her urge to run growing every second. She said nothing as he led her around the floor, smirking to himself. She assumed he felt the victor at the moment, considering she could do nothing about how he touched her, held her, and talked to her.

"Hermione..." he breathed, using her name for, possibly, the first time. It caught her off guard. "Tell me, how did you know about the potion?"

Her eyes narrowed at him but he held her tighter, pulling her flush against him as he twirled them around. "I'm married to the most brilliant Potions Master in the world, for one. Two, I'm not an idiot." She spat.

"I'm sorry for that," he said, his tone conveying that he actually might be remorseful for his actions. She didn't care. He could fall off a cliff for all she cared. At the moment, she had a barrier placed between her baby and him in case he tried something.

"I don't believe you, Malfoy," she said, her voice icy. "You claim to want me, why would you try and murder someone I love?"

"I..." He stared, swallowing slightly. He didn't finished his sentence immediately. Instead he pulled her even closer to him, wrapping both arms around her so that he was practically on top of her, his head dipped down to inhale her, and she couldn't help but think he had lost his mind. "I just wanted him out of the picture."

"My child?" She nearly shrieked before lowering her voice. "Even if you've been successful, he wouldn't be out of the picture."

"Not that," Draco sighed in frustration. "I know you married Snape because you didn't want to marry me." He said, looking down at her. _Well, that was true_. "Then you got pregnant, and I knew you'd never leave him after that. I just wanted a chance."

"Why? So I could become one of your many conquests?" Hermione spat. "You've been with more girls than I can count, why should you care about me."

His grip tightened and she felt the air leaving her lungs. They were so close they were barely moving, and she was getting scared again. It was just like the time in the library. She couldn't run. There was nowhere to go. Where was Severus?

"I don't care about them," Draco said, his voice rough. "I've wanted you for so long. I wanted to make you mine. I wanted you to be my wife. I would have been faithful to you."

Hermione squirmed in his arms. "You can't be serious," she whispered, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Of course, no one would come to her rescue anyway. All that were still there were wrapped up in their own conversations and dancing. "You wanted to fuck me, Malfoy. You just wanted to fuck me."

His eyes grew dangerous as he gripped her arms tight and shook her violently. "No!" he boomed. "You don't know anything. I love you. Snape I just using you to move up the ranks. I am the only person in this house that cares if you live or die."

Hermione knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't sure that Draco did. She felt his emotions coming off of him now, the intense connection between the two growing with his anger. Behind the anger was possession, sadness, and strong desire. He _did_ want her - more than she'd ever imagined. He believed, whole-heartedly, that Snape was using her and that he loved her deeply. She wasn't sure he was capable of a selfless thing like love, but certainly _he_ thought it was love.

"Draco," she said, her voice as calm as she could handle. "If you really feel that way, then you have to leave me alone. I'm married. I love Severus." His eyes flashed with dark rage and she felt it rip thought him like a white hot light. "I love my child. If you think you love me, then let me go." She was pleading with him. The man who tried to murder her only child. She was not pleading with him. An obsessed Draco was far more dangerous than one who just wanted a quick fuck.

"I'll never give you up, Granger," Draco said, his voice gravely. Before he could say any more, Hermione felt a hand wrap around her free right arm and pull her away. She sighed with relief feeling Snape's emotions wash over her. He was angry, jealous, and barely holding on, but his voice was calm and collected.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on my wife," He said in his silky voice as he looked down at Draco.

"My pleasure," Draco said, his eyes flashing with challenge. Hermione felt like she was in the middle of a pissing contest and wanted nothing more than to get out of there. She hadn't even gotten to dinner before the Dark Lord and already she was exhausted.

"Severus, dance with me," She said, turning around to her husband. He smiled warmly at her and nodded, taking her in his arms and sweeping her away from Draco.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice hushed.

"I don't know," Hermione said, still stunned. "He's...he's really in love with me. Or thinks he is."

Snape's arms held her tighter, as if to ward off Draco's unwanted advances. "He's more dangerous than we thought."

"I know." Hermione sighed.

* * *

"My friends..." Voldemort hissed over the table. "I shall like to formally introduce you all to our newest friend, Mrs. Hermione Snape."

The room all turned to look at her, most looking skeptical, angry, or indifferent. She blushed under their scrutiny and Severus grabbed her hand under the table for comfort.

"I shall not embarrass her," Voldemort cooed, and it sounded so unnatural. She knew the Deatheaters were not fooled. They all knew why she was really here. She was to spy on Harry. Her showing up and not hexing the room was proof enough for them that Severus Snape had her right where they all wanted her. "But, she is to be treated like the best of us. Any crime against Mrs. Snape is as a crime against your own."

Hermione knew that, had they not been afraid of Voldemort's reaction, there would have been outraged. She guessed she was lucky Bellatrix had not shown up. That woman was insane, and just crazy enough to try to kill her anyway.

"Now, let us eat." Voldemort commanded. Hermione took a deep breath, hoping that was all she was expected to socialize tonight. Snape stopped her from eating before doing a discrete diagnostic charm on her food to see it wasn't poisoned. When he deemed it safe to eat, she took her first bite.

It was dessert before she felt the pressing on her brain. Voldemort wished to enter her mind. Just as Snape instructed, she turned toward the Dark Lord and allowed him access, forcing out images of both her dance with Draco as well as images of happiness with Severus. Then she pushed out the false images of Harry struggling, her mistrust of Dumbledore.

It was a complicated process, but once she'd done her job she could allow herself to feel. This time it was nothing but joy. Her memories had been enough to please Voldemort. He wanted her to be an active spy, and was itching to give her tasks. She hoped he waited a little longer for that. She wanted to know what he had in mind for her child, but he gave nothing away of that, so she settled for the joy that he felt in seeing her memories. At least he was buying it.

When he pulled out of her mind, her head ached as usual, and she winced at the overwhelming feeling of her head spinning. "Severus, it is late," Voldemort said, "In her delicate state, perhaps your wife should go home."

"Of course, my Lord." Snape answered obediently, standing from his chair and offering Hermione his arm. It was awkward leaving the room alone. Hermione got the distinct feeling she'd be talked about the minute they left. If she'd cared about anyone in the room, she would have been worried about saying goodbye, but she was just relieved to be getting the hell out of there. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

She caught Draco's eye on the way out, and his gaze was intense on her alone. She had to do something about that. Maybe Voldemort would call him off after her memory of their dance. She hoped so.

* * *

Hermione could barely walk by the time they apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. "I'm so tired," she yawned. "I can't function like I used to."

Severus stared down at her, concerned. "I shall inform Dumbledore that you will not be attending meals this weekend. Let's just get you inside." He knew that pregnancy caused fatigue. It was, yet another, reason he didn't want Hermione so deeply involved with the spying aspect of his life.

She just nodded at him and followed him up the walk to the Castle - leaning on him really. She barely made it to the dungeons, and to their chambers. "Ugh..." she sighed as she plopped down on the bed, her body sinking into the thick material of their comforter.

"I have to report to Dumbledore. Is there anything you'd like me to tell him?" Snape asked, fighting back the smile on his lips as he watched pull at her clothes, trying to get them off so she could get into her skimpy pajamas.

"Not really. Voldemort trusts my 'memories', that's about all." Hermione said.

"Good. I'll be back soon." He said, ducking out of the room to the floo.

Hermione was already sound asleep when he got back, and he smiled at her peaceful form. She looked so beautiful when she slept. With a flick of his wand he was down to his boxer shorts and he slipped in bed next to her, wrapping both arms around her. Draco Malfoy was a concern, especially now, but for the moment, he couldn't be bothered to think about it.


	21. In My Dream

**A/N: Okay guys. I've worked through a rough outline for the rest of this story, and now chapters should be easier and faster to update. I hit a bit of a storyline block this week and had to work through it before I could move on. Now, I promise you this is going somewhere, and I know exactly where its going. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again for your continued feedback. It really helps.**

* * *

**In My Dreams**

By mid-February, Hermione and Snape had settled into a rhythm as far as the spywork went. Hermione had only been asked to accompany Severus to one other meeting with Voldemort. They always met alone, for which we was grateful. Any more time with the other Deatheaters, and her nerves might not be able to take it. It was bad enough that Voldemort seemed to always want to talk about her baby with a sick sense of pride, as if he were its father.

She was three months pregnant and just beginning to get over the morning sickness. Of course, the entire school knew about the baby. Millicent Bulstrode could be counted on to tell all of Slytherin, who, in turn, told everyone else. She grew irritated of the 'sympathetic' faces of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor as well as the 'angry' faces of the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins seemed to be content with taunting her for being a 'Snake's whore'. If it weren't for Severus, she would have surely gone mad in a matter of days.

Snape's meetings with the Dark Lord were increased though, to the point where he was meeting with him twice a week. With the false information Hermione had fed Severus, he became more confident that he could end this war with the Order and Harry Potter, sooner rather than later. Plans for more raids were constantly discussed and carried out. Snape told Hermione he could probably get out of them, but she always told him, 'no'. The muggle victims needed him, even if it was just for a swift, merciful death.

"What are you writing?" Snape asked, looking up from his Potions journal the night before Valentine's Day.

"Just random thoughts," Hermione said, blushing.

He smirked at her. "Random thoughts about?" He said, indicating with his hand for her to continue.

"It's a baby book," she said, looking down at her lap. "I want to record everything I'm thinking and feeling for him to read some day."

"Him or Her," Snape corrected, but she just rolled her eyes. "Everything?" he asked.

"Well, of course not the parts about being terrified of death every other second, or the fact that a Deatheater is in love with me and wants to kill him, or how sexy I find his father..." she grinned. "But the more PG things."

"Is there anything left?" Snape smirked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Of course!" Hermione protested. "Like, how excited I am to find out officially that he's a he, tomorrow. Or the fact that I know you want to stay for the appointment, but at too stubborn to ask..." she said, grinning when his eyes narrowed. "You may stay, by the way. I think it's a good idea you get to see him with me."

"You are an annoying know-it-all." Her husband muttered and she chuckled.

"True," she conceded. "Well, I'm off to bed. Have an appointment before breakfast, as you know."

"I shall be in momentarily." Snape said, turning back to his book.

* * *

Snape shifted uncomfortably several times as he sat next to the bed Madam Pomfrey had ordered her into on arrival. "Severus, if you don't want to stay, you don't have to."

"Nonsense," he said, "I'm fine."

She just shook her head, smirking to herself as they waited for the mothering nurse to come back. She hoped, after today, he was a little less squeemish about the doctor. She couldn't understand how he could witness rapes and tortures, but seeing his wife at a doctors appointment without getting weird about it.

"Mrs. Snape," Madam Pomfrey beamed, joining the couple. "Severus, it's so nice to see you." He grimaced at her. She smiled to herself, pulling Hermione's shirt up, as she hummed to herself. "Let's see the baby, shall we?"

Hermione nodded emphatically, excited to see the little baby growing inside her. She still didn't look or feel pregnant, so she felt she needed some proof that he was in there. "This will not hurt at all. I'll project the image up on the sheet here," the kindly nurse said, pointing to the right so that both Snape and Hermione could easily see.

Hermione slipped her hand in Snape's and twined their fingers together, taking a deep breath before nodding to the nurse to continue. Snape said nothing, but he squeezed her hand in response. He was uncomfortable with expressing himself in front of others, and was concerned with how seeing his child for the first time would affect him. If he should, shudder to think, cry in front of Poppy, he'd never live it down. Only Dumbledore knew the extent of his feelings, and he'd rather keep it that way.

"Okay, here we go," Pomfrey said poising her wand over Hermione's exposed stomach. It took her several seconds of concentration to get inside, but when she did, the image was almost instantaneous.

It was hard to make out, at first, but when Poppy pointed out the head, both Hermione and Snape could easily see the tiny form of the baby inside her. Hermione's breath caught instantly. "Wow..." she breathed, gripping her husband's hand tighter. "That's incredible."

Madam Pomfrey giggled light heartedly. "It is. I have to record certain measurements, you two just enjoy watching your baby while I'm at it."

Hermione looked over at Severus and noticed his mouth was slightly open and his attention was undivided on the 'screen' in front of him. She smiled, seeing the tension leave his body, she looked back at the image of their child. He was moving his little stubby arms, and she smiled. He was tiny, and not quite human looking yet, but he was beautiful.

"Did you two want to know the sex of the baby?" Poppy asked, pulling them both out of their own thoughts.

"Yes," Hermione said, excitedly. "Although, I think I know what it is already."

"She has no idea," Snape said, rolling his eyes. "She just didn't want to call the baby 'it'."

Hermione conceded his point, but she still thought it was a boy. "So, boy or girl?"

"It's a baby girl," Madam Pomfrey said, with a beaming smile. Snape would have rubbed in Hermione's mistake, but the look on her face, and the thumping of his own heart in his chest kept him in check. A daughter. He, Severus Tobias Snape was going to have a daughter. He hoped to Merlin she looked like her mother.

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. "A girl," she whispered to herself. A thump-thump-thumping began sounding in the small area, and Hermione let the tears slip down her cheeks.

"The heartbeat?" she asked, looking up at the nurse.

"Yes. Strong and healthy." Hermione looked back at Snape and knew he was trying his best to hold his emotions in, but she could feel them. He was overcome with pride, joy, fear, and love. She smiled through her tears and pulled him down to her, capturing his lips in hers, neither of them paying attention to the woman smiling down at both of them. She slipped behind the sheet without a word, leaving the couple alone to listen to their daughter's heartbeat.

"It's incredible, Severus." Hermione sniffled.

"She's perfect," he said, in a rare showing of undiluted favoritism.

"Please, promise me, right now, that we won't let anything happen to her. Tell me Voldemort will never touch her." Hermione said, looking into her husband's black eyes, seriously.

"Never," Snape said, his voice laced with conviction, his emotions rolling off him. "I'll die before he hurts either of you."

"Promise me you will stay alive, for us." Hermione said, looking at him seriously. She knew that their relationship had taken a serious turn. Sure, they loved each other. He still hadn't said it, she said it only every once in a while, but they both knew it. Now, after seeing their baby girl for the first time, she knew they would not be separated, by anything but death. It was a serious moment, a turning point, and she knew he knew it too.

"I will do everything I can, Hermione," his voice was soft and comforting, and he cupped her cheek lovingly. "I love you, and the baby." he said, almost choking on the words. She knew it was because he'd never uttered the sentence to anyone before, not because he doubted his feelings.

He smiled through her tears and pulled him close. "I love you too, Severus. Now, let's see if Madam Pomfrey will let us out of here."

As though she'd been listening all the time, the matronly witch entered through the curtain, suspicious tears glazing her eyes as she smiled. "You may both go. Everything is normal and healthy with the baby. I suggest you start gaining weight though, Hermione."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione said, already knowing she needed to. Now that she could keep food down, it should be easier. He allowed Severus to help her up and followed him out of the hospital wind, still flying high on the experience.

* * *

'_Hermione...'_ _his voice sounded in her ears and she felt herself shudder._

'_What do you want?' she asked, her voice laced with fear. She didn't want him to know the affect he had on her, but she couldn't help it. He'd left her alone, basically, for almost a month. Why now did he torment her now?_

'_You. I only want you. You have to believe, I'm in love with you.' Draco's voice cooed, his breath on the back of her neck. She wanted to move away, but her body wouldn't budge._

'_You're not,' Hermione protested. 'I know you think you are, but...'_

'_But nothing,' Draco snapped. 'I'm in love with you, and we could be together.' His voice grew desperate, and she could feel his emotions taking over. It was a strange sensation, for she knew this wasn't real, so why could she feel him?_

'_Please, Draco,' she tried to reason. 'I love Severus. I love our child. Please, leave me alone.' _

'_You don't love him.' Draco countered. 'You only think you do. He's a master spy, Hermione. He doesn't love you. I'd care for you, and your baby, like it was mine. Please...' _

_Hermione sighed in frustration. It was a circular conversation that had no end. His desperation was choking her and she just wanted out. Why was she dreaming about this? Why was he here? Soon, she felt panic rise in her as he reached out for her._

'_Let go,' she cried, pulling away. She began to run from him, her vision growing black before..._

Hermione gasped as she shot up in bed, trembling from the dream she'd just had. It wasn't as if it was a nightmare of anything, but it was unsettling. The emotions she felt from Malfoy were real and tangible, and she couldn't place what was wrong, but something wasn't right about it.

"Hermione..." Severus mumbled, rolling over to face his wife as she tried to catch her breath. "What's wrong?"

"Draco..." she breathed, shaking her head to try and clear it.

"What do you mean?" Snape's voice was clear and concerned in seconds. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, finally turning to face him. "It was just a dream. It felt so real."

"Tell me about it." Snape said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"It was dark, but he was there. He told me he loved me and that he wanted me. I tried to explain to him that I didn't want him, and if he really loved me, he'd leave me alone. He said that he could raise our baby as his own, and that you don't love me." Hermione said, rambling as Severus rubbed her back. "I know he believes it, even if it sounds crazy. Maybe he is. But I could feel him. His desire is real, and pure, even if he is not. I don't know what to do."

"Do you mean you felt his emotions?" Snape asked, his body tensing.

"Yes..." Hermione answered cautiously.

"Shit," Snape muttered, getting out of bed.

"Severus, what the hell..." Hermione asked, getting up to follow him, pulling her dressing gown around her as Snape struggled with his pants. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"If you felt him in there, he connected with you. There's only two ways to do that, either he's more skilled in Legilimens than I am, which I highly doubt, or he's drugged you with a potion." Snape explained, pulling his shirt on.

"Where are you going? It's not going to hurt the baby, is it? How could he drug me? I haven't even seen him outside of class in a month." Hermione asked question after question, feeling herself begin to panic.

Snape stopped his fevered dressing to look back at her. Seeing her fear, he wrapped both his arms around her. "Hermione, I will protect you both, I promise. I know the potion. It will not harm you or the baby. It deals with the brain and nothing else. But he will not get away with this."

"How could he? I've been careful." Hermione said, doing her best to remain calm.

"I don't know," Snape said. "But I'll find out."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell Dumbledore." Snape said.

"Not at 3:00 in the morning." Hermione said, easing his shirt back off his shoulders. "It can wait for the morning. Just...just hold me. I don't want to have another dream like that." Snape sighed but nodded, removing his clothes again. He pulled her to him in bed and buried his nose in her thick hair, breathing her in as he rubbed her sides, lulling her back to sleep. He knew he wouldn't get another wink that night.

* * *

"Interesting," Dumbledore said, pacing behind his desk. "And have you been missing any ingredients from your stores?"

"No," Snape answered. "Amazingly, once I married Hermione and she could ask me directly for things, my stores have remained untouched," he said, smirking slightly to himself.

"Then Draco must have received them from outside the school, which mean Lucius is probably involved." Dumbledore sighed.

"I assumed as much," Severus said. "I want Hermione watched."

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "I assumed you'd do that."

"I mean, by the school." Snape said, his eyes flashing, knowing Dumbledore would fight him.

"You know I can't do that." Dumbledore said. "That schools magics are fixed. I can't wield them for any whim."

"Damnit, Albus, you _can_ do this!" Snape snapped.

"No," Dumbledore said, looking at him seriously, "I can't. What I can do, is allow you license to look after her, and keep and eye on Mister Malfoy. We can both keep her friends informed about what is happening, and I can have the elves personally deliver her food and drink. I cannot force the school to protect her."

Severus gritted his teeth in frustration. It was the best he was going to get. "Fine." he sighed and turned on his heel, not even bothering to say goodbye as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"So, the slimy ferret is drugging you to get in your dreams?" Ron asked, disgusted. Hermione nodded with a sigh.

"I don't know what he's got up his sleeve, but Sev...Snape has it under control." She said.

"Hermione, I know you are independent, but if he thinks he's in love with you, and he's got backing from his father, he _is_ dangerous." Ginny said.

Harry nodded emphatically. "Yeah, 'Mione. Draco might seem stupid, but he's dangerous."

"I know that!" Hermione snapped finally, the stress of the situation finally getting to her. "Don't you think I know all of this. It was _my_ baby he tried to murder. It is _me_ he claims to be in love with. It is _my_ dreams that he's invading. I know he's a threat, but I just don't want to be treated like I'm helpless, okay?" she said, her rant petering out toward the end.

"No problem," Harry answered with a sigh. He understood the feeling of knowing something was dangerous and not wanting to deal with it at the moment. He, Ginny, and Ron would always be there to watch out for Hermione, either way. "Let's just go to dinner."

Ron sighed, wanting to say more, but just nodded and followed his sister and friends out of the portrait hole toward the Great Hall.


	22. The Lion's Wrath

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your great feedback and patience. I'm glad most of you were happy that Hermione and Snape are having a girl. This was actually inspired by the fact that I was POSITIVE that I was pregnant with a girl, and it turns out...BOY! hahaha We are happy and blessed either way! Hope you like the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Things are gonna start heating up (as far as plot) from here on out! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Lion's Wrath**

"You know, the thing is, _Hermione_, that you really aren't as brilliant as everyone _thinks_you are." Cho taunted on their way out of the third floor bathroom near the Ancient Runes classroom. Hermione sighed in frustration. Carrying around a baby had forced her to accept that she'd be late to most of her classes, as she now had to pee every 10 minutes. However, dealing with Cho Chang was not something she'd been looking forward too.

"Give it a rest, Cho." Hermione sighed. "I'll ignore you, and you can go right on ignoring me. I promise not to be offended." She was beginning to sound as sarcastic as her husband, and the thought made her smile.

"You think this is funny?" Cho taunted. "Knocked up with your Professor's kid? And he's old enough to be your father."

"What business is it of yours anyway?" Hermione questioned. "It doesn't affect you. You don't even take NEWT level potions. You are out of here in a few months. Why do you insist on caring about things that do not affect you, whatsoever?" Hermione countered, ready to walk away from the irritating girl. This was worse than being ignored because it was a waste of her precious time on top of everything else. She'd long ago stopped caring about what people thought of her relationship with Snape. Her true friends understood, and that was all that mattered.

Cho reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving away. "Because I'm sick of how everyone thinks you are the best at everything. You couldn't even manage to figure out a way to avoid that stupid marriage law, like I did - like everyone else seemed too." Cho spat.

Hermione wanted to point out that she hadn't had a choice, as the time-turner made her older than nearly everyone in the school, but didn't think it would change Cho's mind. Cho hated her for two reasons: Hermione was smarter than she was, and Hermione was closer to Harry than she was. Simple as that.

She didn't get the chance to say anything, though, as a shadow of a person approached behind her, facing Cho. "Piss off, Chang," Draco's smooth voice said behind Hermione. She stiffened, but only slightly, not wanting to draw attention to herself or her nerves.

"Oh, this is rich," Cho laughed. "Two slytherins?" she declared looking between Draco and Hermione. "Wow. Impressively stupid, Granger," she said, shaking her head, excited to tell everyone she met that the Gryffindor Princess was currently involved in a torrid love affair with Draco Malfoy on top of being married to Severus Snape. Hermione sighed and turned around, finally looking up at Draco.

"You shouldn't have interfered," she said. "Now, she's going to tell everyone we are together."

"I don't care," Draco said. "Let them talk."

"Of course, you don't care," Hermione spat. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. Just leave me alone, Draco." She snapped, pushing him aside and darting down the hall toward the dungeons. Screw Potions today.

* * *

Severus frowned to himself when Draco entered his class late, and Hermione didn't show up at all. He was concerned, but trusted the magic in her ring to warn him if she was in serious danger. She never missed class, even in the worst of times. Perhaps she was feeling ill from the pregnancy again, but Poppy had assured him that now, in her second trimester, she'd be through with all of that.

Absentmindedly, he started the class on their Potion for the day, willing the class to go by quickly so that he could look for his wife. The minutes ticked by slowly, and as he watched Draco, he relaxed slightly. He did not look like a boy who had done anything, _recently_, that he should have his ass kicked for. The boy was easy to read, too.

Finally, the end of class came, and Snape dismissed them without a word, rising from his chair to go to his office across the hall. If she was ill, she'd likely be in their bed, so he'd check there first.

"Hermione," he called, entering the home, hoping he'd find her there, unscathed.

"Severus," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry I missed class. I know you'll have to give me detention, as ludicrous as it is, but I couldn't face it...or him."

Snape's eyes narrowed. Perhaps he was wrong. "What did he do?"

"Nothing really," Hermione said. "Not in the grand scheme of things. But Cho Chang cornered my outside of the bathroom and was taunting me. Draco came up and stopped her, and now there will be a quickly spreading rumor that Draco and I are having an affair behind your back," Hermione sighed.

Snape couldn't help it, he chuckled. The chuckled quickly turned into a full out laugh, as he saw the indignant look on her face. "This is not funny, Severus. They already think I'm selling myself like a cheap whore for an 'O' in potions." she pouted.

"Do you really care anymore?" Snape asked, sobering up.

"No, but this is _Draco__**. **_You know, the guy who is obsessed with me? The one who either wants to murder my child, or adopt her as his own." Snape's eyes darkened at this, but she continued. "He's drugged me, he's entered my dreams, he's assaulted me, sexually harassed me, etc. And now, people are going to think we are fucking each other." Hermione ranted. "Sorry, if I don't think it's all that funny."

"Maybe not funny," Snape conceded, "but it's also not as bad as you think. For one, anyone who believes a stupid rumor like that, was never destined to be your best friend anyway. Secondly, it actually works in our favor."

"How so? Voldemort can't possibly think that me sleeping with Draco helps me stay loyal to you. Not even he is that twistedly stupid." Hermione said with a roll of they eyes.

"The rumor we can easily squashed. He will believe it to be what it is, childish rumblings. But think about what Draco did. He defended you at school. He will likely even reward Draco for such a thing, seeing it as another step in you 'accepting' the Deatheaters as on the side of the right." Severus reasoned.

"True," Hermione had to admit it made sense, but she just didn't like the idea of using Draco for any of this. The further he was from her, the better, in her opinion. "But then he will start encouraging Draco to be 'more' helpful, which will put a crimp in my 'avoid him at all costs' plan."

Severus smirked at her. "Trust me, you'll never be alone with him. I've got eyes and ears all over the school."

"You sound like the muggle mafia," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Either way, I'll use the excuse that I have to stand before the Dark Lord tonight, as my excuse for missing class. Is that acceptable, Professor?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Snape growled, his eyes flashing darkly at her. "No, Mrs. Snape, I think you'll need to stay for a private detention. Right now."

Hermione shivered under his gaze, biting her lip in anticipation as he chased her into the bedroom. They'd never played 'professor/student' but she had a feeling he'd enjoy it, very much.

* * *

Hermione bowed her head as she always did before Voldemort. The less time in her brain, the less time she had to block him. "Come here, my child." he cooed to her, asking her to step forward, away from Severus. "Look at me." he commanded.

Hermione did as he bade, and was immediately struck with the awesome power of him entering her mind. Her empathic powers were automatic now. She felt him, pride the strongest emotion as he moved about her mind. He was proud that she was so trusting of him. A mudblood, the best friend of Harry Potter, trusted _him_ more than Dumbledore. It made him almost orgasmic with glee. His plans for her parents were nowhere in sight, as she'd 'proved' herself to be willing to listen to him. If he could keep her on the path, he knew she'd be fighting for him by the end of this war.

She wished he'd let some of his plans slip, as he did that first time, but didn't push. She was observing and reporting for now, and it was enough. Severus could get the inside plans of the Deatheaters for now. She was just glad their ruse was believable.

"Very good," Voldemort said to himself ad he exited her mind. "I understand Draco Malfoy had been kind to you."

"Y-yes," Hermione said, swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat. Snape remained impassive next to her. "Some of the students have not taken my marriage to Severus well," she explained. "He has stuck up for me, though I don't know why."

"We always stand up for our own, Hermione," the Dark Lord informed her. "You can count on any one of us to do the same."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, saying no more. The less she said, the better.

"It was appreciated," Severus said. "As you know, the baby is of the most importance. These silly children could hurt her or the child." Hermione knew he was fishing for more information about what Voldemort wanted with their daughter. As of now, he just seemed ecstatic at her pregnancy, but no one knew why.

"Very true, indeed, Severus." Voldemort said, his eyes flashing back to Hermione. "May I?" he asked, indicating he'd like to touch her stomach. She almost laughed. It wasn't like she had any say in the matter. He'd do what he wanted, regardless. But he was pretending to be considerate, so she nodded, looking up at Severus, to see if he seemed worried. He just shook his head at her, and tried to convey calmness through their emotional connection.

It took all her will power not to tense up when he touched her. His fingers were cold even through her robes, and she immediately wanted to run away from the long, thin appendages. But she held her place, letting him rub against the tiny bulge that had just barely begun to show as she entered her fourth month of pregnancy.

Snape tried to hold onto calm feelings, but seeing her being touched by the evil man did things to his brain. Anger and desire to protect her filled her brain as she felt her husband's emotions, but he held his place, keeping a mildly interested look on his face. How could he be such a good actor?

"Amazing. Severus, she will be the next in a long line of us." Voldemort said, looking up at his faithful servant. "I shall ensure she has a proper husband, and she will never want for anything."

"That is most kind, sir." Severus said, his voice not betraying the rage that Hermione could feel in him.

"Sir," Hermione said, emboldened by Voldemort's docile manner with her. "What does that mean?"

His eyes hardened, unused to being questioned. "Your daughter is one of us," he said, not as kindly as before. "She will carry my line."

Hermione nodded quickly, unwilling to further upset him, and content that he'd revealed what it was he wanted with their daughter. She'd process what it meant later, for now, she didn't want those cold eyes piercing through her any longer. "Yes, sir," she said, hoping it was what he wanted to hear. When his features softened and he even smiled in the snakelike way he always did, she breathed a sigh of relief. Severus, however, was more tense than ever.

"That will be all," Voldemort said, turning away from both of them. "I shall call you both more regularly. I'd like you, Hermione, to keep a close eye on your friends and Dumbledore. They will not understand you. Not the way we can."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said again, bowing her head. "I know Dumbledore grows weary. Harry is starting to wonder if the old man knows anything at all." It was the one bit of information they were playing on from her side, and she hoped it was enough to appease him.

"That is good news." Voldemort said. "You know, I believe, if Harry had been brought up in different circumstance, he could be one of us as well. I only hope he sees the error of his ways, before it's too late." Hermione wanted to call bullshit, but she knew she couldn't. He really thought she was so easily manipulated?

"Yes, sir." She said again, looking at Snape for some idea as to when they could leave. Wordlessly, he took her hand and turned back to Voldemort.

"Thank you, sir." he said, bowing low before he twirled them both around and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione's relief when they returned home was not matched by her husband. "Severus, what is wrong? He is still as clueless as he ever was." Hermione said, confusion written all over her face.

"Don't you see," He said, whipping around to face her. "He plans to use our daughter as a Deatheater whore. He wants to impregnate her and then pass her off to the highest bidder to marry." He yelled, his fists clinching at the thought. His anger was palpable.

'I heard," she said, cautiously. "But you do realize that she will not be of marrying age for at least sixteen years. I plan to be done with Voldemort before then." Why was he freaking out? She didn't want their daughter to be a party to any of the Deatheater nonsense, but did Severus really think Voldemort would be around by the time little baby Snape was old enough to marry?

"Of course," Snape said. "But what if we aren't successful. We might lose this war, Hermione. What then?"

Hermione was taken aback. Her mouth dropped open as she clearly heard what he wasn't saying out loud. "You're planning to join with them." She gasped. "If we lose, you plan to pretend you were on their side all along, aren't you."

"Hermione, be serious." Snape scoffed, but didn't deny her claim.

"You are, you bastard!" She shouted, turning on her heel to the bedroom. She couldn't even look at him.

"Hermione, stop stomping off when you are mad about something." Snape growled, following her. "What do you suggest we do, if we lose?"

"Fight!" Hermione shouted back. "Die! Do anything to avoid a fate with that piece of shit and his pureblood brats!" She felt her blood pressure rising, and knew she had to get out of there.

"Die?" Snape sneered at her. It was the same voice he used when he used to talk down to her in potions class. "So, you are willing to sacrifice our daughter just to be _right?" _

"Yes!" Hermione quickly answered. "And I thought you were man enough to do the same. Apparently you still only care about yourself. Typical fucking Slytherin," she spat, pulling some clothes out of her trunk and into a small bag.

Snape's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard what she said. "Listen to me, you stupid girl," he said, his voice calm and scary. "I care far more about you and our child than you will ever know. Maybe if you didn't cling to that god damn pride, you'd see that. Typical fucking Gryffindor," he spat. "Now, where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Gryffindor tower," Hermione said, pushing past him. "I've had enough Slytherins for the day."

"Hermione, don't walk out..." Severus started, but she'd already slammed to door behind her. He growled in frustration, kicking the edge of the couch. Bloody witch couldn't see reason even if she was smacked over the head with it.


	23. Emotion Overcomes Logic

**A/N: AHHHH sorry for the delay. It was not writer's block. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with this chapter. My husband and I just got a new apartment and we moved Sept. 3, so I've been a busy bee packing (at 6 months pregnant this is not easy or fast). I still have a million things to do, but I'm writing when I get the chance, so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Emotion Overcomes Logic**

"Hermione, what the hell?" Ron asked from his spot near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. It was mid-March and still chilly in the drafty tower.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked, her voice small, but she was determined not to cry. Severus Snape was a no-good, lying, bastard and didn't deserve her tears. She still couldn't believe she'd been so wrong about him. He was no better than a Malfoy, only looking out for himself.

"Of course, 'Mione," Ginny answered for the boys, as they just stared at her, mouths open. "You can share my bed. What happened?"

"You never come up here anymore," Harry said, pointing out the obvious.

"Sev-Snape and I had a fight." Hermione said, her glare hardening as she remembered. "In fact, I wouldn't call it a fight. I'd say that Severus Snape and I are not going to be living together for a very long time. If ever," she spat, sitting in between Ron and Harry on the floor.

They looked at her amazed. She and Snape had been annoyingly attached to each other for months now. "Wait, back up," Ginny said, casting a silencing charm around them to keep nosey Gryffindors from overhearing. "What exactly happened? You are emotional and pregnant. Maybe it's not as bad as you think." Ginny had a way of getting right to the point, but Hermione knew she was wrong this time.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you everything. I'm not cleared to talk about it."

"But 'Mione, we are your best friends," Ron countered.

"She's right, Ron." Harry interjected. "It's just like my meetings with Dumbledore. Whatever she and Snape do for the Order is top secret." Hermione smiled at her friend gratefully when the two Weaselys accepted his explanation. He knew, better than anyone, what it was like to have to keep secrets from those you loved.

"But you can tell us what the fight was about." Ginny prodded. She hadn't seen Hermione happier than she'd been in the last few months. She didn't want that to go away over a silly fight.

"He..." Hermione tried to think of a way to say this without giving too much away or having one of her friends fly off the handle. Severus _was _her husband after all. She did own him a bit of confidence, even if she was having a hard time remembering why at the moment. She sighed, "look you guys have to swear not to tell anyone this, or even talk about ever again."

"Agreed," Ginny said with a nod.

"Of course," Harry answered, eagerly waiting to find out what what wrong with his friend.

"Yes, yes, just tell us." Ron cried. Hermione smirked at him before turning sober and collecting her thoughts.

"Severus informed me, tonight, that if we are not successful against Voldemort - for Merlin's sake Ron quit that - that he plans to pretend he was on Voldemort's side all along." Hermione admitted, ashamed of her husband as the words escaped her lips. How could he do that? How could he imagine raising their daughter in a world where Voldemort had power? It made her insides squirm.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Ginny asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yes, of course," Hermione scoffed.

"But that doesn't sound like someone on our side," Ron pointed out.

"He _is_ on our side," Hermione explained. "He feels he needs to do this to keep us safe. But I can't be with someone with so little backbone. We have to fight, no matter what!" She pointed out.

"True," Harry said, though his voice seemed a little hesitant. "However, look at it from his perspective."

"I'm sorry, is Harry-bleeding-Potter, defending my husband's desire to join the Dark Lord?" Hermione snapped her neck around to look at her best friend.

"From what you've said, that isn't what his desire is at all," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny said, turning to her friend. "Did you even consider that he just wants to protect you? If he can stay close to You-Know-Who in the aftermath of the war...you know, if Harry isn't successful," she blushed, "It might protect you, and your baby. It doesn't sound like he's looking out for himself at all."

"I can't believe you guys," Hermione said, hurt lacing her voice. "Of all people, my own friends take his side."

"Hey, I agree with you, Hermione." Ron piped up. "There is no excuse for joining the dark side." Hermione was grateful for his understanding.

Harry sighed deeply. "The two of you don't understand," he said. "I'm not Snape's biggest fan, but I understand him. He came from a family of abuse and neglect. He has no one...or rather, he had no one until _you_ came along. I know what that's like. With Sirius, it was the same. I would have done _anything_ to protect him. In the end, I failed, and it killed me inside. He sees two options in the event that we lose. One, you are all taken capture, they rape, torture and murder you. They kill or kidnap his child. Or, two, he plays along with their game to protect the two of you until he can come up with something better."

Harry looked at his friend seriously, hoping she'd see reason. He had no reason to stick up for Snape, except he _knew_ that the potions master would do _anything_ for Hermione. It saddened him that Hermione had so little faith in the man that was likely to save all of their lives, in the long run.

"Bollocks," Ron said. "Look, Hermione, I won't say he doesn't care about you. I'm sure he does. You two have been very close, but he has to know that after you are of no use to You-Know-Who, he will kill you, probably asking Snape to be the one to do it. They will take your daughter, and then where will that leave Snape? Wifeless, a prisoner to the 'cause'. Knowing that, why wouldn't he rather die?"

"Exactly," Hermione said, her eyes wide with victory as _someone_ finally understood her point.

"But Hermione..." Ginny started.

"No!" She cut her off angrily. "I'm not going to rationalize my husband joining with fucking Voldemort! You two can be his cheerleaders all day long, but I'm not doing it." With that, she stood up, turned on her heel and left the common room, pushing the portrait of the Fat Lady hard as she did.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other, wide eyed. "What do you suppose that was about? She never acts this irrationally."

"I still say she's right," Ron mumbled.

"She is entitled to her feelings, Ron, but she usually uses a more level head," Harry pointed out. He didn't want to add 'unlike you', though it was probably implied. Ron just nodded in agreement. Hermione was usually one to take a situation and look at it from all sides. Apparently that was not the case here.

* * *

Snape paced the room for what seemed like an hour before he finally sighed and plopped, inelegantly on the couch. _Bloody witch!_ For a smart woman, Hermione certainly had the ability to think with her emotions rather than her brain. What did she think, that he'd just let her and their child die in the event that Potter failed? Was she daft?

"Severus," he heard Albus call from the floo and sighed, going to the fireplace.

"What?" He asked, his tone edgy.

"I need to speak with you," Dumbledore replied. "Come on over, please."

"Great," Snape muttered to himself, grabbing a pinch of floo powder and entering the floo. Seconds later, he landed, elegantly in front of the Headmaster in his office. "You rang," He bit out, his usual casual tone was lost in his own turmoil.

"Is something bothering you?" Albus asked, knowingly glancing at the younger man.

"None of your concern," Snape bit out.

"You forget, I can still read you, Severus," Albus said, his voice kind but concerned.

Snape's blocks immediately went up, but it was too late, He knew his Occlumency had never been much of a match of Dumbledore anyway. "What do you want from me," Snape snapped. "I do your bidding. I follow your rules. Is there nothing I can have that's my own!"

"Certainly," Dumbledore said, looking down the nose of his glasses. "However, _this_ is not just about you, remember. Your marriage..."

"Is my bloody business," Snape bit out. "I've got it under control. I already received my self-righteous, Gryffindor lecture of the day. I really don't need another one."

"Be as glib as you like, but you must fix this. I understand how you feel. I know you love her, and would do anything for her. But remember this, while joining with Voldemort, should we fail, might keep her alive, she will not have any quality of life. Neither will your daughter." Dumbledore said.

Snape growled, feeling both ganged up on, and without an ounce of privacy. "I'd protect them."

"You wouldn't be able to." Dumbledore said, simply. "Now, she's currently safe, but you and I both know there are dangers in this castle for her. Do you want a fight to stand between the two of you? Swallow your pride, Severus."

"_My _pride?" He nearly screeched. "That's rich. You Gryffindors are the most headstrong, proud people I've ever had the misfortune of knowing." He turned on his heel, back to the floo. "Just stay out of it." With that, he was gone, back in his rooms. Alone.

* * *

"Hermione..." She froze when she heard him say her name. She didn't need this right now. She wasn't in any kind of frame of mind to deal with him.

"Draco, just go away," she sniffed, desperate not to let him know she'd been crying. The whole thing with Severus was confusing and shocking. Not to mention, she had hormones running around inside her that made her cry on a normal day.

"What did he do to you?" Draco asked, his voice dark, ignoring her request to sit next to her on the steps of the Astronomy Tower where he found her.

"Nothing." Hermione sighed. "It's none of your business anyway."

He sighed heavily. "I'm not your enemy, Hermione."

She scoffed at that. "Yes you are," she said, looking at him with blazing eyes. "You are exactly that. My enemy. You tortured me, all through school. You've attacked me and my best friends more times than I can count. You tried to murder my child. You've verbally attacked my husband. You _are_ the enemy."

His face fell, and she could see the disappointment in his eyes, as well as feeling sadness wash over him. She couldn't help it. She felt a little bad for the guy. Though, it didn't change her opinion of the situation. He was clearly delusional and obsessed with her. "I'm not. I want to help. I've...I've not always handled things the right way. I attacked you because one, I hate Potter, and two, I couldn't be with you, so I wanted to be close to you any way I could."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was so KIndergarten, it was pathetic.

"It doesn't matter," She said. "I'm in love with Severus."

"He doesn't love you," Draco said with conviction. "He's a Deatheater."

"So are you." Hermione pointed out. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, I've been invited into the fold by the Dark Lord too," she countered, playing her role, even in her emotional strife.

Draco sneered. "I'm a Deatheater because I had no choice. I would have been killed if I didn't join. Snape had a choice. He did it all on his own. Regardless of what your ridiculous Order believes, he is loyal to the Dark Lord. As far as your involvement in the Deatheaters, you are nothing but a prop to them. They will kill you the moment you are of no use anymore unless someone can convince them otherwise." Draco pointed out.

She couldn't believe that he was being so honest with her. She knew the last of what he said to be honestly true. "Why are you telling me this? Don't you want me to join?"

"No," Draco said. "And yes..."

Hermione sighed in frustration, standing up. "Merlin's tits, can't you men just say what the hell you mean." She began to walk away, but Draco's arm reached out and pulled her back. She wasn't sure when he stood up, but he towered over her now.

"I don't want you to join because I don't want them to kill you. I do want you to join because...I want you. I always will." Draco said, his eyes boring into her.

She gaped at him. "Draco, please, just leave it alone. I'm married. You have to stop this. I'm happy with Severus." She realized, as she said it, it was true, even if she was royally pissed off at him at the moment.

"No you don't," Draco insisted, pushing her back against the wall of the stairwell. "You never even gave me a chance. I could love you so much better..." his voice trailed off as his lips moved down to hers and he pushed them roughly against hers.

"Stop!" She cried, but her words were muffled against his lips. She pushed at him, but he barely budged, his body closing in on hers further as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She couldn't breath and she didn't know how to get out. Her wand was in her pocket, but the way he held her wouldn't allow her to go for it.

"Please," she cried. "I'm pregnant. Please, don't do this." She sobbed when he backed away slightly.

"Just let me show you," he pled with her, and she could feel his desperation, both in her empathic abilities and in his hardening cock pressing into her stomach.

"S-stop!" she cried before his lips came down on hers again, roughly pulling her to him, hoping he could illicit some sort of response from her. She went stiff in his arms, praying to whatever God would listen to her that he stopped. She could imagine where he planned to take this, and she felt cold and alone, knowing no one would find her.

"Please, Hermione..." Draco begged, but she didn't know for what. He seemed to have crossed some sort of mental plane, and was following the thoughts of his penis instead. He ground it into her and she fought harder.

A loud growling pulled her out of her terrified stupor, and suddenly Draco was gone. Her weak legs gave out and she curled into a ball, burying her head in her knees, just glad to have his hands off of her. It was several seconds before she heard the disgusting sound of skin meeting skin and bone. Looking up, she saw her husband hunched over Draco's quivering body, fist clinched in a fist as he swung into the boy.

He was muttering something, and she leaned closer to make it out. "Touch her again, I'll kill you!" he warned, his voice forced and icy.

"Severus," she said, her voice uneven, as she reached out to touch his shoulder. She could feel his emotions as loud as a firetruck in her brain. He was beyond enraged. He was lethal. He was dangerous. "Stop." she said, her voice as calm as she could manage. "You'll kill him."

"I plan to." He barked, turning back to the gasping blond under him.

"You can't," she said, pulling him back to look at her again. Their eyes locked and his read hers, knowing she was right, but unwilling to let the bastard go. "We need him," she whispered. She couldn't believe she was trying to save him, but Draco was an important part of their plan. They needed him to make Voldemort believe she was more and more trustworthy to the side of the dark. Besides, if he killed Draco it would blow their cover and likely land her husband in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

"Please," she said again, when he didn't move. Finally, slowly, Snape moved off the boy, coming toward Hermione. In one swift moment he gathered her into his arms, and buried his face in her neck and hair.

They stayed that way for several moments, only moving when they heard Draco's whimper from behind them. "We have to take him to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione pointed out, her voice still shaky.

Snape sighed but nodded, taking her hand in his and using his wand to levitate Malfoy's body. He was barely conscious, and certainly unable to walk. They walked in silence to the Hospital Wing, greeted by a frantic Poppy.

"Severus, what's happened to him!" She asked, moving over Draco to check his injuries.

"Not enough," Snape growled.

"He was attacking me," Hermione said quietly. "Severus stopped him."

"My dear, are you okay?" the nurse asked, turning away from Draco and toward the girl.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything." He said, her throat feeling unbelievable tight. "I just want to go home."

Snape looked down at her, as if he was contemplating arguing, but just nodded. "I'll take it from here, Poppy," he said, wrapping his arm around Hermione to lead her out of the Hospital Wing.

"What should I tell Dumbledore?" Poppy asked, indicating Draco in the bed.

"The truth. I'll be speaking with him tomorrow anyway." Snape said, before ushering Hermione down the hall.

It was a long, silent, tense walk back to their chambers. When they got inside, Snape realized her had to say something. Nothing had been resolved, and yet, he'd been struck, so quickly, with the the extreme terror of Hermione in danger that he couldn't bring himself to care, at the moment, that his wife was a stubborn fool.

"Hermione, I..."

"Please," Hermione interrupted. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I...I just need you to not be mean to me right now."

Snape's features softened and he nodded his head. "Are you truly okay?" He asked, his fingers coming up to stroke her cheek.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "You got there so quick."

Snape lead her to the bedroom and helped her into her pajamas. "It was the rings." he said simply. When she was comfortable they slipped into bed. It had been such a long night. It was already nearly three in the morning. He couldn't believe that, just hours ago, they'd been standing in front of Voldemort. It seemed like an eternity.

"Hold me," Hermione said, snuggling deeper into her husband's embrace. He complied and sighed as his body wrapped around hers. She was safe. It was all that mattered at the moment. He finally let his heart rate return to normal, and held onto her tighter. She was here, safe, and he vowed he'd never let her come into harm again.

"I love you," he said.

"Mmmm, me too." Hermione replied, already mostly asleep. She felt safe, warm, and protected.

* * *

Draco's brain was killing him. For one, Severus Snape packed a mean punch. Secondly, something was off. He'd heard enough, and seen enough to make him question everything he ever believed. Was Snape really on the side of the Dark? Was he really a lap-dog for Dumbledore?

No man reacted the way Snape did unless he loved the girl he was protecting. Did Snape have real feelings for Hermione? The thought boiled his blood and confused him. Hermione had saved him from the clutches of her husband. Why? Something was not right, but he needed a clearer head to figure it out.

One thing was for sure. It was a very real possibility that Severus Snape was a traitor, and Hermione was helping him.


	24. Piecing Things Together

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! Once again, I'm a little delayed, not because of writer's block, but because of my life! :) My husband and I just got approved for a new apartment and we are moving this weekend, so I've been in PACKING mode. Which sucks, and takes 10 times longer, when you are pregnant. We are in the home stretch though, and I hope I can get another chapter out before we move, if not, expect on around Wednesday of next week! Thanks for your continued support. We are getting close to the home stretch of this story too. Not sure how many more chapters, but the REAL action should be beginning in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Piecing Things Together**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open the next morning, and she noticed that she was alone in bed. Frowning, she sighed and pulled herself up in a sitting position. At four months pregnant, her body was already slowing down. Her back ached and she felt her joints shifting. Add that to her little encounter with Malfoy the night before, and she really needed a day in bed.

She absently remembered today was actually a weekday, and that was probably why her husband was gone, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was avoiding her. They still hadn't dealt with their original argument. Sure, it seemed she'd forgiven him, but she needed to talk to him anyway. There was no way she'd _ever_ join Voldemort, even if her only other choice was death.

Finally, she spotted a note on her side of the bed, and picked it up, reading Snape's elegant handwriting:

_Hermione,_

_I went to breakfast and my morning classes for the day. I've left you breakfast in the living room, and I informed Albus that you will be missing classes today. Given the events of last night, he understands and asks that you rest. I'll be back at lunch time. We'll talk then._

_Severus_

She sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost lunch time, and she really didn't want to fight with her husband in teeny-tiny boy shorts and a tank top. Pulling out a pair of comfortable jeans (while they still fit - barely) and a jumper from her trunk, she got dressed and padded into the living room where her food was under a stasis charm.

She hadn't even finished when Snape entered the room, a flourish of robes, and scowled at the floor. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said, with a heavy sigh. "Just the usual dunderheaded nonsense."

"Oh," she said, awkwardly looking back down at her food. "So, are we going to talk about this now."

"I suppose now is as good a time as any. Though, I must ask first, are you _really_ okay? From last night, I mean?" Snape asked cautiously.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, putting her fork down and leading him to their couch. "First, I need to say, thank you...for last night."

"No reason to thank me. It was both the most horrific moment of my life, finding you like that, and the best, beating the snot out of that imbecile." Snape said uncomfortable.

Hermione smirked at that. "Well, either way, I'm glad you got there. We both know what would have happened if you hadn't. That said, I need you to understand why joining with Voldemort will never be an option for me."

"Hermione..." Severus started, with a sigh.

"No, let me finish, then you can talk." Hermione said sternly. "Draco has some sort of feelings for me, as confusing as they are, and he tried to _rape_ me last night. Imagine what would happen to me, or our daughter if we were constantly around Deatheaters. Not deatheaters who think they are in love with me. But Deatheaters who _hate_ my very existence." Snape's lips turned down into a deep frown, but said nothing.

"Think about Bellatrix. She could, so easily, slit my throat in the heat of the moment, and say it was an accident. Do you think Voldemort would truly punish her for killing a mudblood and her half-blood daughter?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. "You can't save us by joining with them in the end. The only thing that will save us is winning this war."

"I know that," Snape said. "I want to win more than anything. But...you have to understand, I can't just let them kill you. If we lose, I'll gladly turn myself over for mercy to you and the baby."

Hermione sighed. "They won't give it, and you know it. The best we could hope for is that they give me to you as your 'slave' and you'd have to become a man that you can't be. Could you beat me in front of your friends? Could you order me around and brand me for their entertainment?"

"Of course not," Snape said, disgusted at the thought.

"That's the least they will expect, and you know it. You're daughter will not know a loving father, but a cold, hard, unfeeling man. I will be either locked in our home, eternally, or subjected to the meanness that they will force upon me. This is not a way to live. I'd rather die." Hermione admitted, looking at him.

Snape understood what she was saying, and she was right, to a point, though, he was banking on Voldemort appreciating her 'help' more than she seemed to think he would. He nodded slowly. "I know what you are saying, but, at the end of this war, I will do whatever I have to do to protect you both."

"As will I." Hermione said. "Even if that means we run."

"You'd be willing to leave everything behind?"

"If we lose, you and our daughter is all I'll have left." Hermione said.

* * *

Things were coming back to him. The better he got, the more he remembered. After a harsh lecture from both Poppy and the Headmaster, Draco was sent back to his dormitory with a stern warning to leave Hermione alone. The lax punishment sent off a red flag for him. Something really wasn't right.

To be fair, he'd tried to force himself on Hermione. He could have hurt her, though he hadn't thought about it in the moment. In the moment, he just saw her, and how much he wanted her. But the truth was, he'd been rough with her and she was in a delicate state. To be given a slap on the wrist for nearly raping Gryffindor's Princess made little sense. Add that to what he remembered hearing that night, and he _knew_ something was up.

He went over the facts. Hermione had stopped Snape from killing him - a thing he was sure the older man would have done if not called off. His heart leapt at the thought that Hermione might harbor feelings, of any kind, for him. She stopped the punches of her husband. Why?

'_We need him," _she'd said. What did that mean? The most logical explanation was that they planned to use him in some way. But, considering Hermione _and_ Snape had been avoiding him for months, that seemed unlikely. But what else could it be? It was confusing, but something was definitely not right. They were planning _something_. He had his doubts that it was for the Dark Lord.

His doubts grew stronger when he considered his lack of punishment. Dumbledore was covering for them all. If the news got out, it would be a problem for _him_, not for Hermione or Snape...why would they protect him? Why would Dumbledore not demand blood for the assault of one of his Gryffindor cubs?

He sighed, his head hurt, both from the after effects of the healing potions and thinking too hard. Whatever was going on, he was going to find out what it was. Hermione would be his, even if he had to resort to even more underhanded means to get her to fall for him.

* * *

"Hermione, don't you ever, _ever_ run out on us again without taking someone with you. I don't care how mad you are," Harry boomed a few days later when Hermione finally left the sanctuary of her rooms.

"I know, Harry." She said with a sigh. "It was stupid. I'm hormonal, and emotional, and I'm not thinking rationally these days."

"You could have been killed," Ron said, pointing a fine point on the situation.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "But I'm fine. And I think Malfoy will think twice before trying anything again. Sever-Snape beat him raw." She grinned at that, not at all ashamed to find her husband's masculine act of protection and possession, sexy. It was. There was no lying about it. Her maternal heart pitter-patted when she considered that the man she'd bound herself to, that she'd created life with, would defend both her and their daughter with everything he had.

"Let's just drop it," Ginny suggested. "Hermione knows she was incredibly stupid, for, possibly the first time in her life. That's punishment enough," the red-head grinned. Hermione just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

* * *

"So, you think we can use that?" Hermione whispered to Severus on the way back to their chambers after a meeting with Voldemort a month later. Neither she, nor Snape knew Draco was hiding in the wings of the castle, waiting for them. Being a Deatheater had it's advantages. For one, Draco knew when Snape was called. He was just surprised to find Hermione had been called to an inner circle meeting as well.

"The Dark Lord thinks you are devoted to me mind, body and spirit. He thinks the child binds us further. He will ask you to seek information soon." Snape said, his voice hushed as they hurried to their quarters. It was nearly 2:00am, and they must have felt safe enough to talk in the empty halls, but it really was foolish. Draco couldn't believe his luck. He just followed silently and listened.

"I know, but what of the emotions, Severus." Hermione replied. "I felt him. He is growing content with waiting. He's become used to the idea that Harry will not attack. That makes him vulnerable."

Draco furrowed his brow. It was hard to decipher what they were talking about, but he knew she was referring to the Dark Lord. Things were weird. Two months ago, he would have sworn on his own life that Severus Snape was one of Voldemort's closest followers. Now, it didn't seem the case. Was he really on the other side? If so, how could he have duped them all?

Suddenly, Snape halted and turned in the direction of where Draco had just hidden. His breath stopped and he pushed further back against the hard stone of the castle walls. "What is it, Severus?" he heard Hermione ask.

"Nothing," Snape finally said, turning back toward his wife. "I thought I heard something. Come, we shouldn't be talking about this out here."

"Of course," Hermione said, toddling next to him. Draco noted that, over the last month, she'd grown a lot, looking fully pregnant now. The thought disgusted and aroused him. He hated that she was caring Snape's spawn, but he couldn't help but imagine what she'd look like swollen with his own child. His cock stirred and he waited until they were gone before he moved silently and swiftly back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

"Please..." Hermione begged, dragging her fingers across Severus's bare back as he tried to undress for a relaxed afternoon nap on a Tuesday in late-April.

"Hermione, I'm not sure," he said, looking down at her concerned. She looked like a goddess, her swollen tummy made her look sexier, even than she did before, but he felt strange about sex while she was this pregnant.

"I need it," she begged. "My skin is on fire. Please..." she begged again. If she didn't know better, feeling his emotions rolling off of him, she'd be offended by his denial of her sexual advances. She didn't know what came over her, but she was horny and hot, and needed him _now._

He really didn't need to be told twice, throwing his concerns about her pregnancy out the window, he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed, only feet away. "Yes..." she hissed, her breath hitching as he started to lick a path down her long neck.

"Is this what you want?" He purred, dipping his fingers between her legs, finding her dripping wet and swollen already.

"Oh Merlin," he groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Severus, fuck me, please!" she begged, pulling, unsuccessfully at his pants. She'd already removed the majority of her clothes in the process of trying to convince her husband to fuck her.

Her felt dizzy as he saw her desire, and ripped her knickers from her body, leaving her open for his every whim. "Mmmmm," he moaned, spreading her legs wide, once he'd rid himself of his own clothes. He smelled her sweet smell and savored it before diving into her folds, licking an nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Oh yes, Severus!" Hermione cried, arching her back and gripping his hair between her hands. "I'm going to come!" She moaned, knowing she'd explode within seconds of his touch.

"Yes!" She shouted, her legs shaking around his head as her wetness filled his mouth, her essence spilling out of her like the string of profanities leaving her mouth. He'd rarely seen her this wanton, but he loved it. He was hard as a rock and dying to be buried within her. It had been a few weeks since they felt each other this way. She'd been tired and not in the mood, which he respected. Her blatant begging for sex this afternoon had caught him off guard.

"You ready for me?" He bit out, barely able to control the urge to just plunge directly into her.

"Now! I want you inside me now!" Hermione cried, still quaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Without further ado, he gripped his dripping cock and slammed into her tight cunt. "Fuck!" he groaned, feeling her walls fluttering around him was almost too much.

"Yes," she sighed again, feeling full and complete at the same time. "Faster."

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt you," Snape said, looking down at her with furrowed brows. He was using all his strength to hold still within her.

"It's fine," Hermione pouted. "I'll tell you if it hurts. Please, Severus." she groaned, wiggling her hips. He could take no more and pulled back before thrusting back into her with more speed and strength. Her reaction was immediate. Her eyes glazed over with lust and she moved against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

She muttered incoherently as he fucked her hard and fast, her nails biting into his flesh. "I'm gonna come again," she slurred, feeling her body coiling up for orgasm again. She'd had great sex with Severus, but never could she come this fast.

He continued to plough into her, faster and faster as she shook around him, her pussy contracting tightly on his cock, and he grunted in response as he felt like she's pull his dick off. But, oh, it was beautiful. Pulling out, he looked at her with dark, lusty eyes. "Turn around."

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned, turning to get on her hands and knees. She loved when he ordered her around in bed. She knew he must be beyond his usual controlled place, and couldn't wait to feel him moving, unrestrained inside her. Without warning he filled her from behind and she yelped in surprise.

"Yes, Severus, Fuck me!" She urged, hoping to break all shreds of control in him. He growled in response, gripping her hips tighter as he moved in and out of her.

"I'll fuck you, my precious witch," he grunted. "You like that?"

"Yes!" she shouted, unable to believe that she could feel another orgasm building up inside her. It was a big one, she could tell. One that might leave her cross-eyed and unable to walk in it's wake.

"Oh Severus!" She cried again, moving her hand to cover his on her hip. "Come with me!" she requested, pushing back against his thrusts so he'd fuck her harder.

He felt his control snap and he gave into the sensation of her sweet cunt tightening up again. He couldn't believe she'd come three times. The thought was fleeting as he felt her shake violently around him crying out in pain and pleasure as she repeated his name over and over again.

The second her orgasm ended, another started, and the sweet torture was almost too much for to her bare. "Again..." she mumbled. "I'm coming again." He couldn't take anymore. As he felt her squeeze him again, he let her pussy milk him dry, calling out her name as he spilled his abundant seed deep in her convulsing pussy.

Snape maintained coherence long enough to lay her down gently and fall on the bed next to her, his legs barely able to hold up his own weight anymore. Turning to face her, he was struck by the appearance of tears on Hermione's cheeks.

"Did...did I hurt you?" he asked, wanted to kick himself for losing control with her. She was almost six months pregnant and he should have never forgotten that fact, even in the heat of the moment.

"No," she said, shaking her head emphatically and smiling. "No. I just...I've never felt like that before. Sex with you has always been amazing, but that last time I came, I thought I was turning inside out. I can't explain it."

He relaxed slightly, pulling her into the cocoon of his arms. "You were quite voracious." he said, smirking down at her.

Hermione blushed, such an adorable thing for her to do after the things she'd just called out in bed, and bit her lip. "I think I've reached the 'horny' part of my pregnancy," she said.

"The what?" Snape asked, black eyebrows arching up his forehead.

Hermione giggled. "According to all the books, I was supposed to get my sexual appetite back a month ago, but I guess it came late. They mentioned that I might be able to have multiple orgasms later in the pregnancy." she said, her typical bookish persona back in place, even as Snape rubbed her naked hip with his forefinger.

"Well, how long are we allowed to..." He said, indicating between them.

"Until Madam Pomfrey says we can't," Hermione said. "If all is normal, we should be able to maintain a normal sex life through most of the third trimester."

Snape grinned at her. "Only you could make talk of sex sound like it came from a text book." he chuckled.

Hermione pouted and swung a pillow at him. He pulled her close and kissed her face before moving his hand down to cup her rounded belly. They said nothing for a long time, just looking at each other and basking in the quiet peace. "You know, I have afternoon classes today," he said, sighing as he realized he wouldn't have much more time to dawdle.

"Me too," Hermione said, disappointedly.

"Is this, _The_ Hermione Snape, not wanting to go to class?" He said, faking surprise.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "You try coming four times in a row and see how well your legs function."

Snape felt a swell of pride at the fact that he'd rendered her a little less mobile than before, but quelled it, knowing it wouldn't impress Hermione. "Here, let me help you up. We'll take it slow."


	25. A Plan

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. Moving in is time consuming. I haven't even had a chance to chill out until today so that I could finish this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. There's a lot going on here, so let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Plan**

Hermione's head was bowed as she spoke to the sickly pale man in front of her. "He and Dumbledore are holding private meetings. He won't tell us what they are discussing." She hoped the baby inside her was enough to keep her from the fate she'd seen hit Lucius when he displeased Voldemort earlier that evening.

"Disappointing..." Voldemort hissed, and Hermione felt Snape tense beside her.

"My Lord," her husband interrupted, "if I may..."

"No you may _not!_" The Dark Lord cried, aiming his wand as Severus who dropped to the floor, clenching his teeth in agony as the 'crucio' ripped through him.

"Stop!" Hermione cried, trying to go to him, but Snape pushed her away, not wanting the curse to ricochet of him and onto her. She cried into her hands until he stopped convulsing and looked up at Voldemort, allowing him into her warded mind.

When he pulled out, he stared back at her, his eyes calculating. "Please, my Lord," she cried. "I can do better. I know he will tell me eventually. I just need time."

"Time," Voldemort said slowly, "I can give you. But only so much. You try my patience."

"Yes, sir!" She said, chancing a glance at Snape, who was getting up beside her.

"Now, Severus, get your wife back home. It's not good for her to be out in her delicate condition." Snape refrained from pointing out that it was the Dark Lord who'd pulled them from their happy home to begin with. He just wanted to get home and into bed as quickly as possible.

Both left the full Deatheater meeting without a look back, and neither of them notice the cold grey-blue eyes watching them intently.

* * *

"Never try to touch me when I'm receiving punishment," Snape boomed from their bedroom as they both quickly got ready for bed. He was weak and still trembling, but his point was clear.

"I know," Hermione said, "it was instinct. I couldn't help it."

"Well, you'd better. You could have been hit. The baby could have been killed." Snape said, struggling to get his pants on as his muscles twitched.

"Let me help you," Hermione said, coming toward him. He almost refused, but she'd seen him at his worst, what use was it trying to keep up his pride for pride's sake? "I know what you are saying, Severus," she said, looking up at him sadly as she pulled his pants up his long legs. "But imagine if the tables were turned. Could you watch them torture me and not spring into action?"

"It's different," Snape said, easing onto the bed. "I'm not pregnant."

"I know. Sometimes I forget." Hermione said. She smirked up at him. "Funny, since i'm as big as a house." she said.

Snape rolled his eyes and drank a calming potion, hoping to calm his tensing muscles. "Let me rub you back," Hermione said. "It will help."

Snape rolled onto his stomach and agreed. "I know I have to be careful," Hermione said. "I saw in his mind tonight when he connected with me. He'll never hurt me while I"m pregnant. The baby is too important to him. I think he really believes she will give him power in the end," she shuddered at the thought as she continued to rub her husband's back. "But he'd not above using you to get to me."

"I can handle it, I assure you." Snape said softly.

"I know," Hermione said sadly. "You've been through worse, and I hate it." she said, moving off of him to lie down beside him. He turned toward her, and curled a lock of her hair around his finger. "I can't help how it makes me feel."

"Don't worry about me." Snape said, "It doesn't hurt anyway."

Hermione chuckled at that. "For a spy, you're a terrible liar."

"Only with you, my dear." Snape said, snuggling under the covers as he wrapped his arms around her. "We are going to have to come up with something to tell the Dark Lord, though."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "It's time for Dumbledore to give us something to go on. For now, just sleep."

* * *

He was sure. It wasn't one thing he could put his finger on, but a whole host of things. Snape was a traitor, and he and Hermione were playing the Dark Lord for a fool. Perhaps, the old wind-bag _was_ a fool. It didn't matter. The fact alone gave Draco leverage.

He had no more allegiance to Voldemort than he did anyone else, but he stuck by him in self-interest as any good Slytherin would do. His family's insistence helped matters too. And, for the most part, being a Deatheater had not been so bad. Sure, there was the occasional torture session. Yes, they spouted pureblood supremacy, which Draco seriously questioned, as he was in love with a Mudblood. But, all in all, the Dark was safe. It was what he knew. He didn't have so much of a problem with the violence of it all, as long as he kept himself safe.

That did not mean that discovering that Severus Snape was a turncoat sent shocks of betrayal and rage through him. On the contrary, Draco knew that this information, if he could present it to the Dark Lord correctly, could be just the information to use to get Hermione for his own. After that, he swore to himself he'd protect her. She'd see him for what he really was and she'd love him for it. It was as simple as that. Just as Snape had saved her from what she thought was a terrible fate, Draco could be her savior this time. It was bloody brilliant.

It was all a matter of piecing together the right memories and thoughts. If he could make a solid case, and insure Hermione's safety, it would be worth all the sneaking around and late night contemplation. When she was his, it would all be worth it, and he's make her forget all about Severus Snape.

* * *

"I know what Harry is doing with Dumbledore," Hermione said, her voice as calm as she could manage. The lie she, Snape, and Dumbledore had concocted was safely stowed in her brain, should he search her mind, but she knew his belief in her honesty was essential to keep her husband alive at the moment.

"Everyone out!" Voldemort ordered, ushering the Deatheaters besides Hermione and Severus out of the room. She could feel Voldemort's emotions of excitement as she continued to look down at the ground. "Please, child, tell me. What is Mister Potter doing with the old man?"

"They are strategically planning, sir." Hermione said, looking up at the Dark Lord, letting him enter her mind. She spun out false memories and some staged that she had come up with, with Harry as well as Dumbledore. "They believe you will attack soon and want to be prepared. They wish to play defense, rather than seek you out."

He pulled out of her mind quickly, but he was there long enough for her too feel his elation at the news. "I see..." he said, turning from them for a moment to contemplate the new news. "This is very interesting."

"My Lord," Severus chanced, adding to Voldemort's seemingly good news. "I have seen Dumbledore grow more nervous about an attack. He wishes to be prepared for anything."

"Very good." Voldemort said, turning back around. "You both should return to the old fool. Let him believe you are just as worried as he. Fear will keep them unsettled. Go. I wish to know how they are preparing next time you are called."

Severus bowed to his 'master' before gathering Hermione by the arm and leading her out of the room. He apparated them outside the castle walls and steadied her on her feet when the landed. "Careful," he said, his voice soft and soothing, and she dizzily tried to find her balance.

"Sorry, Severus," she said, leaning against him. "Apparating just isn't as easy as it used to be. My whole body is like a stretched muscle." The end of the year was coming upon them and she was nearing her sixth month as June approached. She just hoped that when they had the summer off, Voldemort would call upon her less. The meetings mixed with the apparating were hard on her body.

"Don't apologize," Snape chided. "Let's just get you inside. I'll have one of the elves fetch you some tea, and I'll make your excuses at the next meeting." He said, leading her up the path to the castle doors. He ushered her swiftly and silently to their chambers before depositing her on the bed, and hurrying to order her tea.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, sipping from her cup. She already felt her eyes drooping, the long day finally catching up with her pregnant body. Snape took the cup from her and settled her under the covers, watching her sleep for several long minutes before he moved. He still couldn't believe that she belonged to him. She _wanted_ him. She loved him.

He'd spend every day of the rest of his life earning her love if he had to. If that meant a few curses from the Dark Lord to keep her safe, he'd gladly take them. His eyes traveled down to her, well-rounded stomach. In a few months he'd have a child to protect as well. He prayed to whatever God would listen that this war was over by then. He hated to think of Hermione or their daughter in the cross-fire. His stomach turned as he considered what their lives would be like if Voldemort was not defeated. His wife would be little more than a slave to them, and his daughter their whore.

No. He wouldn't allow it. He'd fight, kill, do unspeakable things to protect them. That he knew. Because, now, the only thing he fought for was his family.

* * *

"My Lord, please look into my mind." Draco said, having called a private meeting with Voldemort. He knew it was risky. He could seriously get his ass magically kicked if Voldemort did not believe him, but if he did...

"Draco, this is most unwise. Accusing your fellow Deatheater of treason is a high crime, if proven false." Voldemort sneered.

"I'm telling the truth, sir." Draco said, his voice pleading slightly. "Please look." But before he could even finish the sentence, the Dark Lord was pressing into his brain. He pulled up his memories of the late night conversation he'd overheard. He added to it, the way Snape reacted to his attack on Hermione, and hoped the Dark Lord would be pleased enough with him not to punish him for trying to steal Hermione from a higher ranked Deatheater. He put all the pieces together for his 'master' and hoped it was enough to get what he came for.

Draco stumbled backward for a moment when Voldemort pulled from his mind abruptly. "It seems, you've been a very naughty boy," Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Draco bowed his head.

"However, I'm impressed by your stealth in gathering this information." the cold man in front of him said. "What was your suggestion as to what I should do about this new information, Draco?" Voldemort asked, a tone of amusement at the edge of his voice.

"Sir?" Draco asked.

"Well, you are a true Slytherin, as are most of my faithful Deatheaters. You did not bring this information to my attention for no reason." The Dark Lord said.

"All I want is the mudblood," Draco said, his voice as calm as he could manage.

"Very well." Voldemort said, turning on his heel, bowing his head in thought. "You can have the mudblood. I want that child she carries anyway. But you must not harm her or the child until after she gives birth. Then, she's yours to do with what you will."

Draco's heart pumped loudly in his ears. He couldn't believe it. He'd hoped. He'd dreamed. He'd schemed for this moment, but he was still worried that Voldemort would deny him. "Of course, my Lord." Draco said. "Will you need anything else?"

"No," Voldemort said. "I shall call them both to a meeting in the near future. We'll deal with the traitor then." Draco swallowed and nodded, turning to leave as he was clearly dismissed.

* * *

The end of term was days away before Hermione was forced to join another Deatheater meeting. Voldemort's punishment of her husband for leaving her behind at the last one had been so severe, she'd had to nurse him back to health for nearly a week. She wouldn't see him in that state again.

Hermione waddled as quickly as she could toward the front gates. She was six months pregnant now, and physical activity was starting to drain her. "Come on, the Dark Lord will understand why we are late when he sees you," Snape said, letting his lips curve into a smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Let's do this. I hope it's the last one for a while." They already planned to plant the seed in Voldemort's mind that Hermione wouldn't be able to join him during the summer without causing suspicion. They hoped it was enough to keep her out of harms way until the war was over or the baby was born. Whichever came first.

Snape just wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her to them as he touched the dark mark on his arm, apparating them to Voldemort directly. She stumbled a little and was surprised to see that so few people had gathered. Lucius and Draco were there, she shivered under their intense gazes. Dolohov was there too. Bellatrix and her husband were standing next to Voldemort, but that was it. These were the top of the top in the inner circle. She'd never met with them alone before.

"Severus, thank you for joining us," Voldemort smiled a vicious smile at them.

"Of course, my Lord." Snape bowed taking in his surroundings as he did.

"Oh, Severus, let's dispense with the act, shall we?" The Dark Lord said, his voice calm but his eyes deadly.

"My Lord?" Snape questioned, his tone concerned as he gripped his wife's hand tighter in his. He had a very bad feeling. The Deatheaters called were Voldemort's deadliest (with the exception of Draco), and the strange way the Dark Lord was speaking with him was concerning.

Hermione's breath caught. She could feel it. The suspicion. The hatred. It was suffocating, and she squeezed Severus' hand. She wished she could tell him he suspicions, but they'd never been able to concentrate long enough to work on that kind of mind connection without eye contact.

"Come now, Severus. You know what I'm talking about. You haven't been all that honest with us, have you?" Voldemort said, turning to Dolohov and Rodolphus LeStrange, he nodded. Quickly, they moved into action, wands raised. Snape pushed Hermione behind him at just the right moment, blocking the body binding curse headed toward him. This was it. They knew, and he'd have to fight for their lives.

Hermione screamed as Draco and Lucius pried her away from her husband. Snape's eyes snapped to hers. "Don't fight them, Hermione!" he cried. "Think of the baby!"

"Shut up, Severus." she spat angry that he wasn't fighting for himself. It would get him killed. His attention was so focused on her, though, that he missed the second set of curses that his him and his body was immediately rigid and his eyes tensed in pain.

"Stop!" Hermione cried, tears spilling from her eyes as she saw her husband in pain but unable to move. This was all her fault. She didn't know how, but she knew his cover would never had been blown if it weren't for her. She felt Draco trying to grip her tighter without applying pressure to her swollen belly, and she wanted to fight him, but couldn't imagine what might happen to all three of them if she did.

"Draco, take your prize upstairs. We'll let her watch the show another time." Voldemort said, and Hermione struggled against Draco as he tried to pull her out of the room.

"No! Stop!" Hermione cried, struggling against the strong arms around her harder. "Take me. Leave him alone."

"How touching," the Dark Lord mocked, chuckling to himself. Bellatrix began to cackle with glee as she pulled out her favorite knife and moved toward Snape's prone body. Hermione screamed one last time before finally being pulled out of the room.

"Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear. "I can save you, but you have to stop struggling."

"I don't believe you." Hermione spat defiantly.

"You're safe, aren't you." Draco countered.

"Hardly." She cried, indicating him dragging her up the stairs of Malfoy Manor.

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise." Draco said.

"I hate you," Hermione moaned, her body unable to fight anymore. She _had_ to save Severus, but she didn't know how. She was trapped. With a houseful of Deatheaters, she'd never make it out alive. Her heart clinched as she thought of what could be happening to Severus. He had to live. She couldn't live without him.

"Welcome home, Hermione." Draco said with a strange smile. Hermione just shuddered and crumbled to the floor, tears cascading, endlessly, down her face.


	26. Rescue?

**A/N: I know some (not many) were not happy with the last chapter. Some thought it rushed, and some thought it might lead to a melodramatic display of cliched fanfiction. I had always intended to thicken the plot exactly when I did, and I promise that I have a plan for this story. I'm not flying by the seat of my pants! hahaha That said, I hope you all like this chapter, and thank you again for your patience. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rescue? **

Snape's mind was racing. He had to get out of there. He had to find Hermione and get her out of there as soon a possible. Acting his way out of it would not be possible. For the first time since he was sixteen years old, Severus had let his mental defenses down, forsaking himself in his panic over the safety of his wife. If had only taken a moment, but Voldemort saw it all.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ He had to focus. He didn't even want to imagine the things that Draco-sodding-Malfoy was doing to her right now. She was pregnant and alone, and probably very scared. If Malfoy did anything to harm her or their daughter, nothing would save him from Snape's wrath if...when he got out of this cramped cell.

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix's screechy voice interrupted his thoughts. "If it isn't the little traitor."

"Spare me, Bellatrix." He replied in his normal bored tone. He would not let these vermin, especially her, know how terrified he was. He was Severus Snape. He had a logical and dangerous mind, and he would get out of here. There were back-ups and protocols set up for a situation like this. He just had to focus enough to make them happen.

"Crucio!" Bella shouted, hitting him square in the chest with one of her strongest torture curses. His teeth clamped down as his body shook with the effects of the curse. As soon as it started, it stopped and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Well..." Snape started, thought his voice was strained now, "that seemed rather uncalled for."

"I knew you were nothing but a mudblood loving traitor." Bellatrix sing songed. "I knew when you begged for the life of that filthy mudblood from school. _Lily Evans_." she spat the name like it was a curse.

Snape growled. "Do get to your point, Bella, or leave me alone." He snapped.

"I can't believe you'd give up all this for two pathetic Gryffindor mudbloods." She sneered. Snape had always known that Bellatrix wanted him, in some strange and disturbing way. He'd begged her off for 20 years because she was repulsive and insane. He had no idea she was harboring such...jealousy. For a single moment, he was glad Hermione was in Draco's clutches rather than the crazy woman in front of him.

"Jealousy really doesn't become you, Bella." He drawled. It was seconds later that he felt the slicing curse cut through his abdomen. Thankfully, it was not deep enough to cause real damage, but it hurt like a bitch.

"Bella, what are you doing?" a voice hissed from the shadows, out came Rodolphus, Dolohov, and Lucius, obviously ready to lend a hand. He wondered if he was expected to make it through the night, or it this was it. He had to focus.

"Crucio!" Lucius cried, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he cursed the man he'd hated since he passed him in the Dark Lord's favor.

When Snape stopped shaking, Lucius began to chuckle. "As much as it pains me, it looks like your half-breed spawn is about to be inducted into the Malfoy family. The Dark Lord has already deemed Draco the perfect replacement for your Mudblood bitch."

Snape growled and lunged at the man, but was quickly pulled back by two strong arms on either side of him. Too focused to care who it was he glared at the blonde in front of him. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I don't think you've got a lot to say about it, Severus." Lucius said. "I might even have to have a taste of her. Anyone that can turn the stoic Severus Snape into a lovesick teenager must be doing _something_ right. I guess Draco's lucky to reap the benefits now."

Snape charged him again, but was thwarted and immediately hit by a battery of curses. He had to get her out of there.

* * *

"Please, Draco. I want to go home." Hermione cried, hoping that she could appeal to his sense of right, assuming he had one.

"You are home," he said, his voice soft and soothing as he led her to the bed. "I know it's not what you want right now, but I'll keep you safe. I am your only hope for survival. I'm not going to hurt you." He promised.

"How can I believe that?" Hermione asked, looking up at him through skeptical eyes. "You tried to murder my child. You sexually assaulted me. You tried to rape me. You allowed them to take my husband, likely to murder him. How can I trust you? You'll just take what you want, be damned if I or my child make it out alive." she said, her eyes blazing.

His expression started angry, but turned sympathetic, and for a moment she wondered if he wasn't as terrible a man as she'd once thought. He had the capacity for understand, that she knew, but why had he done this? Why had he taken her from her family? It was a selfish thing.

"I..." he started, "I know you have no reason to trust me." His voice was soft and gentle, and he cupped her cheek. "I was wrong to have hurt you. Hermione, I love you. Why can't you understand that? I just want to be with you."

She tensed at his words. "I can't. If you...if you try to take me," she swallowed, scared to death that her words wouldn't affect him, "it could hurt the baby. Please, please Draco, don't."

"I won't." He said quickly. "I don't want to force you. I want you to want me like I want you. I swear, I'll treat your baby like my own. I just want you."

"She will always be Severus'" Hermione countered. He growled at that.

"Well, Severus is as good as dead, so get over it." he spat. Hermione's heart stopped as she considered that her husband might already be dead. How was she going to get them out of this? How could she fix this. If he was already gone, how could she go on without him?

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him like she'd been slapped. Crumbling on the bed she sobbed into the expensive sheets and pillows, her soul aching for Severus, while Draco rubbed her back. What was she going to do now?

* * *

"You think they slept in?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed as he looking up at the Head Table again. Hermione hadn't shown up for breakfast and neither did Snape. This wasn't unusual. But from months of working with Dumbledore, he felt something tugging at him. Something seemed off.

"Probably," Ron shrugged. "It's happened before."

"Why don't we just see if she shows up to her first class. Snape has to teach. If they are not around after breakfast, we will worry." Ginny said, looking, concerned, at Harry.

"Okay," Harry said, chancing a look at Dumbledore once more. He'd give it thirty minutes, then he'd talk to the Headmaster. Something didn't feel right.

He and Ron waited outside of Charms looking for her, forty minutes later. "Mister Potter, Mister Weasley," Professor Flitwick motioned for them to come inside. "Class is starting."

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said, "We have to speak with the Headmaster."

The tiny man looked at them confused but nodded. "Okay," he said slowly. "Hurry back."

Harry just nodded, pulling Ron by the arm as the moved down the hall. "Harry, she's missed a class before. What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "Something isn't right. I can feel it. Dumbledore knows it too."

"What could possibly be wrong?" Ron asked. "This is Hogwarts. Wait...did you see Malfoy at breakfast this morning?"

"No, why..." Harry's eyes popped almost out of his head. "Come on," he and Ron ran, full-speed toward the Headmaster's office. Muttering the password, the boys rode the staircase, impatiently to the top and burst through the office door.

"Professor..." Harry started, "Malfoy wasn't at breakfast and Hermione wasn't in class. I haven't seen Snape. I think somethings wrong."

The old man sighed heavily as he looked at both boys, panting and scared in front of him. "I'm afraid something has happened."

"What?" Ron asked this time.

"Please sit."

They obeyed silently, waiting for Dumbledore to continue. "Hermione has been spying with Professor Snape for months." Both boys gasped, but said nothing as they waited for the other shoe to drop. "Last night, they were called to a meeting and never returned. Mister Malfoy was in attendance. He hasn't returned either, but his father informed me, this morning, that he was not coming back to finish the last two weeks of the school year."

"Wait," Harry said, shaking his head. "So, Hermione and Snape are off with the Deatheaters, and we don't know what's happening to them?" he asked incredulously.

"Blimey," Ron cried. "They could be doing anything to her right now. And with Malfoy there..."

"I assure you, we shouldn't panic until we have more information. Tom wouldn't risk his only spy without cause. Perhaps they have just been unable to leave Deatheater headquarters." He didn't sound convinced.

"You don't believe that, do you, sir?" Harry asked, reading his tutor.

Dumbledore sighed again. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good. The protocol in a situation like this has not been met. Which means..."

"They are in danger." Harry finished.

"Well, we have to find them. Her. She's pregnant. She's our best friend. We have to get her back." Ron said indignantly.

"I am trying to get through," Dumbledore assured the boys. "There is nothing I can do until I know where they are..." He was cut off instantly as he fell back in his chair, and unknown force taking him over. His eyes glazed over and Harry jumped into action.

"Professor! Professor, please. What's going on?" He cried, shaking the old man until his eyes cleared and he suddenly sat up straight. "Professor, are you okay?" When Dumbledore didn't answer right away, Harry and Ron started to panic.

"Blimey, Harry, I think he's having a fit." Ron said, his eyes wide and scared at the same time. But as soon as he said it, Dumbledore shook his head and turned back to the two boys.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to smile, but his face looked more pained than anything. "I really must go."

"Wait," Harry said, indignantly. "What about Hermione? What happened? You're hiding something."

Dumbledore sighed in resignation, knowing that, on short notice, he wouldn't be able to do anything without their help. But, he couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling of getting Harry involved in anything to do with Voldemort before the time was right. "They've been captured," he finally said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, Harry was too shocked to speak.

"Professor Snape and I have set up a mental connection. He's in distress, but he was able to conjure enough wandless magic to contact me." Dumbledore explained calmly. "Now, I've got to come up with a plan to get them out."

"We are coming," Harry finally said. "Where are they?"

"Harry..." Dumbledore started, but Harry cut him off.

"No," he said, his voice strong. "You put her in this position, and we are going to get her out. She's a muggle-born, wife of a known traitor. They will do worse than kill her, and you know it."

Dumbledore was sure that there was no changing Harry's mind, and truth be told, at this moment, with the consequences dire, he had little time to put together a plan to save his spy and his young wife. "I must contact the Order."

"Then do it," Harry said, his tone steel.

"We'll wait," Ron replied, standing strong next to his best friend. If Hermione was in trouble they were both going to be there to save her.

* * *

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned, snuggling deeper into her husband as she tried to hold onto the last moments of sleep. She'd had a terrible nightmare, and just wanted to bask in the feeling of Severus holding her tight, knowing they were safe and she was taken care of.

She smirked to herself as she felt his hard cock against her ass as he spooned her and held her as close to him as possible. "Hermione..." he breathed, but her heart stopped in her chest as she moved out of his arms. That wasn't Severus' voice.

Turning around, her mouth gaped open in horror as she saw Draco Malfoy lying in bed looking up at her with a satisfied smile. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Severus was captured and she was Draco's personal slave and he'd...he'd waited for her to fall asleep before snuggling with her. She felt her body tremble at the thought.

"What are you doing here?" She said, clutching the covers to her, happy to find she was fully dressed in a pair of silk pajamas.

"Well," Draco drawled, propping himself up on on elbow. "This is my room...and my bed. And as we will be spending a lot of time together, I assumed it best we get used to...sharing." He said, smirking up at her.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, mentally taking inventory of her body, hoping he hadn't taken more advantage than just sleeping with her.

"Nothing," Draco assured her. "I don't want to risk hurting you or our baby." He answered.

"She's not yours. She's Severus' and always will be." She pointed out, her heart pumping faster as she thought of her husband. "Where is he, by the way?"

"I'm sure he's well on his way to being killed as we speak," Draco said with a shrug.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she considered it. "Why did you do this?" She asked. "Why did you turn us in?"

"You know why." Draco said, looking into her eyes intensely.

"And you think killing my husband will endear me to you?" She spat.

"You will fall in love with me. You just need time." Draco said, moving to get out of bed. "Now, how about some breakfast."

"I just want to see him," Hermione pleaded. "Please, Draco..."

She felt his compassion for her, mixed with irritation at her loyalty to her husband. "I can't." He said, after a moment of internal debate. "I don't have the clearance."

Her eyes continued to well up until she was sobbing on the edge of the bed, unable to even keep an appearance of control. This couldn't be happening. Everything was falling apart to quickly. She absently rubbed her swollen tummy as she grieved for her husband. She didn't even bother flinching when Draco came to her side, wrapping both arms around her. She didn't care about anything anymore. Not without Severus.

* * *

Severus didn't know how many hours had passed since they left him, likely to bleed to death. His whole body hurt, but he couldn't think about that now. He had to keep his mind focused. He'd been trying to reach Dumbledore for hours, or so it seemed. He was too weak to know if his message was getting through, but it was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.

Forget his pain. He'd always known this was a possibility. Being a spy was dangerous. As much as he regretted missing out on the birth of his daughter, and the fairytale life he'd let himself believe could come with Hermione, he was more concerned with her safety. If he could get her out safe, then it would be worth it.

A shuffling to his left caught his attention, and he tried to draw up all his strength for the next attack. Why didn't they just kill him already? The theatrics were unnecessary. He was a traitor. A quick Avada Kadavra and the Deatheaters could be done with him. Instead they played with him. Bringing him to the edge of unconsciousness just to leave him, panting and begging for death.

"He's here," he heard a whisper and wondered if he was going insane. Bellatrix and her posse didn't know the art of subtlety.

"Severus," It was another whisper, the voice familiar, but he couldn't place it. "He doesn't look good. Where's Hermione?"

Snape opened his eyes to look up at that. Staring at him were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin. His eyes doubled as he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the delusional apparition. "Snape, where's Hermione?" Ron asked impatiently.

"He's in shock," Kingsley said, his eyes dark with concerned. "He won't last much longer."

"We have to get him out of here," Lupin said, using his wand to open the door of the cell that had been Snape's home for the last several hours. Unfortunately, the act set off a loud and incessant alarm.

"Now," Harry said, helping Lupin lift Snape's broken body off the floor. "We have to find Hermione."

"No time," Kingsley said.

"We can't leave her," Tonks cried as the Weasley boy let out an outraged grunt, and Snape began to protest. His head was a blur, but he knew very well that they were considering leaving her behind.

"No!" He cried. "Find her! Save her!" He thrashed as three sets of arms tried to both hold him still and move him out of the cell. HIs head was pounding, but he tried as hard as he could to hold onto consciousness. It was futile, however, because within moments his body jerked and he was overcome with blackness.

* * *

"Draco, put your toy away," Lucius snapped as he barged into his son's room not even bothering to look at Hermione who was curled up in a ball on the bed. "We have a breach."

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled. "Don't try to leave, you can't get out." he said, turning to Hermione. She didn't even seem to comprehend what was going on around her, so he left with his father, locking the door behind him. He could care less about any breach, as long as Hermione stayed with him. But he had to keep up appearances.


	27. Seperated

**A/N: I know, I suck. This story is in the homestretch. Probably 2 more chapters and an epilogue? So, you will only have to bare with my pregnancy brain for a little while longer! :) I WILL be finishing this, and soon. I can promise you that. Thanks for your patience and I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Separated **

"Bloody, buggering hell!" Ron groaned as he collapsed on the Burrow's couch, his right arm bleeding.

"Oi! Get up!" Bill shouted. "You can't stay here, they could have tracked you."

Snape's prone body was still being levitated by Remus behind the ragged band of 'rescuers'. "We have to get to Headquarters. It's the only safe place to take him." Tonks said, holding her broken arm in the opposite hand.

"Let's go." Harry said, his voice strained and tired. The entire endeavor had been a total failure, in his mind. But they did need to protect Snape, if only to stage the next part of the plan. To get Hermione out of hell.

"I'll floo Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey to meet you there," Bill said. "Go, before Mum sees you and has a heart attack!" he ordered. He needed to get them out of there and protect them from the wrath of his mother when she found out that Harry and Ron went on a mission with the Order without her knowledge or approval.

"Alright," Remus said, I'll apparate with Severus. The rest of you follow. Once inside, we'll work out the injuries." The injured party nodded solemnly and watched Remus grip Snape's unconscious body tightly and 'pop' out of the room.

"We'll get her back," Tonks said, leaning over to Harry.

"I hope you're right." He said with a sigh. Everything had gone wrong, and he didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

The fluttering was comforting. She felt her daughter kicking and punching at her insides, and while, at one time it had been an inconvenience, now, it was all she could focus on. Draco had left with his father more than an hour. She didn't care. Without Severus, all she had was her daughter, and she would focus on that to keep her sane if nothing else.

Pulling herself up with all the strength she had left, she lumbered to the attached bathroom. It was as extravagant as the room Draco had her locked in. At this point, she didn't care. All she wanted was a relaxing bath and to try and wash the news of her husband's death from her mind. The tears stung her eyes as the thought passed her mind. _How could he be dead? _

She drew the bath on her own, though Draco informed her that there were countless House Elves at her disposal. She didn't even bother explaining to him that the thought of being waited on by slaves was not appealing to her. She didn't want to bother with anything. She was a shell of the person she was just hours ago.

She slid into the hot water and sighed as it seeped into her skin. Laying her head back on the rim of the tub, she felt the shaking start. _I can do this, _she told herself, taking a few calming breaths to stop the tremors. She had to do this. She didn't know, yet, how she'd get out of this, but she knew she would. She had to for her daughter. _Their daughter._

Her eyes slipped shut as she tried to think of all the ways out of the house. She had no wand. She didn't know where the ferret had put it, but she knew he was smart enough to remove it from the room. The door was impossible to break down, and warded so tight nothing could get in or out. The windows didn't open. Everything was brought to her. She wasn't allowed to leave. Even if she did, Voldemort could be anywhere. His minions certainly were.

She sighed and slipped further into the water, letting it cover everything but her head. She placed two calming hands flat on her protruding stomach and took a deep breath. Her brain hurt. If she could just turn it off for a moment...

"Hermione!" Draco's panicked voice called, snapping her out of her meditative trance. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up and turned to the voice instinctively. When his eyes greedily passed over he naked chest, she sucked in a shocked breath and covered her breasts from his view.

"Get out!" she cried, her cheeks turning red with anger and embarrassment. He stumbled over himself for a moment, following her hard directive, and she let out an annoyed huff as he closed the door behind him. This was the man who had tried to _rape_ her, and she couldn't help the dirty feeling that washed over he as she realized her was only the second man to see her naked...even if he only got half of the show.

She pushed that thought aside. She couldn't remained focused on her task if she fell to pieces. She quickly got out of the tub and dried herself, dressing in the clothes that had been brought for her that morning. She counted to ten, hoping to regain some control over her emotions before opening the bathroom door and making her way back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry..." Draco started immediately, but she shook her head, glaring at him.

"I don't want to hear it." She said. "All I want is to go home."

"I can't do that," Draco said, swallowing hard. "But there is some good news," he said, looking hopefully at her. Whatever he was about to say, she knew he hoped it put in him her good books. When she said nothing, he continued on his own.

"Snape escaped." He said, looking at her carefully.

"What?" she sputtered. "What happened? He's okay? Oh, thank Merlin." She cried, the tears she'd been holding back coming to the surface, only now they were tears of relief.

"I saw the Weasel and Professor Lupin, but I don't know who else was there. They broke through the wards and rescued him." Draco said, moving closer to her, hoping his news would endear her to him.

"I distracted my father long enough to give them a head start." He said, proud of himself. Hermione couldn't help but be grateful to the man, but she'd never tell him that. Severus wouldn't have been in need of rescuing if it weren't for Draco-sodding-Malfoy.

"Was he okay? Please, Draco, if you care about me at all, tell me he was okay." She said, looking at him earnestly.

Draco sighed with relief. She was talking to him. It was a start. "He was unconscious, but I know they hadn't gotten around to the truly deadly curses yet. They wanted to make you watch those." He added softly at the end.

"Bastards." Hermione snapped. "What is wrong with you people?"

"I wasn't going to let them," he defended. "How many ways can I tell you, I'm going to protect you?"

"All I want is my husband," She spat, turning away from him. She wanted to push his hand off her shoulder, but knew she had no choice in how he touched her. There was nowhere for her to go. But now she had two things to hold onto. He daughter and her husband, out there...alive.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the stark white ceiling. "Professor?" Potter's voice was in his right ear, but he was still trying to place where he was. His brain was foggy and his eyes were unfocused, but he knew he wasn't in the Malfoy dungeons anymore. That could only mean...

"Hermione..." he croaked, opening and closing his eyes to get them to focus.

"Remus, he's awake," Potter's voice again, yelling this time, and it made his head ache. His mouth was dry and his body hurt, but it was nothing compared to what he felt last time he was conscious.

"Do stop yelling. Just tell me where my wife is." Snape groaned, trying to sit up. All he managed was to prop himself on his elbows slightly.

"We...she...Well..." Potter sputtered and looked down at his hands, shame as clear in his eyes as any other emotion.

"Potter, tell me where my wife is," Snape snapped, getting his voice back along with his temper. He didn't like the look on the boys face.

"Severus, how are you feeling?" Remus asked as he barged into the room that must have been at Headquarters. Someone had given it a good cleaning, but he'd remember the house of Sirius Black anywhere.

"I'm fine. Where is Hermione?" he asked, his gaze penetrating the sandy haired man who was approaching.

"We didn't get to her in time." Lupin answered tensely.

Severus hoped he'd misheard. "She's still at the Manor," Potter supplied. "When we got to you, the alarm was set off and we had to get out."

"You left her there," Snape asked, his voice so calm and quiet that it sent chills down both Harry and Lupin's spines.

"We are going to get her back," Harry said. "I told them to stay and find her, but then the Deatheaters caught us. We barely got out of there alive."

"You should have left me there. Why would you leave her." Snape asked no one. "Get out." He snapped suddenly, looking at the two men with hatred in his eyes.

"Severus, we are going to try..." Lupin started, but was quickly cut off.

"Get out!" Snape shouted.

Harry and Remus jumped but obeyed, not knowing what the wizard would do to them if they didn't follow his orders.

* * *

It was two days before the insufferable wolf and Poppy let him out of bed, and by that point, he'd worked himself into a right frenzy. "Where's Dumbledore?" he demanded of the youngest male Weasley when he stalked out of the room.

"He's downstairs. The meeting's about to start," Ron said, avoiding eye contact with the dark man. Snape was sure he looked murderous, but he didn't care. He _was_ murderous. Those complete, incompetent dunderheads had screwed up the entire rescue mission, saving him, but leaving Hermione behind. How _could_ they be so stupid?

"Albus!" he boomed coming down the stairs, paying no mind to his mending body. "Damn it, old man!" he shouted, when he found Albus standing before a small group of the Order's inner circle.

"Severus, it's nice to see you up and about," Dumbledore said, a tight smile gracing his lips.

"Don't you make nice with me," Snape growled. "You allowd children to go in on a rescue mission they were not prepared for. You allowed them to rescue me and leave Hermione behind. You are responsible. If something happens to her or my daughter, I'll kill you. That's a promise!" Snape seethed. The rest of the room, looked anywhere but at the two men staring at each other, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Severus, will you sit down. Causing a scene will not get her back." Dumbledore said, his voice more stern than before.

"I shouldn't even be here, Merlin be damned!" Snape snapped, clinching his fists. "Why would you send in children to do _your_ job. YOU got her into this."

"He didn't send us in," Harry interrupted. "She's our friend, too. We were going to go regardless of what Dumbledore said."

Snape ignored him. "Why did you save me?" He said, still staring down Dumbledore. "You should have gotten her first!"

"We didn't know where she was, for one." Dumbledore explained, knowing the meeting would not continue without answering to Snape first. "Secondly, the secrets in your head are much more valuable than you seem to realize. If you'd just think about it, you'd know why we couldn't let you undergo an extensive torture session with Voldemort so he could uncover them all."

Snape took a step back at the. "I'm going to get her."

"No, you aren't." Albus said, his word final.

"Wh...Wh..." Snape's inarticulate confusion would have been funny under different circumstance. "You can't stop me." He finally said.

"You know that I can, and I will, Severus." Dumbledore said sadly. "We will get her back, but you have to stay here. Your days are numbered outside this house, and we can't risk it."

Snape looked around the room for the first time, noticing how no one wanted to make eye contact with him, but reading them anyway. They were all prepared to back Dumbledore on this, seeing him as a risk should he be captured by the Death Eaters. He staggered backward, overcome by the enormity of the situation. This was all his fault. His wife and child were in mortal danger and he was impotent. He couldn't save them at all. Once Dumbledore made up his mind, it was over.

"I hate you," he muttered, turning on his heel and stomping up the stairs. He knew it was childish, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

She didn't know how many days had passed, but she knew it had been several. Being locked in Malfoy's room with only him and a house elf for company was wearing on her psyche. The way he touched her and spoke to her like they were lovers and her child was his, was starting to wear on her.

She kept reminding herself that she just needed to get through this a little longer until she could figure out how to get out of there. They'd already come for Snape. He was safe, thank Merlin, and it was likely that they would come for her as well. She just hoped they didn't get hurt trying.

Her daughter was the most important thing. She had to stay calm and focused for her daughter's sake. It would do no good angering Draco or anyone else. "Hermione..." Draco called from the other side of the room where he'd been reading. He spent nearly every moment with her. She wondered why. She knew there had to be better company somewhere...anywhere.

"Yes," she said, trying hard not to grit her teeth. When he was angry, things were harder.

"Would you like something special to read? I know you must be tired of my collection." He said, his voice strangely cautious. She didn't know what was going on in his head, but she could feel his nervous apprehension coming off of him in waves. She wondered why he had such strong reactions in her presence.

"Baby books," she said, her voice a little strained for lack of use.

"Of course," Draco smiled, seemingly happy to have received a response that was not hostile. "Anything for you, Hermione." Hermione wanted to snort at that, but she was too tired to care. She just turned back to her book and rubbed her hand absently over her baby bump as the little one inside he kicked playfully, unaware of the turmoil going on outside her safe haven.


	28. What Do I Do?

**A/N: Thank you guys for your patience. We are in the home stretch. About 2 chapters and an epilogue left. Maybe one chapter and an epilogue. Depends how the next chapter pans out. I hope you like this one. Big things happening here. Thank you all for your continued support.**

* * *

**What Do I Do? **

"Why on earth would you drag her into this?" Harry hissed several days later when the anger had set in. "She isn't a spy!"

"Don't you think I know that, Potter," Snape snapped back, irritated that his private wallowing session had been interrupted by an irate teenager. "I didn't want her to do it. I didn't ask her to do that. You know how stubborn the witch is. Add that to Dumbledore's playing us all like bloody pawns, and you can see what happened."

Harry deflated slightly, but still had pent up anger that he needed to release. Ron was barely keeping it together, only able to keep his cool as his family was constantly around. His mother was dotting on him like a lost babe since she found out how close they'd all come to death. Dumbledore was undesirable #1 on her list as well, at the moment.

"We have to get her back," he said more to himself than Snape. This was his fault. If she wasn't his friend, none of this would have happened. She'd have never been married off to Snape. She wouldn't be a mother at 18. She wouldn't be held hostage by the Malfoy pervert, doing Merlin only knew what!

"Don't you think, if I could get out of here, I wouldn't be doing that very thing, Potter?" Snape snapped again. "Just go play with your little friends. Leave me alone."

"But..." Harry tried.

"Go!" Snape snapped, not even looking back at the boy as he stared out the window.

* * *

"She must come!" Lucius hissed.

"But father, she's not well." Draco tried, looking back at Hermione was was curled up as much as her pregnant body would allow on the sofa with a book.

"He wants to see her," Lucius replied with a shrug. "You will bring her. He's not pleased with us as it is, letting the Order in and out of here with Severus."

Draco sighed. He saw no alternative to the situation. Voldemort wanted an audience with Hermione, and he couldn't deny he man one without putting them both at risk. On the other hand, he didn't know if she could handle such a thing in her fragile state. He'd already come to love her child as much as he loved her, and he didn't want to put the baby at risk. Then again, Voldemort was the one who insisted she be unharmed until the baby was born...

"Fine, I'll prepare her and bring her down," he finally said with a heavy sigh.

"Son, she's just a mudblood. At the end of the day, you mustn't forget that," Lucius said, his tone stern but understanding somehow.

"I know that," Draco snapped back. "We will be down momentarily." Lucius just nodded and turned away as Draco closed and warded the door, turning on his heel to look at Hermione who'd been trying to her best to ignore the conversion all together.

She couldn't though. The minute she heard 'The Dark Lord requests her presence', she was on alert. "Hermione..." Draco called quietly from the door. "I hate to say this, but we've got to go before the Dark Lord."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "I don't know anything that he hasn't already seen." She was growing desperate. Why would he need to see her? Was her daughter's life in danger? The thought send her heart into panic mode. "Please don't make me do this," she cried, pulling on her hope that Draco actually cared about her enough to get her out of this. She felt trapped, even more than during her stay in his room for the last few weeks.

"Hermione," Draco cooed, "I won't let him hurt you. But we have to go, or both of us are dead where we stand."

She felt light headed, but she did know he was right about one thing. They didn't have a choice. She just had to calm down enough to put her blocks in place so that Voldemort wouldn't find out anything he shouldn't. If he still wanted her baby, he probably wouldn't hurt her, but she never could be sure about a psycho like him. She took three calming breaths before letting Draco take her hand in his and lead her from the room.

If she wasn't over seven months pregnant, she would have probably considered this her best chance to escape, but she knew...she knew she wouldn't make it 10 feet before they Death Eaters had to trapped all over again. And then, she might not have the protection of Draco, as tenuous as it might have been.

"Come on," he said, pulling her with him. She was in a daze, focusing on her breathing as he lead her down a case of stairs. If she could keep her mind blocked, perhaps it would be enough. She felt Draco's tension and anxiety as they approached the drawing room where they usually met Voldemort when they were called. On more deep breath and Draco was leading her into the room. Only Voldemort, Lucius, and the Lestranges were there. She supposed there was no official summons for this meeting. Only the people who were already staying at the Manor were present.

She felt the anger and rage coming from Bellatrix. It made her shiver. She was truly hated by this woman. Her instincts told her not to turn her back on the psycho at all costs. She wondered why this woman seemed to hate her more than the men in the room, but was too focused on the task at hand to dwell on it. Voldemort was staring her down, and she had to be ready.

"Thank you for bringing our guest of honor, Draco," the man hissed, his red eyes sweeping over her. "I see you've been taking good care of the mudblood."

"Of course, my Lord," Draco said automatically. His hand clinched her tighter as he moved them closer to the Dark Lord.

"I knew never to trust a Mudblood," Voldemort sneered, while still seeming unconcerned by her. It was a strange effect. She just stared back at him, hoping her walls would hold. "It matters little," he said in a bored tone, "what i need is inside you, and you shall give it to me, whether willingly or not."

She didn't know if he meant her memories or her child, but she wasn't willing to part with either. When he pressed into her mind, she knew he meant her memories...at least for the moment. She tried to spin out false memories, but could only focus on her blocks at the moment. It didn't matter anyway. The Dark Lord knew she'd learned some manner of Occulmency at this point anyway.

He pressed harder, and she gripped Draco's hand, as he had yet to let her go. Ironically, the man who put her in this position was the only safety she had at the moment. He'd protected her to this point, and hadn't forced himself on her, as he had before. For now, he was all she had. "Please..." she breathed, feeling Voldemort attack her mind with all his might. It felt like a sledge hammer to her head.

"Just let go, and it will end," Voldemort cooed. She wanted to. She could feel the baby growing distressed, but she couldn't open her mind. The secrets she knew could kill her friends...her husband. She couldn't let him in, but she couldn't take much more.

"Sir," Draco meekly called to his Lord after several more minutes of mental assault. "I don't mean to interrupt, but she's..."

"What is it, Draco!" Voldemort snapped, his heated gaze turned to Draco finally, breaking contact with Hermione who slumped to the floor, only to be caught by Draco.

"She's bleeding," Draco pointed out, as streams of blood slid down her face from her nose. She was barely coherent, both in pain but also feeling the relief of the Dark Lord leaving her mind. "You said you wanted her child," Draco reasoned, his heart raced as he questioned the leader of their movement. This could mean death for most.

"Very well," Voldemort snapped. "Take her back to your chambers. We will start again tomorrow." Draco breathed a sigh of relief before lifting Hermione's frail frame in his arms, apparating directly back to his room. He'd risked his life to protect her, he was just glad they both made it out alive.

"Hermione!" He called, laying her on the bed. She was trembling and clutching her swollen belly. He didn't know what to do, but he had to get her coherent somehow.

* * *

The ring on his finger burned and he crushed the glass cup in his hand as he realized what he was feeling. Hermione was in danger or hurt. He hadn't felt the ring since he rescued her from Draco's attempted rape of her, and the thought that the evil little brat was defiling his pregnant wife was too much to bare. He couldn't do nothing. Albus be damned.

Rushing from the bedroom he'd holed up in for the last few weeks, he pushed past someone, he didn't care who, to make his way down the rickety staircase of 12 Grimmauld Place toward the door. Nothing was going to stop him. He was blasted back from the door immediately and cursed under his breath.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Lupin asked, him a concerned look on his face.

"She's hurt, and I'm getting the hell out of here," Snape growled, going for the door again, just to be blown back on his ass again.

"You can't get out. Albus set the wards himself." Lupin said, his voice tired and sad at the same time. "What do you mean 'she's hurt'?"

"I don't have time for this, Wolf!" Snape snapped back. "Let me out of this house, or so help me..." He aimed his wand at Remus' face, but the sandy haired man didn't move.

"Severus, you can't get out. Can you tell me how you know she's in trouble?" His voice was tender, but it grated on Snape's nerves and he knew no one would let him out of the house. They probably couldn't. If something happened to Hermione, he'd not only never forgive Albus Dumbledore, but he'd do his best to see that the old bastard paid.

Instead of answering, he growled and pushed past the thin man and stomped up the stairs, past a confused Harry Potter who had listened to the entire exchange from his spot on the stairs. He slammed the door behind him and knocked all the books off the shelf in the tiny room he'd locked himself in for the past days.

What was he going to do? There was no way out. Even as a master of the Dark Arts, he'd never be able to break Albus' wards. He'd made them specific to Severus, and that was enough to keep him locked up for all eternity if the old man wished it. A knock interrupted him from his thoughts, and he was tempted to scream some obscenity at whoever dared to interrupt his internal rant.

"What?" He barked, opening the door to a confused and slightly frightened Harry Potter.

"Can I come in, sir?" He asked.

Snape didn't give him permission, but he didn't deny it either. He just moved from the door to the desk chair in the room, not saying a word.

"Sir, what did you mean when you said Hermione was hurt?" Harry asked, his voice calm but serious, despite the mild shaking of his hands.

"I don't believe it's your business, Potter." Snape said, petulantly.

Harry sighed. "I know I'm not your favorite person. You really aren't mine either, to be honest." Snape scoffed, but said nothing more. "But Hermione is my best friend. I love her. Not the way you do, but I do love her. If she's in danger, I want to help her."

Severus, for the first time, considered the situation rationally. He couldn't get out. Potter likely wouldn't be let out without a fight either, but they might not expect him to try. Maybe he could tell the boy, if only to save Hermione. "Our wedding rings are bound to each other," He said simply. "I charmed hers to alert me if she was ever hurt or in danger."

"And it has been activated?" Harry asked. Snape just nodded.

"What can you tell me of Malfoy Manor? Are you familiar with the layout and wards?" Harry asked.

"You think you are going to save her? Alone?" Snape scoffed.

"I have to do something." Harry answered.

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco called, trying to get her to look at him.

"I don't feel good," she whimpered, her nose had stopped bleeding, but her stomach was in worse shape. She could feel the contraction rip through her, and her panic heightened. At seven months pregnant, she was not ready to have this baby. It was too soon. Severus wasn't there. What if the baby died. She cried out at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, starting to panic. She didn't look well. She was sweating and shaking. Finally, she seemed to relax, and he pushed her hair out of her face, hoping to get a good look at her eyes. "Hermione, tell me what's wrong?" She was scaring him. He knew if anything happened to her, it would be his fault. His selfishness put her in this position to begin with.

"Draco, I think the baby is coming. The...the stress of Vol-The Dark Lord entering my mind put my body under too much stress. I...I don't know what to do." Hermione said, as calmly as she could. The passing of the contraction allowed her to think straight, but it also allowed the reality of the situation to settle upon her. She was going into labor, and she wasn't ready. Moreover, Draco was the only one to help her, and he knew nothing about childbirth. She and her daughter would, likely, die.

"Mimzy!" Draco called, and a tiny elf popped into the room. "Check Miss Granger over. She's in labor." The little elf nodded and worked silently placing her cold little hands all over Hermione to asses the situation.

"The baby will be coming soon," The elf said. "She's coming fast."

"Help her," Draco demanded, his own heart rate increasing with panic. He couldn't lose Hermione. He couldn't lose the baby he'd grown used to thinking of as his own.

"Mimzy doesn't know how, sir." The elf said, fearing the punishment that was coming.

"What do you mean, you don't know how? What the hell are you good for!" Draco boomed.

"Draco, please, don't yell at her!" Hermione choked out, feeling the beginning of another contraction. "I need help. Please. Please, Draco. Help me out of here. I need to see a healer."

"I can't," He said, shaking his head. "Don't you think I wish I could?" He pled with her to understand. "If I take you out of here, they will kill us both."

"Please," Hermione cried again, hot tears rolling down her cheeks and breaking his heart. "Please, Draco, if you really loved me, you'd help me out of here. I don't want to die." she whimpered, holding her stomach tightly as her body shuddered from the pain. warm blood spilled out of her onto his ivory bedsheets and he nearly fainted. He knew something was seriously wrong.

"What do I do, what do I do?" He asked himself over and over for several seconds. But he knew, there was only one thing he could do to save her. If he wanted her to live, and he very much did, he had to get her out of there. Once the baby was out of her, the Dark Lord would kill her, regardless.

"Where can I take you?" He asked, his voice nearly inaudible.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Hermione said, trusting him more than she probably should. She'd given away the location of the Headquarters, but she KNEW he cared for her. She could feel the reality of his emotions all around her, and it was enough to give him this little bit of her trust, hoping for the best. Even if he was too sick and twisted to show it properly, she knew he would save her and her child if he could.

"Mimzy," he said, more calmly as he tried to stop himself from slipping into a panic attack. He couldn't get out alone, but he did know elves could. "I'm going to hold Hermione, I need you to take us to Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

The little elf nodded and took Draco's hand in hers before popping out of the room in an instant.


	29. Author's Note 2

**A/N 1/1/11**

* * *

Hello to all my lovely readers. I would like to first state that i PROMISE this fic will get finished. I already have half of the next chapter written, and we are almost to the end. I know you all must be frustrated with my lack of updates, especially when I'm usually a quick updater. Here's the deal...

On November 23, I have birth to a beautiful baby boy! However, he had some problems on arrival and has been in the NICU since. He's getting a lot better, and we hope to bring him home soon, but as you can imagine, this has been difficult for me and my husband and fanfiction has been the last thing on my mind. I'd already finished half of the next chapter before I went into labor and so, getting back into it shouldn't be too hard, once my baby boy is home and happy.

Thank you for your continued patience and, honestly, I can't wait to get back to writing. It's been a stressful week + and I could use a little escape now that baby David seems to be in the clear (fingers crossed).

Love,

Krystle


	30. Home

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the well wishes and understanding. I was overwhelmed with the support from all of you. I can't tell you how much that meant to me in the 2 weeks I practically lived at the hospital. The good news is, Baby David is home and happy! We still have to keep and eye on him, what with a brain injury, but he's behaving and functioning like a healthy baby boy. So, YAY! Here is the new chapter. There should be one more and an epilogue. I hope no one thinks I'm rushing, but this was how i always pictured it ending. Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

**Home**

Lupin was trying to enjoy his afternoon tea, but something was eating at him. Severus was not a man to jump to conclusions. Whatever reason he had for believing that Hermione was in trouble had to be substantial. But why wouldn't the stubborn man just tell him what was going on? Hermione was like a daughter to him, for goodness sake. If there was a way to save her, or if she needed rescuing, he wouldn't hesitate. But he needed _something_ to go on.

A loud pop outside the house jolted him from his thoughts, and his heart skipped a beat as he clutched his wand tighter in his hand. As of now, there was Severus, Harry, Ron, Minerva in the house currently and any one of them would be a good target for a Death Eater, not to mention the damage that knowing where their Headquarters was would cause.

He inched toward the front door and cracked it open, wand ahead of him, hoping he was ready for whatever he found outside. A soft whimpering caught his attention as he peeked through a crack in the door, and his heart hammered in his chest when he saw a head of bright blonde hair with a tiny house elf, holding a shaking and crying Hermione.

Asking questions later, he marched out and pulled the boy, Draco, up and hauled him into the house, Hermione in hand. "What are you doing here? What did you do to her?" He demanded, looking over Hermione as she cried into Remus' chest.

"Nothing," Draco nearly screeched. "I was bringing her here so you lot could save her."

"What's wrong with her?" Lupin demanded, looking her over again. She was bleeding from between her legs and he nearly vomited on sight. If that boy had hurt her he'd kill him.

"Remus," Hermione called, pulling his attention back to her. "The baby is coming. I can explain it all later, but I need Poppy." She cried, clutching Lupin's shirt with her hands. "Draco saved me, I promise." She said, looking at the blonde boy for a second before turning back to her beloved former professor.

Remus felt his head spinning. "What the bloody hell is going on down there," Severus boomed from the second floor, kicking his door open as a worried Harry followed him.

"Severus!" Hermione called out, her voice weak, she felt overwhelming comfort for a moment before another contraction hit. "Bloody hell," she cried, clutching her stomach as a wave of pain ripped through her.

Snape thought he was hearing things, but he'd know her voice anywhere. The pain laced in it, made his heart race as he and Harry hurried down the stairs. His mouth stood ajar as he laid eyes on his wife, wrapped in the enemy's arms, and clutching her bulging stomach. He couldn't move for a moment, his old brain trying desperately to catch up to his heart lurching in his chest.

"'Mione!" Harry gasped, pushing past his professor when he saw his best friend.

"Stay with her, I need to get her help." Remus ordered, moving away from Hermione, who seemed to be coming around from a harsh contraction. Draco tried to lift her up, but a growl from Severus stopped everyone.

"Don't touch her!" Snape snapped, finally find his voice. He pushed Harry and Draco out of the way as his arms locked around his wife and he pushed the damn hair off her face. "What's wrong, Hermione. Tell me, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" His glare turned to Draco, who swallowed audibly at the side of the fear Potions Master ready to kill him if need be.

"The baby..." Hermione sighed, pulling him close to her, grateful to have him alive and in front of her, finally. "It's coming. I had to stand before V-Voldemort. The stress...It's too soon, Severus," she cried, finally feeling that she could let go of the cool and collected facade. "Draco got me out of there, but what about the baby?"

Snape said nothing, but pulled her close to him, lifting her into his arms as he turned on his heel and lumbered up the stairs with her. "Tell Lupin we are in my room," he called back to Harry.

"Hermione, tell me everything." Snape finally said when he laid her on the bed. He was a potions master, but a healer, he was not. He hadn't the slightest idea about how to deliver a baby, and he just hoped that Madam Pomfrey could get there in time to stop it for the moment. His heart broke at the thought of losing his wife _and_ daughter in one fell swoop because it wasn't time yet.

"Severus, I can't. It hurts." She whimpered. "I can feel her coming fast."

"Hold on, Hermione." Snape snapped, gripping her hand as tight as he could. He was both overwhelmed with relief that she was there, safe, and in his arms, but also terror that she was in pain and delivering their child too early. "Everything will be okay. I promise, now, nothing is going to happen to either of you."

"I missed you so much, Severus. I thought you were dead. When Draco told me you made it out, I knew everything would be okay. If I could just hold out..." She said, her tears wetting the pillow beneath her.

"Shhh, don't talk." Snape said, holding back his own emotions. "Where is that bloody wolf!" He shouted to himself.

"Here!" Remus said, having heard Severus' cry. "They are in here," he called, and soon both Poppy and Molly Weasley burst into the room.

"Merlin," Molly cried, seeing the blood.

"How long have you been bleeding, child," Poppy asked, already preparing the bed for her work.

"I...I don't know. I don't know how long it took to convince Draco to let me go. Maybe twenty or thirty minutes?" Her breath was coming out in pants as she felt another contraction hit. "They are coming fast..." she bit out.

"How fast?" Poppy asked. "Severus, how many contractions has she had since you've been with her."

"Two," He answered, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"And how long has it been?" Molly asked, preparing Poppy's medical supplies.

"Not 5 minutes." Severus answered, his voice strained.

Poppy nodded quickly and moved into healing mode, "Okay, Molly help me here, we are delivering a baby."

"But it's too soon!" Hermione cried, looking to Snape for help.

"All will be well, my dear." Poppy assured. "You're placenta has torn, and we have to get the baby out of there now."

"Bill was early too," Molly cooed, smiling down at the girl she looked at as a daughter. "Don't you worry about a thing." Snape felt like he was going to vomit, but he knew he had to stay calm for his wife, so he took her hand in his and squeezed.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, his wand aimed at the blonde man's head. Ron had arrived with his mother and his own wand was twitching in his hand.

"I'm telling you, Potter, it was the Dark Lord. I didn't do anything to her," Draco said, a sneer on his own lips. He really didn't want to go toe-to-toe with the Boy Wondered, but it wasn't like he could go back to the Manor. He was likely just as 'wanted' as Snape at this point.

"We heard what you did, ferret!" Ron spat. "The kidnap of Snape and Hermione was all _your_ plan. If something happens to her or her baby, and that's on _you!__"_

A wail from upstairs punctuated his point, and Draco grimaced. "Look, I don't owe you anything. I got her out of there, and brought her here. So, bugger off and leave me alone."

"Sorry, son," Lupin said, from where he'd been keeping watch in the hall. "Until we can verify your story, you are staying right there."

Draco sighed and pouted, turning away from the three men staring daggers in him, hoping Hermione was okay. The Weasel was right about one thing...If something happened to Hermione, it would be his fault.

* * *

"Bloody hell," Hermione groaned. "Can't you give me anything?" She'd fully expected to have some sort of pain management when she delivered, but things were not going according to plan, and her contractions were coming stronger and harder with each passing moment.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but there's nothing I can do. We have to get her out of there as soon as possible. I just don't have time to do anything about the pain," Poppy said with a frown.

"Talk to her, Severus," Molly encouraged as she knelt next to Poppy, in between Hermione's legs. It was the best hope of getting Hermione to calm down.

Snape was not good with comforting. He didn't even know where to begin, but he knew he had to take Hermione's mind off the pain and comfort her, so he took a deep breath and calmed himself before saying, "So, what shall we name her?"

* * *

An hour and a flask of veritaserum later, and Draco had revealed everything, from how he found out about Hermione and Severus, to how he had chosen to buck his family and save her when he knew she was in trouble.

"I don't care what he did in the end," Ron spat. "He is the reason she's in danger to begin with. If her daughter doesn't make it..." he shuddered, not even wanted to think about the tragedy of it.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, but at least we know he can be trusted _now_." Lupin reasoned. "He can't go back to Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters will want him as dead as her, now."

"Good," Ron said. "Let them have him."

"No, Ron," Harry said, surprising the other three men. "This is Hermione and Snape's issue to deal with. When they are able, they will decide what to do with him." With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, the heaviness of the situation surrounding him. His best friend was upstairs, in danger, and that's all he had the heart to care about at the moment. Another cry from Severus' room rattled his bones and a settled on the stairs to wait. He prayed, maybe for the first time in his life, that everyone was okay.

* * *

"Ughhhh," Hermione cried, pushing again. She was exhausted. She'd been through enough today, not to add to the two hours of pushing.

"Good, Hermione, she's almost out." Poppy encouraged.

"I-I can't," Hermione cried, looking at Severus. "I can't push anymore. Please!"

"You can," he said, his voice leaving no room for argument. "You're Hermione Snape. You can do anything. Now, breath."

Hermione grunted but complied taking a few deep breaths. When she felt another contraction starting she took a big deep breath and pushed again.

"Good, harder." Molly cried. "The head's almost out."

Hermione looked to Severus, whose eyes never left hers. "Again," he instructed when she let out her breath. She dug deep and pushed again, feeling relief for the first time in house as the baby was pulled from her.

Tears stung her eyes as she let out a relieved laugh. "She's out!" Poppy cried, and Snape took his eyes off of Hermione finally to look at her daughter.

She was blue, small, wrinkled, and had a head of thick black hair. But she wasn't crying.

"Why isn't she crying?" Hermione asked, panic setting in again.

Poppy said nothing but quickly cut the cord and moved the baby to the corner of the room where she began spell after spell.

"Molly, what's...why?" Hermione couldn't get a full question out.

"Never you worry," Molly replied, still between Hermione's legs. She was preparing her to deliver the placenta while running the typical healing spells needed. "Many babies need a little help to get going. Everything will be fine."

"Severus," Hermione cried. "How...how did she look?"

He didn't know exactly what to say. She looked cold...dead...but his wife couldn't handle that. So he told her the truth. The only other thing that crossed his mind when he saw his daughter for the first time. "She's beautiful."

"Poppy, what's happening?' Hermione asked. She dreaded hearing what she knew to be true. It was too soon. There was too much stress. The baby didn't make it. But before she could even ask the question again, a loud wail escaped the baby and her arms began to flail.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. "She's fine now," Poppy said, turning to the two new parents with a watery smile. "She just needed help learning to breath on her own. She's fine now."

Walking over to Hermione, she placed the tiny bundle in her arms and watched as Hermione and Severus looked, with awe, at their daughter. "She's so small," Hermione said.

"Small, but not too small," Poppy interrupted. "She will be just fine."

Snape couldn't say anything. As he looked into the dark eyes of his daughter, he knew his life had changed completely.

* * *

Many hours later, after everyone had been introduced to the newest addition to the order, Hermione and Severus laid in bed together, finally alone. "We have to talk about Draco," Hermione said as their daughter, Simone, suckled at her breast.

"What's to talk about," Snape asked. "He's going straight to Azkaban as soon as this war is over."

"You know we can't do that," Hermione sighed. "They will kill him in there."

"Hermione, he could have killed you. Or Simone." Snape reasoned. She knew this was true, but she also knew that people could be redeemed.

"I know that," She said. "But he saved us, in the end. Severus, he didn't know any better. I'm not saying I want to be his best friend. But, he was raised to believe he could have whatever he wanted. He'd never been denied anything, but me, in his whole life. He handled it badly." Snape gave her a look, "Okay, he handled it worse than bad, but he can change. He can help us. I feel it within him. He wants to be good."

"You can't honestly think I'll let him go off without punishment." Severus scoffed. Looking at his wife, he felt unsure why his resolve to kill the boy lessened as she looked at him pleadingly.

"You may talk to him." Hermione said, "But, Severus, for me, please just don't do anything stupid."

"I can't believe I'm married to the world's biggest bleeding heart," he muttered, but he knew she could hear him.

"Opposites attract," she said simply, turning her attention back to Simone.

* * *

Of course, Severus was his own man, no matter how much he loved Hermione. So, when his fist made contact with Draco's pale nose, he smiled in victory. Pushing the slight boy against the wall by his shirt, he sneered in his face. Draco had the common sense not to fight back.

"My _wife_ wishes to show you mercy." He spat. "She believes you can be redeemed. You and I both know you are a worthless piece of shit, but she's always believed in hopeless causes."

Draco said nothing, knowing that he had to play this just right to make it out alive. "That said," Severus continued, tightening his grip, "we will allow you to stay here. We will keep you out of Azkaban after the war, and we will protect you." He sounded like the words hurt him as they exited his mouth. "But _you_ will play by the rules. You won't be alone with Hermione, ever. You will give us all the information you have willingly. And, when this god-forsaken war is over, you will stay away from me and my family. Is that clear?"

Draco nodded his head, not knowing if he should speak or not. "I..." he started.

"Spit it out," Snape shouted.

'I'm sorry," Draco said. "Please, tell her too. I'm so sorry."

Snape said nothing but pushed him against the wall one last time before turning around and leaving him where he found him.


	31. Battles Won and Lost

**A/N: Thank you all for you infinite patience. I know it's taken a while to get this chapter out, but, hey, it's a long one! Longest of the whole story, to be exact. This is the last official chapter, but there will be an Epilogue, so you can see how things went down the road. Let me know what you guys think! And thank you so much for your support on this story.**

* * *

**Battles Won and Lost**

"Okay, can we forget, for a moment, that he's evil and we all hate him, and consider the fact that he is right?" Hermione bit out, her frustration finally getting the best of her. It had been six weeks. Six long weeks trapped in Grimmauld Place with her over protective husband and various other members of the Order, trying to come up with any way to bring down Voldemort. And fast.

Draco looked up at Hermione from under his blond lashes, not wanting to be caught, but surprised that she'd taken up his side so vigorously. He wouldn't have blamed her if she threw his sorry ass on the street for the Death Eaters to pick up. But she didn't. She defended him, and he felt sick to his stomach about it. He deserved her hatred, and she forgave him. He was humbled by it.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Ron countered.

"Because, he wouldn't have had any possible way to contact the other Death Eaters to set one up." Hermione said with a roll of the eyes. She was soundly ignoring the rage rolling off of her husband. He had made it clear that she wasn't to talk to, look at, or even think about Draco Malfoy. It was an issue they fought over more than once. She just wanted him to understand that she had no interest in befriending Draco, or anything else. But he was trying to redeem himself. His plan was solid, and even her husband couldn't deny that.

"Miss Granger is right," Dumbledore said, finally ending the argument on the issue, although Hermione thought he could have stepped in several snide comments ago. "I have, personally, researched Mister Malfoy's plan, and I find no fault with it."

"You mean, except for the fact that it all hinges on his dropping the wards of Malfoy Manor, and we don't have any proof that he will." Harry pointed out, trying to maintain his impartiality on the matter.

"Potter has a point," Snape pointed out, his voice tense. "How can we be sure he can be trusted."

"What do you think they will do to him if he returns?" Hermione countered. "Give him a welcoming party?"

"I am right here," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Shut it, Ferret," Ron snapped back, earning a warning look from his mother across the table.

"We have to trust him," Lupin finally said. "We have no other choice. This war has gone on too long. Too many people have died. It's time to end this. Voldemort will not bring the war to us, so we have to bring it to him."

"Exactly," Hermione said, finally taking her seat next to her husband again. He was scowling, but she knew she'd won the battle, at least this time.

* * *

"You can pout all you want, Severus, you know I'm right." Hermione said as Simone settled in her arms. She smiled down at the baby and cooed to her. She really was precious.

"I do not pout," Snape sniffed. "But if you must know, I'm not thrilled about going into Malfoy Manor on the word of a rapist."

Hermione sighed heavily, finally taking her eyes off of her feasting daughter. "How many times do we have to go over this? You know as well as I do that Draco's plan will work. He can drop the wards to the Manor and we can surprise them. We have more forces than the Dark Lord will, and Draco has the power to wield the magic in the house to his will."

Severus knew that was true, and his logical mind couldn't find much fault with the plan. It would be a surprise attack where Voldemort would be most vulnerable. Draco's power over the house was absolute, as the one true heir. Only he and Lucius could control the wards, and Lucius would be caught unawares. They wouldn't expect it because Draco had been missing for over a month. No one knew where he was, never believing the Order would take in someone who'd attacked their own. They didn't understand forgiveness in the ranks of Lord Voldemort.

"At least I'll know he's far away from you," Snape finally muttered, unwilling to concede that his wife was right, outright.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing in confusion as she looked up at him.

"You'll be here, and he'll be there. Hopefully, the sly little ferret will 'accidentally' take a hex to the back and won't return." He said spitefully. He didn't notice the dark look overcome Hermione's face.

"And, why, pray tell, would I not be there?" Hermione asked, her voice eerily calm as she realized what he was implying.

"I mean," Snape said, turning to look at her seriously, "That you will be here, with Simone, while we attack the Manor." Snape said, his words carefully spoken, as to leave no doubt.

Hermione chuckled humorlessly as she detached Simone from her breast and laid her in her bassenette by their bed. "You are delusional, Severus Snape, if you think I'm going to sit back here and twiddle my thumbs while everyone I love goes off to fight. I'm leaving Simone here with Tonks, and I'm going with you."

"This is a battle you won't win," Snape assured her, kissing Simone on the head as he moved into bed.

"Watch me," Hermione bit out before turning away from him and pulling the covers around her.

* * *

Preparations for battle started immediately and the few people who violently opposed the plan merely sighed and went along with it because Dumbledore demanded it. The fact was, it would be a good plan, if Draco could be trusted. Hermione and Dumbledore swore he could, so what choice did they have?

That didn't stop Severus from his goal. When he knew that this battle was coming, he knew he had to keep Hermione out of it. He also knew that achieving such a feat would be near impossible if not done correctly. She was a stubborn witch with a hero complex. That was fine, because he could be more stubborn than she, in this case.

"Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked from his chair by the fire. He usually didn't stay long after the Order meetings, but as the battle was scheduled to take place in three days, he made himself available most times around headquarters. Hermione had wondered if Dumbledore didn't want to be alone any more than any of the rest of them.

"I'm here to ask a favor," Snape said. His words might have indicated that he was humbled, but his tone was severe.

"A favor?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling with bemusement.

"Yes," Snape bit out. "As you know, I've done more than enough to repay my debt to society. I've payed my dues to you and everyone else, and I'm not calling in a favor. The number of times I've saved the lives of various Order members, added to the fact that you used my wife as a pawn in your game when she's done nothing to warrant your meddling, and I'd say you even owed me this favor." His tone was snide, and it was clear that after Dumbledore forbade him from saving Hermione from Malfoy Manor, the two would never have a close relationship again.

The damned twinkling continued as Dumbledore set the book he had previously been reading aside and focused on Severus. "What favor do you ask?" he asked simply.

"I want you to keep Hermione out of this fight. You know she is just like Potter when it comes to her damned sense of duty, and I won't have her killed in this battle." Snape said in one rushed breath.

"I believe that is something that you should discuss with your wife. As it is, you know we need as many people as possible. With Tonks pregnant and out of the fight, we could use Hermione's help." Dumbledore reasoned.

Snape growled at the older man. "I'm not asking, Albus," he said. "She's out, or we both are. I'm not above taking her away from here. She'll kill me for it, of course, but at least she'll be safe."

Dumbledore gave him a long, calculating look before nodding his head. "I'll keep her out of the battle, Severus," he finally said. Snape turned to leave with a nod of his head, relieved that the man had listened to him, when Dumbledore's voice stopped him again. "I hope, one day, you'll understand why I've done the things I've done. I don't enjoy them."

"You had no choice," Snape finished for him, but didn't turn to look at him. "I understand it. It doesn't mean I like it. It doesn't mean I can ever stop thinking about what could have happened to her..."

Dumbledore just nodded and let the younger man leave. He sighed deeply before turning back to his book.

* * *

It was the night before the battle and everyone was on edge. Hermione had be making an extensive list for Tonks on what to do regarding Simone, should she and Severus not make it back from battle. It was a hard thing to write, but she was nothing if not practical. It galled Severus, but he knew that Dumbledore would be informing her that she would not be fighting in a matter of minutes after the final Order meeting, so he kept his mouth shut.

"That's really all I have for you tonight," Harry said, his voice stronger than it had been at the first meeting. He'd taken over the role of 'general' as Dumbledore believed he should, and everyone respected that. "Be with your families, and take the rest of the night off." he requested, knowing that he'd be spending most of the evening with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny if he could.

Hermione smiled at Severus and followed him from the room only to be stopped by a very serious Dumbledore. She could feel her husband's emotions change, and she looked questioningly at the Headmaster. "Sir?" She said, her voice showing the confusion she felt as he pulled her aside.

"Mrs. Snape, I must inform you, you will not be joining us in battle tomorrow." Dumbledore said, his voice calm but leaving room for no argument.

"Wh...What?" Hermione asked, feeling the air sucked from the room. "But why?"

Dumbledore's eyes glanced at Snape who stood there defiantly, just waiting for her to call him out. "A few reasons, actually," Dumbledore said, surprising them both. Snape felt sure Albus would roll over on him and just say it was a favor. But he didn't. "Firstly, we need you here. Should something catastrophic happen, We need more than Nymphadora to bare witness. You are the smartest person in this house, Hermione." Dumbledore said, a softness to his tone as he used her given name. "We can't risk you."

"That's ridiculous..." Hermione started, her voice rising, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Then there is the business of Simone," he continued. Snape shifted next to her and she stepped away from him. They were both in on this. Snape knew the whole time. Oh, he was going to get it. "I have made enough orphans in this war," Dumbledore said sadly. "I don't wish to make anymore."

"Yes, but..." Hermione tried to reason, but was cut off again.

"And finally," Dumbledore said, looking at Snape again. "I know Severus well enough to know, that if you were present, he would not be fighting for the cause, but to protect you. That puts both him, and the rest of us at risk. This is not negotiable."

"But...but," Hermione sputtered. Her whole life, since she was eleven, she'd been preparing for bringing the Dark Lord down, and now she was to sit at home, hoping for the best. "Why can't _he_ stay home?" She asked defiantly jerking her chin the the direction of her husband.

Snape scoffed, but Dumbledore ignored him. "He's the master dueler. You are brilliant, but you haven't fought Death Eaters more than a handful of times."

Hermione knew he was right, but she didn't know how to justify this injustice. "Fine," she said, turning on her heel. "It's not like I can do anything about it," she muttered, stomping up the stairs to find her friends. She wasn't going to talk to Severus _or_ Dumbledore for a very long time.

* * *

She waited as long as she could to go back to the room she shared with her husband. It was nearly two in the morning, and Harry was ready to spend some time alone with Ginny and Ron had gone to bed over an hour before that. She sighed, hoping Snape was already asleep when she opened the door to their room.

The lights were off and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had nothing to say to that backstabbing bastard anyway. She smiled down at her sleeping daughter and kissed her on the forehead before stripping off her clothes and pulling a tee-shirt over her head.

"I see, you've finally decided to come back," Snape said snidely from under the covers. She sighed, realizing he'd been waiting up for her and slid into bed, as far from him as possible.

"You have no right to be mad at me," she returned, her voice cold as ice. "You went behind my band and..."

"And what?" Snape snapped back, sitting up to look at her. "Tried to save your life when you are too stupid to do it for yourself. Albus claims you are the smartest person in this house, but you are acting like a fool. Didn't you hear anything he said to you tonight?"

"He wouldn't have said it if you hadn't made him." Hermione countered.

"Does it make what he said any less true. Will you're righteous indignation help Simone sleep at night when she's living without her mother?" Snape countered. "You don't get it, do you? You're so god damn stubborn," he sounded sad and defeated, but she was still angry.

"Get what? That you think I'm incapable of defending myself? That I'm just a helpless woman?" She asked, her voice trembling with rage.

"No," Snape said. "And you know I don't believe anything of the kind," he said, his tone growing bored. He waited a beat, looking her in the eyes before he continued. "You don't get that I _can't_ put you in danger again. You don't get that I _need _you to stay here. And you don't get that, this could be our last night together, and you'd rather be a pissed off drama queen than spend it with me." The last sentence sounded painful as it escaped his lips, and she felt the tears sting her eyes.

She'd done it again. She'd let her stupid pride and stubbornness hurt him, and hurt herself. "Severus, I..."

"No," he said, turning from her, and she had the distinct feeling he was hiding his own glistening eyes. "I know you want to fight. It's one of the things I love about you. But you didn't even listen to reason. You know I'm right about this. Simone deserves better. And I just can't _think_ about what could happen to you." He finally turned to face her, and the wetness in his eyes mixed with the intense look on his face was enough to shock her into submission. He was on the verge of crying. Severus Snape.

"I didn't mean for you to feel like I don't care about you, or the baby." Hermione said, her tone soft as she cupped his cheek. He didn't fight her. "I've been fighting this battle for so long, and I never considered I wouldn't be there in the end."

"I understand that, but Hermione, I'm begging you, stop fighting me on this. I can't go into battle worried about you." Snape said. "And if something should happen to me, or we lose this fight, I want you to take Simone and get out of here. Go far away. I don't care where, just make sure that you can't be found."

"I will, Severus. You know I will, but nothing is going to happen to you." Hermione said, her heart lurching at the thought. She couldn't bare it.

Severus sighed, not wanting to get into another fight with his wife hours before he'd go off to war. "Come here," he said opening his arms and she quickly cuddled into him. "I love you," he said. "As many times as I don't say it, I want you to know its true. I just...I didn't want our possible last night together to be like this."

"It's your own fault, you know," Hermione said, looking up at him. "I _hate _being manipulated."

"Can we forget about it, just for right now?" Snape asked, kissing the top of her head. "I'll do everything in my power to come back to you, and you do everything in your power to keep yourself and Simone safe."

"I promise," Hermione said, "Now, kiss me."

Snape smirked at her, and did as he was told. The kiss soon turned heated, and Hermione was overcome with the notion that her husband might leave the next day and not return. "Please, come back to me."

"I'll do everything I can," Severus said between kisses. He was already pushing her nightgown up and off, revealing her naked body, but for the lace knickers she wore. His kisses became fevered as he slipped her knickers off. She'd already pushed off his tee-shirt and was working on the string of his cotton pants.

Within seconds he was sheathed inside her and they both breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes never left hers as they stared into each others' souls. They silently made love to each other, clinging to every feeling, emotion, and touch. When they finally collapsed in each other arms, Hermione couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest.

"For what?" He asked, tilting her chin to look at him.

"For being a stubborn idiot." Hermione answered, sniffling slightly.

Snape snorted good-naturedly at that. "You wouldn't be you, my dear, if you were any different."

Hermione sputtered and slapped her husband on the chest. "Oi! Watch it, Mister," she whispered, as to not wake the sleeping baby. His rumbling laugh made her smile and snuggle back into him. Contented, she closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind of the dangers that lay ahead.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the Order left for battle, Hermione began pacing. It was driving Tonks nuts. "'Mione, will you chill out!" she snapped.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, and she tried to stop. For a full five minutes she just stood in place. Then the pacing started again.

Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe Simone will help mommy calm down," she cooed to the little baby in her arms. Passing her to Hermione, the pacing girl was forced to stop and sit down. Smiling into the beautiful face of her daughter, Hermione relaxed a little.

"Mommy loves you," Hermione said. "Now, let's pray Daddy can come home to tell you the same."

"He will be fine, Hermione." Tonks assured her. "If anyone knows how to fight, it's Snape."

"I know, but he's also the biggest target." Hermione pointed out.

"Not really," Tonks said. "Harry's got a bit bigger target on his back."

"Like that makes me feel better," Hermione mumbled, chuckling as Tonks tried to lighten the mood, even if it was a strange way to do it.

* * *

Harry was already alone with Voldemort. They'd done all they could do, and now it was time for damage control. Severus was taking on Lucius and Rodolphus at the same time. They'd spewed the typical 'you're a traitor' nonsense at him, but he could care less. All he wanted was for Potter to be victorious so he could go home to his wife and daughter.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" he heard Molly Weasley shout from his left and he watched as the matriarch obliterated Bellatrix Lestrange. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. That crazy bitch needed to die, in the worst way.

However, he paid for his momentary lapse in attention when Lucius finally made contact. "Fuck..." he spat as he was hit with a slicing hex he wasn't expecting.

"Someone has lost his touch, it seems. Looks like the Mudblood has made you as soft as my pathetic son." Lucius sneered.

"You're son _is_ pathetic,"Snape agreed, "but if you think I've gone soft..._Avada Kadavra_." A split second later, the blonde man dropped, lifeless to the floor. Pushing himself to his feet, he turned back to Rodolphus. He was in pain, but he could push through it. "Would you like to have a go?" he asked the man, cocking his eyebrow at the other man.

* * *

As much as she loved her daughter, Simone only kept Hermione occupied for about two hours, and then the tiny baby was napping and Hermione was on the verge of ripping her hair out again.

Tonks was just a worried, she could tell, but the other witch seemed able to force it down. Perhaps it was all those years of Auror training. Then again, no one knew more about fighting Voldemort than Hermione, except, perhaps Harry or Dumbledore.

She checked the clock for the fiftieth time in as many minutes. Nearly three hours they'd been gone. How could it take longer than that. Either they won or they lost in that amount of time, right? I mean, the place was unguarded, if Draco was telling the truth, and she believed that he was. So, what was the hold up.

She knew she was being irrational. The battle in the Department of Mysteries, with far fewer people, had taken more than three hours, but she couldn't take it anymore. So, the pacing began again. Tonks just sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. She couldn't watch Hermione work herself up anymore.

* * *

Victory was sweet, but, at the moment, all Harry wanted was to go home, go to bed, and not wake up until next week. "Harry! Congratulations, my boy!" Dumbledore beamed at him. As excited as the headmaster sounded, Harry could tell he was weak from battle, and looking around, he could see that everyone was looking a bit haggard.

The living Death Eaters, and there were few, were all bound and headed for Azkaban, under new guard of course. The Order bodies that littered the floor were few, and he was grateful for that. One that stuck out in his mind, he couldn't think about. He had to push it out of his mind, or he'd break down, and he needed to be strong. The people he'd fought beside...his best friend needed him.

"Take them to Azkaban, then everyone who is able, meet up at headquarters. Those of you who are injured, seek Madam Pomfrey at the tree line outside." Harry ordered. He didn't like being leader, but they'd already appointed him as such, so he went with it.

"Come on, Ron," He said, pulling his friend from his vigil next to his fallen brother. "We've got to get back to Hermione. Tell her the news." Ron sniffed and followed Harry with one last look at Fred's lifeless eyes.

* * *

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she felt the wards of the house shift. Simone was in her arms, the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. When Harry burst through the door, she smiled. If Harry was alive, that meant that they were successful. "Is everyone okay?" She asked? "The family? Severus?" she couldn't keep the urgency out of her voice.

Ron's broken sob at her question caused her pause. "What's happened? Who...who's..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

Harry sat Ron next to Hermione and took a deep breath. "Fred's gone." he said, unwilling to let himself believe it, even as he saw the proof in front of him.

"Oh, God!" Hermione cried, wrapping her free arm around Ron. "Oh, no. Who else?" She asked, not able to bring herself to believe Snape was gone too.

"A few of Kingsley's Aurors didn't make it," Harry said, "and Flitwick. He was just too small. They overpowered him."

"And...and Severus?" Hermione asked, as Harry looked up at her.

"He's fine. He's fighting off Pomfrey to get the right to cart some of the Death Eaters to Azkaban as we speak." Harry said.

"Oh, thank God," Hermione sobbed with relief when he told her the news. She took several minutes to collect herself, taking shuddering breaths to calm herself before turning to Ron. "Ron, we will get through this. Okay?"

Ron just nodded and tried to smiled, but he couldn't. He'd always been close to the twins, and he couldn't imagine life without one of them in his life. "How's George?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry.

"Inconsolable," Ron answered for him. "I don't know how he'll make it through this."

"We'll help him," Hermione promised.

"Yeah, we'll get him on track," Harry offered. Ron just nodded absently.

* * *

Snape was aching, bleeding, and tired, but he was alive. He hobbled up to 12 Grimmauld place at nearly midnight. It had taken forever to process the Death Eaters, but he'd wanted to see the process through to the end. It was something he _had _to do. His only regret was that Draco Malfoy wasn't joining them. The little ferret had done his job and gotten everyone into the Manor, and now he was a 'hero'. Bastard wasn't a hero in Severus' book.

Sighing deeply, he opened the door to the house, only caring about one thing; seeing his wife and daughter. The house was packed to the gills, and he even saw the blonde wanker chatting with one of the Aurors in the kitchen, but he didn't care about any of that now.

He looked around for her, but couldn't find her. Was she asleep already? No, he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't sleep until he was home, safe. "Severus?" he heard her voice behind him and turned.

He saw her breathe a sigh of relief before jumping into his arms. His wounds protested, but he didn't care, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into him, letting her legs wrap around his waist. All thoughts of the people around them, watching, flew out the window when his lips came down on hers.

Had he been paying attention, he would have seen the entire room gaping at them. Severus Snape showing public affection? Holding a beautiful woman? Kissing her? It was too absurd for many of them. Hermione did finally notice the thick silence around them and blushed.

"Can we take this upstairs?" she asked, "I don't fancy being the entertainment for tonight."

Snape looked around and saw the staring masses and growled under his breath, scowling at all of them. Without another word, he dropped Hermione to her feet and took her hand in his pulling her up the stairs to their room.

Once inside, he locked and warded the door for silence. Walking over to the baby bassinet, he leaned down to kiss the cheek of his sleeping daughter before heaving himself onto the bed. "Severus Snape, are you still injured?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"It's nothing." Snape said, pulling his waistcoat and shirt off. "Just a scratch."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Taking out her wand, she moved behind him to look at the damage. "It's not nothing, Severus," she scolded, "You're still bleeding." She cleaned and healed his wounds before turning him around to face her.

"I'm just glad to be home." He said.

"So, Sirius Black's home is now your home?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Wherever you and Simone are, is my home." She beamed at that.

"I love you," she said.

"And I you." Snape replied.


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you all for your love and support on this fic, but I have to admit, I'm glad it's over. I'm ready to write something else. Not sure WHAT, yet, but we'll see. I just wanted to tie up some ends and leave you all with a super happy ending, so here you go. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Eleven Years Later..._

"You realize we will have to spend the summer back in England," Hermione said, turning in Severus arms as they looked out at the blue ocean water from their bungalow in Tahiti. With Simone coming home from her first hear of Hogwarts, their year-long getaway was about to come to an end.

"Just as well," Snape answered, kissing her temple, "There is only so much of the world you can cram into nine months before you grow tired of it."

Hermione giggled at that. As true as it was, it sounded ridiculous to think they both actually missed dreary old England. "I wonder how much Simone has grown," she said, her voice becoming more serious. "I wanted her to come with us at Christmas, and she didn't even bat an eye before telling us she wanted to stay at the Burrow." Her forced laugh caused Severus to sigh.

"She's just at that age, dear. You know how it was. Parents are stupid." He tired to lighten the mood, but it had already been ruined. "Hermione?"

"It's fine," she said, "Just, sometimes..."

"I know you want more children," Severus said pulling her tight to him and forcing her to look into his eyes. "If I could give them to you, I would." After Simone was two, he and Hermione had tried for another baby, but to no avail. Finally, the healers informed them that the stress she was under during Simone's delivery ruined her chances to conceive ever again.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Hermione said, wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "It's not your fault. It's mine. And besides, I am happy. I'm just missing Simone."

"I miss her, too." Snape replied. "How about, tomorrow, after we pick her up and King's Cross, we go to the Burrow and spend times with the other kids?"

Hermione's eyes brightened at that, "Really?" She knew he hated the Burrow. As much as he tried, he couldn't change his desire to keep his life private. But the Burrow brightened her. The kids adored her, and the family always made her happy. Her own parents were constantly traveling. They'd checked in with them on their own travels, but it wasn't like having a close family. Snape might not feel the same, but he understood it.

"Of course," Severus replied, kissing her cheek this time. "Now, it's our last night here. Let's enjoy it." Hermione grinned up at him before flipping around to straddle his hips.

* * *

Hermione and Severus were both beaming as the escorted their daughter out of King's Cross station. "Oh, honey, tell me everything!" Hermione gushed, ignoring her husband's roll of they eyes.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something," Simone said, casting a worried glance in her father's direction. "I don't want you guys to freak out."

"And why would we, as you put it, 'freak out'?" Snape asked, his tone tight, worried about whatever his daughter wanted to tell them.

"It's just that, well, Teddy and I got very close this year. Even though he was in Gryffindor and I am in Slytherin, things aren't like they used to be," Simone started. She was looking back and forth between her parents, hoping they wouldn't treat her like a child. She was twelve, now, after all.

"How close?" Snape asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"Ewww, not like _that_ daddy." She scoffed. "We have decided to start dating, and I wanted you guys to know before we got to the Burrow, because he's going to be there."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband. "I think that's great," she said. "Teddy is a very nice boy." Simone sighed with relief.

Snape mumbled something under his breath, and Hermione shot him a warning look. "Isn't he, honey?" she asked, her voice indicating that if Severus didn't respond appropriately, he'd be in deep trouble.

"Of course," He said. "I shall like to meet him properly, of course." Simone smiled brightly and hugged her father around the neck.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Hermione said, pulled her daughter's hand in hers before apparating to the Burrow.

* * *

"Potter, a word," Snape said when he finally located the black haired man in the sea of red-headed Weasleys. Hermione and Simone were already knee deep in babies as everyone had congregated in the living room of the Burrow.

"Certainly, what can I do for you?" Harry asked. Snape rarely talked to him personally. He knew it was a strain for the older wizard to even come to these family functions, but he always did it for Hermione without complaint.

"I was wondering what you discovered about what we talked about," Snape said, shifting uncomfortably in front of the other man.

"Of course," Harry said, with a slight nod, "It's not very common, as you know, but I found a contact in the Ministry. If you and Hermione agree to a meeting, I'm certain it won't be a problem."

"Thank you," Snape said beginning to turn away from the younger man without a second thought.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed seriously.

"She wants it, and I want what she wants." He said simply. Harry just nodded and let Snape join his wife in the living room.

* * *

That night, when Simone went to bed, after hours of catching up with her parents, Snape slid into bed with his wife. "Hermione, I want to talk to you about something."

"It sounds serious," Hermione said, looking to her husband with confusion written on her face. "Just tell me," she prepared herself for whatever caused his serious mood.

"I know you want more children," He started.

"But it's not going to happen, so what's the point of talking about it," Hermione countered irritably.

"Who says it can't happen?" Snape replied. "So, you can't give birth to another child. It doesn't mean we have to be done."

"What are you saying, Severus?" Hermione said, not letting herself get her hopes up too much.

"I'm talking about a surrogate," Snape said. "I never thought about it before because it's almost unheard of in the magical world, but the truth is, they do exist. Potter located one through the Ministry."

"Wh-What?" Hermione asked, her brain racing.

"We'd have to meet with her, with a Ministry official. They just want to make sure it's done properly. Then it's matter of a simple procedure by a healer." Snape said.

"I don't...I don't know..." Hermione said, her voice raspy with emotion. She'd all but given up on the chance of having more children. Of course she'd considered adoption and surrogates in the back of her mind, but she was never sure if Snape wanted another baby or if he was just doing what she wanted. "Do you want this, Severus? I mean, forget about me. If it were up to you, what would you want?"

Snape took a long slow breath before taking her hands in his. "I love Simone. She's the greatest thing I've ever done with my life. If I could have the chance at something that special again, I'd be honored."

Hermione smiled through her tears and pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply. "Okay, lets meet with them." Snape smiled at that and kissed her deeply.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

Hermione was an emotional wreck, but she was sure Severus was having an even tougher time. As she sat with her two youngest children, Sadie and Saban, waiting for her eldest to walk down the aisle to the man she'd spend the rest of her life with, she knew that Severus was waiting for their little girl, to walk to down that aisle. Hermione wasn't sure he was ready to let their first born daughter go.

She couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes when her husband and daughter came into view. Teddy Lupin was everything a mother could want for her daughter. He was kind, smart, and always respectful. His parents had raised him right, and it was obvious. Severus knew this too, but giving up your daughter is never an easy thing for a father to do, especially one like Severus.

She took her husband's hand when he came to join her and he kissed her cheek. "You did good," she whispered. He just rolled his eyes at her, but she saw the faint smirk that played on his lips.

After Harry got them in contact with the surrogate, whom they really liked, they went straight to work, giving birth to their son Saban almost a year later. Two years after that, they decided to have their final child, a daughter named Sadie. They were happy, complete, and free.

"You may kiss the bride," the officiant said, and the people gathered clapped as Teddy dipped their daughter and kissed her soundly on the mouth. She giggled up at him and turned to the crowed who all cheered. On her way back down the aisle, Simone blew a kiss to her family who beamed up at her.

"She's so happy," Hermione observed.

"Yes," Snape said simple.

"Mommy, when I get older, can I have a dress like Simone's?" Sadie asked.

"Of course," Hermione smiled.

"But not until you are 40." Snape added, looking at the little girl seriously.

Hermione laughed out loud and directed her children toward the tent where dinner would be served. After everything, they really were all happy. That was all she cared about.

_The End._


End file.
